


Brothers

by SazzyAuzzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Different Chosen One, F/M, Harry Black, Harry Siblings, Harry is a Black, OC, Older Harry, Older brother Harry, Original Characters - Freeform, alternative universe, non-chosen one harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 101,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: Harrison Black and his half-brother, Harvey Potter, faced the Dark Lord that Halloween night; but no one knows what exactly happened. Harvey has a scar on his forehead and is called the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Growing up, Harry was told to always protect Harvey and so he tried to be the big brother his mother wanted him to be. But after years of watching everyone fuss over Harvey Potter, Harry feels nothing but spite and is resentful towards him.As Harvey starts his first year at Hogwarts, and Harry returns for his fifth, he is forced to deal with Harvey on a daily basis. And with the promise that he made his mother-to keep Harvey safe-Harry isn't sure what to do as he is dragged into all that trouble that just seems to follow Harvey wherever he goes.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, OC - Harvey Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 155
Kudos: 460





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new HP Alternative University story!
> 
> This is one I've had on the back burner for a while, writing bits here and there, and I'm nowhere close to being finished, but I wanted to share this with you. I will post when I can, but there is no guarantee for regular updates. 
> 
> This story does follow an older Harry; his younger brother, Harvey, takes his original place in the story, and Harry starts at 15. In my story, Harry is the son of Sirius Black and Lily Potter. How he came to be is explained in the story so just read the first chapter. 
> 
> The chapters are broken up into dates; every chapter will be named by month, day and year so you will be able to see how much time has passed. And also there will be multiple POV's, but mainly we will stay with Harry. We will also go through the events of books 1, 2 and 4, so there will be a few big-time jumps along the way.
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling.
> 
> Enjoy!

# October 31, 1984

Lily Potter stood beside her son’s crib, smiling down at him. It had been the first Halloween that she had been able to share with her whole family, and it would be one to remember. The evening had started at four when Sirius Black arrived and dropped off Harry, who was extremely happy showing off his chocolate cover face. After cleaning him up, Lily dressed Harry in his Superman costume and they hit the streets. James followed after them, pushing the pram where little Harvey Potter slept under James’ careful eye. Trick or treating had gone exceptionally well, and Harry was so exhausted that he fell asleep in Lily’s arms as they walked home.

The rest of the evening had been peaceful and relaxed as Lily watched Harry play with his younger brother. It made her heart swell to see how excited Harry seemed to be about being a big brother, and it was utterly adorable to watch Harry cover Harvey’s face with kisses. She hoped that their bond would remain strong as they grew up.

After an early dinner, Harry followed Lily upstairs as she carried Harvey to his room, singing the same lullaby she had sung to Harry when he was a babe. “ _Hush, little baby, don’t say a word. Mama’s gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won’t sing, Mama’s gonna buy you a diamond ring._ ” Lily placed Harvey down in the crib and pulled the blanket, that James’ mum had sewn for him, up and tucked him in. “ _And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama’s gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama’s gonna buy you a Billy goat.”_ She glanced down at Harry, who stood at her side. His small hands wrapped around the bars, his eyes drooping as a big yawn escaped him. Without stopping the lullaby, she bent down and picked him up. _“And if that Billy goat won’t pull, Mama’s gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama’s gonna buy you a dog named Rover._ ”

Harry nuzzled his face into Lily’s shoulder and tangled his fingers into her long red hair.

She stepped out of Harvey’s room and made it down the hall to Harry’s bedroom. “ _And if that dog named Rover won’t bark, Mama’s gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, you’ll still be the sweetest little baby in town.”_ As she sang the final word, she knelt down onto Harry’s bed and laid him down.

He looked up at her with sleepy eyes and said, “Mummy?”

Lily pushed his hair from his eyes. “Yes, baby?”

“Is Harvey going to live with me and Dad?” asked Harry.

Lily tried to keep the smile on her face. Her heart ached at the clear attachment that Harry had developed for his brother. It had only been the second time that Harry had spent any time around Harvey, but he seemed to love him. In the three months, since Harvey had been born, Harry had only stayed twice. His regular sleepover schedule had been disrupted first when Harvey had been born. Sirius had insisted that she spend a few weeks with James and Harvey and get settled, and then Harvey had his first cold. It had meant that his weekly weekend stays hadn’t been as weekly. She had missed her son greatly and seeing how instead of rejecting the idea of a brother, he had latched onto him and didn’t seem to want to let him go.

Stroking Harry’s forehead, Lily said, “No, baby. Harvey is going to live with James and me.”

Harry frowned. “But he is my brother.”

Lily nodded. “Yes, but he is also James’ son. Imagine how much James would miss Harvey if he wasn’t here.”

Harry’s small frown seemed to deepen. “But you are my mum, and you don’t live with me.”

The words cut deep. Harry’s whole life, he had bounced back and forth between his parents and his existence had created a divide. To James, Harry was a constant reminder that Lily had cheated on James with his best friend.

It was their final year of Hogwarts, Lily and James got into a rather nasty argument regarding a certain few Quidditch fans who liked to act like James wasn’t in a relationship. The argument was witnessed by most of the school as Lily threw stinging hexes at him as he chased her through the halls. It had ended with Lily smacking him across the face and taking off. Of all the people to find her, it was Sirius. He found her hidden in the deepest rows of the library, a place she was certain he had even visited before.

Lily had always considered Sirius an immature child, but after he comforted her and opened up to her about his own family drama, she saw that his immaturity and humour was a defence mechanism.

A week after Lily’s fight with James, Sirius and Lily found themselves in the Room of Requirement sharing a bottle of fire whiskey as Sirius read her the letter he received from his parents. It was different than anything he had ever received before, an apology and a request for him to return home. The two talked and cried, and after consuming the whole bottle of fire whiskey, they both wanted to forget—the morning after they both agreed to never tell anyone. The two of them sleeping together was not something either of them wanted to repeat or have a reminder of.

Their final day at Hogwarts, Lily sat in the infirmary crying as Madam Pomphrey confirmed her worst fear, she was pregnant. Two weeks later, James beat the crap out of Sirius, and only Remus had been able to pry James off and separate the two. Lily, at the time, thought she had lost James forever. Their whole fight had started over infidelity, and she had turned around and thrown the very thing she was scared he would do at him. Three months it took before James and her found a way around it. And when Harry was born, she agreed that Harry would live with Sirius, full time and that on weekends she would take him.

It had been the most challenging thing she had ever done, and she had hated missing out on all of his firsts. Lily was stuck keeping the peace between James and Sirius, the two’s friendship had never recovered. Not for the lack of trying on Sirius’ end, but James refused to let his anger go.

Lily hated how things had turned out. She had always pictured her raising three kids with James, Sirius being the annoying and troublesome uncle. But she had ruined all of that. Lily didn’t regret keeping Harry; she admitted to Sirius after he was born that she had considered getting an abortion, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She loved Harry, and even now that she had Harvey, she would never give him up for anything.

Lily laid down next to Harry on his bed and pulled his blankets up and over him, tucking them under his chin. “I live here because James is my husband, you know that.”

Harry nodded. “But aren’t mummy’s and daddies supposed to live together. You and daddy should live together with me.”

Lily sighed. “Normally, yes, they do. But your dad and I aren’t normal.” She tapped him on the nose. “You should get some rest.”

Harry huffed. “Okay. I love you, mummy.”

Lily smiled. “I love you too, pumpkin.” With Harry tucked in, Lily checked on Harvey before going back downstairs.

James sat in the living room with his feet propped up on a footrest, a cup of tea in his hand and the Daily Prophet in the other. He frowned as he read over the day’s stories about the recent deaths of muggles and wizards. Voldemort was becoming bolder with every passing day, and the lack of action taken by the Ministry was concerning.

He looked up from the paper as he heard Lily’s feet touch the last step. He asked, “Did Harvey go down okay?”

Lily nodded. “Yep, out cold.”

James smiled and looked down at the paper again.

“And you should have seen Harry with him. He loves his brother so much.” Lily walked past James and sat down on the love seat across from him.

James’ frowned at the mention of Harry. His discomfort about his existence had never really settled. “I did see him, he was too rough.”

Lily’s smile dropped, and a huff of annoyance fell from her mouth.

James dropped the paper and looked at her. “Don’t huff at me,” he snipped.

“Then stop acting like a child. The only reason you think he was too _rough_ is because it is Harry. Grow up.” Lily stood and marched towards the kitchen. She was in no mood to deal with his attitude. With a flick of her wand, the kettle on the stove filled with water and the flames of the stove flickered to life. She leant against the island counter and waited for the water to get hot.

Lily loved James, the two of them had gone through a tough journey, but they had made it through, and Lily had always seen in her mind that she would grow old with him. But every time he mentioned Harry, it was still in a negative way, and it was chipping away at her. When she had discovered that she was pregnant with Harvey, she had this idea that James might grow up a bit more and manage to let go of his anger. But so far it only seemed to make James want to push Harry away more.

The kettle whistled, and Lily let out a sigh. Another wave of her wand and a teacup and saucer gracefully flew from the cupboard and landed on the counter. A teabag popped into the cup, and the kettle hovered over the cup and poured in the boiling water. Blowing on the steam, Lily took a gentle sip and allowed the calming effect to wash over her. Time was all she needed, time would make it all better.

“Uncle James, do you know where Mummy is?” Harry’s voice floated from the sitting room into the kitchen.

Lily walked to the archway and saw Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs, peering around the bannister at James. She went to open her mouth to call out to Harry, but she stopped as she watched James. He put down his paper and stood up. “She is in the kitchen, are you okay?”

Harry shook his head. Lily noticed how one of his hands was on his stomach, and his face was clenched. “My tummy hurts,” he said.

James knelt down in front of him and touched the back of his hand to his forehead. “You don’t feel warm, does anything else feel wrong?”

Harry shook his head. “Just my tummy. It aches.”

Lily felt tears prick at her eyes as James reached forward and picked up Harry. He hugged the boy to his chest. “I think Mum has a potion to help it, let’s see if we can find it.” James headed up the stairs with Harry in his arms.

Lily smiled at the sight. Maybe James was already starting to let it go.

***

The crackling fire in the sitting room of Grimald place warmed the room for the two men sitting across from one another, a set of wizard chess in between the two of them. Sirius Black frowned at the pieces in front of him and eyed the white pieces that had been slowly destroying his own move after move. He never understood why he always ended up agreeing to play the damn game, especially against Moony.

“Knight to E4.” Sirius watched his knight move and then glanced up at Remus. He cringed as Remus smirked.

“Castle to G7, and checkmate.” Remus chuckled as Sirius huffed and stood up.

“Why do I let you talk me into playing against you? I always lose.” Sirius stretched out his arm and lent against the fireplace.

“If I let you win,” said Remus, “you would never learn.”

Sirius just rolled his eyes. “You let Harry win.”

Remus raised his eyebrow. “Your son is four, it would be mean if I didn’t give him some sort of shot.” Remus waved his wand, and the chess pieces fixed themselves then packed themselves up into their case. “How was today? Was he excited to see Harvey?” Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. “Yeah. He was going on about Harvey all week.”

“And James?”

Sirius groaned and rubbed his face. His best friend hated him. Refused to talk to him or even look at him. James always found a way to avoid Sirius, and if they were somehow forced together, normally by Dumbledore when they were sent out to try and stop Voldemort, it would be painfully awkward. Sirius had hoped that after so long the anger would fade and that he may have had a chance to rebuild their friendship. It had never happened though.

“You know James,” said Sirius. “He won’t even give me a chance.”

Remus nodded. “If it helps, I think he is trying.”

Sirius scoffed. “If he calls acting like I don’t exist trying, then sure. Okay.” He dropped back onto the couch and crossed his arms.

“Sirius, you had sex with Lily, the love of his life, and that action produced a child. One that we all love, but you have to remember that the betrayal that he suffered from the both of you is shoved in his face on the daily,” said Remus.

Sirius nodded. “I know that. But he managed to forgive Lily.”

Remus hummed. “I think what he has done is instead of forgiving you both, he has put all the blame solely on you. As long as he can believe that it all happened because of you, he won’t ever have to face the fact that Lily slept with you.”

“You really should have become a mind person.” Sirius nudged Remus in the shoulder.

Remus looked at him, confused. “Do you mean a psychiatrist?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, that.”

Remus shook his head and stood up. “You still amaze me sometimes.”

Sirius smirked.

“I better head home, I still hurt from the last full moon and a bath is calling my name,” said Remus.

Sirius stood up to walk him to do the door when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He gasped and fell back onto the couch, clutching his chest.

“Sirius?!” Remus shouted. He moved over to his friend and grabbed him. “Are you okay?”

Sirius gasped and shook his head. “My chest, it’s burning.” He cringed as the pain rippled through him. “I don’t know what is happening.”

The floo flared to life, and Arthur Weasley slid out before them. “Sirius!”

“Arthur, what is it?” said Remus.

Arthur dusted himself off. “Dumbledore has sent out an alert. The wards at the Potter’s were tripped. He thinks it’s You-Know-Who.”

Sirius tried to stand, and Remus helped him up. “Remus, apparate me there.”

Remus shook his head. “Sirius you can barely stand.”

“My son is there!” He shouted. “Now!”

Remus frowned by held him firmly. “Okay.”

The two of them were swallowed and with a pop landed outside of Potter’s residence. Sirius stumbled and fell to his knees as they landed and wanted to cry when he saw the house in front of them. The door was blown off its hinges and windows were shattered, glass was thrown everywhere.

Remus helped Sirius back up, and the two moved into the house. On the floor before them was an unconscious James. Remus let go of Sirius and climbed over the broken door to get to his friend.

He shook his shoulder and said, “James? James?”

The man stirred and blinked. He let out a groan and said, “Mooney?”

“Yeah, mate.” Remus helped him sit up. “What happened?”

James rubbed his head and blinked. His face was blank for a moment as he thought back on what had happened. When it all came back, dread coated his features, and he gripped Remus’ arms. “Lily! Harvey! Harry! Where are they?” He pushed himself up.

“We just got here, James what happened?” asked Remus.

“We are okay, James.” Lily’s voice floated from upstairs.

All three men rushed upstairs and found Lily standing outside the nursery with a sleeping Harvey in her arms.

“Are you okay?” Both James and Sirius asked.

Lily nodded. “Everyone is fine. I woke up to both boys crying and rushed up here. I don’t know what happened.” Lily rocked Harvey.

“Where is Harry?” asked Sirius.

“I have him.”

The adults turned to Albus Dumbledore. He held a sleeping Harry in his arms. Sirius walked over and pulled Harry into his embrace and squeezed him. The sharp pain he felt in his chest had subsided once they had made it to the Potters, and he thought that it had to do with whatever happened.

“Will someone, please, tell me what happened?” asked Sirius.

“It appears Voldemort found us,” said Lily. “The boys were asleep up here, I was in the kitchen, and James was coming back downstairs when he broke down the door. He tried to convince James to join him and when James refused attacked him.”

James frowned. “I tried to hold him off, but he is too strong. One of his spells hit my shield, and the impact threw me into the wall, knocked me out cold.”

“I tried to stop him, but he knocked me out,” said Lily.

“Why didn’t he kill you both?” asked Remus.

Lily shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Albus cleared his throat. “I do believe that his sole focus was on Harvey. You both were simply obstacles, with you both unconscious he could get at your son.”

“Do you think that he thought Harvey is the child from the prophecy?” asked James.

Albus nodded. “I do. What is unclear, however, is what happened once he entered this nursery. When I arrived, I found only scorch marks, Harry unconscious beside the cribs, and Harvey was still inside the crib, crying.” He moved towards Lily and reached for Harvey. He pushed the hair on his forehead back and revealed a scar. “This mark I think is the result of Voldemort firing the killing curse at young Harvey, somehow, he was able to deflect it back at Voldemort and kill him instead.”

The adults all stared at the sleeping babe and frowned.

Harry stirred in Sirius’ arms. His grip tightened on Sirius’ shirt, and he cried out.

“Hush, pup. It’s me, dad.” Sirius cupped the back of Harry’s head and kissed his forehead.

“Daddy, there was a bad man,” said Harry.

“I know. He’s gone.”

Harry pulled his face away from Sirius’ neck. “He made my tummy hurt, and he threw a green light at me and Harvey. Then he disappeared.”

Sirius frowned and looked at Lily who seemed just as concerned.

“Let’s not dwell on this tonight. Voldemort might not be gone for good. Sirius take Harry home, Lily and James, Hogwarts is available for you to spend the night,” said Albus.

“You are welcome to stay with me,” said Sirius.

James frowned but nodded. “Thank you.”

If such a drastic event hadn’t occurred, Sirius would be leaping for joy at James’ response. But they all needed to find somewhere safe for the night, and Grimald Place had such ancient and powerful wards.

“Albus, will the boys be okay?” asked Lily.

Albus sighed. “I am unsure. Give me some time to do some research. Just keep a close eye on them, okay.”

Lily nodded.

Whatever had occurred between the two boys and Voldemort, she was thankful that her children had survived. Even if Harvey did have a mark that would leave him scarred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Marcus Malfoy has had a name change and is now Carlisle Malfoy!!!

# August 12, 1995

A deathly silence filled the halls of White Oak Manor. The houses grand halls often found themselves empty as few visitors were ever granted access through the ancient wards that guarded the property. Those who were allowed access knew to prepare themselves as many were often overwhelmed by the stench of magic that dripped from every brick that had been laid to build the home.

One who found the overwhelming magic comforting was young Harrison Black. In his fifteen years, he had lived with the ancestral magic that strengthens the wards for eleven years. They had kept him safe, and it was the only place he truly ever let down his guard, even during his school years at Hogwarts he had never been able to completely relax.

White Oak Manor had been apart of the Black family for generations. The stories his grandfather had told him indicated that the manor was built by the very first generations of Black and that every generation since had given a piece of their magic to the wards to ensure that the following generations would always have a place to call home.

Harry and his father, Sirius, had moved into the manor after Harry had a run-in with a dark wizard when he was only four. And while his parents had firmly believed that Harvey had actually been the intended target on that fateful night, Sirius had decided to raise his son in the safest place he knew.

It had undoubtedly been a safe place to grow up, Harry had also found that it was an exciting and knowledge filled place. The library was a beautiful room filled with rows of books, so many that Harry doubted even he could read them all in his lifetime, there were rooms upon rooms with secrets that Harry enjoyed discovering about magic and also his heritage. His home had fueled his thrust for knowledge, and so had his desire to protect his little brother.

When they were young, Harry had a burning desire to protect Harvey. Even as a teenager, he could remember the protective instincts that he had for Harvey, and he had promised his mum when he was five that nothing would ever hurt Harvey. But as he grew, Harry was put to the side by his mum. Lily never ignored Harry, or abandoned him, she was a great mum who Harry adored. Still, Harvey was always the one who needed protecting. Harvey came first.

Harry had felt that he wasn’t able to be a child as he had to grow up fast and take care of Harvey; he can’t cry because Harvey needs him to be strong; he had to put Harvey first above everyone else.

And Harry’s feelings of protectiveness and love for his younger brother turned into resentment. He watched as Harvey had everything Harry wanted. His parents, married and in love, raising him together. A careful hand to guide him and encourage him. A mother who was there every single day.

His grandparents and father always encouraged him and loved him, his Godfather, Remus Lupin, was a kind man who had always been there for him too. But nothing could replace the missing aspect of his mum.

Instead of throwing a tantrum and letting his emotions get the better of him, he did what Blacks did best. He buried it. Harrison pushed his feelings down as deep as he could and took to avoiding Harvey Potter and the whole situation as much as he could.

Hogwarts had been a grateful change of scenery. With a different surname, no one knew that Harrison was the elder brother of the boy who lived. He was sorted into Ravenclaw, made friends and was able to pretend that Harvey wasn’t a problem, but it was only a temporary solution.

* * *

Harry sat in the library at White Oak Manor with a failed potion mixture in one hand, a quill in the other, and his notebook on his lap. He had spent his morning attempting to brew a water breathing potion. He had spent many hours on it over the summer after Professor Snape had challenged him to the task.

The Water breathing potion that anyone could make was a simple second-year potion. It lasted for a total of thirty minutes but provided no other assistance when it came to exploring the underwater world. Professor Snape, however, had brewed his own version that would give additional properties. The drinker could remain under the water for up to an hour, water pressure was no issue unless they were to go down more than a thousand feet—mind you that hadn’t been proven, Snape knew that no one would be willing to go that deep and find out—and your eyesight could also adapt to however dark the water was.

Harry hadn’t thought that recreating the potion would be as tricky as it had been. Snape had given him a vial to run tests on, but he had forbidden Harry from using any spells to identify ingredients he couldn’t detect himself. Snape had insisted that the challenge was to help Harry improve even more, while also enjoying watching the young man squirm. Harry enjoyed the challenge and was keen to complete the task and return to Hogwarts successful.

The relationship between student and professor had surprised many; Sirius had warned his son that Snape hated him. He believed that due to Harrison lineage, the potion master would treat him the same way. His first potions class had started out as Sirius had warned; as soon as they were seated and Snape met his eyes, he threw rapid-fire potion questions at him, some advanced enough that unless they were fifth-year students and up they would have no idea what the man was talking about.

Harrison was proud that his potion knowledge had surprised the Potions Master enough that he had practically ignored him for the remainder of the class. At the end of class, Snape kicked the students out, but Harrison stopped to speak to the man. There was no doubt that the scowl on the man’s face, as he noticed Harry standing in the centre of the room, would make any grown man piss himself, but it did nothing to the boy. He stood tall and said, “You may hate my father, and your relationship with my mother may be a difficult one, but I am not my parents. Do not treat me as anything other than another Ravenclaw.”

Snape had called him out for his insolence and pig-headedness and the next month continued on the same as their very first class had gone. However, with every new potion and every question Snape through at Harrison, he impressed the man. And just before Harry returned home for his first Christmas, the Potions Master apologised to Harrison for his behaviour and agreed to a truce.

Both Sirius and Lily had practically fallen over when Harrison told them of the man’s change of heart, but it seemed to be a step forward to Lily wanting to repair her friendship with the man too.

Now with Harrison’s fifth year about to begin, he was well-versed in potions enough that Snape believed he was ready to apply for an apprenticeship. He was well above any O.W.L.S or N.E.W.T.S level testing, and instead of wasting his time doing studies that he didn’t require, plans had been put in motion to begin the apprenticeship while finishing his schooling at Hogwarts. Hence the additional summer potions challenge Snape had given him.

Harry frowned at the potion and let out a groan. He was getting extremely frustrated. There was only one ingredient that he needed but had no idea what it was. Twice Harry had almost cracked and contacted Snape, but he had refused to give in. Failing would mean no apprenticeship, and that wasn’t an option.

He snapped his notebook shut and stood up from the chair. He had spent the whole morning with his nose buried in his notes, he needed to stretch and take his mind off the potion for a while.

Harry walked out of the library and frowned when he spotted one of the house-elves peering around a corner. The house-elf in question was Dobby. He did not work for the Black’s but the Malfoy’s, and it was strange that the creature was sneaking around. Harry approached the elf and stopped a few feet from him, clearing his throat he couldn’t help but chuckle as the elf screeched in surprise and spun around to face him.

“Mr Harry, sir. I am sorry, sir. Dobby did not know you were here, sir.” The elf bowed.

Harry frowned. “Why are you here, Dobby?”

The elf peered around the corner again and then back at Harry. “Dobby was sent by Master Malfoy to speak with Mr Black regarding private matters, sir.” The elf seemed to gulp and shrink into himself.

“Then why haven’t you found my father?” he asked.

Dobby seemed to blush. “Dobby tried sir, he popped into Mr Black’s office and realised his mistake when he saw Mr Black with a naked woman.” The elf covered his eyes. “Dobby is sorry for interrupting Mr Black’s privacy, and Dobby was just going to wait until Mr Black is no longer busy.”

Harry frowned. His father was the head of the Black family, his grandfather had handed the reigns over to him when Harry was ten, and for the past few years he had managed to do well for himself and the family, but he had yet to leave his perversions behind.

“Did Lucius say if you could relay the information to myself?” Harry asked. There was no need for the elf to hang around, he had no doubt other things to do than to wait for Sirius to finish with his lady friend.

“Master Malfoy did not say Dobby could not,” said Dobby.

Harry sighed. “Good, tell me, and I will pass it on.”

Dobby clicked his fingers, and a letter appeared in Harry’s hands. It was sealed with Malfoy’s stamp and urgent stamped on the from.

“Thank you, Dobby,” said Harry. “Return home, I will make sure my father responds promptly.”

Dobby bowed. “Yes, Mr Harry.” The elf disappeared with a pop.

Harry eyed the envelope, and his curiosity peeked as he examined it. Many things could be detailed inside, and while Sirius was very open with the ongoings of the family with Harry, there were somethings that according to not only Sirius but his grandfather that he was too young to be concerned with. It sounded like nonsense to Harry, and he would always look for opportunities to find out.

However, today wasn’t one of those. Harry headed down the hall that led to Sirius’ office. He could hear a faint giggle come from the other side. It wasn’t the first time Sirius had female friends, as Remus referred to them, in his office. His father seemed to be under the illusions that Harry was blind, and death, to what happened behind the doors; but you see one naked woman you have seen them all. So, Harry knocked once and pushed the door open.

Sirius cried in shock and the woman who was sitting naked on the desk, wrapped her arms around her chest.

Harry glared at his father. “You couldn’t wait until I was back at Hogwarts for your perverted actions?”

Sirius cringed and scratched the back of his head. “I was hoping you were too consumed by your potion to leave your lab.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Father, you are a wonder sometimes. How did you end up with full custody, again?”

Sirius’s stunned expression darkened, and he stood from his chair. He grabbed the woman’s dress from the floor and handed it to her so that she could cover herself. “That is unnecessary, Harrison.”

Harry met his father’s gaze and held up the letter. “Malfoy sent you this, he wants an immediate response.” With a flick of his wrist, Harry sent the letter soring through the air and onto the desk beside the naked woman’s thigh. “You may want to include an apology for mentally scaring his elf and taking so long.”

Sirius straightened his coat and said to the woman. “I apologise my dear. Would you mind giving us a moment?”

The woman nodded. Now dressed, she said, “I’ll just be outside.” She offered an awkward smile at Harry and pulled the door shut behind her.

“That cheek is not appreciated young man,” said Sirius.

“Your immaturity isn’t appreciated either, old man,” Harry snapped back.

Sirius marched around the desk and pointed his finger. “Enough. You will speak to your father with respect, and you will also treat any guests that I bring into my own home with respect.”

Harry went to snap back at his father again but was stopped.

“Why is it that you two argue more like brother’s then father and son?”

Both Black men turned to face Lily. She stood in the doorway, her red hair tied up in a messy bun—a shorter version of James standing beside her.

“Lily,” said Sirius. “You’re early.”

Lily shook her head. “No, it’s twelve-thirty. You both are late.”

“Yeah, you’re late. We need to go and buy stuff for Hogwarts!” cried Harvey. He bounced on the spot and bright grin on his face. “Dad is meeting us there, so let’s go.”

Harry frowned and stalked past them, out of his father’s office, past the woman who had minutes before been naked on the desk, and down the hall towards the main staircase. He had argued with both his parents since the Hogwarts letter’s arrived last fortnight that he had no interest in pretending to be a happy family. Walking through Diagon Alley with Harvey was difficult enough when it was just Lily with both of them, but James and his father would make it even more horrid.

“Harry!” Lily called after him.

He climbed the stairs and only stopped when she called after him again.

“Harrison! Don’t walk away from me when I am calling you.”

Harry stopped and turned around.

“Where are you going?” Lily asked.

“To my lab. I have a potion to finish.” He had wanted to spend some time out of the lab, but he wanted any excuse to avoid this outing.

“That can wait. It is Harvey’s first year, and we are all going to get both of you boys your supplies.” Lily climbed the steps and smiled at him as they came face to face. “You really need to stop growing, I feel short.” Lily reached up and pushed a few stray hairs out of his eyes.

“I have no desire to go to Diagon Alley today,” said Harry.

Lily sighed. “Why?”

“You know why.”

“You are overdramatic.” Lily crossed her arms. “Most people don’t even notice Harvey unless they hear the surname.”

Harry shook his head. This didn’t seem to be something he could get out of. “Why must we all go together? I’m not a child, I don’t need you and father to hold my hand and walk me around Diagon Alley.”

Lily dropped her arms.

Harry watched as his mother’s eyes grew sad and defeated. He didn’t think any comment would have changed her mind, but apparently, he had found the right one. There had been many things that Lily had missed in Harry’s life, she often commented on how much he had changed since they last spoke or was surprised when he did a spell or made a potion. It was because of Harvey, they both knew that. And while Harry resented his half brother for taking away his mother, he would never blame her.

“Very well,” said Lily. “If you change your mind, you know where we will be.” She turned and walked back down the stairs.

Harry watched and felt the guilt set in as Lily stopped at the bottom, turned back and offered him a smile, her eyes still sad.

She said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Harry turned and continued his march back towards the potion’s lab. He had hurt his mother’s feelings and couldn’t push down the nagging voice telling him that he was an asshole. The thought of turning back and just sucking up the family outing crossed his mind, but he shook it away before it could take hold, in his new sour mood, he would only make things worse.

In his potions lab, two copper cauldrons sat bubbling away. After his last failed attempt, Harry had jumped in to try another two different ingredient options. He placed his notebook down on the bench and rolled up his sleeves.

The door to the lab swung open, and Sirius marched in. “No more brewing. Get your ass downstairs, we are going to Diagon Alley!”

Harry placed both of his hands, palm down, on the bench. “I already told mum, I’m not going. There is no reason for me to go.”

Sirius glared at Harry. It was a particular glare that Harry had learned was a mix of disappointment, anger and frustration.

“The only reason there needs to be is that your mother asked you!” Sirius yelled, “So, get your shit and march your ass back to the entrance hall.” He turned and walked back through the door, and said over his shoulder, “And if you aren’t downstairs in five minutes, I will be taking away your wand and locking the lab until the end of the summer. Now move it.”

Harry closed his eyes and clenched his fingers. His father didn’t use his parenting voice often, but he knew by the tone that Sirius was serious. The next few weeks would be horrid without his wand and access to the lab, and the one thing his father knew how to do better than any other parents was lay on the guilt.

With a wave of his wand, a slam on his hands on the benchtop, Harry rolled his sleeves back down, summoned his jacket and walked back downstairs.

Lily stood near the front door with Harvey beside her. She fiddled with the boy’s hair, trying to flatten it with her hand. Sirius stood beside them, adjusting his own coat. Harry didn’t speak, he could feel his teenage emotions bubbling inside, and if he did speak, he would be unable to control the words the came out. He stopped beside his father and slid his hands into his jacket’s pockets.

“Thank you for joining us,” said Sirius.

Harry’s mouth responded before his brain could catch up. “Is your lady friend not coming?”

Sirius glared. “Your already on thin ice, Harrison.”

Lily cleared her throat. “Enough, please. Both of you.”

Reaching out her hand, she grabbed Harry’s arm and made sure that Harvey was holding onto her. She smiled and nodded at Sirius.

“Alright, hold on.”

Sirius grabbed Harrison’s other arm and apparated them to Diagon Alley. The world around them twisted and rushed by in a blur, their bodies twisted and stretched until they were dropped harshly back onto the cobblestone road of Diagon Alley’s apparition point.

Harry caught himself, stumbling slightly but balancing himself. Harvey, however, slipped and fell back on his bum.

He laughed and said, “I always fall over.”

Lily smiled at her son and held out her hand to help him up. “You will get there one day.”

“That you will.”

The group of four turned to see James. Harvey ran over to him and hugged him.

“Hi dad,” he said.

James squeezed him back. “Hey bud, you ready to get your wand!”

Harvey nodded excitedly. “Am I ever!”

Harry kept himself from rolling his eyes. He wanted this over and quickly.

Lily and James both grabbed one of Harvey’s hands and headed towards the central lane of the Alley. Sirius followed just behind them and stopped to frown at Harry when he noticed his son not following. Harry shoved his hands deeper into his coat’s pocket before trailing after them.

* * *

Two hours later and Harry was at his breaking point. He had suffered through twenty minutes of Harvey trying so many different wands the Olivanders had boxes and wands everywhere by the time they found it. It had taken thirty minutes for both of the boys to get measured for their robes, and Harvey spent the whole time going on about the fact that he would be in Gryffindor. The buying of all of the other bits and bobs just went on and on.

Harry was desperate for it to be over as they arrived at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harvey dashed through the door with James right behind him, Sirius followed too, but Harry stopped. He wasn’t going to stand around the shop while they talked about Quidditch—don’t get Harry wrong, he loved Quidditch and was the seeker for Ravenclaw—but he had better things to do.

Lily stopped in the doorway as she noticed Harry hanging back. She walked back over to him and said, “I know this is difficult for you.”

Harry dropped his head. “I don’t know if difficult is the right word.”

“I suppose, like any mother, I just want my family to be happy.”

Harry understood that. All he had wanted his whole life was to have his mum with him. Having her tuck him in every night, and be there in the morning when he woke up. It was the little things that he had missed.

“We aren’t a normal family,” said Harry.

Lily nodded. “No, that we aren’t.” Lily reached up to push a few stray hairs away from his eyes. “You can go ahead and get your books if you like. Harvey and James could take forever, and I know you want to get back to your potion.”

Harry smiled. “You sure?”

She nodded.

Harry hugged his mum. “Thank you.”

Lily smiled against his shoulder. “You’re welcome.”

Harry left Lily at the Quidditch shop and walked down to Flourish and Blotts. It was always the busiest bookshop. Pulling his Hogwarts letter from his pocket, he checked the list before walking in and collecting what he needed. It took him no more than fifteen minutes to find every book and the others were nowhere in sight, and while he wanted to go home, he didn’t mind wandering through a book shop. Harry walked to the back where they kept all potion related books, and he tried to find something that would pique his interest; the annoying thing was that he usually found nothing. Between Snape and the books in the library at home, there wasn’t much else he could find that was new and exciting.

Harry ran his finger over a few different spines, there weren’t many things that really challenged him from the standard potion books anymore. Snape had been providing him with handwritten potions to try and also encouraging him to experiment. He pulled out a few different books, flicking through them before putting them back. Harry had pulled out a copy of a book called ‘Potions for Emotions’ when a ball of fuzzy brown hair ran into him. He dropped the books under his arm and turned to glare at the child that he hit him.

“I’m so sorry,” said the girl.

She was hidden beneath a mess of fuzzy brown hair that was chaotically tied up in a ponytail. She had on a pair of blue denim jeans and a yellow top, that was splashed with some weird saying. The girl glanced up, her cheeks flushed, and a piece of parchment in her hand. “I was distracted.”

Harry wanted to be annoyed at her, but he could see the parchment held the Hogwarts symbol and her clothes screamed muggle. The poor girl was no doubt a muggleborn about to start her first year and was a little flustered.

He offered her a kind smile and said, “I suppose for a muggleborn like yourself, everything would be distracting.”

The girl nodded and knelt to pick up the books Harry had dropped. “Is it that obvious?” she asked.

Harry smirked. “Your clothing and the Hogwarts letter gave it away.”

The girl bit her lip and tried to push the frizzy hair from her eyes. “Do you go to Hogwarts?”

Harry nodded. “In my fifth year.”

“At least there will be one familiar face. My name’s Hermione, by the way, Hermione Granger.” She held out her hand.

Harry shook her hand. “Harrison Black, but you can call me Harry.”

“Hermione, do you have everything?” a woman’s voice called over the shelves.

“Yeah, mum. Coming!” Hermione glanced over her shoulder and then back at Harry. “Sorry again. Bye.” She dashed off, leaving Harry amused.

“Little young for you, Black.”

Harry smiled and turned around to smile at Carlisle Malfoy, who was his closet friend as well as a cousin. The blonde-haired Malfoy had introduced himself to Harry at a family gathering, where Blacks of all relation came together to celebrate something, Harry had attended with his father. He had been attempting to hide from the strangers in the room when Carlisle had spotted him and taken his shyness for weakness, with the Malfoy smirk plastered on his face Carlisle strutted over and mocked Harry. Harry’s reaction had been to simply punch the eldest Malfoy in the face, hard, knocking him over with blood gushing from his nose.

Both received a fierce yelling from Narcissa Malfoy and were forced to play nice. Neither of them knew that it was the start of their wonderful friend.

“I thought she would be more suitable for you, Malfoy.”

Carlisle laughed. He ran his fingers through his combed back blonde hair and clapped his hand onto Harry’s shoulder.

“I feel like Amelia wouldn’t take too kindly to any competition, including an eleven-year-old,” said Carlisle.

Harry said, “Amelia wouldn’t be too concerned. We all know that she has you trained perfectly.” He dogged a swing from Carlisle and laughed as he glanced back at the books in front of him.

“Laugh it up, Black. But there will be a day when a woman has you trained up too.”

Harry didn’t see it. There had only been one girl he had ever felt the slightest attraction to, but that had quickly faded after the girl opened her mouth, and Harry became aware of how utterly dim-witted she was.

“Unless you have finally come to terms with your sexuality and are going to admit your feelings for Snape!” Carlisle grinned widely at him.

Harry shook his head. “I still don’t understand why Amelia puts up with you.” He turned and headed towards the front to pay.

Carlisle followed, laughing. “Me either.”

* * *

Lily stood near the entrance of Flourish and Blotts, watching Harry stand beside Carlisle Malfoy. The friendship between the two boys had surprised her when Harry had first told her that Carlisle had declared himself Harry’s best friend. She had always known Lucius as a cold man who always had an agenda, and Narcissa was always referred to as the ‘Ice Queen’. She had expected a combination to the two when Harry had first introduced her to the eldest Malfoy, but she had been pleasantly surprised by how warm and charming he had been, and his humour was very similar to a group of certain men she had grown up with.

Sirius had spent many years trying to get Lily to understand that even though the Malfoy’s weren’t her favourite people, they were Harry’s family through marriage; and when it came to blood in the wizarding world, nothing was stronger. No matter what side a witch or wizard stood, family was family.

It had helped calm her nerves when Harry would disappear word a week to spend it at Malfoy Manor, or if Carlisle would show up to see Harry at Godric’s Hollow. The first time he had shown up on the door, Lucius had been with him and had been instead a pleasant version of himself. It had unnerved her.

And even if she had never been able to completely accept that for the meantime that the Malfoy’s weren’t the enemy, she knew that there wasn’t a single way to keep Harry and Carlisle apart. The two were brothers.

Lily couldn’t help but sigh as Carlisle laughed at something Harry said before throwing his arm over Harry’s shoulders. She had hoped that once Harvey and Harry were grown that they could share something similar, but every year that went past, Harry just seemed to pull away even more.

“They are certainly an odd pair.”

Lily turned to see Narcissa Malfoy standing behind her. Narcissa was watching the boys, a soft smile on her face.

“Carlisle has always craved trouble and loved creating chaos. Lucius tried, of course, to instil the Malfoy grace in the boy but it appears that nothing could keep him in line. That was until he met Harry.” Narcissa turned her eyes to Lily. “You and my cousin did a wonderful job with him.”

Lily wasn’t sure what to say, so she smiled and said, “Thank you.”

Narcissa asked, “Harvey starts Hogwarts this year, does he not?”

Lily nodded. “Yes. He and James are busy browsing quidditch supplies.”

Narcissa’s smile turned wide. “Boys and their brooms, never grow out of the fascination.”

Lily laughed and paused as she realised that the conversation, she was having with a Malfoy was civil.

“Anyway,” said Narcissa, “I best go and get Draco his books. Take care, Lily.”

“You too.”

She couldn’t wrap her head around it. Lily tried to see if there could have been any underlining context and was tempted to test herself for a hex but instead decided to let it go. She stepped into the book shop and asked an assistant for help and provided him with the list of Hogwarts books.

“I hope my mother wasn’t too rude.”

Lily smiled at Carlisle, and Harry approached her.

“Actually, your mother was rather nice.”

Carlisle frowned. “Really?”

Lily nodded.

“I wonder what she’s up to?” said Harry.

“Possibly she is hoping that Draco will make friends with Harvey, after all, she adores you,” said Carlisle.

Harry snorted. “Draco is more likely to scare Harvey away. He’s too much like your father.”

“Don’t make assumptions, dear,” said Lily, “Harvey has a tendency to make friends with everyone. Even if their viewpoints are different.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Just because he can put up with Donald Weasley, doesn’t mean he will be able to deal with Draco.”

“Ronald,” said Lily.

“Huh?”

“The youngest Weasley boy’s name is Ronald.”

Harry shrugged. “Whatever. Are the boys finished? Can we head home?”

“Always, so eager to get back to your lab,” said Carlisle.

“Unlike you, Malfoy, I have an apprenticeship that I would like to start.”

Lily said, “If you have everything, then you can go, just make sure to tell your father.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks mum.” He stepped over and kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

Lily nodded. “Love you.”

“You too.”

The two boys left the shop, and Lily watched them go. It had been challenging to get Harry to come in the first place, and even after being forced to come by Sirius, she was proud that he lasted as long as he did. Harry had been polite and kept his eye rolls to the minimum; even when Harvey had tried to talk about Hogwarts with him, she could see the effort both Harry and Harvey were putting in. Instead of ignoring him, as Harry often did, he gave short answers before changing the subject. It wasn’t a lot, but it was progress.

Lily collected the books for Harvey and found her son and husband standing just outside. Harvey smiled widely and said, “Mum, Dad said that if I did well at school this year, he would buy me a Nimbus two thousand!”

Lily glanced at James, and she could see the regret in his face.

“Did he now?” she asked.

Harvey nodded.

“The old broom won’t be suitable for him when he plays Quidditch,” said James.

Lily smirked. “That is a whole year away, and not that I doubt Harvey, but what if he doesn’t make it on the team?”

Harvey frowned. “Gee, thanks, Mum.”

Lily stroked his cheek. “Nothing against you sweetheart but there are lots of witches and wizards who are very good at the game, you don’t know what will happen.”

“I’ll just have to get Harry to help me practice. He’s been the Ravenclaw seeker since his second year, and they have won the quidditch title every year.” Harvey bounced on his toes and smiled.

Lily kept her smile firmly in place. She knew that Harry would refuse, but she would let Harvey hope. Maybe them being at Hogwarts would change something.

“Alright, let’s head home. I have a new recipe I want to try,” said James.

Lily grabbed handed Harvey his books to put in his bag, which had an undetectable extension and weightless charms applied, and frowned at her husband.

“You can stay out of my kitchen, Mr Potter.”

James pouted. “I blow up a pot, one time, and you think I’m going to break everything.”

“Dad, you blew a hole through the roof,” said Harvey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Marcus Malfoy has had a name change and is now Carlisle Malfoy!!!

# August 28, 1995

Potter Manor was quiet as Harry lay on his bed. The sun was still rising, and he had woken up to Hedwig nipping at his ear with a letter attached to her leg. He had been annoyed at being woken up so early, but he couldn’t stay mad at his owl for long. Pulling himself up, he had taken the letter, summon a bag of treats he had for her, before placing a few on the bed beside him. Hedwig happily helped herself to the small pile before flying across the room to sit on the perch that sat right beside the window.

“Don’t make a habit out of waking me up,” Harry said.

Hedwig squawked at him softly before she started to groom her feathers.

Harry shook his head and opened the letter. Inside was a short letter from Snape.

_Mr Black,_

_I have received your completed potion and am proud to state that you have succeeded in your recreation of the Water Breathing potion. Since you have completed all required components, your apprenticeship under me will commence as of the first of September._

_Your school timetable will be specially designed for you to be able to complete your required classes as well as your apprenticeship. We will discuss the finer details when you arrive at Hogwarts._

_Severus Snape._

He couldn’t keep the smile off his face. The potion had driven him nuts for most of his summer, but when he had finally worked it out, he hadn’t hesitated to test it out. His father had been the closest person, and Sirius Black wasn’t the type to back down from a challenge. He had sat on a pier and watched as his father jumped, headfirst, into a lake not far from their home. After forty minutes, Harry had decided that his potion was a success. That or his father was dead. But around the fifty-minute mark, a very excited and wet man that looked like his father emerged with a broad smile.

Harry hadn’t asked what he had been doing for almost an hour underwater, and he didn’t want to know.

With the potion completed, Harry sent a vile with a detailed report to the potion’s professor the day before. It had been his final test, and now he was the first apprentice of Severus Snape, and possibly the only one.

Throwing off the covers, Harry walked over to his desk and wrote to his father. He also wrote a letter to Carlisle, and a few other friends, before sending Hedwig off to deliver them. The idea of also having a year that was finally a proper challenge excited him. With his letters sent, Harry decided to shower and dress before heading downstairs.

It was his first day staying at the Potters, and he would be with them for the next week, just until school went back. It had been the same since he was a kid, but the older he got, the more he hated having to spend a whole week with Harvey and James. Seeing his mother every day did improve his mood, but with Harvey’s constant need for attention and James treating him like a phantom, Friday could never come quick enough.

As he entered the kitchen, he was greeted with the smell of pancakes. Lily stood at the stove, four pancakes cooking in front of her, coffee was being poured by itself into three glasses, and there was a group of oranges squeezing themselves.

Lily smiled at him. “Good morning, sleep well?”

Harry nodded. “I did. And I received the best wake up call.”

Lily gave him a questioning glance.

Harry smiled and handed her the letter from Snape. She quickly read over it and squealed with joy. She wrapped her arms around him.

“I’m so proud of you,” she said.

Harry hugged her back and let himself enjoy those words. It felt good to be celebrating something with her.

“Thanks, mum,” he said.

“What’s going on?” asked James.

Harry pulled back and forced himself not to frown. James would no doubt ruin his good mood, but he wouldn’t let it show, not when his mum was beaming.

“Harry is officially Severus’ apprentice,” said Lily.

James nodded slowly. “Oh, well done.”

Harry offered a tight smile and grabbed a cup of coffee.

Lily frowned. “That’s not for you.”

He smirked and took a sip.

“I can’t believe your father lets you drink that stuff, your fifteen, not thirty.”

James asked, “Why is there a third cup?”

“Uncle Moony is coming over,” said Harvey as he rushed into the room, wand in his hand.

“Right,” said James, “forgot about that.”

Lily huffed. “Honestly, how do you remember to put on your glasses?”

James shrugged.

Harry sipped his coffee and sat down at the table. He grabbed the daily prophet and flipped open to avoid the lovey-dovey scene that would no doubt unfold in a few moments. 

“Harry, can you teach me how to be a better Seeker?”

Harvey dropped into the seat beside him and leant in close.

Harry frowned. “Personal space, Harvey.”

The boy pulled back. “Right, sorry.”

“And no.”

“Why not?” Harvey pouted.

“Because I said so.”

“That’s an answer only a parent can use,” said Harvey.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Harry.”

He glanced up at the warning tone and saw his mother eyeing him as she slid a fresh pancake onto the tall stack.

“Harvey, how about we got out today and have a fly? Maybe I can remember a few of my old tricks,” suggested James.

Harvey sighed but nodded.

Harry could tell that he wanted to insist that he come too, but Harry wasn’t about to spend a whole afternoon with both James and Harvey. He was only in the Potter’s house to see his mum.

“Sorry I’m late.”

Remus Lupin, Harry’s and Harvey’s godfather, walked into the room. His face was covered in a few fresh scars, and there was a nasty bruise on the right side of his neck. It wasn’t a secret among Remus’ family and friends that he was a werewolf, he was accepted and when they could both James and Sirius would still meet up with him on the full moon and help keep Mooney contained. There were a few times when he was alone, and the poor man would show up the next day covered in scars and bruises.

“Don’t worry about it,” said James.

“Yeah, Dad forgot you were coming anyway,” said Harvey.

James frowned at his son, but Remus just laughed.

“Work has been keeping me occupied, I hadn’t even realised that the full moon had even happened,” said James.

Remus sat down beside James and said, “I don’t blame you, mate.”

Harry hated seeing his godfather in such a state. He had already decided that he would spend as much time as he could trying to help Remus. Snape had already developed the wolfsbane potion which helped, but Harry was hoping there would be a way to either stop the transformation all together or perhaps there would be a way to give Remus complete control when he did turn.

He stood from his seat, placed the paper down, and walked around the table to his bag, which was sitting near the back door. He dug down and with a flick of his wrist summoned a pain reliever for Remus. The blue bottle jumped up and into his hand, and he walked back over to the table.

“Take this,” he said.

Remus smiled at him. “Thanks, pup.”

Harry nodded and retook his seat. “I’ve improved the potency, should work faster and help with the healing too.”

Remus said, “You really have found your calling.” He uncorked the potion and drowned it. “And unlike Severus, your potions taste bearable.”

Harry smirked. “Yes, I think Professor Snape makes his potions taste bad just to get the satisfaction as he watches a person’s face when they take it.”

“Sounds like Severus,” said Lily.

She placed the large stack of pancakes into the centre of the table and a fresh cup of coffee in front of Remus.

“Speaking of potions, Harry, did you send a letter to Remus?”

Harry nodded. “Hedwig won’t be pleased when she finds him here.”

Remus asked, “What was in this letter?”

“Just that Snape accepted him for his apprenticeship,” said James.

Harry clenched his fist. Rather than allowing Harry a moment to share something he was excited about with his family, James had to jump in and take it from him. Harry threw down the paper and frowned at the man.

“What?” said James.

Remus cleared his throat and said, “I’m proud of you, Harry. Well done.”

“We all are, in fact, I think we should go out for dinner to celebrate,” said Lily.

Harry pushed back his chair and stood. “Excuse me, I’m not hungry anymore.”

He left the kitchen and walked back upstairs. Ideally, he would just go back to White Oak Manor, but he wasn’t going to just leave his mum. Upsetting her was not something he wanted to do. As he climbed the stairs, he stopped when he heard his mum speak.

“Really, James?” she snapped.

“What did I do?” asked James.

“We all know what you did, Prongs,” said Remus.

There was silence for a moment.

Lily said, “You couldn’t just let Harry share his news. It is hard enough to get my son to come and stay with me, you have to make sure that everything he does is belittled.”

“How did I do that?”

“ _He just got accepted for his apprenticeship._ You couldn’t sound more condescending if you tried.”

“What would you like me to do Lily, not speak in my own house?”

“Yes, that would be a great start.”

There was a scraping of a chair and Harry wasn’t surprised when his mum appeared before him at the bottom of the stairs. She no doubt had every intention of apologising to him, but he didn’t want her too. His mum had done nothing wrong.

Lily spotted him and gave him a warm smile.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

Harry shook his head. “You did nothing wrong.”

She climbed the stairs and pulled him to sit down beside her. She hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I know he is difficult. The whole situation is,” she said.

Harry just nodded.

“How about today, you and I go out? No one else, just us,” asked Lily.

Harry smiled. “That sounds great.”

He couldn’t remember the last time the two of them had spent time alone. Harvey was always there too, or they had to stay in the house, or plans changed because something had happened. It would be good just to be with her.

“Great. I think we could go to Diagon Alley, I heard there is a new potion shop open, and they have some great stuff. And then maybe we could stop back Flourish and Blotts, I saw a book the other day that I think I should grab,” said Lily.

Harry didn’t have a chance to respond. They were up and at the door, Lily telling James that he could clean up from breakfast and that she loved Harvey, and they were gone. Stepping out into Godric’s Hollow, Harry couldn’t stop his smile as his mum linked their arms together and dragged him off to a safe apparition point.

* * *

Harvey sat out on the lawn in the backyard. The sun was shining, making the weather quite warm, and Harvey had tried to enjoy his day with his dad and Uncle Mooney. When he had woken up that morning, he had been excited to have Harry there even if his brother often tried to avoid him. Harvey always tried his best, with his mum’s encouragement, to try and find something in common with his brother; when they were little, he could remember small moments of Harry playing with him or telling him that he loved being a big brother.

There was a point when that all changed, and Harry went from loving brother to a stranger. The older boy stopped spending every weekend at the Potter’s, and he spent as much time as he could avoiding Harvey. It had hurt coming to realise that his big brother had no time for him anymore.

Ron Weasley, who Harvey had grown up with and was best friends with, had tried to cheer Harvey up, ‘older brothers are overrated’ was a typical comment from the redhead's mouth, as was ‘I’m your brother from another mother.’ While Harvey always thanked Ron for his attempt of comfort, there was no replacing the bond he so desperately wanted to share with Harry.

When Harvey had come down for breakfast, he had been ready to try and convince Harry to help him with Quidditch. He knew that Harry was the seeker for the Ravenclaw team at Hogwarts and one of the best players to have gone to Hogwarts. The apparent idea, to Harvey, was that he and Harry could bond over playing Quidditch together and then when Harvey went to Hogwarts and became the seeker for Gryffindor, just like his dad did, it would help. But that hadn’t happened.

Instead, Harry had refused, and James had told his son that they could hang out. Harvey loved spending time with his dad, but he had been hoping to see Harry show a small amount of interest, but there had been none. And then, his dad had upset Harry, which upset his mum and led to both Harry and his mum going out for the day, just the two of them.

There had been many times when Harvey tried to understand why his father seemed to hold such hatred towards Harry. It had been Uncle Mooney who explained to him about the affair and the complicated emotions that were a result of it all. Still, Harvey never understood how his father could hold it against Harry when he wasn’t able to control how he was born. Harvey wondered if James’ hatred for Harry, had convinced Harry that Harvey too would one day be the same, but that was just a thought.

After Harry had left Godric’s Hollow with their mum, Harvey had eaten his breakfast while Remus chastised James about his behaviour. His father had played dumb and pretended that he hadn’t done anything wrong, but it was apparent to everyone. Once the meal was over they cleaned up and grabbed their brooms; in the backyard—which was shielded so that the Potter’s could do all the magic they liked without their muggle neighbours noticing anything strange—they played Quidditch. Remus and Harvey teamed up against James, and for a few hours, Harvey could forget about their awkward breakfast.

When lunch rolled around, James went inside to make some food while Remus continued on with Harvey, but it wasn’t as much fun, so they landed and laid down on the grass. Remus was the one who broke their peaceful silence.

“Are you excited for Hogwarts?”

Harvey smiled and nodded. “I am. Gryffindor here I come.”

Remus chuckled. “While I have no doubt that Gryffindor would be an excellent house for you, don’t be so sure that is where you’ll be placed.”

Harvey frowned. “Why not?”

“Well, look at Harry,” said Remus, “Your mother and Sirius were both in Gryffindor, and Sirius’ family were all known to be in Slytherin, but Harry is in Ravenclaw. You could end up in Hufflepuff for all you know.”

Harvey cringed. “I don’t want to be in Hufflepuff or Slytherin.”

Remus sighed. “As I said, we don’t know. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“How do we get sorted?” Harvey asked.

There seemed to be a mystery around the sorting process. Any adult or current student he’d asked had given him a cheeky smile and told him to just wait and see, all except Harry, who had frowned and walked away.

“It’s a surprise,” said Remus.

Harvey huffed. “What is so special about the sorting that I can’t know?”

“It’s always been this way. A small surprise for first years, muggleborn or wizard born, everyone gets a surprise.”

“I think it’s stupid.”

Remus laughed. “Only because you want to know.”

“Fine, if you won’t tell me how I get sorted, can you tell me why Harry doesn’t like me?”

Remus sat up and gave Harvey a concerned look. It was the same look adults always gave him whenever Harry dismissed him.

“I don’t believe that Harry doesn’t like you,” said Remus.

Harvey gave him a look of disbelief.

“In fact, I think Harry loves you like a brother, he just has difficulty showing his emotions.”

“He hugs mum and tells her that he loves her all the time. Same with Uncle Sirius. He laughs and mucks around with his friends, even Draco Malfoy,” said Harvey, cringing when he pictured Harry hugging Draco with one arm to his side. “How can he like a Malfoy more than me?”

Remus laughed softly. “Well, Carlisle and Draco are Harry’s cousins, don’t forget. They are his family.”

“But I’m his family, what did I do?”

“Nothing,” said Remus, all humour fading away. “Harry is a complicated young man. Unlike you, he has grown up having his family split in two. Also, heavy burdens were laid on his shoulders when he was very young.”

Harvey frowned. “Has this got to do with Voldemort?”

Remus cringed at the name. “Somewhat.”

“And what happened when we were little?”

“Possibly. I don’t really know, no one really knows what goes on in Harry’s mind.”

Harvey frowned. “That’s not helpful.”

“What I can tell you is that no matter how he acts, Harry loves you, you’re his little brother, and nothing will ever change that, okay.” Remus placed his hand on Harvey’s shoulder and squeezed.

Harvey nodded his head. He hoped that one day it would be different. The idea of having a proper relationship with his brother was really the only thing he wanted.

“Lunch will be ready soon,” said James as he walked out into the yard.

Harvey sat up and spun around. “Dad, why won’t anyone tell me how I’ll get sorted?” he asked, making sure that his father wouldn’t know that they were talking about Harry. No need to repeat breakfast.

James smirked. “Okay, I’ll tell you.”

Harvey jumped up and smiled wide with excitement.

“Professor Dumbledore will get you to put your right foot in, then your right foot out, and then your right foot in again,” said James

Harvey frowned. “Really?”

James nodded. “Yep, and then you shake it all about.”

Harvey huffed and said, “That’s the hokey pokey, you butt.”

James laughed as Harvey nudged him.

“But really, what happens?”

James slung his arm over Harvey’s shoulders. “Another week and you will find out. Just be patient.”

Harvey sighed, defeated. “Fine.”

“Go on, go wash up for lunch.” James pushed him towards the door.

Harvey headed inside and glanced over his shoulder to watch as his dad bent down to pick up the discarded brooms. He couldn’t wait till he got to Hogwarts.

* * *

It was getting closer to dinner time, but Harry wasn’t ready to head back to the Potter’s just yet. His mum had linked arms with him, and the two of them had spent much of the morning shopping around Diagon Alley before heading into Muggle London. They ate lunch, went to some bookstores, explored a few different tourist locations before heading back to Godric’s Hollow. They had landed at the apparition point before walking to a small park that was a few streets over from the house. It had been a regular destination when Harry was younger, his mum would bring him and Harvey to play.

Harry hadn’t been back to the park since he was about ten, the same age that he stopped spending every weekend at the Potter’s. Taking a seat on one of the swings, his mum on the other, he couldn’t help but smile as he remembers being pushed when he was younger, begging to go higher and higher because it was almost like flying.

“Today was fun,” said Lily. She was swinging softly, her red hair flying gracefully behind her.

Harry smiled. “It was.”

“I’m glad that it’s still cool to hang out with your mum.”

Harry laughed. “It’s never cool to hang out with your parents.”

Lily gave him a mock frown.

“But then again, I never said I was cool.”

Lily sighed. “One thing I am glad about is that you didn’t inherit your father’s unbreakable ego.”

Harry chuckled.

“That man, no matter what happened his ego just grew, and he always acted like he was a gift to all.”

“I don’t think that’s changed,” said Harry.

Lily nodded. “Nope. While he has matured, which mostly has to do with you, he still has that stupid smirk around women.”

“Dad is certainly one of a kind.”

Lily smiled. “That he is.”

Lily stopped swinging and reached over to push Harry’s hair out of his eyes.

“I have something to ask you,” she said.

Harry couldn’t help but feel his gut drop. He loved his mother, would do anything she asked, but he didn’t want to have to agree with what she was going to ask. It had been coming since Harvey’s Hogwarts letter had arrived and he was surprised that his mum hadn’t mentioned it yet, but here it was.

“I know you have your issues with Harvey, and I’m not asking you to play happy family and pretend to be a big brother who is happy to have him around all the time…”

Harry stood from his swing and knelt down in front of his mum. He grabbed her hands and said, “I will keep an eye on him.”

Lily’s shoulders dropped with relief. “Thank you. I just worry that something will happen.”

“I know. Voldemort could still be out there; we all know that. He could be anywhere, and anyone could be helping him,” said Harry.

“Saying it like that makes us sound paranoid,” said Lily.

Harry nodded. “I think that if Voldemort was still capable of doing anything, he would have tried already.” He squeezed his mum’s hands. “Hogwarts is the safest place Harvey could be. Dumbledore is there, Severus too, and I will make sure that he doesn’t do something stupid.”

Lily smiled, and she cupped Harry’s cheeks. “You are the best son I could ask for.”

Harry returned the smile. “Don’t I know it.”

Lily chuckled. “And there is that ego I was talking about.”

Harry joined in laughing before standing up and sitting back onto his swing. He would keep his promise, he would just make sure to do it from a distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Marcus Malfoy has had a name change and is now Carlisle Malfoy!!!

# September 1, 1995

As always, Platform 9 ¾ was busy. Students and parents filled the platform, trunks were being heaved onto the train as parents squeezed their children goodbye. Harry had arrived at the platform at ten thirty, Sirius was right alongside him. They had arrived early at Lily’s request so that she could have a chance to get Harvey on the train before wishing Harry farewell too. Since Harvey had insisted that they enter the platform via King’s Cross, they would need to wait.

Harry stood beside his father, trunk shrunk, and inside his pocket, Hedwig was sitting in her cage next to his feet.

Sirius smiled and asked, “Ready to start your apprenticeship?”

Harry nodded. He was ready and eager.

“I’m sure Snape will enjoy challenging you.”

Harry smiled. It always amused him when his father tried to be polite when referring to his old school enemy, but he could hear the bitterness in his words.

“Professor Snape has assured me that not only will I beg him to end my apprenticeship, that I will also learn the enjoyment of making students squirm under my gaze,” said Harry. It hadn’t been precisely what Snape had told him in the letters they had written over the past week regarding his apprenticeship, but it was a close interpretation.

Sirius huffed. “If you become any more like Snape I don’t think I will be able to handle it.”

Harry asked, “Would you prefer that I sleep with an absurd amount of girls from school and had a letter sent home about a pregnancy scare or two?”

Sirius nodded. “Yes!”

“If I get a letter, Harrison Black, about you knocking up a girl you will regret the day I gave birth to you.” Lily’s voice screeched loudly from beside them.

Sirius went white and cringed. “Oh, hello there.”

“Hi mum, and I promise you that there will be no grandkids from me anytime soon,” said Harry.

Lily frown was firmly in place, but she nodded. “Good. And you, stop encouraging your son' to misbehave.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Lily, I don’t think I could. Are you sure that it wasn’t Snape’s child you gave birth too?”

Harry rolled his eyes. Lily’s frown turned into a glare. Neither of them appreciated Sirius humour in relation to the affair that had caused so much disarray in their lives, but they both knew that was how Sirius dealt with difficult situations.

“Anyway, Harry, you have everything?” asked Lily.

Harry offered his mum a smile and nodded. “All packed,” he said and tapped his pocket.

She nodded. “Good. Harvey was a mess this morning, it’s a miracle that we got here at all.”

Harvey appeared beside her. “I’m sorry, Mum,” he said, “I thought I had everything, honest.”

“Yes, I know,” said Lily. “However, just like your father, you would lose your head if it wasn’t attached.”

“Speaking of fathers,” said Sirius, “where is James?”

“Right here.” James appeared and beside him was Remus. “I found an old friend at the apparition point.”

“Uncle Mooney!” cried Harvey. “I didn’t think you could come?” he asked while hugging him.

Remus smiled. “I couldn’t miss your first send-off now, could I?” He patted Harvey’s shoulder.

“There is nothing like going to Hogwarts for the first time,” said Sirius.

“The train ride can change your life,” said Remus.

“Didn’t you all meet on the train?” asked Harvey.

Remus nodded. “That we did.”

James looked annoyed while Sirius shifted uncomfortably beside Harry. Harry had grown up listening to stories from both Remus, his mum and dad, about the adventures of the Marauders. The four of them; Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. But watching as James shifted away from Sirius and avoided eye contact, he wondered if a friendship that had lasted for so many years could ever be repaired.

“Alright then, Harvey, do you have everything?” asked Lily. She grabbed both of his hands. “Your wand? Books?”

Harvey nodded. “I promise, now stop asking.”

“Okay,” she said, “but don’t send me a letter tomorrow saying that you need something cause I won’t be sending it.”

Harry stood with his dad as Lily hugged Harvey, gave him a kiss, followed by James and Remus before Harvey also hugged Sirius. He frowned as he noticed James cringe as Sirius hugged Harvey and wished him good luck. James then led Harvey towards the train without another word to Harry.

“Now, you.” Lily pointed at Harry, a soft smile on her lips. “Don’t let Severus exhaust you.”

Harry smirked. “If all he does is make me tired then I think I’ll survive.” He pulled his mum in for a hug and placed a kiss on her head.

“I know I say it a lot, but can you please stop growing, I feel really short.”

Harry laughed and let her go. “No promises,” he said.

“I believe he is the same height as his father now.” 

The group turned to see Narcissa Malfoy standing not two metres away from them with Carlisle and Draco on either side of her. As always, Narcissa was dressed smartly and had her hair perfectly combed. A small polite smile sat on her face as she looked from Harry to Lily.

“Cissy, you look well,” said Sirius. He stepped past Lily to greet his cousin.

“Sirius, you as well.” Narcissa pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Lily, good to see you again, and Harry, I hardly saw you this summer. Carlisle told me that you have been working very hard to secure your apprenticeship with Severus.”

Harry nodded. “Yes. Professor Snape thought it prudent to have me prove myself further before an official agreement was signed.”

“And of course, I assume, you passed?”

“With flying colours.”

Narcissa’s polite smile widened, showing her teeth. “Excellent. Do make sure that Carlisle keeps his head in his books this year and not between a girl's legs.”

“Mother!” Carlisle turned a bright red and glared at Narcissa.

Harry bit down on his lip to hold in his laughter. “I shall do my best.”

Narcissa smiled. “That’s my boy. Have a good year.” She stepped towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Oh, and Sirius, Lucius does wish to speak to you about your last letter when you have some time.”

Sirius nodded. “Why don’t you both come to White Oak for dinner?”

She nodded. “Of course, see you this evening. Lily, Mr Lupin.” She nodded her head at each of them before placing her hand on Draco’s shoulder and leading him away.

“I’ll see you on the train,” said Carlisle and patted Harry’s shoulder.

Harry nodded and turned back to his parents.

“Your cousin is starting to worry me,” said Lily.

Sirius frowned. “She was polite, what is wrong with that?”

“Narcissa never had a nice thing to say to anyone unless they were family or could get her something she wanted. And today is the second time she has held a civil conversation. I’m beginning to think she wants something from me.” Lily reached out to grip Harry’s arm.

Harry placed his hand over hers and said, “Mum, Narcissa isn’t like what you remember. In fact, Lucius often comments on how much she has grown. I think mothering Carlisle taught her to mellow out.”

Lily shook her head. “I’m not sure.”

“Lily, you had this same issue when Harry told us Carlisle was his best friend. You thought that he was up to no good, now you love the kid. Just let it go.” Sirius flung his arm over Harry’s shoulders. “And you have fun. Don’t let Snape steal all your free time with this apprenticeship.”

Harry smiled. “Dad, I don’t think Carlisle will let him.”

Sirius smiled. “Good.”

With the last few goodbyes said, Harry climbed on the train with Carlisle and Draco. Carlisle instantly shoved Draco down the aisle in the opposite direction once their parents couldn’t see and told him to go and play nice. Harry suspected that Carlisle, like him, had received the talk about taking care of his younger brother. However, unlike Harry, Carlisle shared a typical sibling relationship with Draco. While they had plenty in common, Carlisle didn’t want his little brother hovering.

Carlisle and Harry walked down the aisle, checking compartments for their friends. The first they found was William Zabini. Will was a tall boy, standing above them all at six foot four, he had dark skin and black hair that fell just above his ears. He glanced up at them as they stepped into the compartment and nodded.

“Good summer?” he asked.

Carlisle dropped onto the bench beside him and huffed. “I didn’t want it to end.”

Harry rolled his eyes and took his own seat across from them. “Will you ever stop being dramatic?” he asked.

Carlisle smiled. “Nope.”

Harry shook his head. “How was your summer, Will?”

He frowned. “Mother got married again.” He raised his arm to lean it against the window frame.

“And how long before he dies suddenly?” Carlisle teased.

Will glared at his friend. It was a common rumour that Will’s mother tended to marry wealthy wizards who would suddenly die within a few months, leaving her even wealthier than before. With another husband now locked in, the most recent husband was number seven.

“My mother may be vicious and calculating, but I would like you to show proof that she did anything besides bed them.” Will straightened his back.

Harry frowned. It was clear that Mrs Zabini was what everyone knew her to be, but there was never enough proof.

“Ignore him, Will,” said Harry. “He is just jealous that your mother didn’t pick him.”

Carlisle chuckled. “Now, that is an idea.”

Will elbowed Carlisle in the stomach. “Don’t you even think about it.”

Carlisle held his stomach and smirked. “I can’t help it if your mother were to find me irresistible.”

“I never knew you like older women, Carlisle.”

The colour in Carlisle’ face disappeared along with the laughter. Amelia Parkinson, his girlfriend, was standing in the door with a fierce glint in her eye. Amelia, like all the Parkinson family, was stunning. She had long dark brown hair that was fell perfectly straight down her back, her eyes were a sparkling blue that could go from beautiful to terrifying.

“Hey beautiful,” said Carlisle, licking his lips and waving at her awkwardly.

“Don’t ‘beautiful’ me, mister.” Amelia crossed her arms. “I don’t see you for two weeks, and you suddenly prefer Will’s mother over me.”

Harry smirked.

“Never, my love. You are the only one I will ever need or want.” Carlisle slid to his knees in front of her and took her hands. “I was just stirring Will up. Besides, Mrs Zabini has married again.”

Amelia frowned but relaxed her shoulders. “Harry, I thought I told you to keep him in line.” Her eyes turned to Harry.

Harry just smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders. “Not my fault you haven’t broken him in properly.”

Carlisle turned and glared over his shoulder at him.

“Nonsense.” Amelia’s frown disappeared, and a smile replaced it. She took a seat beside Will. “I forgive you, for now.”

Carlisle smiled and jumped back up on the seat, slinging his arm over her shoulders and pulling her against him.

Harry just shook his head; his friends were just strange. Most of the time, Amelia just enjoyed watching Carlisle squirm. She was the only one who could turn him from cocky Slytherin to pleading mess in seconds, and everyone enjoyed watching it. But she was also good for him. Carlisle had never been one for classes, but she was always there to nudge him in the right direction when Harry couldn’t be bothered or didn’t have the energy, and she helped him study for his exams. And Carlisle helped her be nicer to others; her social skills had never been as smooth as she would have liked and in their first year at Hogwarts, Amelia received the title of ‘Ice Queen’ and had no friends. Things had changed in the last few years, and while she was still called an ‘Ice Queen’, she had friends who used it as a joke rather than an insult.

The train ride to Hogwarts was filled with catch up, exploding snap, and Harry found an hour to read. Amelia had been questioning Harry about his sex life when the door to the compartment opened and a fuzzy brunette stuck her nose in.

“Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville Longbottom has lost one.”

Harry smirked as he recognised the girl from Flourish and Blotts.

“Hello Hermoine,” he said.

Hermoine’s face turned red, and she offered a half-wave. “Oh, hi, Harry.”

“Making friends already?” he asked.

“Um…maybe. I just offered to help because no one else did.”

Harry smiled. “How nice of you.”

“Your first year?” asked Amelia.

Hermoine nodded. “Yep. It’s all a little exciting.”

Amelia smirked. “Yes, I suppose it can be. After doing it for so many years, it can all become a little boring.”

Will snorted. “Such a cynic.”

“The Ice Queen at her best,” said Harry.

Amelia rolled her eyes at them.

“But no,” said Harry, turning back to Hermione, “we haven’t seen a toad.”

“If one does hop by, we will be sure to let you know,” said Carlisle.

Hermoine offered another blushing smile before bowing her head and closing the door.

“How did you meet the shy little first year?” asked Amelia.

“Harry was flirting in Flourish and Blotts,” said Carlisle.

Harry frowned. “I was not flirting.”

“I doubt he was flirting,” said Amelia, “Harry can’t be charming in any manner, even if the girl is eleven.”

Carlisle and Will chuckled; Harry just shook his head. He knew that he had never shown much interest in another person, but his studies had always seemed more important. That didn’t stop them from teasing him, though.

“Careful, Amelia,” said Harry. He did his best to use everything his father had explained to him when it came to flirting. “I may just surprise you.” He reached over to grasp her hand and place a gentle kiss on the top, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

His three friends all seemed surprised. Amelia’s cheeks turned pink, and she bit down on her lip. Will just smirked widely and bit back his laughter. Carlisle looked offended like Harry had just smacked him.

“You keep your lips to yourself,” said Carlisle.

Harry just smiled and leant back. He opened his book and said, “You should know better than to challenge me.”

Amelia opened and closed her mouth before she looked at Carlisle.

He pointed his finger at her. “Don’t you dare forget that I am right here.”

Will lost his control and burst out in laughter. Holding his sides, he said, “I missed you lot.”

Harry agreed. Over the summer, he had occasionally seen his friends, but his potions and family obligations kept him occupied. There were many things he loved about being at Hogwarts, and spending time without concern of his parents was one of them.

* * *

They arrived at Hogsmeade station after the sun had set. They climbed off, and students all headed towards the carriages, ready to get inside the castle and enjoy their welcome feast. Harry paused as he climbed off and watched as Hagrid called out to the first years. His eyes swept over the heads of the other students, and he let out a sigh as he spotted Harvey’s messy mop of black hair beside the bright ginger of Ronald Weasley. The promise he made to his mother echoed in his mind as he watched the boys walk away towards the boats.

A hand came up and wrapped around his arm, just above his elbow. It tugged at him, and the familiar voice of Jenna Darton, a fellow Ravenclaw and one of his closest friends said, “How many people know that your brother is here for his first year?”

Harry turned and offered a smile to the brunette. “Not many. I don’t offer up the information that I am related to Harvey.”

Jenna nodded. “Still dealing with emotional trauma due to your upbringing, I see.” He words were spot on, but her tone was teasing.

“That I am.”

Harry linked her arm properly with his, and they tagged along behind the rest of the students towards the carriages.

“How was your summer?” he asked.

Jenna had finished her fourth year at Hogwarts before leaving with her older sister on a three-month-long vacation. Jenna’s older sister, Olivia, and guardian was a writer and loved to travel to the world to meet people to write about. Throughout the year her sister would send her letters talking about the places she had been and the people she had met, and then when the year was over Olivia would travel back to the UK where they would spend the summer together.

Jenna smiled and said, “It was amazing. Olivia finds the most amazing places to visit, I got to take so many photos.”

“I saw.”

Jenna had sent multiple letters over the summer, and each had contained a few different photos. Some had included Jenna standing on the top of cliffs, outsides of old buildings, and even one with a handsome wizard she had met in Germany.

“Do you have plans to keep in contact with your male friend?” Harry asked.

Jenna's lips quirked up on one side, she said, “That is for me to know and you to not.”

They reached the carriages and climbed into one, along with a couple of other students.

The castle was always a welcomed sight as Harry stepped out onto the cobblestone courtyard. Professor Snape and Flitwick were standing around, making sure that all students had arrived and were accounted for. Harry received a nod from both professors before he walked with Jenna into the great hall.

Students were everywhere, talking with their friends that they hadn’t been able to see all summer. Some houses were intermingling, and Harry spotted a few of his other friends standing near the Ravenclaw table. Jenna slipped away from him and headed towards Amelia, who was standing with a few other girls. The two of them had bonded once Amelia’s Ice Queen exterior had cracked. Harry stopped at the Ravenclaw table and nodded as Cedric Diggory walked over.

“Harry, I’m just saying this now. But Hufflepuff is going to win the cup.”

Harry laughed. For the past four years, Ravenclaw had won the quidditch cup, and not just because Harry had never missed out on catching the snitch, but because his teammates were just as good. Cedric had been chosen as Hufflepuffs seeker last year, and the two friends had always enjoyed the friendly competition, often training together just for fun.

“And I’m just saying that you have no chance.” Harry clapped his hand on Cedric’s shoulder. “But I have no doubt that you will make me work for it. I mean someone has too.”

They both laughed.

“I have been looking for you.”

Harry turned to see Dylan Henderson walking towards him. Dylan was another good friend, he was the same height as Harry, except had long blonde hair that he kept pinned back with a ribbon.

Their first meeting had been horrible; the two had argued over potions after their first class, and it had angered Dylan so much when Snape had confirmed that Harry was correct, that Dylan decided it was war. During every class, Dylan would attempt to be better than Harry by answering more question or trying to get better marks. Harry hadn’t cared and had intended to ignore him, but only after Dylan’s rash actions ended up with him exploding a cauldron and receiving the wrath of Snape did Harry put an end to it. An hour of cleaning up the potion’s lab ended with Dylan agreeing that he had gone too far. Instead of competing, they worked together and found both of them got along quite well.

“You had the whole train ride to find me,” said Harry.

Dylan frowned. “Well, you must have been invisible.”

“Nope. I was with Carlisle, Will and Amelia.”

Dylan shook his head and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. “Whatever.”

Harry sat down beside him as Cedric moved off to the Hufflepuff table. He asked, “Did you miss me?”

Dylan sighed. The boy was a muggleborn who had parents that didn’t completely understand the wizarding world. He had struggled to have one life that was a well-balanced mix of the two worlds he was a part of, but his parents had rules of no ‘magic stuff’ allowed in their house. Homework was the only exception. And since all his friends were included in ‘magic stuff’ they didn’t get to see each other.

Lily had helped Harry understand how to muggle postage system worked. Instead of having Hedwig deliver letters, he would send them by ‘snail-mail’ as the muggles call it. Dylan would respond and post them back to the Potters home in Godric’s Hollow where Lily would send them on by owl.

“I did actually,” said Dylan. “My summer was absolutely shit. Mum decided to get all hysterical when she found some of my potion ingredients in my school trunk, and even though I explained what it was for, she has now decided that I’m not a wizard but a devil worshiper.”

Harry frowned. “Devil worshiper?”

Dylan nodded. “Yep.”

“What about your dad?”

A huff fell from Dylan, and he slouched on the table. “All Dad does is tell her to relax. He doesn’t actually help; he is _far_ too busy working to actually care about his family.”

“Forget about them,” said Harry, “You won’t have to see them till Christmas, so just enjoy the fact that your back at Hogwarts.”

Dylan’s frown faded, and he sat back up. “You’re right. As always.”

Harry smiled and patted his back. “It only took you five years to admit it.”

Dylan laughed and nudged him.

Only a few minutes later, the hall was called to attention. All students took their seats at their respective houses, and Professor Dumbledore took his own seat. The doors to the great hall swung open, and Professor McGonagall led in the first years.

It took less than a moment to spot Harvey. His mouth was open wide with excitement as he gazed around the room. Just in front of his walked Hermoine, her own face lit up with excitement, and she leant to the girl beside her and said something.

The group of first years stopped at the front of the hall and faced the Sorting Hat. The room was deathly silent for a moment before the Sorting Hat burst into his son.

_“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty  
_ _But don’t judge on what you see,  
_ _I’ll eat myself if you can find  
_ _A smarter hat than me.  
_

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
_ _Your top hats sleek and tall,  
_ _For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
_ _And I can cap them all.  
_

_There’s nothing hidden in your head  
_ _The Sorting Hat can’t see,  
_ _So, try me on and I will tell you  
_ _Where you ought to be.  
_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_ _  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
_

_You might belong in_ _Hufflepuff_ _,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
_

_Or yet in wise old_ _Ravenclaw_ _,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
_

_Or perhaps in_ _Slytherin_ _  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!”_

The whole hall burst into applause as the Sorting Hat finished and it gave each table a bow before it fell silent. Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding her usual scroll and gave a pointed look to the first years.

She said, “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.”

The group of first years all gave a short nod.

Professor McGonagall opened her scroll and said, “Abbott, Hannah.”

A girl with blonde pigtails stumbled forward. She picked up the hat before placing it on her head. There was a brief pause.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” shouted the hat.

The Hufflepuff table, that sat two tables in front of Harry cheered and clapped as the girl hopped off the stool and dashed over to them.

Professor McGonagall went through the students one by one. Harry spotted Hermoine and smiled as her name was called. She rushed forward, seeming eager and yanked the hat on.

He expected the Hat to call Ravenclaw, and was a little surprised when it shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!”

She pulled off the hat and with a broad smile on her face headed down to the table. More names were called, and Harry wasn’t surprised in the least as Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, Carlisle stood up and clapped as his brother joined his table. The same with Pansy Parkinson, she too was sorted into Slytherin and walked over as Amelia gave her a wink.

After Pansy, Harvey was called.

The Hall fell quiet as Professor McGonagall said, “Potter, Harvey.”

Hushed murmurs fell across the students, and Harry had to hold in a groan as a few of his friends gave him smirking glances. Jenna, who had joined Dylan and Harry just before the sorting, nudged Harry in the stomach.

She said, “I wonder where he will go?”

Harry leant towards her and said, “Guaranteed Gryffindor.”

The Hat sat silent for a few moments before, as Harry predicted, shouted “GRYFFINDOR!”

Harvey pulled off the hat with a big smile and rushed over to his table. Harry watched as he was greeted enthusiastically by all the Weasley brothers, who were all in Gryffindor too, as well as Hermoine.

The sorting was finally over, and Harry was starving for some food. However, before they could eat, Professor Dumbledore stood to speak.

“Welcome!” he said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.”

Both Dylan and Harry snorted and gave each other the same look they did every year. The old man was crazy. But as their feast appeared before them, they dived right into the fantastic food.

“From the way that you two eat, you would think that your parents didn’t feed you,” said Jenna.

Harry smirked. “I’m just hungry because I haven’t eaten since lunch and dealing with you, even for a few minutes, takes a great deal of energy.”

Jenna stuck her tongue out and threw a carrot at him.

“Oh, very mature,” said Harry.

Jenna shrugged.

“Harry, when will you ask the girl out and stop flirting.” Millie Fledgling, a sixth-year Ravenclaw who was sitting across from them, asked.

Jenna laughed. “Oh please,” she said, “Harry is too busy having a relationship with his potions.”

“Better potions than the mirror,” poked Harry.

Jenna squinted her eyes in a teasing glare.

“Don’t either of your dare to start dating,” said Dylan.

Jenna leant forward and asked, “Why? Do you have a crush on me?”

Harry chuckled. “Or maybe me?”

Dylan shook his head. “Neither. But if I am forced to spend the rest of my years at Hogwarts being the third wheel, then just give me advance notice so I can find two new friends.”

“No need to be concerned, Dylan, Harry is like my brother,” said Jenna.

“Good.”

“Speaking of potions,” said Jenna, “what is happening with your apprenticeship?”

Harry smiled. “I forgot you didn’t know. It starts as of Monday.”

Jenna gasped. “That’s fantastic.”

“It is because now I will be the best at potions in our year,” said Dylan.

Jenna threw a carrot at him. “Enough of the competition, seriously.” She picked up her drink and took a sip. “You excited?” she asked Harry.

He nodded. “I am. Excited but concerned.”

“Why?”

Harry sighed. “I suppose that now it is happening. I am worried that I will either fail or my other studies will suffer.”

“Harrison Black doesn’t fail,” she said. “Nor does he allow his studies to be affected by other things.” She squeezed his shoulder. “I think you should forget about what might happen and just focus on whatever Snape gives you.”

Harry smiled. She was right, and he had been trying to tell himself the same thing. But what Jenna didn’t know was that Lily was concerned about Harvey. All of the adults were. Voldemort hadn’t been seen for ten years, but that didn’t mean he was gone for good. Not only did Harry have to focus on his studies and apprenticeship, but he also had to make sure Harvey stayed out of trouble.

The welcome feast came to an end, and the tables were cleared. Professor Dumbledore stood, and the hall fell silent again.

“Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

There were a few chuckles from a few students before they took in the serious tone. Harry frowned.

“Is he serious?” mumbled Dylan.

“Apparently,” said Jenna.

Harry found himself intrigued. Dumbledore, while stranger, normally would give a reason for rules. But he also never did anything without reason. As Dumbledore led the students through the school song, Harry couldn’t help but glance at the other teachers who were all sharing the same strange smile on their faces. Something was going on, and Harry wondered what it could be.

They made it back to the Ravenclaw common room, and Harry couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he entered his room. Each house held a different system for sleeping arrangements. For years 1 to 4, Ravenclaw students shared a room of up to four, depending on how many were sorted that year. In years 5 and 6, the rooms changed to sharing with only one other student, and when a student reached their seventh year, they would get an individual room.

He had been waiting four years to finally have a room where he could focus on the things that mattered. At the end of the following year, he had been assured by Professor Flitwick that he would share with Dylan and not one of the other boys in his year.

Harry stepped into their room and dropped onto his bed. The room was large enough that it fit two single beds, sitting against opposite walls, a desk for each of them, and a small set of draws each.

“How many all-nighters should I expect from you this year?” asked Dylan.

Harry smirked. “More than last year. If Snape has his way, I won't be sleeping at all.”

Dylan knelt at his trunk and started pulling out his books.

“But then again, who needs sleep.”

Lying back on his bed, Harry felt his eyes become heavy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Marcus Malfoy has had a name change and is now Carlisle Malfoy!!!

# September 4, 1995

Severus Snape’s private potion lab was a bit of a surprise for Harry the first time he was permitted to enter it. He had been amazed at the number of premade potions that the professor had stacked in rows. There had to be so many different ingredients—all in various stages of preparation—that the Professor would have to have an advance system to keep track of it all. The room itself was a comfortable size, big enough that two people could work side by side without concern of bumping into one another or mixing up ingredients.

In the centre of the room stood a square benchtop, covered in four different cauldrons—all different sizes and materials—and two were bubblings away. Along all three walls, in front of them, were the shelves upon shelves of viles and ingredients. And just to the right of the door was an overflowing bookshelf, that from a glance, Harry noticed was filled with books all about potions. Each book was well worn and even had tags and loose pieces of paper sticking out of them. Snape would tell him later that he always annotated any book that he found useful. The very bottom of his shelf was dedicated to the few books he had found nothing in and kept, only as a reminder, to never by a text by the same author again.

The lab had become a hideout for Harry, the same way for Snape. Their first few hours spent inside, Harry had assisted the potions professor with stocking up potions for the infirmary—a task that Snape saw to once a week. It became a regular occurrence for Harry to leave dinner on a Saturday night and join Snape in his lab. After that, he would sometimes help with special orders and even grading for other classes. Snape even allowed Harry to study in his lab when he wasn’t able to find peace in his dorm room or the library.

So when Harry walked into the lab on the first day of classes and found Snape brewing, instead of saying anything, he hung up his bag on the hook on the side of the bookshelf and pushed up his sleeves. The two had worked side by side enough that they worked with a fluidity that Carlisle had commented made them appear to almost be ready each other’s minds.

Snape cut the flames beneath the potion thirteen minutes later and said, “The water breathing potion was perfect.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you.” He had been anxious after he had sent his completed recreation to the Professor. “I will admit there were a few moments where I almost caved.”

Snape smirked. “I did say I wouldn’t make it easy on you.”

“I never want you to make it easy, sir. That would be rather unproductive.”

Snape nodded. “Indeed.”

With a wave of his wand, the potion began to bottle itself into multiple viles before floating over and storing itself onto the shelves, filling in a blank spot.

“Your apprenticeship will be keeping you busy outside of your classes,” said Snape, “and I expect you to maintain your grades as well as.”

Harry nodded. “Of course, sir.”

“This,” Snape handed Harry a piece of parchment, “is your timetable. You will find that you still have your free periods. However, they will take place when your standard Potion classes would be. Your free periods will find you here with me; either brewing orders or, if I have classes, then you will assist me with those.”

Harry nodded.

He read through the timetable and realized that Snape had altered his original timetable and updated his free periods with his apprenticeship lessons. On Monday’s, he would have a double potions lesson with Snape; he would be assisting first-years from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Tuesday’s, he had another double Potions lesson that he would help the first-years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Wednesday evenings he had a private lesson after dinner. Thursdays there was nothing extra added. And Friday afternoon he had another private lesson before dinner.

“I expect that you will be fare to all your fellow students, regardless of house or personal feelings.”

Harry glanced up. “So what your saying, sir, is don’t follow your example.”

Snape glared at him. “Watch your tongue, boy.”

Harry smirked. “Yes, sir.”

“I may have a tendency to favour my Slytherins, but that is only because the rest of the students seem unable to grasp simple concepts,” said Snape.

Harry didn’t argue. There was no point. They both knew that Snape was aware that many failed potions in his classrooms were due to his Slytherins, causing trouble for other students, but that isn’t something he would own up to.

“I also expect that much like last year, this room’s password is not to be shared with others. Not even Mr Malfoy.”

Harry nodded.

He had learnt in their first year that Snape was Carlisle and Draco’s Godfather, but even they weren’t permitted into his private lab. Carlisle wasn’t trusted, as he tended to push Snape’s buttons to get desired reactions, and Draco was always over-eager, and Snape hated that. Harry believed that if he could manage to do so, Snape would keep everyone, including Dumbledore out of the lab, but all teachers had access to all rooms.

“Any questions?” asked Snape.

Harry shook his head. “No, sir.”

“Good. Now, we have first-years in fifteen minutes. Slytherin and Gryffindors.” Snape let out a heavy sigh. “Go and set up the lab.”

The idea of having to assist in some of Snape’s classes had seemed fine at first, and he had nothing against first years—after all, you had to start somewhere—but for their first lesson, he would have to deal with Harvey, and that just didn’t seem like a great way to start the day.

* * *

Harvey had entered the potions classroom pleasantly surprised. He had known that his brother would start his potions apprenticeship at the start of the school year, but he hadn’t known that he would be in his class. Harry was standing up the front of the classroom behind a desk flipping through a large tomb book that looked well worn. He had glanced up as the first years had walked in but hadn’t spoken.

Ron had pulled Harvey across the room to sit at a desk with a few of the other Gryffindor boys, and they chatted while they waited.

The morning had started well enough, Harvey had headed downstairs to have breakfast with Ron in the Great Hall and had been excited to get his timetable from Professor McGonagall as she walked along. His happy morning had dropped when he noticed that the first class was going to be Double-Potions.

Harvey had never met Severus Snape, but he had overheard his mum and dad argue about him a lot growing up. He had also heard from Ron’s brothers that Snape was a hardass who hated everyone but Slytherin’s. It seemed unfair that Snape was biased against anyone who wasn’t in his own house, but then again, Harry was in Ravenclaw and seemed to get along well with him.

The door to the potions classroom swung open, and Professor Snape strutted in with his cloak billowing around him. He didn’t acknowledge the class. Instead, he walked up to Harry and held out his hand. Harry handed him a piece of parchment and a quill. Snape started shouting out names, taking the register and frowned when he said Harvey’s name.

“Ah, yes,” he said softly, “Harvey Potter. Our new celebrity.”

Harvey was unsure of how to react. He hated it when people called him such a thing; he didn’t even remember the incident with Voldemort. He glanced at Harry, hoping to see just some sort of encouraging look, but his brother’s eyes were forced on the book in front of him. The sniggers from a few Slytherin’s drew Harvey’s attention, and he tried to brush it off as Snape finished calling everyone names.

Snape handed the list back to Harry, who took it and placed it onto the desk. Snape crossed his arms over his chest and said, “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making.” His tone was low, almost like a whisper. “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle game, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

The class was silent, and Harvey couldn’t help but feel that just from the potion masters words, potions seemed more interesting that his mum had ever made it.

“I resent that dunderheads comment,” said Harry.

Snape glanced at him and smirked. “I’m sure.” He turned back to the class. “First-years, this is Harrison Black, a fifth-year and my apprentice. He will be in most of our classes for the year and will be here to assist you. I expect you to treat him as you would any teacher.”

Again, no one spoke. The silence in the room seemed tense, and Harvey found himself waiting for something to happen, and the knowing smirk of Harry’s face didn’t help.

“Potter!” said Snape suddenly. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Harvey froze. He had no idea. He glanced at Harry, but the only look he got was the knowing smirk that told him that he knew Snape would do this.

On a table across from him, Hermione Granger—a girl who seemed to a little bit of a know-it-all—shot up her hand.

Harvey shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, sir.”

Snape’s smirked. He ignored Hermione’s hand and said, “Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

Hermione’s hand shot up again; she was almost standing.

Harvey shrugged again; he didn’t know. Bezoar sounded familiar, but instead of listening to his mum's lessons about potions, he had been too busy thinking about quidditch. “I don’t know, sir,” he said.

“You would think, considering your mother’s affinity for potions that you would have cracked a book before coming, Potter.” Snape’s lips slithered into a sneer. “What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

“I don’t know,” said Harvey. He glanced over to see Hermione, who was now standing waving her arm. “But I think Hermione does.”

Snape turned his glare on her. “Sit down,” he snapped.

Hermione dropped into her seat and pouted.

“For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren’t you all copying this down?”

Every student grabbed for parchment and quills, and Harvey couldn’t help but once again look to his brother. It hurt to see that Harry was still standing behind the desk, book in hands, laughing.

Snape walked towards them and said, “And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter.”

* * *

Harry enjoyed the first potions class thoroughly. As soon as Snape had arrived and started his everyday speech about the subject, he had anticipated the bombardment of questions that Harvey was sure to receive. And Snape didn’t disappoint. The same three questions that Snape had slung at him, four years earlier, had left Harvey stumped; Harry hadn’t been able to hold back the satisfaction of watching the boys face fall.

The rest of the class went as smooth as most first-years usually went Gryffindor students had a horrible time, while Slytherin’s mostly swept by with a few grumbled complaints about quality from the potions master.

The real trouble came in Neville Longbottom, who when faced with the wrath of Snape, looked like he was about to wet himself. The boy managed to melt a cauldron into a twisted blob and what had supposed to be a Cure for Boils was a mess that was running across the stone floor, burning holes in people’s shoes.

Harry stopped the potion from spreading too far with a flick of his wand, clearing it, but not before Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when it melted, had red boils springing up over his arms and legs.

“Idiot boy!” shouted Snape. “I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?”

The boy was sent off to the hospital wing with another Gryffindor and Harry frowned as Snape blamed Harvey. While he enjoyed watching his brother squirm, he knew that Harvey wasn’t to blame. It should have been the boy's partner who prevented it.

The class finished with the students handing in a sample of their potions to Harry, who labelled and placed when all on a shelf for grading later. Harvey was the last student, with his and the Weasley’s sample, to walk up.

“Did I do something to Professor Snape?” asked Harvey.

Harry smirked. “No.” He took the potion and named it.

“Then why did no one else get cornered with questions?”

Harry said, “Snape has issues with your father.”

“But I’m not Dad. And he hates Uncle Sirius too, doesn’t he?”

“That he does.”

“Then why does he like you and hate me?”

“I wouldn’t put in the effort to hate a student, even one who has relations such as you do,” said Snape.

Harvey jumped, not expecting Snape to be so close, and turned around.

“And Mr Black received the exact same treatment in his first potions class. Would you like to know the difference?” asked Snape.

Harvey took a step back, feeling uncomfortable under Snape’s glare.

“Mr Black answered every one of my questions correctly— _without_ hesitation,” said Snape.

Harvey dropped his head, clearly embarrassed, and said, “Right, I’ll just be going.” He turned and walked out of the classroom to his friends who had been waiting by the door.

“I understand your apprehension about him.”

Harry didn’t respond. He simply handed the potions master the class registers and grabbed his bag. He has a charms class to get to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Marcus Malfoy has had a name change and is now Carlisle Malfoy!!!

# September 15, 1995

The first few weeks of classes had been an interesting balancing act for Harry. He had found that the change from the standard school timetable left him a little uneasy; but when things had been the same for four years, he knew it would just take some time before he found a balance to it all. Harry had enjoyed his time though. Snape had already challenged him in interesting ways, and he found helping the first years almost enjoyable—almost!

But even with everything that had been happening he made sure to hang out with his friends. They had all complained that he was no longer in their potions class, meaning that he wasn’t there to stop them from destroying caldrons or handing in uncompleted potions. It amused Harry, especially when Snape would mutter about how stupid certain Malfoy’s could be at some times.

But the work and the challenges of the week weren’t what concerned him. It was Professor Quirrell. The man had taught Muggle Studies since Harry’s first year. He was odd and had never truly stood out—meaning Harry had found his classes boring and easy—but this year he was somehow the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry had mentioned the change to Snape, but he hadn’t even gotten a response. The Potion’s Professor has simply snapped at him to pay attention.

The feeling in his gut bothered Harry whenever he saw the man. With his large purple turban—that had never been seen on his head before this year—was always giving Harvey strange looks. The boy didn’t seem to notice, but how could anyone ignore the blatant staring from across the Great Hall. And then there was the way his magic seemed to bubble beneath his skin. Harry had sat through double D.A.D.A on Tuesday and a single period on Wednesday, and his skin had crawled whenever the professor got too close. It was alarming.

He had considered mentioning his magic’s reaction to either Snape or Flitwick, but he decided to just ignore it. There were times that Harry tended to overreact, and he could just be tired from his busy schedule. And having Harvey around was also an oddity and an irritation.

For four years, Hogwarts had been a safe haven from his annoying younger brother, but now it felt like he wasn’t able to escape him. Harry felt like he was constantly harassed by the boy in and outside of classes. In Potions class, if it was anything other than a question about the work, he would simply dismiss him. But outside the boy was more persistent.

One spot that he seemed to always interrupt was when Harry was in the library. With the free time he did have, the library was always the least distracting place to get his work done. He friends often joined him, knowing that if they were to bother him, he would kick them out well before the librarian did.

It had been one afternoon when Cedric, Jenna and Dylan had all joined him. The four of them working on the same essay that Flitwick had given them. Harry had noticed his brother approaching them before anyone else, he had hoped that his glare would have scared him off, but it hadn’t worked.

Harry huffed and said, “I’m busy.” It was ending the conversation before it begun, or at least he had hoped.

Harvey had smiled awkwardly and said, “I know, but I have a question about the cure for boils essay.”

Harry let out an annoyed sigh, but before he could speak, Jenna jumped in. “Oh, I remember the good old boils. Those were simpler days.”

Cedric and Dylan laughed, but Harry just glared at her.

“Didn’t you melt that one, Jenna?” asked Dylan.

Jenna squinted her eyes but smiled. “No. That was you.”

Dylan chuckled. “Oh right, Snape almost killed me.”

“Neville Longbottom melted his too,” said Harvey.

This just caused all his friends to continue laughing.

Harry stood up and picked up the books. He frowned at Jenna, ignoring Harvey, as he grabbed his bag and said, “You all talk too much.”

His friends just rolled their eyes at him, and as he walked away, he heard Harvey ask, “Was it me?”

He had wanted to turn back around and yell at him that it was, but the librarian was already giving him a look because his friends had been talking.

After that, Jenna seemed determined to force Harry to socialize with his brother, but Harry had fifteen years of practice avoiding Harvey, and he always managed to slip away. When Harvey did appear, it was mainly Harry’s dismissive tone or his Weasley friend dragging him away, telling him ‘not to bother’.

There had been plenty of moments where Harry had thought that maybe he was too harsh, too dismissive of Harvey, but he couldn’t stand being around him. His stomach would always tighten, anger seemed to bubble beneath his skin, and all he would want to do is yell. What he wanted to scream precisely, he didn’t know. But Harry knew that if he did slip and let out his anger, then Harvey would probably start crying and his parents would hear about it. His plan would only work, however, if he got his friends—mainly Jenna—to understand that.

But it wasn’t just Jenna. When it came to Quidditch, Harvey was always around asking about it. The captain of the Ravenclaw team, Roger Davis, who was also in his fifth year had been handed the reigns and had turned into a bossy dictator. Davis had tried to demand five training sessions a week, but the team had put their foot down—besides Harry barely could fit in the standard three training sessions. Davis relented after nobody showed up to the additional practices he put down for Tuesday and Wednesday mornings. But Davis, like any bossy dictator, enjoyed the attention. So when Harvey started showing up to their morning training sessions, before breakfast, he spent more time talking than he did training.

It needed to stop. Harry decided as he had sat in his afternoon Charms class, on Friday, that he was going to ensure that Harvey stopped showing up to training sessions and that Jenna stopped trying to force them together.

After Flitwick dismissed them, Harry grabbed his bags and followed Jenna out of the classroom. Instead of heading to the common room, Harry grabbed Jenna’s elbow and tugged her away from the rest of the students. She complained loudly, drawing everyone’s attention, but Harry ignored them.

Harry tugged her into an alcove and Jenna smirked.

“Harry, if this is when you admit to me that you're in love with me, I have something that I must tell you first.”

Harry frowned. “You never do stop talking.”

Jenna shrugged. “And you never stop frowning.”

“Because you never stop talking.”

Jenna crossed her arms. “Did we come here for you to complain or makeout?”

Harry’s frown cracked, and he smiled. “Neither.” She was always able to get to him. “I need to talk to you about Potter.”

“Really?” she said. Her face in complete disbelief. “You are going so far that you are now referring to him by his surname. He is your brother for Merlin sake!”

“You need to understand that there is no fixing the relationship between _Harvey_ and me!” He snapped.

Jenna frowned. “Why?”

“Why do you need to know?”

“Because I think what you just said is bullshit. All siblings don’t get along; you can yell and scream, hate one another one day and then love each other the next.”

“The situation between Harvey and I is completely different from normal siblings,” said Harry.

“No, it isn’t.” Jenna nudged his shoulder. “Plenty of siblings grow up in separate homes, with their parents apart and they deal with it just fine.”

“Most siblings don’t have the pressure of protecting their younger brother from mass murdering psychotic wizards.” Harry was yelling now. He hated how everything that Jenna was saying made sense. But he couldn’t let her be right; Harvey had stolen his mother because he was the bloody ‘Boy-Who-Lived’.

Jenna had taken a step away from him, and a flash of fear passed through her eyes.

Harry clenched his fists and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Jenna’s hand touched his arm, and he looked up to see something else in her eyes. “No, I’m sorry.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. “I guess that I just see the way Harvey looks at you, how desperate he is to share some form of bond with you, and I can’t help but want that for both of you.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Jenna. He couldn’t remember another time he had ever actually hugged her. “It’s more complicated than you know.”

She nodded and stepped back. “Okay. I’ll stop being so pushy.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

There was every chance that Jenna would still continue to try and push the brothers together, Harry knew that, but at least it wouldn’t be her constant goal.

The two of them left the alcove and headed to their dorm room. They dropped off their bags before heading to the great hall which by the time they had arrived, was bustling with students who had started eating.

Harry and Jenna took a seat across from Dylan, who smiled at them both as he took a bite of a chicken drumstick he had in his hand.

“Please slow down,” said Jenna. “I would rather you not choke.”

Dylan swallowed, then said, “Yes, Mother.” He glanced at Harry. “Where you been?”

“Harry took me to a romantic spot on the grounds to admit his deepest desires for me,” said Jenna as she started to fill her own plate with food.

Harry rolled his eyes as Dylan gave them a strange look. Davis, who was sitting beside Dylan, looked up. He asked, “Is she why you didn’t want the extra practices? Too busy getting laid?”

“No,” said Harry, “she was making a joke.”

“Unlike you, she has a sense of humour,” said another Ravenclaw, by the name of Betty Frank. She was in her seventh year, unlike them, and seemed to have a strong dislike towards Davis. Who, in turn, had an infatuation for her that could be border lining on stalking.

“Oh, dear Betty, why do you wound me so?” asked Davis.

Betty rolled her eyes and held up a book so that she didn’t have to look at him.

“Anyway,” said Dylan. “Harry, have you gotten the inside scoop about the third-floor corridor?”

Harry shook his head.

Ever since the welcome feast, Dylan had been overly curious about the third-floor corridor that Dumbledore had announced was out of bounds. He had begged Harry to ask Snape about it, and while Harry never would—because Snape would simply tell him to focus on more important things—he had told Dylan he would try.

“Maybe you should just ask Professor Quirrell,” said Jenna.

Dylan cringed. “No way, he stinks of garlic, and I could be crushed if that ugly purple turban falls off his head.”

Harry snorted with amusement.

“Oh, really, grow up.” Jenna shook her head at them.

After dinner was over, Harry sat in the Ravenclaw common room by the fire. He had a potions book that Snape had given him to read and had decided that the potions master was just trying to torture him. The book had been mostly useless information that any first-year could comprehend and was ready to toss it into the fire. Harry hadn’t seen Snape grab the book from his shelf, but he had a guess that it was from the bottom row.

Dylan walked into the common room with a copy of the daily prophet in his hand. He waved it at Harry and said, “Mate, look at this.”

Harry took the paper and frowned curiously at the front page. It read:

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts’ goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_‘But we’re not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what’s good for you,’ said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Gringotts wasn’t exactly an easy place to break into, and the consequences from the Goblins, if someone got caught, would have whichever witch or wizard that had attempted such a thing begging to be sent to Azkaban.

“I wonder what was so important that someone would risk breaking into such a place,” said Dylan.

Harry handed him back the paper and stood up. “Something bloody important.”

“Or maybe powerful,” said Dylan.

“Maybe what they are looking for is now hidden on the third floor, which is why we can’t go down there,” said Harry. The sarcasm dripped from his words, and it took a moment for Dylan to catch on.

At first, his eyes had widened with a childlike excitement before his face dropped. “You’re mean.”

Harry smiled. “You are just too easy.”

Dylan shook his head and dropped down onto the couch. “No, I like excitement. There is a difference.”

“No, you are just gullible. There isn’t any chance that they would hide something so desirable in a school,” said Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Marcus Malfoy has had a name change and is now Carlisle Malfoy!!!

# October 31, 1995

Harry always hated Halloween. Ever since he could remember, the night was just a reminder of what had happened all those years ago. Harvey had been declared ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’, and everyone knew his name. There was a small ball of bitterness that no one seemed to care that he had also been there. He too had somehow survived Voldemort’s attack. But apparently, that didn’t matter.

Regardless, Halloween was a waste of time and a major distraction. Harry preferred to focus on his studies and pretend like it was any other day. But waking up, he could just tell that something wasn’t right.

Once he had dressed and made his way downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast, he found Dylan staring intently at his plate of food. Jenna was nowhere to be seen, and it seemed that no one else in their house had wanted to attempt to find out what was bothering him.

Harry sat down across from him and said, “If you are trying to use wandless magic, I think you need some instruction.”

Dylan’s eye flickered up to him, and he frowned. “If I were trying to use wandless magic, then you would find yourself on your ass.”

Harry smirked. “That I would like to see.”

Dylan let out a huff and picked up his fork. He poked at the bacon on his plate.

Harry grabbed a few pieces of toast and started to spread out the jam. He said, “What is bothering you? You were fine last night.”

It didn’t take much to change Dylan’s mood. He was a fairly sensitive guy. Jenna had attempted to comfort him on many occasions that girls liked boys who were emotional, but it had never helped. Instead, Dylan tried to keep his emotions in—he just wasn’t particularly good at it.

“I received a letter from my father.” Dylan dropped his fork and leant his arms on the table.

Harry frowned and placed down his knife. Dylan’s parents were two muggles that Harry was glad he had never met. From the years of watching Dylan deal with his parent’s incapability to deal with his magic, Harry had concluded that they weren’t nice people.

“What did the letter say?” asked Harry.

Dylan cringed, then said, “My parents are getting a divorce.”

It made sense. Even with the difficult relationship that Dylan shared with his parents, no child wanted to see their family ripped in half. Harry had grown up in a spilt parent household, and it had left a wound that still wasn’t healed.

“I see,” said Harry.

“Father has told me that I will be staying with him in the house, Mother will be moving to her sister’s house until she can find a place of her own,” said Dylan.

Harry sighed. He wanted to offer his friend comfort but wasn’t sure what to say. “I don’t know what to say,” was all he managed.

Dylan’s frown broke, and a small smile appeared. “Can always trust your honesty, Black.”

The two of them sat there in silence and ate their breakfast. When it was over, Dylan told him that he would meet him in Charms. Harry watched his friend leave and only realized he had halted, just outside the Great Hall, when Carlisle’ arm slung around his shoulders.

“What was going on with you and Dylan? You two looked very glum,” said Carlisle.

Harry sighed. “He is dealing with some family crap.”

Will appeared to Harry’s left and said, “Aren’t we all.”

“Speaking of family, who is your new step-daddy?” asked Carlisle. “You never did say.”

Will rolled his eyes and walked away.

“Such class,” said Harry.

Carlisle shrugged. “It’s why you all love me.”

Harry kept a close eye on Dylan throughout Charms. He watched his friend close himself off and stare very intently at his book. Not once did he raise his hand to answer a question, and not once did he challenge Harry. It felt odd, and he wasn’t surprised when Flitwick asked to speak with Dylan before he left.

He would have waited for his friend, but Harry knew Dylan would have hated it. Instead, he walked with his friends to the dungeons. He waved them off as they entered the potions classroom and he headed to Snape’s lab. There were a few tasks that Snape had assigned him that he needed to complete, and with nothing else that was overly urgent with any of his others classes, it seemed prudent to use his free period to get those tasks done.

The lab was bubbling, potions simmering over low fires, and a list was sitting beside one of the empty caldrons. The list had Harry’s name at the top and three different potions that needed completing. Snape had labelled the ones that were simmering and what time he had started the heat. Two of them would be done within an hour, so Harry placed his bag down and got to preparing the next ingredients ready. It was a relaxing process, dicing, slicing, squashing. It allowed time to fly by quickly.

It was about thirty minutes later that Harry had nothing left to do in the lab. He made sure to leave a note of what he had done before he grabbed his bag and decided that he would spend the last part of his free period before lunch in the library. There were a few books he wanted to check out for his Defence essay and another book about magical creatures that had been recommended by Kettleburn.

As he made his way up from the dungeon, he was surprised when he noticed a ball of fuzzy hair rush by. He frowned when he heard a hiccup followed by a sob.

“Hermoine?” he called out.

The young muggleborn stopped and turned to face him. Her cheeks were puffy, her eyes were red, what had happened?

“Are you alright?”

She shook her head, and a few fresh tears fell from her eyes. “I hate it here.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to think. She had seemed excited, nervous, but excited, about coming to Hogwarts. “Why?” he asked.

She rubbed away her tears with the sleeve of her cloak and took a deep breath. “I have no friends, everyone in Gryffindor hates me.” She sniffed again.

Harry placed his hand on her shoulder and directed her towards a seat on the side of the hall. As they sat down, he said, “Why do you think that?”

She huffed and tried to tuck one of her frizzy strands behind her ear. “Every time I try and talk to someone, they ignore me. I don’t know what I’ve done. I even tried to help others in our classes, but that seems to make it worse.”

Harry frowned. It sounded like a familiar story he had heard once before. Amelia had trouble making friends with her icy exterior. She would often prove herself to be smarter than others, and no one liked to be told they were stupid. It seemed possible that maybe Hermoine was having the same issue.

“Is it possible that your ‘helping’ might be seen as you telling them they are stupid?” asked Harry.

Hermoine scrunched up her face. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“I’m not saying you would. However, sometimes when there are people like us who find things easy, it can be patronizing to others when we ‘help’ them.”

Hermoine sighed and seemed to contemplate what he was saying. She wiped her cheek again and asked, “Are you saying that I should just let them fail?”

“Yes and no. Help them when they ask and see where that gets you. And if you find that they are still pushing you away, then I’m sure you can find friends in other houses.” Harry squeezed her shoulder and gave her a soft smile.

Hermoine seemed like a sweet girl. It had surprised him when the hat had placed her in Gryffindor, but there was always a reason. Harry knew that it was sometimes difficult to see past the colours of a house, but the divide that sat between the four houses was only there when students let it.

“I suppose,” mumbled Hermoine.

“Look,” said Harry, “if at any point you feel alone then just come find me. If it's during a free period or any meals, you can always join me.”

“Really?” She looked up at him with a hopeful shine in her eyes.

He nodded.

She surprised him by hugging him tightly around the waist and mumbling “Thanks” into his chest.

He returned her hug and gave her a smile as she left.

* * *

Harvey was confused. It had been during their morning's Transfiguration class that he had seen Ron snap at Hermione Granger. He wasn’t sure what she had done, and his red-headed best friend didn’t want to tell him, but he had seen Hermione disappear with tears in her eyes. As he had followed Ron towards their second class, he could hear his mother in his head, telling him that a good person would find Hermione and make sure she was okay.

Standing outside of their charms class, and not seeing Hermione anywhere, pushed Harvey to do what his mother would want. He told Ron to cover for him before heading towards the Great Hall. Hermione had headed that way when she left the Transfiguration classroom.

It had surprised Harvey to find Hermione sitting with Harry. Harvey knew that Harry could be caring, but it had been a long time since he had ever received such a thing, it seemed reserved for special people in Harry’s life. But seeing Harry with his arm over Hermione’s shoulder, comforting her, made anger bubble in his chest.

He had asked, again and again, anyone that he could, why Harry hated him? And no one could give him anything. It was always crap like ‘it’s complicated’ or ‘he is dealing with something’. But seeing Harry comfort a girl he barely knows, act like an older brother should, just made Harvey mad.

He didn’t interrupt them, and he didn’t wait to speak to Hermione either, he spun back around and went to their Charms class.

When he arrived, Flitwick was only just starting. He gave Harvey a pointed look and tapped his wrist but otherwise said nothing. Harvey sat down beside Ron and opened up his notebook and tried to listen but found it difficult. There had to be someone who could help him understand.

Flitwick started his class with revision. He went over what they had learnt last class before telling everyone to open their books to a new spell. It was then that Hermione appeared. Most of the students looked shocked that she had arrived late. Harry could see that her cheeks were still puffy, but there weren’t any tears. She silently walked up to Flitwick and handed him a note before moving to take her seat. And that seat happened to be on the other side of Ron.

Ron made a rather loud huff of annoyance, but Hermione didn’t respond. Harry couldn’t help but want to glance over at her, he wanted to ask her why Harry liked her and not him. Why was she so special?

“Alright everyone,” said Flitwick, forcing Harvey to stay silent. “Today, we are going to be learning a new charm. This is the charm of levitation.” Flitwick shifted to his left, and with a wave of his hand, a feather appeared before him. “Now, to do this charm, there is a particular wand movement that you will need to use. Quite simple, the swish and flick.” He moved his hand in motion with the words. “Now, everyone follow me. Swish and flick.” Again, he demonstrated the movement and asked the class to follow.

For the next few minutes, Harvey watched as Ron threw his wand about making all sorts of odd movements. He could see Hermione’s eyes locked on the red-heads wand and he was surprised she hadn’t spoken up. Normally, in any class, she liked to but in and tell other students how wrong they were.

Harvey shrugged it off and tried to focus on his own movements.

“Alright, everyone. Now that you have practised that let’s add the magic. The spell is simply _wingardium leviosa_ ,” said Flitwick.

The class repeated, and Flitwick smiled.

“Wonderful,” he said. He flicked his wand, and a feather appeared in front of every student. “Now, all of you try and get your feather to float. I will make my way around and help if needed.”

Harvey looked down at his feather and nibbled on his lip. He practised the swish and flick movement a few more times before looking at Ron.

Ron said, “ _Wingardium leviosarrr!”_ He started swinging his wand about, and Harvey had to duck his head so that he didn’t get hit.

“Stop!” said Hermione.

Ron turned to glare at her.

“You could poke someone’s eye out if you keep going,” she said.

Ron rolled his eyes. “I would like to see you try.”

Hermione gave him a determined frown and grabbed her own wand. She took a breath and said, “ _Wingardium leviosa._ ” She swished her wand, and the feature began to float. Hermione’s face lit up with joy as she floated the feather over their heads.

Harvey couldn’t say that he wasn’t impressed.

“Look here, everyone,” called Flitwick, “this great witch has done it.”

By the time Charms was over, and it was time for lunch, Ron was as red as his hair. He had been furious when Hermione had impressed Flitwick and showed him up and had started venting as soon as they left the classroom. Harvey was pushing his book into his bag as Ron complained.

“Did you see the way she acted? Honestly!” Ron cried, “it’s no surprise she doesn’t have any friends. She’s a nightmare.”

Harvey wanted to disagree. Ron was a little harsh, but before he could speak a shoulder knocked into both him and Ron and Hermione pushed past them. Both of them stopped, and Ron looked slightly embarrassed.

“I think she heard you,” said Harvey.

Ron huffed.

“She wasn’t the only one.”

Harvey froze and glanced at Ron to see he looked nervous. They spun around to see Harry. He was glaring at them both with a look that Harvey had only seen when Harry was really angry. Harvey opened his mouth to speak, but with Harry’s friends standing with him, he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Harry-” said Ron, but he was cut off.

“No one deserves to be spoken about like that Weasley,” snapped Harry. “Keep your mouth shut, or next time you won’t have a mouth.”

Ron’s face went red again, but this time he wasn’t mad, he was scared. Harvey opened his mouth to speak up, but Harry’s gaze turned on him.

“And you,” Harry said, “maybe you should make a better choice of friends.” Harry shook his head and pushed Ron out of the way and walked off.

It wasn’t until Harry had disappeared that Seamus Finnigan stepped towards them and said, “Blimey Harvey, what did you two do to piss of Harrison Black?”

Harvey frowned. He often forgot that a lot of people didn’t know that Harry was his older brother. It seemed to be the way Harry wanted it, but he hadn’t done anything. Ron was the one who had been an ass, not him.

“For someone who isn’t a Slytherin, he sure spends a lot of time around them,” said Ron.

Harvey shook his head and walked off, he didn’t want to talk about this.

* * *

The Halloween feast was well underway, and Harry was ready for bed. The Ravenclaw table had been invaded by Carlisle, Will and Cedric, and the four of them were trying to improve Dylan’s mood. No one but Harry knew the truth about his sour attitude, but that didn’t stop the others from trying to make him laugh.

The feast itself had been rather boring, the food as always had been delicious and after way too much food, the boys had started a game of snap while they waited for others. Carlisle was cheering about his win when the doors to the Great Hall flew open.

A loud wale, belonging to Professor Quirrell, echoed through the hall as he screamed, “Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!”

The hall fell silent, and the boys all gave each other strange looks before looking back at the startled teacher.

“I thought you’d want to know.” Quirrell collapsed on the floor, and most of the students started screaming.

Harry rolled his eyes and simply stayed where he was. Trolls were stupid, and while they could be dangerous, any smart wizard could knock one out fairly quickly. It made him wonder how the troll even got into the castle. Someone had to have shown it how.

“Silence!” called Dumbledore, stopping the stampede that was charging for the doors. Everyone turned to the headmaster, and he said, “Prefects, please escort all students back to their houses. Slytherin house, please remain here. And all teachers will follow me to the dungeon.”

Harry sighed and rubbed his face.

Carlisle asked, “Why don’t we all just stay here?”

Harry shrugged. “Who knows? I’ll see you boys tomorrow.” He clapped Carlisle on the shoulder, and he and Dylan started to head towards their common room.

As they were walking out of the great hall, a hand snagged his robe. Harry glared at Harvey as he stood there looking concerned.

“What are you doing?” snapped Harry, pulling his robe out of his grasps. “Go to your dorm.”

“But Hermione-”

“Leave Hermione alone, you and your friend have bullied her enough.” Harry turned and found Dylan waiting for him.

“What was that?” Dylan asked.

Harry shook his head. “Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

As they headed towards their tower, Harry stopped when he saw Flitwick speaking with a younger Ravenclaw student. He listened and heard the girl say, “Sir, I don’t know if anyone is aware, but Hermione Granger wasn’t seen at the feast. I just had a horrible feeling that she wouldn’t know about the troll.”

Harry frowned and wanted to kick himself. Harvey had been trying to tell him that Hermione was missing. He had seen her run off just before lunch but hadn’t seen her since. The poor girl was trying, but little shits like Ronald Weasley made it difficult.

“Harry, what are you doing?”

Harry turned to Dylan and said, “I have to go find Hermione.”

Dylan looked puzzled. “The fuzzy Gryffindor?”

He nodded. “Harvey was trying to tell me, but I ignored him.”

“The teachers can find her.”

Harry shook his head. “I’ll be right back.”

He had no idea where to look but decided to check the bathrooms first. If she had been crying, a bathroom always seemed to be the place for girls. Harry had never understood why. The closest bathroom near the Great Hall seemed to the best place to start.

Harry rushed down the halls, listening for heavy footsteps or screams. He assumed that by now the Troll would have been caught, but he didn’t want to risk it. Hermione had been through enough today.

He skidded to a stop as he felt the thump rumble the walls. The troll. He waited and then heard the scream, coming from the bathroom. Harry clenched his jaw and headed straight towards the girl's bathroom where he came upon the strangest sight.

Harvey was being held upside down by the troll. Hermione was hiding beneath broken sinks, and Ron looked terrified and unsure.

“Do something!” cried Harvey.

“What?” asked Ron.

“Anything!” cried Harvey.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes, but there wasn’t time.

Ron pulled out his wand, and Hermione said, “Swish and flick!”

Ron nodded. “ _Wingardium leviosa._ ”

Harry was surprised when the trolls' weapon frozen mid-air. The troll looked up surprised, but before he could do anything else, Harry pulled out his own wand and said, “ _Stupefy._ ” A red spark shot out of his wand and hit the troll in the back of the head. The troll stumbled forward and landed on top of the already broken toilet stalls. Harvey groaned as he also hit the floor.

“Harry,” yelled Hermione. She ran over to him and hugged him.

He offered her a warm smile and asked, “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I am, thanks to these two.”

Ron scratched the back of his head as Harvey was wiping his wand clean.

“I think after everything that happened, this makes us even?” asked Ron.

Harvey frowned. “Ron, you were an ass. Just say you’re sorry.”

Harry wouldn’t admit out loud that he was happy to hear Harvey speak up. And he completely agreed with him.

Ron sighed and nodded. “Okay, I’m sorry. I was an ass.”

Hermione smiled and said, “Thank you. For your apology and saving me.”

“Oh my goodness!”

The group turned to see the professor rushing into the bathroom.

“Explain yourself,” cried Professor McGonagall.

“Well, you see…” Harvey, Ron and Hermione all started at once.

“Hermione wasn’t feeling well,” said Harry, stopping them all. “She didn’t know about the Troll and Harvey, and Ron came to find her. I was looking for her as well since I knew she had been missing from the meal and we all ran into the troll.”

McGonagall gave him a strange gaze but sighed and nodded. “Very well. Five points will be taken from each house for not listening and putting yourself in danger. Next time, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley tell a teacher. And Mr Black, I expect better from you.”

Harry nodded. “Of course, Professor.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Marcus Malfoy has had a name change and is now Carlisle Malfoy!!!

# November 4, 1995

Saturday was freezing. It was time for the first quidditch match of the season and Harry had contemplated for a few minutes not going, he had a rather long list of things to do for Snape. But one pouted stare from Carlisle had him nodding and agreeing to go. 

Quidditch was always a nice change of pace for Harry. Even before his apprenticeship with Snape, the training sessions and games were a nice change of pace and a break from his studies. He could forget about any other drama or classes, and he would focus on his one task, catch the snitch. And it was something that he did very well. Riding a broom had been second nature to him when he was a child, his father would often encourage him to ride around whenever he could. They would even fly about White Oak’s grounds together, racing to see who was the fastest. But it had always been second to his books, so his father had no expectations of him even trying out for Quidditch at Hogwarts.

After watching the matches during his first year and cheering along with his housemates as Ravenclaw tried their best, he decided that when tryouts came around in his second year to give it a go. There were four positions up for grabs, and Harry hadn’t been sure. When their team captain had offered him a tryout for Seeker—since no one else seemed to want it—he couldn’t think of a good enough reason to say no, so off he went. To say that he had not only surprised himself but everyone else who had been standing on the Quidditch pitch when he managed to catch the snitch in less than forty seconds would have been an understatement. The moment his feet had touched the ground after catching the golden ball, he knew that he wanted to do it again. And do it again he did. Every single game, Harry had landed his feet on the ground with the snitch in his grasp, and every time left him wanting more.

Saturday’s match was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry knew that Carlisle would want him there, cheering his friends on, not that much cheering was ever heard over the booing at a Gryffindor and Slytherin game. And what he would never admit out loud—to anyone—was that he was curious about Harvey.

It had been brought to his attention by a grumbling Snape that McGonagall had made Harvey Gryffindor’s seeker after witnessing him catching something that belonged to another student. First years had been talking about it for weeks, and now that it was time for his first game, Harry was interested to see what Harvey could do. Harvey being good on a broom was something he had never dismissed, after all, James too had been on Gryffindor’s quidditch team, but he had never seen the boy play. Harry also wanted to know if he would be a challenge when their game came around.

The game wasn’t till eleven, and so Harry had spent the morning after breakfast in Snape’s lab. He had ticked a few things off his list before leaving. As he stepped outside, he saw Carlisle standing down the hall talking to Marcus Flint. Flint was already dressed for the match, the only thing missing was his padding. The two of them weren’t what you would consider friends, or on good terms, but both of them played on Slytherin’s team together. On the pitch they worked as a good team, leaving their disputes for other less important times.

“Have you seen if Potter is any good?” asked Flint. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, facing away from where Harry had come.

“No idea,” said Carlisle.

“Still can’t believe that this was allowed. First years aren’t supposed to be allowed to play quidditch,” whined Flint.

Harry smirked and said, “Scared of an eleven-year-old?”

Flint jumped and spun around. “Black,” he spat.

Just like Carlisle, Flint disliked Harry. The two of them had butted heads after Flint had slammed his family name because his father had been sorted into Gryffindor. And no matter how long the family line had been in Slytherin, that had tainted them in Flint’s eyes. It was good for Harry that he really didn’t care about Flint’s opinion. He was a scared little boy that really didn’t have much bite.

“Scared of Potter?” Flint snapped. “He should be careful I don’t break his glasses when I make sure a bludger slams into his stupid face.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Does that make you feel like a real man? Threatening a child?”

There were many things that Harvey did to annoy Harry, and there had been times in his life that Harry had wanted to smack Harvey in the face. But no one else got to threaten Harvey like that. He would never admit it, but Harvey was his younger brother, and he would keep him safe. A bully like Flint would need to get through him first.

“I don’t need to threaten anyone to feel like a man. And why so protective Black? Have a crush?” Flint’s voice was mocking. “I thought you hated Potter just as much. Everyone has seen how you snarl at him whenever he comes over to you.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Potter may be a brat, but he is still a child compared to you.”

“Yeah, well we will see how he fares on the pitch then.” Flint pushes past Harry, knocking their shoulders and heading towards the Slytherin Common Room. 

“Someone really needs to knock him off his high horse,” said Carlisle. He pushed off the wall and stepped up beside Harry. “Maybe when Ravenclaw plays against us, we can organize a bludger specifically for him.” Carlisle gave Harry a cheeky grin and winked.

Harry let out a small laugh and slung his arm over Carlisle’ shoulders before turning them around. “Carlisle, when do your plans ever go right?”

Carlisle frowned for a moment, and his shoulders sagged. He did tend to try too hard, but it was always for the best reasons. In the end, he always just ended up in detention. “They aren’t always perfect,” he said, as they climbed up the stairs that would take them out towards the entrance of the Great Hall. “But I landed myself the girl, didn’t I?”

Harry nodded. He had gone through a very elaborate plan to get Amelia to notice him. It was before her Ice Queen exterior had melted, and Carlisle refused to stop gushing about the hot blonde with the best ass. He also seemed to enjoy the way that Amelia would rip him to shreds whenever he approached her. So, it surprised everyone when he laid out his plan and somehow completed it successfully.

As they reached the Great Hall, students were everywhere. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor students were all dressed for the occasion; painted faces, dyed hair, there were even banners all of the place.

“I better head down to the pitch, see you after the game?” asked Carlisle.

Harry nodded. “Of course, good luck.”

Carlisle smirked. “Please, those kitty cats don’t know what coming.”

Harry shook his head as he watched his friend walk away.

“Harry!”

Surprised, Harry spun around to see his mother and James walking towards him. James had a Gryffindor scarf draped around his shoulders that looked rather worn, and Lily was supporting stripes on both of her cheeks in red and gold.

“Mum,” said Harry.

Lily pulled him into a hug, smiley widely. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You too.” He stepped out of their embrace. “I didn’t know you were coming to the game?”

Lily shrugged her shoulders. “It was a bit last minute. I was able to get my shifts changed at St Mungo’s at the last second, so here we are. Have you seen Harvey?”

Harry shook his head. “Not today, I’ve been busy with Professor Snape.”

Lily frowned slightly and asked, “I hope he isn’t forcing you to spend all your free time in his lab?”

“No, I was just finishing off some tasks that needed to be done. I have plenty of free time,” explained Harry.

Lily smiled. “Good, I’m glad.”

“How has the apprenticeship been going?” asked James.

Harry was surprised for a moment. It wasn’t odd for James to try to hold a conversation with him, the older he got it just seemed that the conversations always ended up awkward. However, he knew that this conversation was most likely something that his mum had told him to talk about before they had even left their home.

“Very well, I think,” said Harry. “Teaching first years has been an eye-opener to why Professor Snape is so…well, you know.”

James snorted out a laugh and said, “I don’t think that has anything to do with first years.”

“James!” Lily smacked him lightly on the arm.

James cringed at the contact. “What? He was like that when we were at school.”

Lily huffed. “Only because you were an ass to him.”

“He gave as good as he got,” grumbled James.

Lily shook her head. “You never grow up, do you.”

“Do I need to give you two a moment?” asked Harry.

“No, course not. Sorry.” Lily turned back to him and offered a smile.

It wasn’t the first time Harry had heard them argue about Snape. He had spent years listening to them argue about what had happened at school. The actual details of the events were always left out, but from what Harry could tell, a lot of insults and hexes were flung between them. 

Lily asked, “Are you coming to the game?”

Harry nodded. “Of course. Carlisle would never forgive me if I missed it.”

Lily said, “I can only imagine the guilt trip.”

Harry laughed. “Tell me about it. Twice this morning he has already asked me to make sure I would be there.”

James cringed and said, “He sounds a little needy.”

Harry shrugged. “It’s more of an act than anything.”

“Right.” James still seemed unsure.

“Anyway,” said Lily, “after the match did you want to come down to Hogsmeade? We are going to take Harvey out for lunch to celebrate his first game, win or lose.”

James puffed out his chest. “Win or lose, please. Lily, this is my son we are talking about.”

Lily gave him a strange look and just shook her head.

Harry bit back his laugh and said, “Thanks, but I’ve got plans with my friends.” He didn’t really, but he was already losing the battle of keeping the number of students who knew that he was related to Harvey to a minimum. If he went to Hogsmeade with them, then there was no telling how many students would see them, and the truth would spread.

“Oh,” said Lily, “no problem. Take care then, I love you.” She grasped his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

Harry gave her a warm smile and said, “Love you too, mum.”

“See ya, Harry.”

“Bye, James.”

Harry watched his mum walk away before letting out a deep breath. He wondered if things would ever be easy.

* * *

Harvey was feeling overwhelmed. It had been difficult to eat anything at breakfast as the butterflies in his stomach fluttered around and made him want to vomit. It was his first quidditch game, and he wasn’t really sure what to expect. His mum and dad were both planning on coming to the match and then taking him out for a treat after the game, and while that was exciting, he had to get through the game first.

“You alright, Harvey?” asked Hermione. She sat across from him, eating a bowl of porridge.

Harvey frowned. “My stomach is full of butterflies,” he said.

“Go on, mate,” said Ron, “you’ll need it.” Ron placed a piece of plain toast onto the plate in front of him. “My mum always says that toast helps with the nerves.”

Harvey cringed at the food. He couldn’t picture anything helping him, but he picked it up. He took a bite and felt slightly better as he swallowed it down.

“Good luck today, Potter.”

Harvey froze and turned to see Professor Snape standing beside him. He didn’t know what to say. Snape tended to ignore him or pick on him, he wasn’t one to wish someone luck.

“Then again,” Snape continued, “now that you’ve proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you,” Snape smirked. “Even if it is against Slytherin.”

Harvey watched as he walked away but noticed how he hobbled. Frowning, it seemed to make sense. “That explains the blood,” he mumbled.

Hermione and Ron looked at him strangely.

“Blood?” asked Hermione.

Harvey said, “The other night, when we faced the troll after Harry saved us and the teachers arrived, I noticed Snape had blood on his leg.”

“And?” asked Ron.

“What if Snape let the troll in and tried to get past that three-headed dog?” said Harvey.

Ron cringed. “Why would anyone be stupid enough to go near that thing?”

It had been an accident that the three of them had discovered it. Their intention was to get back to their common room but found themselves running into the third-floor corridor after the staircases changed. At first, the moving staircases was fascinating, but sometimes it was a bit of a hassle. They had all been lucky to not be eaten by the beast behind that door, then again, it had been locked.

Harvey explained, “I overheard Dad talking to Hagrid when we were in Diagon Alley getting my things for this year. Hagrid mentions taking something out of the vaults for Professor Dumbledore. Apparently, it was Hogwarts business, very secret.”

Hermione said, “So you’re saying…”

“I think whatever Hagrid took out of the vault is under the trap door and for some reason Snape wants it.” Harvey clenched his fist and glared up to where Snape had taken a seat at the teacher's table.

“I would have thought that a teacher would be able to get past the dog?” said Ron.

Hermione sighed. “Professor Dumbledore wouldn’t just let anyone get near something so important. If that dog is guarding something than it most likely isn’t just protected by that beast.”

“Do you think I should say something?” asked Harvey.

“Maybe you should tell Harry,” Hermione suggested.

Harvey cringed. Harry wouldn’t believe him, after all, Snape was now his mentor. He would need hard proof before he could say anything.

There was not enough time to come up with a plan. Harvey finished forcing down the piece of toast Ron had given him before heading to the pitch. His nerves were still fluttering in his stomach, but the food had helped. But here it was, game day, and he couldn’t be more scared. The closer it came time for kick-off, the more he felt it. It was all incredibly stressful, and now he had more concerns about Snape and what his plans were.

Harvey was ready for the game when Oliver walked over to him and told him his parents were outside. Seeing them felt good. Both of them hugged him close and offered their words of encouragement, and it helped. The butterflies seemed to relax as his dad waved his old Gryffindor scarf around his head, and his mum squeezed his shoulders and told him that she was proud. Harvey knew that his mum had concerns about him playing, after all, he would be the youngest on the field, and quidditch was rough. All of the training sessions had been brutal, but Harvey wouldn’t really know what a true game felt like until after today. But it meant a lot to see her excited to watch him play.

* * *

The stands were loud and full of people cheering. Harvey had made his way through the crowd and found Jenna and Dylan standing against the rail along with Cedric. It seemed that the Hufflepuff had abandoned his own house to join a better cheering squad. The four of them would be cheering more for Carlisle than they would Slytherin, but it seemed that the house rivalries became brutal when quidditch was involved. Harvey honestly thought that the rivalries were a trivial thing, and that unity was something that Hogwarts needed to promote more, but it sometimes seemed that certain students and professors enjoyed the tension it created.

“Who do we think will win today?” asked Jenna.

“I have five galleons on Gryffindor,” said Dylan.

Harry frowned at him. “Since when do you bet?”

Dylan smirked. “Since Carlisle called me a fun sucker. I think I should get something out of today when Slytherin loses.”

“What makes you so sure that they will lose?” asked Cedric.

Dylan shrugged. “I dunno.”

Harry rolled his eyes as the others laughed. More trivial things.

The crowd’s cheers grew louder as the players of both houses entered the field. It was hard to hear the chanting of either house over their loud cries and the swooshing of the player's brooms. Harry’s eyes found Harvey quickly and noticed that his broom was a shiny new nimbus 2000, the very same one that Harvey and James had drooled over in Diagon Alley.

“Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts’s first Quidditch game of the season. Today’s game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!” called the commentator. “The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game.”

Madam Hooch walked out onto the field and gave a stern glare at every player. She said, “I want a nice clean game, from all of you.”

Harry sighed as he noticed Madam Hooch stare at Flint for a moment longer than anyone else. This game would be far from clean with him playing.

“The bludgers are up...” said the commentator, “followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game.”

Harvey couldn’t help but follow the Snitch as it flew up and around the heads of both Seekers. He saw it sling across the field behind Gryffindor’s rings. He turned back to the centre of the field as Madam Hooch grabbed the quaffle and threw it into the air.

“The Quaffle is released...and the game begins,” cried the commentator.

Immediately Gryffindor grabs the quaffle. Harvey had seen Angelia Johnson play enough to know how quick she was. Carlisle tries to race after her, but a few seconds later a ding sounds out as Angelia scored.

“Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor,” said the commentator.

Dylan chuckled. “This game will be over quickly.”

Harry smirked. “Someone has to catch the snitch first.”

“Do you think Harvey will?” asked Jenna.

Harry shrugged.

The commentator continued, “Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Carlisle Flint.”

“Here we go,” said Cedric, “time for a foul.”

Harry chuckled.

They watch as Flint dodges people left and right before throwing the quaffle towards a ring. Oliver Wood quickly flew up, blocking the goal.

“Ha!” yelled Dylan.

“He deserved that,” mumbled Harry.

“The guys a cheat,” added Cedric.

No one argued.

Another ding as Angelia scored again.

Harry wanted to laugh as he noticed Flint’s annoyed expression. The guy hated to lose, and soon the Gryffindor’s would be paying for it. No one is really surprised as they watch Flint take the beaters bat and sends a bludger flying at Oliver. The bludger knocks right into Oliver’s stomach, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

“Where are the Weasley twins?” groaned Dylan.

“Second, thinking your bet?” asked Jenna.

Dylan glared at her.

The game doesn’t become any less brutal as the Slytherins force Angelia into one of the towers surrounding the pitch. With their keeper and a chaser down, it didn’t take much for Slytherin to start scoring and for the boos to get louder.

Harry leans against the railing and notices Harvey turning his broom around before quickly taking off. He keeps his eyes trained on him, and it only takes Harvey a second to notice the snitch hovering near the teachers stand.

“Looks like Harvey has seen the snitch,” claims Cedric.

“Appears so,” mumbled Harry.

It takes a moment to notice, but Harry finds himself cheering for Harvey—on the inside—to catch the snitch. While he would be happy if Carlisle won the match, but a jolt of pride in his younger brother seemed to strike him. It wasn’t something he could ever remember feeling before, and it startled him.

“What on earth?” cried Jenna.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and found what had startled Jenna. Harvey’s broom was out of control. It was sliding up and down, trying to almost shake Harvey off.

“I’ve never seen a broom do that,” said Cedric.

“That’s because they don’t do that on their own,” said Harry.

“Think someone’s messing with it?” asked Cedric.

Harry frowned. “Possibly.”

“Flint?” Dylan asked.

Harry snorted. “The guys an ass but even this might be too far for him.”

Harvey’s broom bucked widely and threw the boy off. He held onto the groom with only his fingers, and Harry heard a distinctive cry that was his mother’s voice. Harry spotted her standing in the teacher’s box, her hands over her mouth.

“Harry, is there something we can do?” asked Jenna.

He shook his head. They couldn’t interfere with the game. Harvey’s broom could be malfunctioning, and if anyone used their wands to interfere the game would have to be forfeited by both teams.

The broom suddenly stilled, and Harvey was able to pull himself back up.

“What just happened?” asked Dylan.

He wasn’t sure. Harry felt like something was going on. A weird sensation had been building in his gut since he had returned to school. Something was going on, and it was bugging him. At first, he had thought that perhaps it was stress because of Harvey and his apprenticeship, but strange things kept happening. And he didn’t like it one bit.

“Woah!” cried Dylan.

Harry spotted Harvey as he pulled his broom out of a deep dive. He was barely a meter from the ground of the pitch and right on the snitches tail. Harry found himself surprised as Harvey carefully stood up on his broom and reaching out for the snitch. The brotherly pride seemed to swell in his chest, and as Harvey stepped forward, stumbling off his broom and hitting the ground with a hard thump, he didn’t know what to do.

The crowd seemed to fall silent as Harvey stood and seemed to convulse. Once, twice, and then a gold ball popped out of his mouth and into his hands.

“He’s got the Snitch!” cried the commentator. “Harvey Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch.”

A whistle blows and Madam Hooch yelled, “Gryffindor Wins!”

The roar from the students is deafening, and Dylan himself jumps up with glee. Harry shakes his head at his friend’s antics and finds himself watching as Harvey is smothered by the rest of his team.

Harry would never admit it, but he was proud of his little brother.

* * *

Harvey couldn’t believe it. They had won. He had caught the snitch and won his first match. He was smiling ear to ear and couldn’t stop himself from jumping for joy. As he made it back to the changing rooms, he found both his parents cheering loudly.

“Well done, my boy,” said James. He pulled Harvey in for a big hug and lifted him off the ground. “You are spectacular.”

Harvey giggled and said, “That was the most insane thing I have ever done.”

“That it was,” said Lily. “But most importantly, we are so proud of you.” She pulled him into her own hug before frowning at his broom. “However, that broom needs to be checked.”

Harvey frowned. “Yeah, I don’t know what happened.”

“It was very strange,” said James.

“Snape was jinxing his broom.”

The three Potters turned and saw Hermione standing behind them with Ron.

“Hello, Ron,” said Lily.

“Hi, Mrs Potter,” said Ron.

“And what’s your name dear?” asked Lily.

Hermione smiled and held out her hand. “Hermione Granger.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” said Lily as she shook her hand. “I’m Lily, Harvey’s mum.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

“What did you say about Snape?” asked James.

“He was jinxing Harvey’s broom,” said Hermione.

Lily frowned. “Why would he do that?”

“Because he’s my son,” grumbled James.

Lily smacked his arm. “Don’t start.”

James huffed but stayed silent.

“Why do you think Professor Snape would hurt Harvey? He’s a teacher,” said Lily.

“I know a spell when I see one, you have to maintain eye contact, and he wasn’t blinking.” Hermione crossed her arms.

“I think he is up to no good, mum,” said Harvey.

Lily sighed. “Harvey, I know Severus can be difficult, he is a trying man, but he is a teacher. In the end, he wouldn’t go out of his way to hurt you like that.”

“Maybe not if I was Harry,” mumbled Harvey. His mum might not believe him, but there was something going on, that he was sure of.

“Alright, enough,” said Lily. “Ron, good to see you. Hermione, nice to meet you. Harvey go get changed so that we can eat.”

Hermione and Ron waved goodbye before leaving. Harvey headed into the change room to change but couldn’t let it go. Hermione had said she saw Snape focusing on him. Was it possible that Snape had overheard them at breakfast? Or maybe Harvey had been the only one to notice the blood on Halloween? It scared him to think that Snape was after him, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. He would find out what exactly was going on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to pop in a quick note.
> 
> Marcus Malfoy has had a name change, he is now Carlisle Malfoy. I originally was going to have him as Carlisle and then changed it but my mind had kept nagging at me to change it back. I have updated all previous chapters, but for those who are up to date then just beware of that change. Hopefully, you read this note and don't get confused.

# December 22, 1995

Harry knew that something strange was going on, and now it was certain. Over the past two months, since the first quidditch match of the year, Harvey and his friends seemed to always be up to something. He had found them, many times, giving Snape strange looks and they were always whispering. Initially, Harry had assumed that the three of them were just being eleven-year-olds until his mother informed him of Hermione and Harvey’s accusations.

The idea that Snape would go out of his way to physically hurt Harvey seemed ridiculous. The man despised James with his whole being, that was clear, but the feelings that Snape also harboured for his mother was also obviously clear. Every time Snape would see Lily, his whole demeanour would change. It didn’t matter how much Snape hated James, he would never hurt Lily’s son.

What Harry agreed with, though, was the jinxing of Harvey’s broom. The broom had been carefully checked to assure both James and Lily that the broom was safe for Harvey to ride, which meant that someone had targeted Harvey during the game. Flint was his first thought, but the type of jinx that was used needed eye contact, unbroken eye contact, and there was no way Flint would have had the time to do it. There was the probability that he had convinced another housemate to do it, but most of Flint’s friends were all bark with no bite. They were left with the question of whom would want Harvey dead or injured?

Harry had spent some time considering the question. Looking for other students or teachers that might have a problem with Harvey or even their mother and James. An old grudge, or school rivalry but nothing seemed to fit. It was Ron, in their friend group, who was more aggressive. Harvey seemed to spend a lot of his time reigning his friend in than starting arguments of his own.

It was Will who provided a more plausible thought just before they were heading home for Christmas. Harry and his friends were hanging out in one of the hallways, classes were over, they were all packed and ready to head down to the train, but that wasn’t for another hour or so. They all had decided to find a quiet spot to just chill. Snow was falling, and Hogwarts was covered in a white blanket forcing everyone to rug up. Harry was leaning against the wall, his nose buried in his scarf as he tried to keep the frost as bay. Carlisle was sitting on the floor opposite him with Amelia on his lap, Cedric was playing exploding snap with Jenna and Dylan beside them.

Will had arrived late but with hot cocoa from the kitchens for everyone. He walked over to Harry last and handed him a cup and leant against the wall with him.

“Jenna was telling me that you are having sibling troubles,” said Will.

Harry sighed. Out of all his friends, Will was probably the easiest to talk to about having a younger brother. He had his own younger brother, Blaise, who had also started Hogwarts that year. The two of them butted heads on most things.

“You could say that,” said Harry. He took a sip of the hot beverage and sighed as it warmed his chest.

“What’s being happening?” asked Will.

Harry sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. He said, “It seems that Harvey just attracts trouble.”

“Are you referring to the quidditch match?” questioned Will.

Harry nodded. “That, and the fact that he ended up fighting a troll on Halloween. And now, somehow, he has become convinced that Snape is either trying to kill him or has other sinister plans.” He took another sip of his drink.

Will laughed. “Snape wouldn’t bother wasting his time trying to kill him.”

“That’s what I said.”

“What are these possible sinister plans?”

Harry shrugged. “I have no clue. My mum told me that Hermione—”

“Is that the frizzy-haired girl?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that she and Harvey said, after the match, that Snape was the one to jinx Harvey’s broom.”

“Interesting. Have you asked Harvey about this?”

“No.” Harry furrowed his brow and stood up, pushing off the wall.

“Why not?”

Harry pushed his fingers through his hair and said, “I am supposed to be focusing on my apprenticeship, not chasing the brat and his crazy ideas around.”

Will smirked knowingly. He said, “As an older sibling, you are expected to do both.”

“I never asked to be an older sibling,” grumbled Harry.

“None of us did.”

“I always wanted a sibling,” called Cedric, looking up from the game he was playing.

Carlisle scoffed. “You can have mine.”

“And mine,” added Harry.

Cedric shook his head. “I think I would have preferred a sister.”

“Maybe you should take Amelia’s sister.”

Amelia frowned. “Pansy can be a pain, but unlike the rest of you, I get along with my sibling.”

“Regardless,” said Jenna, “I think you may have to actually talk to your brother.”

Harry sighed and finished the rest of his drink. He didn’t want to. It would sound childish if anyone else told him that ‘they didn’t want to’ he would roll his eyes and tell them to suck it up. Whatever was happening needed to be worked out, Harry didn’t want to spend the rest of the year dealing with Harvey and his ridiculous mindset, and there would be plenty of opportunities to talk to Harvey over the break.

The Christmas holidays were always insane. The whole week that Harry would spend at home was filled with dinners, parties and family celebrations. Christmas Eve Harry would always spend the evening with his grandparents, Orion and Walburga Black.

Harry knew about the difficult childhood that his father had experienced at the hands of his parents. The strict beliefs of blood purity and tradition were forced upon him, but when Sirius refused and broke whatever traditions he could, rebelled against their rules, it destroyed any form of relationship they had ever had. It wasn’t until two years after Sirius had fled from Grimmauld Place that he was contacted by his father.

Orion Black hadn’t been as harsh as Walburga had, his displeasure had been relayed in the form of silence and stern looks. He hadn’t stopped his wife from burning Sirius from the tapestry, and he hadn’t stopped when Walburga as she hurled insults towards him. The letter that Sirius received had been something that Sirius had almost believed wasn’t real, a heartfelt apology. It had taken months before Sirius agreed to meet them to talk, and years before Sirius had allowed them to spend more than a few minutes with Harry.

Walburga still held firm to her pure-blood beliefs and seemed to enjoy making snarky comments whenever Sirius was around but having a grandchild did seem to force to calm down somewhat. Orion just kept his opinions to himself. It made Christmas Eve an awkward but somewhat pleasant time. Harry was always given expensive gifts by his grandparents, and he was always polite and made sure to keep any possibly dangerous topic—for example, his mother—off the table.

Christmas day was always spent with his parents. He and Sirius would spend the morning together, having breakfast and open presents before joining up with the Potters. They always took turns, but some years the Potters would travel to White Oak Manor, and then on the next year Harry and Sirius would go to Godric’s Hollow. It was Lily’s turn to host them, and so lunch would be a big event, with mostly like additions such as the Weasleys and Remus.

The last thing that Harry and Sirius had to do was attend the Black family Christmas celebration. A large ball that had every single Black family relative attend. No matter how small the relation, everyone was invited. Harry hated it, having to smile and be polite to witches and wizards that he hardly knew but was somehow related. Carlisle attending with his family was the only relief he had. There was no escaping it either or faking sick to avoid it, his grandmother made sure of that.

Within all the chaos that would happen over the next week, Harry would need to find a time to talk to Harvey.

“I think we should start heading for the train,” said Cedric. He had packed up his cards and was standing.

“Already?” asked Jenna.

“I still have to get my trunk from my common room,” said Cedric.

“Me too,” said Amelia.

Harry followed his friends and thought about the train ride. It would be easy if he could get this talk over sooner rather than later, he would just need to find Harvey on the train.

* * *

Harvey sits in a compartment that he found with Hermione and Ron. The three of them had arrived late to the train after, once again, Neville Longbottom lost his frog. They had managed to find Trevor hiding under a table in the Gryffindor common room and only just made it abord the train. Neville had thanked them profusely before disappearing down the carriage, leaving the trio alone.

Since the train had left the station, Harvey hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Nicholas Flamel. What exactly he had to do with everything was still unknown, but Harvey was hoping they would have been able to find something in the library.

The trio had been lucky that Hagrid had slipped up. Harvey had been the one to mention the strange happenings they had experienced since the year had started and how they believed Snape was up to no good. Hagrid had seemed a bit perturbed by the suggestion that a teacher would intentionally harm a student and in his fluster to try and halt them in their tracks, he had let it out that whatever Fluffy was guarding was between Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. So far, the trio hadn’t been able to find out anything more on the mysterious man other than that he knew Professor Dumbledore. They had searched the library up and down, all but the restricted section. Hermione seemed convinced that they would be able to find something there, but it would have to wait until after their Christmas holidays.

The one thing that was bothering Harvey is that everything seemed to just happen by accident. Learning that there was something hidden at Hogwarts he only knew because he had overheard his father speaking with Hagrid, stumbling upon the three-headed-dog, Fluffy, who apparently was Hagrid’s pet, therefore realizing that Snape had attempted to get past the dog and get himself bitten, and then Hagrid slipping up and mentioning Flamel’s name when he was trying to reassure the three of them that Snape wasn’t the bad guy. It all felt rather odd, but then again, he did keep getting himself into these situations.

“Harvey, what are your plans for Christmas?” asked Hermione. She had closed the book she had been burying her nose in and had it resting on her lap.

“Mum and Dad always have a big Christmas lunch with Ron’s family and my Uncle Remus. My brother and his dad come too,” said Harvey.

Hermione frowned. “I didn’t know you had a brother.”

Harvey frowned, realizing his slip up. He knew that Harry didn’t want it spread around that they were brothers; he didn’t entirely understand why but he had tried to keep it to himself in hopes that it would give him good brother points.

Ron said, “Really? I thought that since you knew Harry, you knew.”

Hermione’s frown lines seemed to thicken. “Harry, as in Harry Black?”

Ron nodded.

She looked at Harvey. “Harry’s your brother?”

There wasn’t much he could do now. Ron had just confirmed it. Harvey nodded. “Yeah, he’s my half-brother.”

“Wow,” she mumbled. “I had no idea.”

Ron scoughed. “That’s because _Harrison_ …” he sneered the name, “doesn’t like it when other people know that they are related.”

Harvey sighed. Ron had never understood Harry, then again, neither did Harvey; but he tried. Ron seemed determined to have Harvey forget about his older brother and just act like he didn’t exist. There had been many conversations where Harvey had listened to his friend rave about how he wished his brothers didn’t live with him.

“I’m sure there is more to it than that,” said Hermione. She pulled her book up to her chest, her frown showing more concern than anything. “Harvey, do you two share a difficult relationship?”

Harvey shrugged. He hated admitting that his brother didn’t like him. “It’s complicated…well, that’s what Mum says.” He scratched the back of his head and turned to look out the window. 

Before the year had started at Hogwarts Harvey had managed to convince himself that once him and Harry were both in school things would change. They would see more of each other, they could bond over Quidditch and classes, and if Harvey ended up enjoying potions as much as his brother than he could include that too. His mum had smiled at him and told him to never lose that hope, and it wasn’t the first time she told him that. She also always said that he shouldn’t push Harry, but that wasn’t just another thing he wasn’t certain on.

A harsh rap on the door of their compartment made Harvey jump. If it had been one of their friends, they would have just pushed on in. But Ron’s huff and Hermione’s surprised gasp, Harvey was surprised to see Harry standing outside the door.

Harry pulled it open and half stepped inside. He was dressed like a Black—that was what Harvey’s father had called it. Black slacks, a dark grey button up, and a black blazer. Gone was the youngest Hogwarts student and now stood the heir to the house of Black.

Harvey had wondered if when he was older would he be required to dress more formerly. His father had rolled his eyes and said that only snobs did that. Harvey wouldn’t consider Harry a snob though, or Uncle Sirius.

“What do you want?” grumbled Ron.

Harry glared at him and said, “To speak to Harvey, get out.”

Ron’s mouth dropped open in a large ‘o’ and his face turned red.

“Now,” snapped Harry.

“Ron, please just go,” said Harvey. He didn’t need Ron to start a fight with Harry.

Ron huffed and jumped up. He whacked his shoulder against Harry’s and marched off down the carriage.

Harry rolled his eyes at his behaviour before turning to Hermione. “If you wouldn’t mind, Miss Granger?”

Hermione nodded and hopped up. “Of course.”

Once she had stepped out of the compartment, Harry closed and locked the door. He moved and stood opposite Harvey, and as he sat he unbuttoned his blazer.

“Is something wrong?” asked Harvey. It was strange for Harry to approach him in such a way.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and leant forward on his knees. “I received an owl from Mum,” he said. “She informed me that you have become convinced that Professor Snape is trying to kill you.”

Harvey wasn’t sure what to say. He knew that their mum had taken Harry aside and requested that Harry keep him safe. Harvey had just assumed that it meant making sure he didn’t try and sneak into the Dark Forest or get caught up by other students. It did make sense that Harry wouldn’t want him to cause trouble for Snape either, after all, the man was his mentor.

“He has been acting very suspicious,” mumbled Harvey.

Harry sighed. “How so?”

“Halloween night, when we fort the troll, he had blood running down his leg.”

“And?”

“My quidditch game. Hermione swears that she saw him staring at me and that he wasn’t blinking when my broom went all crazy.”

“So, your evidence is a bit of blood and eye contact?”

Harvey frowned. It did sound stupid when said like that. He huffed and said, “Before the troll incident, Ron, Hermione and I were going back to the Gryffindor Common Room when the staircase changed on us and we ended up in the third-floor corridor.”

“Do you mean the one that Dumbledore said was forbidden?”

Harvey nodded. “Yeah, that one. We heard someone coming and tried to hide, we ran into a locked door and Hermione, being Hermione, unlocked it and we hid inside. Only to discover a massive three-headed-dog behind it. Turns out that its name is Fluffy and that it is Hagrid’s. We escaped without being eaten by the thing and Hermione pointed out that it was standing on a trap door and that it is probably guarding something. Then, on Halloween night when the troll got in, Snape turns up with a bleeding leg. I think he let the troll in to distract everyone so that he could try and get whatever is hidden under the trap door, but the dog bit him.”

Harry stared at Harvey unsure. He rubbed his chin before letting out a sigh. He said, “What makes you think something is under the trap door?”

Harvey frowned. “Why else keep the dog in that room? And I also overheard Dad talking to Hagrid the day we went to Diagon Alley. Apparently, he removed something from Gringotts. And then, I also saw in the Daily Profit that Gringotts also got broken into and that the vault they tried to steal from had also been emptied that same day. I don’t think that was a coincidence.”

Harry nodded his head slowly.

Harvey wasn’t sure if there was anything else he could say. If Harry didn’t believe him than he doubted anyone else would either.

“That does sound odd,” said Harry.

Harvey smiled; Harry believed him.

“But I do have one question.”

Harvey nodded.

“What could be hidden under there that Snape would want so desperately?” asked Harry.

Harvey shrugged. They didn’t know. “I don’t know. All we managed to get out of Hagrid was that it has something to do with Nicholas Flamel.”

Harry’s eyes seemed to light up. His nostrils flared and he clenched his fists.

“What’s wrong?” asked Harvey. “Do you know who this Flamel person is?”

Harry nodded. “That I do.” He stood and buttoned up his blazer.

“Who is he?”

Harry moved towards the door and flipped the lock.

“Wait, Harry-”

“No,” said Harry, cutting him off. “I will handle this. Don’t drag your friends into whatever is going on. Just enjoy the break and when we get back to school, you can just go about classes as normal.”

Harvey frowned. “But Harry-”

“I said, no.” Harry gave him a firm stare before turning and walk out of the compartment.

He wanted to chase after him and tell him that he had to let him help. There was no way, after everything they had worked out that he could just go back to classes as normal. Harvey flopped onto the chair and huffed. He would find out who Flamel is on his own and what Fluffy is guarding.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station in the evening. Harry was tired and ready for a good sleep in his bed. The ride had been long and he had listened to Carlisle, Will and Dylan all argue over the rules of Exploding Snap for too long. It wasn’t unusual that his friends would argue and claim someone else cheated, it is just what they did, and most days it wouldn’t bother him. Harry would laugh and just focus on his book.

His mood had been turned sour after he had spoken to Harvey. They had been on the train for about an hour before he ditched his friends and wandered down the carriages until he found Harvey sitting with Ron and Hermione.

Harry was glad that Hermione seemed to have finally made some friends, who those friends were though he did question. Ronald Weasley had bullied her, after all, but she had insisted that Ron thought she was intentionally trying to make him feel dumb. And after the troll where Ron was a factor in saving her life, everything was water under the bridge.

It had been more surprising what Harvey had told him. Three-headed-dog on the third-floor corridor, trap door, secret Hogwarts business. It was all messy and annoyingly possible that Harvey had stumbled upon something. Harvey knew that the third floor had to have something hidden down it, otherwise it would have been no problem for students to wander about. Everything that his brother had said did make some sort of sense, he just didn’t believe that it was Snape who was involved.

If Harvey was correct and it was something to do with Nicholas Flamel, then it had to be the Philosophers Stone that was being protected. It could turn any metal into goal and produce the elixir of life. Both options would be intriguing to any witch or wizard, unending wealth, and life, it would make things easier for a lot of people, but Snape never seemed to care for money or for long life. The man would have preferred to spend day after day in his potion’s lab with no interruptions, Harry couldn’t believe he would want internal life.

What Harry did know was that something needed to be done. The fact that Dumbledore had decided that it was wise to keep such a thing in the school was ridiculous. Any number of dangerous witches or wizards could track the stone down and try and find a way to get it, i.e, kidnap a student and demand it as ransom. He planned to speak to his father about this and perhaps even his mother and James, he would just need to try and keep Harvey out of it in the process.

As Harry stepped off the train, Carlisle clapped him on the shoulder and said, “I guess I will see you for the Black Celebratory Ball?” he cringed.

Harry sighed. “That you will. Are you bringing Amelia with you?” Plus-ones were allowed, if approved, and as a pure-blood herself Amelia wouldn’t get rejected.

Carlisle shook his head. “Nope, she is off to France with her family for the week.”

“That sounds like fun,” added Jenna. She stopped beside them with a bag slung over her shoulder. “I have to spend way too much time dealing with extended family that I really don’t like.”

Harry smirked. “So do I.”

“You will survive a day with your brother,” snipped Jenna.

Harry shrugged. “We shall see.”

Carlisle chuckled and once more clapped his shoulder. “I see my parents, have a good Christmas.”

Harry nodded. “You too.”

“And I see my sister,” Amelia sighed, “wish me luck dealing with aunts and uncles who will spend more time criticizing my sisters choice of career than spreading love and cheer.”

Harry smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

“Oh,” she said surprised.

“Enjoy it while you can,” he grumbled. It wasn’t often that he would hug anyone, normally Amelia and Jenna were forcing him into such thing, but he could see that Jenna needed just that something extra.

“I will, have a good Christmas,” said Jenna.

Harry waved her off and started down the platform until he found his father. Sirius was standing with Lily and Remus, but no James. Harry felt relieved that there would be no awkward conversation to be had.

“Harry,” cried Lily. She yanked him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek. “I missed you.”

Harry relaxed into her hug and smiled. “I missed you too.”

“Get off my son,” said Sirius, a small laugh falling from his lips, “I need a hug too.”

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped back from his mother to hug him. “You’re a child,” he mumbled.

Sirius smirked and squeezed him. “Well, one of us should be.”

Lily sighed, a small frown pulling at her eyebrows. “You shouldn’t be the child in this relationship, Sirius.”

“Lily, I think by now you should expect Padfoot to never really grow up,” said Remus. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

“Mum!” Harvey’s voice carried over the noise of other parents and students, and he barrelled through them to hug her.

Harry frowned as the three adults turned to the younger boy and hugged him.

“Did Mum tell you about my quidditch game?” asked Harvey, he looked between Sirius and Remus.

Sirius nodded. “She sure did. I’m bummed that I missed it.”

“She said that you did a spectacular job catching the snitch, sounds like your just like your dad,” said Remus.

Harry clenched his jaw and took a small step back. He was used to the adults focusing their attention on Harvey, his mother more so than anyone else, but it was moment like this that made him angry. His mind would instantly start comparing how his family would treat him verse Harvey. When Harry had caught his first snitch only his father had been there to see it. Sirius, of course, had celebrated loudly and did what any excited parent would do. The rest of the adults didn’t really say much. His mother had sent him a letter saying congratulations, but it was never mentioned again. But for Harvey, both Lily and James had shown up. All the adults were gushing over him. What Harvey had done; any good player could have done. It didn’t make him special, just lucky that he didn’t splat face first onto the ground. It wasn’t the first time and Harry knew it probably wouldn’t be the last.

He tried to shake off the anger, the jealously. He tried to remember how he had felt watching the game, an older brother who was proud that his younger brother had accomplished something like that. But he couldn’t.

“Harry, you okay?”

A hand touched Harry’s arm and he stepped back. He locked eyes with his father’s concerned ones and shook his head.

“I’m fine,” said Harry.

Sirius clenched his teeth and frowned. “Why don’t I believe that?”

Harry didn’t want to talk about this. He glanced over his father’s shoulder and saw Remus, Lily and Harvey all looking at him. They looked so confused. His anger flared and he wanted to yell at them, all of them. They knew what they were doing! But he didn’t.

“I’m tired, can we go home,” he said. His clenched fists were starting to ache, and he wanted to leave before everything bubbled over.

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, of course. Do you have everything?”

Harry nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay…ahh, Lily, we will see you all on Christmas?” said Sirius.

Lily offered a smile. “Yeah, lunch is at 1.”

“Great,” said Sirius.

Harry pushed past his family and walked towards the apparition point, he needed to leave. He heard the faint goodbyes from his mother and Remus, before he felt his father grab his shoulder and they were sucked away. They landed in the entrance hall of White Oak Manor and Harry stumbled forward.

“Harry…”

“I’m fine,” Harry snapped.

Sirius frowned. “No, you’re not.”

“I just want to be left alone.” Harry walked away, headed towards his room. He didn’t want to do anything but scream, and it was all too much. He stumbled up the stairs and found his room, he slammed it shut and flicked the lock before falling onto his bed.

The anger hurt inside his chest, it ached and screamed to be let out. Harry tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, but it only seemed to make it worse. A tear escaped the corner of his eye and Harry barely held back a sob.

Just once, he wanted it to be him and not Harvey.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet!
> 
> Also, I have had one person comment and mention that my pace is slow, and another that has mentioned that it's fast. Can someone please leave a comment that it's just right. Then I'll have all of Goldilock's bears ticked off!
> 
> Enjoy

# December 24, 1995

Things were feeling strained at White Oak Manor. Since the day Harry arrived home, he has such himself off from his father as much as he could. The first few hours he had stayed in his room, letting his emotions crash over him. But after a shower and a change of clothes, Harry made his way into his potions lab and stayed there until dinner was ready. He had joined his father in the dining room, but few words were shared between them. Harry kept his eyes on his food and avoided the concerned glances from his father. Once he had finished, he left just as quickly as before and stayed upstairs for the remainder of the evening.

Sirius wasn’t sure what to do. His first instinct was to chase after his son and talk to him, find out what had upset him. It had seemed that mere seconds past and Harry went from his normal broody but happy teenage self, to a withdrawn and angry young man. The look he had seen in his son’s eyes had scared him, but he wasn’t sure what had caused the change. At dinner he had wanted to try and talk to him, but Sirius knew that it wasn’t the time.

It was after Harry had disappeared and headed upstairs that Sirius ended up in the main sitting room. He pour himself a large scotch and dropped into the sofa. There were days when raising a teenager was no problem, Harry was smart enough to almost take care of himself and keep out of trouble. Of course, there were always moments when Harry would react badly and that was when Sirius would step in. But the moments, just like this one, where Harry’s reaction made no sense to Sirius was when he felt like a failure. Shouldn’t a father know how to help his son?

Sirius took a large sip of his scotch and seemed to sink lower into the sofa when one of the house elves, his name was Grimsby, appeared.

“Sorry to disturb you, Master Sirius, but Mistress Lily is here.”

Sirius nodded. “Show her in, Grimsby.”

The elf disappeared and barely a moment later the door to the sitting room opened and Lily walked in. She looked as concerned as Sirius did. Her red hair was tied up in a messy bun and her cheeks were blotchy like she had been crying.

Sirius sat up and asked, “Lily, are you alright?”

Lily sniffed and sat down beside him on the couch. “I’m worried about Harry, what happened today…” She rubbed at her nose and took a deep breath.

“I don’t understand what happened at all,” said Sirius.

Lily said, “I’ve seen Harry angry, but this was different.”

“I don’t know what set him off.” Sirius took another sip of his drink. “He was fine one moment, then Harvey showed up and we were all talking about his game and then Harry just became a different person.”

“Have you spoken to him?” she asked.

He shook his head. “No, I didn’t want to push him.”

“Probably a good idea.”

Sirius asked, “You don’t think it had something to do with Harvey, do you?”

Lily frowned. “Harvey? What would he have done?”

“They don’t exactly get along, maybe Harvey upset him at school?”

She shook her head and said, “Harvey didn’t mention anything. All he said was that Harry spoke to him on the train about his theory about Severus, and that he was fine.”

“Theory about Snape?” questioned Sirius.

Lily sighed. “Oh, it’s stupid, but Harvey is convinced that there is something hidden at Hogwarts that Severus is after.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “Apparently. I did send Harry a letter and ask that he try and persuade Harvey to not accuse a teacher of such things.”

“Snape doesn’t always make it easy.”

“No, but Severus would never hurt Harvey or any student intentionally.”

“I suppose. Still, something has set Harry off.”

The two of them sat in silence for a moment. Sirius drank his drink and Lily stared at the fireplace. They had to do something.

Lily said, “Let me try and talk to him.”

Sirius cringed. “Lily, I don’t think-”

She reached over and placed her hand on his arm. She said, “I know, but we have to try.”

Sirius bowed his head and nodded. “Alright, he is in his room.”

Lily offered him a smile before standing and leaving the room. Sirius only hoped that it would work. Harry would never intentionally hurt his mother, he knew that, but his mood just might change that.

Lily climbed the stairs and followed the familiar hall to Harry’s room. She stopped outside the door and listened for a moment, there were no sounds which could be good or bad, she wasn’t sure. She knocked on the door and was surprised when it flung open.

Seeing her son, Lily’s heart broke. His face was flushed red, his eyes dark, his head a mess—more so than normal—and all she could see was pain in his eyes. She reached up and cupped his cheeks, tears escaping from her own eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her words barely above a whisper. Lily pulled him into a hug and he let her. His body molded against hers and his arms wrapped around her waist. She felt his face nuzzle into her shoulder and his fingers grip at her coat.

How could she have missed this?

The hug lasted or a good minute. Lily didn’t want to let go, and neither did Harry. When his fingers loosened their grip, they stepped into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. Lily held her son’s hand in hers and said, “I’m sorry that I missed whatever has upset you.”

Harry frowned and looked away from her.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won’t be upset or mad, I just want to understand what’s happening in that brain of yours.” With her free hand, Lily reached over and brushed a few strands of hair that had fallen down away from his eyes.

She had watched Harry struggle with his emotions growing up, for some reason, he never seemed to expression them. She and Sirius had tried to get him to open up, but the boy had somehow learned to keep it all bottled up. Neither of them knew if it was because he didn’t understand how to express what he was feeling or if he was intentionally choosing to hold it back, by either way, Lily felt like she had failed her son in that way.

“I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me,” said Lily.

Harry never spoke. He let her talk and try to comfort him with her touch and words, but nothing worked. Eventually, Lily decided to let him rest. She wasn’t done with Harry, she had to get to the bottom of whatever was going on in his mind, but she could see how tired he was. Emotions were exhausting. She pressed a kiss to his head and wished him goodnight before leaving.

Lily left knowing that she had done everything she could for that night, she just had to hope that by Christmas day he would be feeling better.

And Harry was feeling better, or he had somehow managed to shove back down all of the emotions that had slipped through a crack. By Christmas Eve he was feeling more like himself. He had woken up to his alarm before showering and dressing for the day’s events. He picked out one of his black suits, matched it with a black shirt and a dark blue tie. He neatened his hair as much as he could, before meeting his father downstairs for breakfast.

Sirius offered Harry a smile as he sat and said, “Good morning.”

Harry returned the smile, and for the first time in a few days it felt real. He said, “Good morning, father.”

Sirius hand paused as it was raising his morning coffee to his mouth. His smile widened. “Feeling better today?” he asked.

Harry nodded. “I am.”

The last few days had been overwhelming. The emotions that he had sworn to himself that he would keep contain for his parent’s sake had found a crack that appeared after witnessing them gush over Harvey. His younger half-brother had once again gotten all of the attention for something that Harry had also done. But he was under control now, no more outbursts.

“I’m glad.” Sirius took a sip of his coffee. “I also just want to say that if you do want to talk about what happened, both your mother and I are willing to listen. Neither of us would judge you.”

Harry nodded slowly. He knew that his parents would be angry at him for the way he was feeling. But Harry had better things to do than let emotions that meant nothing, get in his way. He had an apprenticeship that required his attention as well as his upcoming O.W.L.S.

“I know,” said Harry, “but I don’t need to talk. I would prefer if we could all pretend that it didn’t happen.”

Sirius’ concerned frown reappeared slightly, but he nodded and didn’t argue.

Eager to change the subject from his emotional spill, Harry loaded his plate with food and asked, “What time are we going to Grimmauld Place?”

Sirius sighed. “Your grandmother has stated that she wishes us to be present by ten.”

Harry nodded. “Do you know what she wants to do today?”

It was typical for Harry’s grandparents to spend Christmas Eve spoiling him. His grandmother seemed to think that Sirius was withholding things that a child of the house of Black should have. His grandparents would taken them out for meals and shopping, buy anything that Harry desired before returning to Grimmauld Place for tea. Harry would then normally spend a few hours playing chess with his grandfather or reading. Dinner would be an in-house affair, and it wasn’t odd for a few other family members to appear—mainly the Malfoy’s—but it would be over by nine and Harry and Sirius would return to White Oak Manor by ten.

“Same thing as normal,” said Sirius. “I do believe that Cissy, Carlisle and Draco will be joining us early this year.”

“What about Lucius?”

“Apparently something else requires his attention,” grumbled Sirius.

Harry knew that his father wasn’t a fan of Lucius, he liked his cousin just fine, but the Malfoy name seemed to rub Sirius the wrong way. It was probably due to Lucius’ allegiance to ‘He-Whom-Must-Not-Be-Named’ in the first war, not that anyone had ever proven Lucius’ guilt.

* * *

Harry checked his appearance one last time before turning to look at the clock. They were required to be at Grimmauld Place in less than three minutes and Sirius wasn’t in the entrance hall. Harry could hear his father running through the house but had no idea what had distracted him. Making Walburga Black wait just led to nasty consequences.

“I’m here, you ready?” cried Sirius. He rushed down the stairs and grabbed Harry’s arm.

Harry didn’t have a chance to respond before he was sucked away as Sirius apparated them to Grimmauld Place. They landed with a small thump in the narrow hallway, and Harry wasn’t surprised to see his grandmother standing there with her arms crossed.

The clock in the living room signaled ten o’clock and Sirius cleared his throat and smiled. “Mother,” he said, and stepped towards her.

Walburga glared at her son. “I raised you better.”

Sirius sighed. “We were here before ten.”

She scoughed at him and nudged him out of her way. “Harrison, my boy.” Her glare faded and a small proud smile graced her lips. “How handsome you look.” She patted his cheek and turned back around. “Nothing like your father.”

Sirius huffed.

“Walburga, please. They haven’t been here a whole minute and you are already arguing with Sirius.” Orion’s voice floated from the living room.

Walburga rolled her eyes and said, “Be quiet you old fool. Now, Harrison, is there anything that you have had your eye on that your father has failed to buy you.”

Harry glanced over his grandmother to see his father’s red face. “No, father has provided everything I assure you.”

Walburga let out a small huff before stepping into the living room. Harry and Sirius followed and waited until Walburga sat down before doing the same. There were certain rules that Walburga had driven into Harry’s mind since he was a child. Woman were always seated first, if there weren’t enough chairs than a man must offer a seat to a woman or child, and always respect your elders were just a few. There had been many lessons that Sirius made certain didn’t stick, mainly the pureblood speech that Walburga was fond of.

Harry had always found it interesting how Walburga preached about pure Black blood, when Harry himself was only a half-blood. He knew deep down that it probably angered Walburga to her core, but Harry was her only grandchild, and she wouldn’t be getting any more. He was the only one left to continue on the Black family name.

“Kreacher,” screeched Walburga.

The old elf appeared instantly at her side. “Yes, Mistress?” he groaned.

“Tea for everyone, now.”

Kreacher nodded and snapped his fingers. Hot tea and biscuits appeared on the table and started to serve itself.

Walburga took a sip of her tea and she sighed. “Perfect. Now, for lunch, Narcissa and her boys shall be joining us in Diagon Alley.”

“What about that husband of hers?” asked Orion.

Walburga frowned. “Don’t know, don’t care.”

“I thought you liked the Malfoy’s mother,” asked Sirius.

Harry wanted to chide his father’s childish tone, but he knew better. Walburga had a difficult relationship with her son, but Harry must respect his father first.

Walburga took another sip and said, “That man seems to spend more time focusing on his looks than accomplishing anything.”

Harry kept his face straight, the smirk that wanted to appear stayed hidden. He asked, “Grandmother, you have always told me that a wizards appearance is important.”

Walburga nodded. “That I have. But there is being thoughtful and then there is vanity. Lucius Malfoy is obsessed with himself.” She took another sip. “My only hope is that he hasn’t passed it on to his boys.”

Harry could tell her that Carlisle was no problem. That boy never looked in a mirror, it was normally Amelia running her fingers through his hair and straightening his tie at breakfast that made him look half human. Draco on the other hand was a little vane. The small copy of Carlisle always had his hair slicked back and perfect, almost like their father.

“I don’t think vanity should be your main concern when it comes to Lucius Malfoy,” said Sirius. He had picked up his own tea and was leaning back in his chair.

“Don’t slouch,” snapped Walburga, before she said, “and don’t go on about your petty disputes in my home. I rather not listen to that dribble.”

“Enough,” grumbled Orion. “Harrison, how goes your apprenticeship?”

“Well, Professor Snape is providing a great challenge. He also has been assisting him with teaching the first years,” said Harry.

Walburga hummed her approval. “Very good. Severus Snape always seemed to have his head on his shoulders. Regulus always mentioned how talented his way at potions.”

Harry noticed his father stiffen at the mention of his uncle’s name. Regulus was a touchy subject around their family, so he tried not to bring his uncle up. But Walburga seemed to always find a way to do so.

Sirius finished his tea, placed the cup on the table and stood up. “Excuse me.”

He walked out of the room and Harry watched his head towards the stairs. He wouldn’t be surprised if he found him up in Regulus’ room later.

“What about the rest of your classes?” asked Orion.

Harry stayed with his grandparents and answered all of their questions until it was almost noon. By then, Sirius had come back downstairs and joined his family in the entrance hall. They would apparate to Diagon Alley and meet Narcissa and the boys there. Harry watched his father carefully and wondered if this was how he had felt when Harry had snapped.

Sirius held out his arm which Harry took, and Orion had Walburga take his. With a blink they landed smoothly at the apparation point in Diagon Alley. It was lightly snowing in the lane, and the cold chill was pecking at Harry’s fingers. He stuffed his hands into the pocket of his coat and turned to his family and watched as his grandmother grumbled to herself.

Diagon Alley was extremely busy. People were rushing about, moving from shop to shop, line to line. People were yelling and pushing, trying to get their last-minute gifts. There were a few small groups huddled together trying to stay warm in their cues as they waited to be allowed into the stores. It was all very typical, but it didn’t stop Walburga from complaining like she always did

Walburga let out a huff of disgust. “Look at them all. Like vultures.”

Orion patted his wife’s hand, that was linked through his arm, and then said, “Relax, my dear.”

“Don’t tell me to relax,” grumbled Walburga. “Let’s get to the restaurant.”

Harry followed his grandparents through the crowd. Orion standing slightly in front to make room for Walburga as she walked, her noise pointed down at those who got to close. They somehow managed to make it down the alley to Horizon Lane. The small section of Diagon Alley that held two little cafes, one restaurant, and an ice cream shop that seemed to be remarkably busy.

Orion stopped just outside the restaurant and asked, “Walburga, did you make a reservation?”

She nodded. “Of course, under Black.”

Orion nodded and headed inside.

“If you pretend to pass out, we could skip lunch and just head home,” whispered Sirius. He had leant close to Harry and offered him a smirk.

Harry shook his head and smiled. His father would do anything to end the day early. Harry whispered back, “I doubt Grandmother would allow that.”

Sirius sighed and they followed Walburga and Orion inside.

The restaurant was bigger than it appeared from the outside. There were a range of tables that could seat anywhere from two to six people comfortably, booths lined the outside walls and down the back was a small walkway that led out the back to a courtyard where they had outdoor seating. The decorations were simple enough, the walls were a dark olive green with a mahogany wooden trim. From the ceiling floated candles that created a comfortable and warm atmosphere, that and the heating charms allowed Harry to remove his thick coat.

A waiter approached their group and quickly led them to a table near the furthest wall. It was a table large enough to sit ten people, but had been set for seven. Walburga walked around the table, and before Orion could follow, Harry stepped up behind her and pulled out her chair. He noticed his father roll his eyes at him, but Walburga offered him a genuine smile—which were extremely rare—and patted his hand.

“Thank you, my boy,” she said.

He returned her smile and sat down beside her. Orion took a seat at the head of the table, just to Walburga’s right and Sirius sat opposite Walburga.

The waiter that had escorted them cleared his throat and said, “Would you like to start your lunch with something to drink?”

Walburga nodded. “Yes, please bring out your best red.”

“The bottle or just a glass?” the waiter asked.

“The bottle.”

“I’ll take a scotch on the rocks, please,” said Orion.

“Same here,” said Sirius.

“And for you, sir?” the waiter turned to Harry.

“Water.”

The waiter nodded and walked off.

“Plan on drinking the whole bottle yourself, mother?” asked Sirius.

Walburga frowned at him. “If you think your attempt at humour will amuse anyone, than you are mistake.”

Sirius shrugged.

“Now sit up, and don’t slouch. You are the head of our family, not a child.”

Harry found himself wanting the Malfoy’s to arrive. Narcissa would be able to entertain Walburga enough that a family argument wouldn’t erupt. Harry loved his father, but he sometimes enjoyed aggravating Walburga too much.

“Apologise, Draco lost his wand, and we couldn’t find it.” Narcissa’s voice surprised Harry, and he spotted the Malfoy’s moving across the restaurant.

Harry instantly stood, as Narcissa approached the table, Orion and Sirius followed, and greeted Narcissa. She placed a kiss on Harry’s cheek, before moving to greet Walburga. Carlisle smiled at him and said, “Happy Christmas, mate.”

Harry clapped his friend on the shoulder. “You as well.”

“Harry, did Carlisle tell you what our father brought us for Christmas?” Draco said, stepping up beside his brother.

“No, he didn’t,” said Harry.

“It isn’t all that exciting,” mumbled Carlisle.

Draco frowned. “It’s better than what we got last year.”

Carlisle shrugged.

“Carlisle, Draco.”

The boys turned to see Narcissa standing behind an empty seat. She nudged her head in the direction towards Walburga and Orion and both of them nodded before moving over to greet their great-aunt and uncle. When everyone was seated, Walburga started her interrogation. And there was not another name for it. Even though Carlisle and Draco weren’t her direct kin, she still had expectation. Narcissa only let it go on for about ten minutes before she distracted Walburga with gossip, it was the one way to give the boys some slack.

Carlisle took a sip of his drink and said, “Looking forward to tomorrow?”

Harry shrugged. “Not really.”

“I thought Christmas was the one time you weren’t bothered by Harvey?”

Again, Harry shrugged. “This year is just different.” Harry picked up his water and took a large sip, he didn’t really want Carlisle to know what had happened after they separated at Kings Cross a few days before.

“Mother has already said that you are welcome at our home, you can come and hide with us for a few hours in you want,” said Carlisle.

Harry smiled. “Thanks, mate.”

“You can help keep me sane when Mother and Father have their friends over, and they bring Draco’s little minions with them,” said Carlisle.

Draco from across the table glared at his brother. “Shut up, Carlisle.”

“Boys, behave!” Narcissa said, sending her children a sharp glare.

Both boys nodded and bowed their heads.

“You really have them well trained, Narcissa,” said Walburga.

“They’re not dogs, Mother,” said Sirius.

Walburga huffed. “Dogs, children, is there really any differences?”

Harry snorted and bit back his laughter as Carlisle frowned at him, no one really wanted to be compared to a dog but Narcissa certainly had them well trained.

“Aunt Walburga, what do you and Uncle Orion plan to do tomorrow?” asked Narcissa.

Walburga sighed. “Well, Sirius is taking Harrison to his mother’s so it shall just be the two of us.”

“Sounds rather peaceful,” mumbled Orion. He had somehow found a copy of the daily profit and had his nose buried in in.

“Yes, I think it will be nice to have a quiet Christmas.”

Harry wanted to roll his eyes. Walburga was acting like it was something that didn’t happen very often, but they chose to stay at Grimmauld every year. When Sirius did host Christmas, he invited his parents, but they always elected not to come.

“But I am looking forward to our Annual Family Ball, it will be quite the spectacle this year.” Walburga smiled widely. “I do expect you all to be there, no excuses.”

“Wouldn’t dream of missing it, Mother.” Sirius slouched in his chair and frowned.

* * *

The snow had covered the back yard in a blanket of white. Harvey had spent most of the morning playing in it, building snowmen that his dad would charm and have dance or chase him around the yard. There had been a snowball fight that Harvey had lost when his mum had jumped in and nailed both his dad and him right in the head. And when Harvey was thoroughly soaked, his mum had fresh hot cocoa with marshmallows waiting.

The inside was also very Christmassy. Lights and decorations covered every room, and a large Christmas tree stood in the corner of the living room beside the fireplace. The fire was crackling, and Harvey was excited to see what was in his stocking. He now knew that Santa wasn’t real, it had been a bit of a let down when his parents had told him that Santa was only a story, but it was also exciting that it had been his mum and dad who had worked hard to make Christmas fun.

The presents and snow weren’t the only things Harvey loved about Christmas, it was Harry’s mood. Every year, no matter how bad Harry had pushed Harvey away, Christmas day was always a bit different. Harry always had a present for him, and he always seemed to be willingly to spend time with Harvey. And Harvey hoped that this year would be no different.

Harvey sat by the fire, cocoa next to him on the coffee table, and a book in his lap. Lily was in the kitchen making dinner, and James had been called into the Ministry a few hours earlier. Apparently Auror’s didn’t get an undisturbed Christmas Eve.

The book Harvey was reading was a potions book that had been his mother’s, it was called ‘Simply Elixirs and Tonics’. Lily had told him that it was a good starting place for anyone interested in potions. She had been surprised when Harvey had asked her for such a book, but once she handed it over, Harvey sat himself down and started to read.

In Harvey’s mind he might be able to bond with Harry if they had more things in common. Quidditch was the first and easiest thing, but outside of school, Harry didn’t get all that into the sport. He never went to matches or played around with his friends, it was only during practices and games that Harry showed any interest. The next thing was Potions. Harry seemed obsessed with them. Harvey wasn’t certain why, he hadn’t really enjoyed many of the classes that Snape had taught since the year had started, but his mum had told him that it could be difficult at first. When she compared the science of potions to cooking, it seemed to make a little more sense, but some of the ingredients was just gross. But even though there were aspects he was struggling with, Harvey wanted to try.

He flipped the page and sighed at the words. He understood almost everything, there were a few things he wasn’t certain of and had underlined them so that he could ask. Harry would hopefully be willingly to help him, after all, he did help him in class when he needed it.

“How’s the book?” asked Lily.

Harvey looked up and shrugged. “Okay, I think.”

Lily smiled. “You think?”

Harvey scratched the back of his head. “I have a few things I underlined that don’t make sense.”

“Did you want me to help?”

“No,” said Harvey. “I’m going to ask Harry tomorrow.”

Lily nodded slowly. “I’m sure he would be happy to explain it to you.”

Harvey frowned, he didn’t like the tone of her voice. “Do I sense a but?” he asked.

Lily sighed. “I just don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

“Why?” he asked.

Lily sighed and leant against the couch. She said, “Well, we both know that your brother can be difficult. He has a long of stuff going on in that teenage brain of his and it can sometimes make him react unexpectedly.”

“Do you mean like how he got all weird at Kings Cross?” he asked.

Lily nodded. “Yeah.”

“Was he okay when you went to talk to him?”

“No, he was very sad.”

“About what?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me.”

Harvey frowned. “But why not? When I’m sad, I always want to tell you or Dad so that you can fix it.”

“I know, and I’m glad that you do that. But when you get older you find that you don’t always want to share your problems. Harry probably wants to fix it himself.”

“I think that’s silly.”

Lily let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I think so too.”

Harvey put down his book and stood up. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Lily’s waist. “Mum?”

“Yeah?” Lily stroked the back of his head and looked down at him.

“I love you.”

Lily felt a tear prick her eye. “I love you too.” She knelt down and hugged Harvey properly.

* * *

The door to the Potter home swung open and James stopped at the sight of his wife and child asleep on the couch. He had been called into the office by Kingsley when they had received a tip about a dark wizard. Like most tips that they received these days, it was a waste of time. James had been annoyed that he had been pulled away from his family but rather than argue, he did what he had to as quickly as possible before apparating home.

Christmas Eve was always supposed to be the three of them sitting by the fire, telling stories, and drinking cocoa. And this year it seems that he missed it. Two empty mugs were sitting on the coffee table along with a small stack of books, a blanket was covering both Harvey and Lily, and another book was resting on Harvey’s chest.

James smiled and knelt down beside them. He carefully picked up the book and added it to the pile on the table, and gently reached over to nudge Lily awake. She let out a small moan before her eyes flickered open and she squinted at the light.

“James?” she mumbled.

“Yeah, Lils. It’s me.” James placed his hand on her thigh and smiled.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep, Harvey wanted to wait up for you,” she whispered.

James looked at his son and smirked. “He was never good at staying up late.”

Lily let out a quiet chuckle. “He tried his best.”

“Let’s get him to bed.”

Very carefully, James slid an arm around Harvey’s back and one under his legs. He lifted him up and slowly headed towards the stairs. As he reached the top, Harvey stirred and nuzzled his face into James’ shoulder.

“Hi Dad,” he mumbled.

James said, “Hi buddy, did you enjoy for hot cocoa?”

Harvey nodded. Eyes closed, and face still buried in James’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry I missed out.”

In Harvey’s room, James carefully stepped over the clothes that were covering the floor and over the toy broomstick that hadn’t really been touched since Harvey now had his Nimbus. He pulled back the covers with a wave of his hand—wandless magic was useful when you had children—and placed Harvey down. He removed his shoes but didn’t worry about his clothes.

“Night, Dad,” mumbled Harvey.

James pressed a kiss to his forehead and said, “Night, bud.”

He stood in the door frame for a moment and watched Harvey sleep. Just like the rest of the house, Harvey had insisted that his room be decorated for Christmas. It had only added to the clutter in his room, but the smile on his face had been well worth it.

James closed the door and went back downstairs and sat with Lily on the couch. He lifted his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his side. He placed a kiss on her head and said, “Sorry I took so long.”

She sighed and sunk into his embrace. “It’s okay. Harvey and I understand.”

James smiled and moved his hand to ran his finger tips through her bright hair. “How was your night?”

Lily said, “We had fun. I let Harvey have his dinner in here, we played games and read stories, and took turns guessing what we will get tomorrow. Then I made cocoa which he downed very quickly before informing me that since you were working it was his responsibility to drink your share.”

James chuckled. “Does that mean I don’t get one?”

Lily shrugged. “Sorry.”

“Oh well, I suppose I can survive.”

“I’ll make sure you get through it,” she teased.

He smiled and kissed her head again.

The two of them sat there for a moment and watched the fire. Lily was nestled into his side enough that they could have easily fallen asleep. But as James rested his cheek on Lily’s head, she said, “I’m worried about Harry.”

James held in the sigh that wanted to slip out. Things were complicated because of Harry, he knew that there was nothing to change the fact that Lily shared a son with the man who was once his best friend, but even after fifteen years he struggled. There had been moments when he had been able to forget the pain that had been caused by his conception, months of heartbreak that James had thought he wasn’t going to heal from. Somehow, him and Lily did make it through. But what James wasn’t certain of is if the pain would ever truly go away.

He did try, James really did. There were moments where his tongue was too quick for his brain and he would say things that would lead to arguments with Lily and sometimes Harry. But he did try to be nice to his stepson, to help him. But the boy didn’t make it easy.

It was around the time that Harry turned nine that he really noticed it. The boy had once been happy to play with his younger brother, help him, care for him, but something seemed to change. Harry became reserved and started rejecting Harvey in many different ways. At first, he thought it was some form of hormonal thing, he was growing up and having his first moods swings, but things have only become worse. And it hurt James to watch his son reach for his brother and be knocked back. He had mentioned it to Lily more than once, but she tried to use to reason to excuse his behavior. It infuriated him, but he still tried to be nice.

“Have you spoken to him again?” asked James.

Lily shook her head.

James concern about Harry’s behavior increased when he got home and found Lily crying. She told him about Harry’s sudden change of mood at Kings Cross and how it seemed to happen when Harvey showed up. James had held her and then suggested that she needed to talk to him. Lily did just that, but she hadn’t been able to get much from him.

“Did Sirius say something?” he asked.

Again, she shook her head. “No, Harry has closed himself off from us. Sirius said he has been withdrawn since he got home.”

“Do you think something happened between Harvey and Harry at school?”

“Harvey doesn’t think so.” Lily sat up and turned on the couch, she brought up her knee and clasped it in her hands before resting her chin on it. “Maybe I asked to much of him.”

James frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Before the year started, I asked him to keep Harvey safe,” explained Lily. “And then when Harvey made those ridiculous accusations about Severus at the Quidditch match I sent him an owl and asked him to see if he could stop Harvey from doing something stupid.”

“Sounds reasonable to me,” said James.

“Is it, though? I mean, I am asking my son to parent his younger brother. Shouldn’t we be the ones making sure Harvey is safe and that he isn’t going to cause trouble? Harry has all this pressure on him because of his apprenticeship this year and now I’ve put Harvey on top of that. How is that fair?”

James ran his hand over her thigh in a comforting gesture and said, “I think we both know that Harry would have told you if he couldn’t handle it. He isn’t shy about his feelings.”

Lily shook her head. “No, I think he is. When I went to see him…he was…he was different. I haven’t ever seen him in such a state.”

“You said he was upset, but what was so different?” asked James.

“The look in his eyes was something more than just anger or sadness, it was like he was broken.” A tear appeared on Lily’s cheek and she quickly rubbed it away.

James frowned and leaned forward, he cupped her cheek as another tear appeared. “I think you and Sirius both need to sit down and talk to him, if something is going on in that head of his then you need to know.”

“But what if he won’t talk to us? What if I failed at being his mother?” More tears fell.

James wiped them away. “You haven’t failed at being his mother. I think given our situation, which I know I’m not always helpful with, you have done the best job you can.” He offered her a small smile. “Talk to him. Maybe not tomorrow, lets try and keep tomorrow a good day, but before the boys go back to Hogwarts.”

Lily nodded and she leaned back into his embrace.

Seeing her like this made his heart ache. James knew he made things hard but for once he was going to try and help. If needed to do the adult thing and forget about his pain and help his wife and her son.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a complicated chapter to write. So many emotions to consider!

# December 25, 1995 - Part 1

Christmas morning was always supposed to be magical, especially for a magical child. And when Harry was younger there had been a certain excitement that would overwhelm him; the idea of running downstairs and tearing open presents was always fun.

The first part of the morning was spent with his father; Sirius would be ready and waiting, breakfast for the two of them spread over the coffee table with presents piled under the tree. They would take turns opening gifts and then fill their bellies with yummy food. After they were full, Harry always enjoyed playing with the toys or looking through the books, one of his favourite memories was a toy wand that allowed him to squirt water at unsuspecting victims. It was on toy that Sirius had admitted was a mistake in buying since Harry didn’t seem to use it on anyone else but him.

The second part of the morning was when his mother would arrive. Lily would arrive at White Oak manor around eleven and she would spend an hour or so exchanging gifts with Harry before the family would come together for lunch. As it always had been, one year, James, Harvey and Remus would go to White Oak, and then the next, Harry and Sirius would go to Godric’s Hollow. It seemed to be the one day out of the whole year that Sirius and James—mostly James—would pretend that there wasn’t something uncomfortable about the family arrangement.

But as Harry woke in his bed Christmas morning, he didn’t feel that mystical joy that he remembered. If anything, all he could feel was dread for the day to come. He would be forced to smile and play happy family at his mother’s home for hours, and only after presents, lunch and a few hours of chatting would Harry be allowed to leave.

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He had managed to make it through Christmas Eve without altering anyone to his current inner turmoil. His father had also not said anything to his grandparents or to Narcissa, for which he was grateful. The fewer people who knew, the better. It had been easier to keep up his smile when he didn’t have to suffer with his pain being rubbed in his face.

When they had returned home from their day with his grandparents, his father had asked him to sit down. Sirius had tried to help him, practically begged him to open up without dropping to his knees and yelling please. But Harry just couldn’t. How did he explain to his father that deep inside he hated his life, that he wanted to be selfish and have his mother to himself? He didn’t want Lily to be married to James, he didn’t want her to have another son. He wanted her with them, spending Christmas morning in their PJ’s and not having to go somewhere else so that he could see her.

There were nights that Harry could remember from when he was a child that he would wake up from nightmares. Terrifying images would rattle him to his core, and he would wake up screaming. His father was always there to comfort him, he would hold him close and calm him, but his mother never was. It hurt him to know that while he was growing up, desperately wanting his mother to be there to hug him when he was scared, that she was there for Harvey.

Today was no different, Harry wanted to be selfish, but he wouldn’t be. Just like every other day before it, he would get up, dress, spend the morning with his father and then for his mother, he would pretend to be happy.

Throwing back the covers, Harry sat up and let out a heavy breath, and told himself that he could do it. He jumped in the shower and scrubbed at his hair and his skin, by the time he climbed out from underneath the hot water his skin was very red. He clenched his jaw as he dried himself, his towel burning against his irritated skin. Harry dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black button up and a pair of black boots. He combed his fingers through his hair and then slid his wand into his back pocket. The young man in the mirror could make people believe that he was fine, they wouldn’t see the teenager who was struggling to breath.

Downstairs the house elves were enjoying themselves. When Harry and Sirius would go to Godric’s Hollow, Sirius would always insist they have the day to enjoy themselves. No need to cook, clean, or do any form of chores. It seemed from the giggling that they had enjoyed some eggnog early on.

Harry found his father in the main living room. In the far corner beside the large window was their Christmas tree. Decorated with candles, bulbuls, bows, and tinsel, and below was a small mountain of presents. The rest of the room was decorated with candles and bows, the house elves would have done the whole house but neither Sirius nor Harry had ever felt that it was necessary.

Sirius was sitting on the sofa, the Daily Prophet in his hands. He was grumbling to himself as he drank his coffee.

“Morning,” said Harry, “Happy Christmas.”

Sirius glanced up and smiled at him. “Happy Christmas, pup. Hungry?” He gestured to the coffee table that had Harry’s favourite foods all over it.

Harry nodded and sat down on the sofa beside his father. He leant forward and grabbed put two pancakes on a plate with some fruit and a bit of maple syrup. He also poured himself a coffee before leaning back and noticing his father’s stare.

Harry huffed and stabbed at his food. “Would you stop with the staring?” he asked.

Sirius frowned. “I’ll stop staring when you tell me what’s really going on.”

Harry didn’t want to have this conversation. “Nothing, I told you I am fine. It was an unexpected imbalance in my teenage hormones, that is all.”

Sirius scoughed. “Don’t bullshit me.”

Harry took a bite of his food and then put the plate down on the table. “Dad, please.”

Sirius’ frown melted. Harry knew that when he called him ‘Dad’ it struck something in him. He normally referred to his father as ‘father’, it was one of the things Walburga had instilled in him as a child. ‘Dad’ was whining and childish, ‘father’ was respectful and mature. Sirius had tried to encourage him to use ‘Dad’ but Harry had preferred ‘father’. Now, he used it as a tool of manipulation, not that anyone knew that.

Sirius nodded. “Fine, for today only.”

Harry agreed, only because he would be headed back to school on Friday, and he knew he could manage to avoid the topic until then.

“Now, let’s open some presents.” Sirius jumped up from his seat, threw the newspaper onto a spare chair and walked over to the tree. He gave Harry a cheeky smirk before picking up a medium sized present and walked back over to give it to him.

For the next half hour, they exchanged gifts. Harry was given books on potions, ingredients —all of which he knew had been picked out by his mother—and magical beasts. There were a few prank items that he knew would mostly likely be stolen by Carlisle to use on his brother. His father also got him some new quidditch things, new padding and broom polishing kit. All of it, he was grateful for, but the better part was watching his father’s eyes when he opened his own presents.

It had always amused Harry how childlike his father could be, Christmas day was probably when the child in him would shine the most, but he giddy laugh and wide smile was always infectious.

The rest of their morning was fun. The ate, talked, and played a prank on one of their house elves. Harry was laughing harder than he had in a long time, slumped on the floor with his father. For a moment he actually forgotten about pretending and was genuinely happy. But their laughter faded as time went by and before Harry realized it was time for them to go.

His father met him in the entrance hall with a bag in one hand; all of the presents for his mother, Harvey, Remus, and even James was inside but shrunken. Harry watched as his father paused, almost like he wanted to say something, but instead, he let out a sigh and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. With a nod, the two of them were sucked away from White Oak and landed at a safe apparation point in Godric’s Hollow.

Godric’s Hollow was a quaint town, filled with plenty of witches and wizards, but many muggles too. The streets and houses were covered in a blanket of white snow and Christmas decorations covered the outside of some homes as well as the lamp posts that lit the street.

Harry followed his father as they walked down the familiar road that led to the Potter’s house. When they reached the front gate, Harry paused as he took in the sight. Muggle Christmas lights were strung across the gutters of the home and the yard was very much the same. The Potter’s home screamed Christmas cheer and he had expected nothing less. His mother’s muggle Christmas traditions tended to get mixed in with the wizarding side of things.

Sirius stepped up and knocked. It took less than a moment for the door to swing open and see an overly excited and bouncing Harvey.

“Uncle Padfoot!” he cried. Harvey slung his arms around Sirius’ waist, and grinning up at him. “Happy Christmas!”

Sirius chuckled and hugged him back. “Happy Christmas, buddy.”

Harvey stepped back and glanced at Harry. He said, “Happy Christmas, Harry.”

Harry forced a pleasant smile. “Happy Christmas to you too.”

Harvey’s grin only seemed to widen. He grasped Sirius’ hand and led them into the main living room where James and Remus were waiting. The room was warmed by the crackling fire, the floor was covered in wrapping paper and presents, a large tree was sitting in the corner of the room, and the semblance of the Potter’s breakfast was on the coffee table.

Remus stood and said, “Bout time you got here.”

Sirius smiled and hugged him. “Harry and I were enjoying some father son bonding.”

“Is that so?” Remus stepped past Sirius to look at Harry. “What did he have you doing?”

Harry smiled at his godfather and shrugged. “Nothing he hasn’t done before.”

Remus laughed. “That is what concerns me.” He pulled Harry in for a hug. “Happy Christmas, pup.”

Harry nodded. “You too, Mooney.”

“James, Happy Christmas,” said Sirius, holding out his hand.

James stood from the couch and took it. A tense smile on his family, but he nodded and returned the sentiment.

“Can we open more presents?” asked Harvey.

Sirius placed the bag he was carrying beside the Potter’s tree and asked, “What makes you think there is more presents?”

Harvey smirked and said, “Because I snuck a peak in your bag.”

Sirius chuckled. “Of course, you did.”

“Where’s mum?” asked Harry.

James nodded towards the kitchen. “She was getting some things prepped for lunch.”

Harry nodded and moved away from the living room. He walked towards the arch way and caught the sent of fresh gingerbread. It was one of the many fond memories he had of Christmas, his mother always made the best cookies. He smiled as he spotted his mother humming some Christmas song as she stirred the pot on the stove and stared at the cookbook, she was holding in her other hand.

“Happy Christmas, Mum,” he said.

Lily paused and a wide smile lit up her face. She dropped the book and the spoon and rushed over to him, pulling him into a tight hug and kissing him on the cheek. “Happy Christmas, Harry.”

Harry felt warmth flood his chest as his mother’s affection. He let himself soak it in for a minute, burying his face in her red hair and inhaling the smell of mixed spices and apples. It was the type of feeling he always craved, something he felt he never got enough.

Lily didn’t let him go. They stood there hugging but she did ask, “How was your morning?”

He nodded against her shoulder. “It was good. Thanks for helping father pick out those books.”

She chuckled. “You are welcome. Watching him stand in Flourish and Blotts was painful. He looked so lost and confused.”

Harry smirked. “I can only imagine.”

“Mum! Harry! Presents!”

Harvey’s voice popped their bubble and Harry released him mother. He felt the warmth in his chest be nudged by annoyance for his brother, he couldn’t just let them be for once.

Lily pulled her wand from her boot and wave it over the kitchen. Dishes started washing themselves, the gravy on the stove was being stirred by the spoon, and knives were cutting up vegetables. She slid her wand away and took Harry’s hand before leading him back into the living room.

The presents that Sirius had bought were now sitting in small piles, and Harvey was bouncing in his spot beside James. Sirius was sitting in the armchair, and Remus was sitting beside Harvey.

Lily dropped Harry’s hand to hug Sirius, before stepping over to the tree and pulling out more presents. “How wants to go first?” she asked.

Sirius sat forward. “Am I too old to say me?”

All at once, James, Remus, and Harry, all said, “Yes.”

Sirius pouted, but Lily offered him a warm smile and handed him a present.

“From Harvey,” she said.

They went around the room, each taking turns opening their gifts. Harry stayed standing just behind the couch, watching as everyone open them. Harvey had just finished opening all of his and hadn’t put down the broom care kit that Harry had given him. It had been the most logical thing for him as Harry wasn’t really sure what else Harvey enjoy.

Lily bent down and picked up a present and walked over to Harry, she smiled and said, “From me and James.”

Harry smiled at her and took it. It was a book, that much was obvious from the feel and weight. He tore off the paper and smiled down at the muggle book. It was by Charles Dickens. When he was younger, Harry had listened to his mother read them to him before bed since the normal bedtime stories never worked. Dickens had been an author she had enjoyed so much as a child and it seemed that enjoyment had been past on. It had been a few years since Harry had read anything by Charles Dickens but now, he had a brand-new copy Great Expectations. It was one of the few books he hadn’t read but was definitely excited to do so.

“Thank you,” he said.

Lily smiled and grabbed another present and handed it to him. “From Remus.”

Harry took it and opened it. He was pleased to find a new leather note boot, new quills, and ink, and also a few more books. He thanked his godfather before being handed his last present.

Harvey had jumped up off the couch and grabbed it before Lily could. He smiled widely before holding it up and handing it to Harry. “From me.”

Harry took it. “Thank you.” He pulled off the paper and was surprised. It was a new chess set. “Wow,” he said. The board itself was a dark wood with gold detailing. It was a very nice-looking board and he wondered if Harvey had actually been the one to pick it.

Harvey beamed. “You like it?”

Harry nodded. “I do, thank you.”

“Perhaps we can play after lunch, pup,” said Remus.

Harry smiled and nodded. “As long as your prepared to lose.”

Remus laughed.

“Can I play too?” asked Harvey.

Harry paused but didn’t really answered. He shrugged his shoulders and placed the board down on the small side table where he had put his other gifts.

Lily interrupted the silence by clearing her throat and asking, “Do I get presents too?”

Sirius pushed himself to stand and walked over to the tree. “Harry, do you want to do it?”

Harry shook his head. “No, all yours.”

Sirius nodded and picked two presents off the floor. “This is from Harry.”

Lily smiled widely and took the present.

It had taken time for Harry to find his mother’s gift. He had looked at many different things but decided to keep it simple. During their last summer, Lily had taken him and Harvey on a picnic. It hadn’t been the best time of his life as Harvey seemed intent on being centre of attention, but Lily had tried to get a photo of the two of them, but it had never happened. So, with the help of Snape, Harry had pulled a memory from his head and used it to create a photo.

Lily pulled the paper off the present and her face was overjoyed, so much that a tear escaped from her eye. The picture in her hand showed Lily sitting on a picnic blanket, with Harry beside her and Harvey laying on the ground giggling.

She looked up from the picture and walked over to Harry. Lily hugged him and pressed a kiss to his head. “Thank you.”

Harry returned the hug and said, “You’re welcome.”

There weren’t many photos that contained both Harry and Harvey. There was lots of Harvey with both Lily and James, but Harry seemed to avoid being in photos with them. Lily had plenty of photos of herself with Harry, or photos that Sirius had captured of him, but now she had a photo of both her boys.

The rest of the presents didn’t take long to open and at that point Harvey had raced James outside to play with a quaffle, Sirius and Remus were picking up the rubbish that was littering the floor, and Harry moved into the kitchen with Lily. The Weasley would normally arrive around one and by then they wanted to have the dining table set up.

Harry stood at the stove, doing as his mother told him, but also watching as she moved towards the dining room. He watched as she applied an extension charm to the room before doing the same to the table, and then multiply the chairs. The one six-seater table was now sat sixteen people comfortably.

“Mother, why so many extra chairs?” Harry asked. The Weasley were normally the only addition to the table.

Lily smiled. “James invited Frank and Alice Longbottom, and their son, Neville—he’s in Harvey’s year.”

Harry frowned. More people he would need to deal with. He said, “Yes, I have heard of Neville Longbottom, has habit of losing his pet toad.”

Lily shrugged and waved her wand across the table. Cutlery, plates, and glasses all made their way from the cupboards to the table, placing themselves perfectly. Christmas crackers also appeared along with candles to add some decoration.

“Perfect,” Lily muttered.

“Harry?” Remus’ voice called from the living room.

Harry paused his stirring and said, “In the kitchen.”

Remus stepped through the archway and held up Harry’s new chessboard. “Shall we?”

Harry smiled. “Is that alright?” He looked at Lily.

She nodded. “Of course, I release you from your kitchen duties.”

Harry followed Remus from the kitchen and was surprised when he led them towards the small library slash reading room attached to it. As he sat down, he watched as his godfather laid out the board before summoning his own pieces. Harry admired his new set and watched as they all moved to their places before waiting.

Remus nodded at him and Harry went first.

“Pawn to E4.” The white pawn slid forward two spots. “Did my father ask you to talk to me?” asked Harry.

Remus didn’t hesitate. “Yes, he did. Pawn to E5.”

Harry wanted to be annoyed, his father had promised to leave it alone. Then again, he had asked his father not to talk about it. “I am fine, I don’t know why he insists on badgering me.”

Remus said, “Because I think we both know that while you are putting on a brave face, really underneath it all you are struggling.”

Harry frowned. “Remus—”

“Woah, Remus? I really must have hit a nerve.” Remus smirked at him.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“You can be mad at me all you want, just because I can see straight through that façade.”

Harry asked, “Why does no one else?”

Remus ran his finger across his jaw. “Your father has, somewhat. In fact, it doesn’t surprise me that he has been sensing your mood. After all, he used to do the exact same thing.”

“Really?”

Remus nodded.

Harry snorted. “These days he doesn’t stop blabbering about how he feels.”

“He was also one to overshare. It really depended on the situation.” Remus moved his knight. “But stop trying to change the subject.”

Harry smirked. “You caught that too?”

Remus smiled. “You’re my godson, I know you better than you think. Now tell me, please.”

Harry didn’t really know what to say. Remus had always been there for him, trying to fill a whole they both knew he had. But Harry would hate to tell Remus that even after everything he had done for him, he wasn’t enough to make Harry feel whole.

“Having Harvey at Hogwarts is…” he faded off.

Remus clasped his hands together and said, “Annoying? Frustrating?”

“Among other things.” Harry moved his castle. “Before this year, I could go to Hogwarts and pretend that he didn’t exist. I was content, being Harrison Black, but now I have to keep an eye on Harvey because he seems insistent on getting himself in trouble.”

“Are you referring to his accusations about Severus?” asked Remus.

Harry nodded. “That and the troll incident.”

Harvey was making everything difficult. The past four years before he started were peaceful. And now he had to be responsible for him. How was that fair?

Harry continued, “And now he thinks that the objects that Snape is after is the Philosopher’s Stone.”

Remus queried, “How did he get to that conclusion?”

Harry explained, “Hagrid let it slip that whatever is hidden in the school is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. He doesn’t know about the stone though, I figured that myself.”

“Why would Dumbledore be hiding such an object at Hogwarts?”

“Because he is insane?” offered Harry.

“Harry…”

“What? The man is strange, and who thinks that a school full of children is a suitable hiding spot?” And it was clear to Harry that the old man wasn’t too concerned about keeping the whole thing a secret, after all, it seemed Hagrid was just sharing everything with Harvey and his friends.

Remus said, “I’m sure there is more to the story than any of us would know.”

“Sure there is.” Harry moved his knight.

Remus sat forward on his chair and looked away from the board. It seemed the game was going to be forgotten until Harry answered his real question. Remus clasped his hands together and said, “But again, changing the subject. If you don’t feel comfortable having your mother, ask you to do such things then just tell her.”

Harry stared at him for a moment before dropping his face into his hands and letting out a huff. Sitting across from his godfather and seeing Remus’ eyes made Harry want to tell him the truth, explain what was going on in his mind. Out of all of the adults in his life, Remus would probably be the least effected by his truth, after all, regardless of the choices his friends had made in the past his life wouldn’t be all that different.

It wasn’t like it was with his mother or father. His mother would have still had Harvey and been married to James. His father probably wouldn’t have a child, and probably wouldn’t even be considering such a thing. Instead of being some awkwardly uncomfortable family that was forced to act like everything was okay, they all would have just been happy.

“Harry, please,” said Remus, pulling Harry from his thoughts. “Talk to me.”

Harry looked up and asked, “What would you have me say?” His voice cracked. “Do you want me to tell you that I hate having to be around Harvey? Or perhaps, you want me to tell you that I wish he had never been born?”

Remus frowned. “Don’t say what you don’t mean.”

Harry snapped. “But I do mean it?”

If Remus wanted to know the truth, then so be it.

“I hate my life,” said Harry. “I wish that I didn’t come from a broken home with a family that should never have existed in the first place.”

Remus reached for Harry’s arm, but he smacked it away. Harry turned away and caught the tears that had welled in his eyes and threatened to fall.

“Harry, the situation between your parents isn’t ideal. No one expects you to be happy that you have separated parents, but there is no changing what happened. We deal with what we have,” said Remus.

Harry shook his head. Remus was wrong. “I don’t have separated parents. That would mean that at some point they would have had to have had a relationship, but there was no relationship that led to me. Just a bottle of fire whiskey and regrets.” He kicked at the table where the chess game sat; the force knocked the game onto the ground.

“Your conception may not have been planned but your parents don’t regret having you,” exclaimed Remus.

“They do!” Harry yelled. “Because if they could go back and change their mistakes then I would be mistake they would change.”

Remus grabbed his shoulders. “Harry, you parents would never—”

Again, Harry smacked his hands away. “What? They would never change their lives. If my parents hadn’t been STUPID enough to have me, then you would all be blissfully happy with no issues. Mum wouldn’t have to worry about being tore between the two of us, Dad would have his best friend. I AM THE PROBLEM!”

As Harry yelled, he threw his hands in the air. A force shot through the small reading room and knocked every single book from the shelf and the pictures from the wall. The doors and windows rattled and Remus froze.

“Harry…” Remus hadn’t seen such a thing happen from a wizard Harry’s age. Young children, toddlers, often experienced burst of uncontrollable magic, but never that powerful and never from some Harry’s age.

The door to the room opened and Lily stood there concerned. “What is going on?”

Remus didn’t speak, he was too busy staring at Harry in shock. Harry pushed past him and past his mother, he needed to get out of the house.

“Harry?” called Lily. “Harry, what’s wrong?”

Harry reached the front door and yanked it open, he couldn’t breathe.

“Harry, stop!” Lily wasn’t asking.

Harry paused as he reached the front gate, his hands gripping the white picket fence. His mother had everything she wanted. Husband, son, and a house with a white picket fence. He was the thing that had ruined her perfect life, she didn’t have to tell him that. It was made clear because of Harvey, once he was born, she had no need for Harry. Tears pricked his eyes again and started to fall.

“Where are you going?” Lily asked. She was standing at the front door, her jaw clenched, and her eyes concerned.

“Mum, what’s going on?” Harvey’s voice floated out of the front door. His footsteps followed and he appeared beside Lily. “Harry? Where are you going?”

Harry’s shoulders tensed and his fingernails dug into the white paint, staining it red as his fingers started to bleed from the pressure.

“The Weasley’s will be here soon, you can’t go yet,” said Harvey.

“Harvey, baby, just go back inside please,” said Lily.

Harvey shook his head. “Harry needs to come too.”

Lily started, “I don’t think he is—”

“Come on,” said Harvey.

Harvey rushed away from Lily’s side towards Harry. When he reached him, he grabbed Harry’s sleeve and tried to pull him back towards the door. He tugged slightly but Harry didn’t move.

“Harry, come on,” he whined.

Harry clenched his teeth and yanked his arm away from him. Harvey frowned and tried to grab him again, but Harry’s arm swung around in a swatting motion. It happened to fast for Harry to stop but his magic reacted again. A burst shot out of his hand and lifted Harvey off the ground and threw him across the yard. The loud thump of Harvey’s body hitting the ground and the scream from his mother that followed cracked something inside Harry.

He froze at the gate, watching as his mother dashed across the yard to Harvey who wasn’t moving. Harry’s head was pounding, his heart thumping, and he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t understand what was happening, his magic was out of control and he couldn’t stop the tears that were flooding down his cheeks.

Someone’s voice yelled for Lily. Then that same person yelled out Harvey’s name. Harry couldn’t tell who it was. The thumping in his head grew louder. Someone grabbed his arms and was shaking his shoulders, they were saying something, but he couldn’t tell what.

He didn’t want to be here, not now, not ever. He needed to get away, he needed to stop the thumping and needed whoever was yelling to stop. Harry grabbed at his hair; he wanted to scream at everything to just stop. But he also didn’t want to stay in Godric’s Hollow, he wanted to be anywhere, anywhere else.

A weird but familiar sensation rushed through Harry. His body was tugged roughly from his spot and twisted around before he landed with a hard thump on concrete. His body ached and he felt sick rise in his throat. He couldn’t stop it, and he threw up on the ground he had landed on.

“ _Fleur, what is wrong with him?_ ”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for the comments. Your words have really helped me with writing this.  
> It certainly has grown from my original idea and a few interesting things will be happening over the next few chapters...that is if my plans don't change.  
> Enjoy

# December 25, 1995 – Part 2

Lily was standing at her kitchen sink, a large glass of orange juice and vodka in one hand, while she stared out the window into the back yard that Harvey had been playing in a few hours ago. There had been laughter, and excitement, and any minute the Weasley family and the Longbottom’s would arrive and lunch would be served. Lily had been feeling great, she had been so excited to see how well Harry had taken Harvey’s present—a present that Harvey had picked out all on his own—and she had a small bubble of hope swell inside her.

The food was now sitting cold and untouched on the kitchen bench. Lily had been putting the last few touches on her side when she had felt the house shake, the sounds of books hitting the floor, and doors slamming against the wall. Her first thought was that James had done something stupid and broken the house, again, but then she remembered that Remus and Harry had stepped into her small library room. Lily had quickly wiped her hands before leaving the kitchen, she found Harry facing Remus’. The look on his face would haunt her, she had never seen him look so broken. Even when she had sat beside him in his room, his eyes looked so hollow now.

And then he tried to run. Lily had chased him, not wanting him to leave. Her thoughts had been consumed by wondering what she had missed? Why was Harry so broken? Lily had begged him to stay, she wanted to talk to him. And then Harvey—all he wanted was to connect with his brother, he wanted Harry to spend time with him—he had tried to bring Harry back inside. Lily hadn’t expected such a reaction, but Harvey was thrown across the yard by Harry. He hadn’t used his wand and she had never seen Harry do wandless magic before. It had shocked her, but the crunching sound as Harvey hit the ground chilled her to the bone.

Lily had run to him, but he wasn’t responding. She grabbed his shoulders, trying to wake him. Remus had told her that her screaming was what brought them all out the front. James had heard her yell Harvey’s name and found her kneeling over him. Lily didn’t even remember screaming.

Harvey was okay, he had only been knocked out by the force of whatever spell Harry had used to knock him away. He would have a nasty bump but other than that he would be fine. James had carried him upstairs to his room and had barely left his side. Lily had wanted to stay with him too, but she also knew she had another son to deal with. But Harry had vanished.

Sirius had explained that he had tried to talk to Harry but he apparated away. Neither of them had known that he even was capable of such a thing. Sirius had left to try and find Harry and he had promised to call when he knew anything, but he had been four hours and nothing.

Lily took a sip of her drink and cringed at the burn. She had never been much of a drinker, but it was helping to numb her pain. The sound of footsteps entering the kitchen, made Lily turn. Remus stood there with a solemn look on his face.

He asked, “Are you okay?”

Lily blew out a breath and tapped the counter. “Not really.” She took a sip of her drink. “I feel like a complete failure as a mother.” A tear well in the corner of her eye.

Remus shook his head. “You haven’t failed, Lily.”

“Really? Because my oldest son just attacked his younger brother and then vanished. Tell me how I haven’t failed,” she snapped.

He said, “Harry didn’t intentionally attack Harvey.”

“What else would you call it?” she asked.

Remus leant forward against the kitchen island. He said, “Harry has a lot of messed up emotions that he has been keeping locked away. From what I could tell he hasn’t spoken to anyone about them, not Sirius, or you, or his friends.

“For years he has kept all these things locked away because he didn’t want to burden everyone with what he was feeling. And after all that time, he started to crack. And now it’s his magic lashing out. It happened in your library when Harry got frustrated with me, and then with Harvey. He isn’t doing it intentionally.”

Lily felt her stomach drop. How could she have missed it? Harry always put on a smile for her, that is why. No matter what she asked him to do, he was always happy for her. “Why wouldn’t he talk to me though? I’m his mother,” she said.

Remus shrugged. “He probably didn’t think he could. To him, once you had Harvey, you had the family you wanted. He was just something on the side.”

Lily shook her head. “I would never—”

Remus cut her off. “Not intentionally, no. But you need to think about this from Harry’s side. You slept with Sirius, got pregnant and had him, then you put him in Sirius’ care full time, you then got married to James, and had another baby with him. This baby has all of your attention, twenty-four hours a day, and Harry only got to see you on weekends. And sometimes, it wasn’t every weekend.”

The glass slipped from Lily’s hand and shattered on the floor. She couldn’t care enough about the mess to even flinch. All she knew was that she had fucked up. “He thinks I abandoned him?”

“Possibly. He also seemed to think that you and Sirius believe that he was a mistake.”

Tears spilled from Lily’s eyes and she let out a loud sob. “He’s right. Harry’s right. I basically did abandon him. Just because I wanted to be happy, I just gave him to Sirius. I should have done it fifty, fifty. I was selfish and now it’s too late.” She kicked the counter, her boot connected with the wood. She sobbed into her hands and said, “He hates me, doesn’t he? And Harvey. Fuck! I made him hate his brother, and all because I was too fucking selfish.”

Remus walked around the island and took both of her hands in his. He said, “Lily, you have a chance to fix this.”

“Do I?” she asked. “Because if you didn’t notice Harry is gone.”

He said, “Then go and find him.”

Lily nodded. He was right.

“I’ll stay here with James and Harvey. You go find your son.”

“Okay.”

Lily stepped over the broken glass and grabbed her jacket from the hook. She checked to make sure her wand was in her boot and moved towards the front door. She had to find Harry and fix it; she loved him, she really did but she had to make sure that Harry knew that, and no matter what she was going to do whatever it took.

James came down the stairs and frowned. “Where are you going?”

“I need to find Harry,” she said.

“You can’t seriously be leaving, Harvey—”

“Is fine,” she yelled. James had been one of the many reasons she had separated herself from Harry, but that stopped now. He would have to accept that she had two sons, and they both were her responsibility to love and take care of. “And while I know he will be scared when he wakes up both you and Remus are here. But what you seem to keep forgetting is that I had another son, one who I have abandoned enough.”

“Lily…” tried James.

“James, I’m going.” Lily gave him one final glare before ripping open the front door and rushing out. She would need to find Sirius and go from there. She just hoped that Harry was okay.

* * *

Harry’s head was pounding, and his body felt weak. He could feel the weight of a heavy blanket covering him, but it was making him sweat at the heat that pooled beneath the blanket plus the heat of a flickering fire that he could hear was suffocating. He let out a groan and forced himself to sit up, the action wouldn’t help his throbbing head, but he wanted the blanket off.

He opened his eyes, blinking as he adjusted to the light and frowned at the unfamiliar room, he found himself in. The room itself was a bedroom, and a guest one, at first glance. The room was void of any personal possessions, so whomever had put him in the bed, didn’t use it frequently. The bed he was laying in was a at least a double size mattress, and above him was a wooden frame that help a white lace canopy. Across from the bed was the fire that was warming the room, its flame was still burning bright and it seemed that a fresh log had been recently added.

Harry groaned as his head thumped and he shifted to sit on the edge of the mattress and rub his face. The last thing he remembered was standing at the gate of his mother’s house and her screaming voice. He remembered how desperately he wanted to escape, he wanted to run away from it all and somehow, he must have.

The door to the room opened and Harry shot up. His legs wobbled beneath him and he stumbled, catching himself on the dresser. A small laugh made him look up at a pretty blonde girl. She smiled widely at him and Harry found himself caught by her sparkling blue eyes.

“ _It’s about time you woke up,_ ” she said.

She was speaking French. Harry moved over to the bed and said, “ _How long was I asleep?_ ”

She said, “ _A few hours. I was just bringing you some soup for when you woke up._ ”

Harry nodded. “ _Thank you, I am rather hungry._ ”

She smirked and walked over to the bed, placing the tray beside him. She said, “ _That might have something to do with the fact that you threw up upon your arrival._ ”

“ _Speaking of arrival, where am I exactly_?” he asked.

She said, “ _My families home. My father thought it best that we bring you back here rather than leave you in the middle of the park._ ”

“ _Right, and what park might that be_?”

She scrunched up her bright blue eyes and gave him a strange look. “ _Parc des Buttes-Chaumont._ ”

Harry froze. “ _But that’s in…”_

“ _Paris, yes._ ”

How could he be in Paris. He had been in Godric’s Hollow and then suddenly he was in a different country. “ _So I’m in Paris._ ”

The girl nodded. “ _Yes. I take it from your reaction you weren’t planning on it?_ ”

He shook his head. “ _Um…no. I don’t even really know how I got here._ ”

“ _You apparated, according to my father,_ ” she explained.

“ _But I don’t know how to._ ”

She shrugged. “ _Well, you did._ ”

Harry didn’t know what to say. He had only been to Paris once; he was twelve at the time and his father had met with a few French diplomates. He had taken Harry so that he could experience the world and they had spent a few different days on the lawns of Parc des Buttes-Chaumont. And somehow, he had apparated from Godric’s Hollow all the way to France.

“ _Are you okay?_ ” she asked.

Harry sighed. “ _Not really, no._ ”

“ _How about you eat this soup and then I can see if my mother has a pain reliver for you?_ ”

He nodded. He was starving. “ _Thank you…_ ” He paused, he hadn’t even asked her name.

She said, “ _My name is Fleur._ ”

“ _Harry._ ”

He took her outstretched hand and for some reason, he wasn’t really sure why he brought her palm to his lips and kissed it. A small blush touched Fleur’s cheeks and Harry couldn’t help but smile.

Fleur left Harry to eat his soup alone. He sat on the bed and quickly devoured the hot broth, enjoying it immensely before considering what had happened. If Fleur was right and he had apparated then he would be in so much trouble. The ministry had strict rules about underage wizardry for a reason, and within a day he had caused two outburst of magic and apparated to another country. There was probably already ministry people out looking for him, ready to expel him from Hogwarts and snap his wand. He had fucked up big time.

Harry stood from the bed again, this time his legs held him and he walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. The view before him was of the streets of Paris, lamps glowed down the dark streets, and the large moon shone above them. He was in a whole new place; his magic had given him exactly what he wanted, to get away. Harry wondered about his family. He wondered if his parents were looking for him, or if they were still at the Potter’s. He wouldn’t blame them if they were all still there, concerned for Harvey.

Harry didn’t mean to hurt him. His magic seemed to react in a way it never had before and because Remus had managed to crack him—like an egg—he hadn’t been able to contain anything. Harvey had just been the unlucky person who received the brunt of it.

Rubbing his face, Harry stood at the window a moment longer, wishing that he could just stay gone forever.

* * *

Sirius had looked everywhere. He had been shocked at first when Harry had just disappeared on his own. He knew that his son had been interested in learning to apparate one day, but they had never gone over it and he was also too young to learn. But Harry did just that, he was sucked away with a pop and could have gone anywhere.

And wherever he had gone to, Sirius didn’t know. He had headed straight to Malfoy Manor, but no one had seen or heard from him, it had made sense at first that Harry would have gone straight to his best friend. Carlisle had promised to reach out to all of their school friends and find out if he went there and would let Sirius know. His next stop was Grimmauld Place, he thought that maybe Harry had wanted to go somewhere he knew well; but that had also been a bust. The last place he considered was Hogwarts, but Harry wouldn’t have been able to apparate into the castle.

Sirius found himself back at White Oak Manor, desperately hoping his son was there, but again, nothing. He had dropped on the bottom step of the main staircase and let tears fall. He had failed. From the moment he had seen that look in his sons eye he knew that something was wrong; Harry had never liked to share his emotions, and Sirius had respected that thinking that if something got too bad than he would—when he was ready—but instead, he had ignored all of the signs of his son being unhappy.

Sending Remus to talk to Harry seemed to be the smart thing to do, after all, the relationship they shared was one that Sirius knew he would never have with Harry. It was different than a father son relationship, it was something all its own. And that didn’t concern him, he loved how close Harry was to his godfather, but Sirius just wanted to know why or how he had missed everything. Remus seemed to read Harry easily and had been the one to suggest that they talk, away from the rest of them. And Remus did get Harry to open up, but it seemed that by opening up, Harry hadn’t been able to contain himself at all.

Wiping his face, Sirius pondered what he could do next. There were a few different ways to track magic but that meant going to the ministry, and how was he going to explain that his fifteen-year-old son had somehow apparated away without any training. It was that thought that made Sirius realise that he could be hurt; Harry could have splinched himself and could be bleeding out.

A loud pop made Sirius look up and he saw Lily marching towards him. She said, “Anything?”

Sirius shook his head. “Harvey?”

She sighed. “He’ll be alright, just a nasty bump.”

“Harry didn’t mean—” Sirius started.

Lily knelt in front of him and shook her head. “We both know he didn’t mean it. Harry would never, no matter his emotional state.”

“Remus mentioned it was like a uncontrolled magic burst,” he said.

Lily nodded. “Something like that, but it seemed way stronger.”

“And he apparated, how?”

Lily shrugged. “I don’t know, but we need to find him.”

“I’ve looked everywhere.” Sirius grabbed his hair and tugged. He was a failure.

“We just need to track his magic,” said Lily.

He nodded. “I know. But the ministry is the only one who can track him and I don’t really want to admit what has happened to them, do you?”

She sighed. “No, but with his trace they probably already know what has happened. Its just Christmas so you’ll probably get an owl tomorrow.”

Sirius tugged at his hair again, but Lily reached out to stop him.

She said, “I know how you feel.”

“Do you?” he snapped.

She frowned. “We failed him.”

Sirius looked up and saw the same pain he was feeling in her eyes.

“As his parents we should have notice something; I think I was too focused on trying to make us all a family that I forgot about the most important aspect. How Harry feels.” She squeezed his hands and looked down at them. “I only cared about how I felt.”

“I, for some reason, thought he was fine. He has never been open with his emotions, I just assumed that his issues with Harvey was just normal siblings’ rivalry. Regulus and I always argued and fort; I thought it was the same.” Sirius let out a heavy sigh. “How do we find him?”

Lily stood and brushed the tears from her eyes. “I think I know someone who could help.”

“Who?”

“Severus,” she said.

Sirius frowned. “Snape? Really?”

Lily smiled. “You’d be surprised. Come on,” she pulled him off the step. “I know where he will be.”

* * *

Harry had his clothes returned to him, washed and dried. He took a shower to clean the grime off himself before dressing and leaving the room. Fleur had told him that her father would want to speak with him but not to rush. Harry had found himself wanting to ask her to stay, her presence seemed comforting in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. But he let her leave and hoped that she would return.

When he had left the room, he found himself looking for her. Fleur had mentioned a living space down the hall, take a left and then it was the third door down. He followed her instructions and took in the large portraits that we hung. Some were of beautiful landscapes, others were of people that Harry assumed were members of Fleur’s family. He took note that many of the females were just as stunning as Fleur; it seemed her family had exceptionally good genes.

Harry found the living room and came upon Fleur’s family. She was sitting on a love seat directly across from the fire with a book in her lap and a blanket pulled on her legs. Beside her in the chair sat another woman, who Harry assumed was Fleur’s mother. She had the same long blonde hair that Fleur had, and she held herself in a proud position—something that would rival his grandmother—as she read through a newspaper. At her feet was a younger girl, probably Fleur’s sister; she was playing chess, and like her mother and sister had long blonde hair. Across from the younger girl was the man that Harry took to be Fleur’s father. He was a shorter, than expected, looking man, with black hair. He seemed focused on the chess game he was playing with his daughter.

Harry cleared his throat to announce himself and smiled as Fleur looked up from her book and smiled widely at him. She closed the book and asked, “ _How do you feel after your shower_?”

Harry said, “ _Exceptional, thank you_.”

“ _You are very welcome_.”

Fleur blush appeared again, just tinting her cheeks smiling as Harry stared at her. He couldn’t help himself.

Fleur’s mother cleared her throat and said, “ _I am Fleur’s mother, Apolline Delacour_.”

Harry bowed respectfully, just as his grandmother had taught him, and said, “ _Harrison Black. Mrs Delacour, thank you for letting me into your home_.”

“ _Be careful, young man_ ,” said Fleur’s father, “ _she may not let you leave_.” He laughed at his own words and stood. He held out his hand. “ _Allard Delacour, Fleur’s father_.”

“ _Mr Delacour, my thanks to you as well_ ,” said Harry.

“ _Don’t thank us, my boy. Fleur was the one who found you and insisted we help you_.”

Fleur ducked her head as her cheeks darkened.

“ _After all, it isn’t often that someone as young as you will just appear out of nowhere_.” Allard chuckled and sat back down.

“ _I am grateful_ ,” said Harry, admiring Fleur.

She bit down on her lip. “ _It was the right thing to do_.”

Allard smirked. He asked, “ _What did happen to you, lad?_ ”

“ _I’m not completely sure myself, sir_ ,” said Harry.

Allard gestured for him to take a seat. Harry moved across the room and sat down beside Fleur.

“ _I somehow found myself in Paris when only a spilt second before I had been standing in my mother’s front yard in England_ ,” explained Harry. He didn’t add any reason as to what had caused the burst of magic that had led to his sudden apparation; enough people had suffered from his emotional outburst.

Allard leant back in his chair. “ _You’re from England? Your French is exceptionally good_.”

“ _Thank you, sir. My grandmother insisted on lesson_.”

“ _Just French or are there other languages as well_?” asked Apolline.

“ _French was the first, followed by Italian, Russian, and Spanish_ ,” said Harry.

“ _Wow_!” It was the first time the younger girl had spoken. “ _How do you not get confused_?”

Harry smiled. “ _It can sometimes if I’m speaking multiple languages at once, but it’s just practice_.”

“ _Harrison, this is Gabrielle. Apparently, she had forgotten her manners_ ,” said Apolline.

Gabrielle blushed and dropped her head. “ _I’m sorry_.”

“ _That’s okay_ ,” said Harry.

“ _Have you a way to reach your parents_?” asked Apolline. “ _If the apparation was accidental, then I’m sure they will be concerned about your whereabouts_.”

Harry kept his emotions from clouding his face. He didn’t know if they would care of not. But he knew he would have to go back, after all, he had an apprenticeship and school to do. “ _No, not with me. All I have is my wand, but I’m not supposed to use magic until I’m seventeen_.”

Apolline nodded. “ _You can borrow an owl, and there should be some stationary in the desk for you to write out a letter. Fleur can you lend Eagon_.”

Fleur nodded. “ _Of course_.”

“ _Thank you_.”

They stayed in the living room talking for another hour. Allard continued his game with Gabrielle, which Harry noted that he let her win. Apolline read her paper and made comments about certain events going on. And Fleur asked Harry about his life. He returned the favour, finding himself extremely curious about the blonde-haired beauty that had helped him.

Only when it was announced that Gabrielle’s bedtime had arrived, were Harry and Fleur left alone in the living room. Harry found it interesting that they had left their daughter alone with him, after all, they didn’t know him; she had been the one tending to him though, so there probably wasn’t much differences.

“ _Who is Harvey?_ ” Fleur suddenly asked.

Harry frowned. “ _How do you know that name?_ ” He hadn’t mentioned anything about his family.

“ _You said his name in your sleep. It sounded like it was painful for you._ ”

Harry wasn’t sure what to say. The last time he had been honesty about his feelings his whole body had been overwhelmed and he had lost control. “ _He is my younger brother,_ ” he said.

Fleur nodded. “ _Did something happen to him?_ ”

Harry leant forward and rested his arms on his knees. “ _It’s complicated._ ” His wasn’t sure if he wanted to explain.

Fleur reached over and placed her hand on his arm. She gave it a gentle squeeze and said, “ _I have time._ ”

Harry felt comfortable sitting with her. Just like before, he found himself wanting to stay right beside Fleur. It wasn’t something he had really felt before; it was strange, but nice.

He said, “ _Harvey is my half-brother. Our mother got pregnant with me at the end of her final year at Hogwarts. She slept with her boyfriend’s best friend._ ”

Fleur’s eyes went wide, and her mouth popped open. “ _Holy shit._ ”

Harry chuckled. “ _That’s one word for it._ ”

“ _Sorry, I supposed I didn’t expect that._ ”

Harry placed his hand over hers, it was still holding his arm. “ _It’s alright. Our mother decided to keep me and when I was born, so that she could maintain her relationship she gave me to my father to raise full time. She would see me as often as she could but there were many things that she missed._ ”

Fleur frowned and moved in her seat. She turned her body so that she was facing Harry and slid a little closer. She intertwined their fingers and rested them in her lap.

Harry smiled down at their hands and continued, “ _My mother got married to her boyfriend, and when I was around four, she got pregnant with Harvey. I remember being excited, I was going to be a big brother, but it didn’t really happen like I thought I would. A child’s picture of the world is very different from reality._ ” He sighed and took a moment.

Fleur’s fingers stroked his, but she didn’t speak.

“ _When Harvey was born, things changed. Mother had less time for me and my weekly visits became less depending on Harvey. It didn’t help that her husband hated my existence, still does. I truly believe that he thinks I am the cause of all his problems._ ”

Fleur used her finger to raise his face. “ _It sounds to me that you were dealt an unfortunate set of cards. None of which is your fault._ ”

It was just like what Remus had said, he wasn’t to blame. But it didn’t feel like that. After all, if he weren’t around then everyone would be happy.

“ _That is one way to put it,_ ” said Harry.

“ _Did something happen with your family today? Is that why you ended up here?_ ” she asked.

Harry nodded. “ _Things kind of blew up, for me at least. I found myself desperate to escape it all, my head was pounding, I felt like I couldn’t breathe, and then all of a sudden I wasn’t there anymore._ ”

“ _No. You were at my feet, vomiting._ ”

Harry cringed. “ _Not my most brilliant entrance._ ”

Fleur let out a small giggle.

“ _Normally, I prefer to be a gentleman when I meet such a beautiful young woman,”_ said Harry.

Fleur’s smile lit up her face. He meant every word. She was absolutely breathtaking, and he wished he had met her when he hadn’t been falling apart. Harry could only imagine what he would have said to try and talk to her; there was defiantly a possibility that he would have fallen all over himself just like Carlisle did with Amelia.

“ _I have no issues with our first meeting,_ ” said Fleur. “ _I think it's nice that I shall be able to tell everyone that you were a damsel and that I was your knight._ ” She giggled.

Harry smirked. She was cheeky, funny. And he suddenly wanted to kiss her.

A throat cleared itself and both Harry and Fleur jumped apart. Apolline was standing in the doorway, a smirk on her lips. She said, “I think both of you need a good night’s sleep. Harrison, you can write to your parents in the morning.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you, Mrs Delacour.”

“You are welcome, good night you two.”

“Good night, mother.”

Fleur stood from the couch and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Do you remember where your room is?”

Harry stood beside her. “I think you should show me the way, just in case.”

Fleur’s smile widened again, and she took his hand once more and led him down the hall.

Her face and touch just seemed to make everything else fall away. Hours ago, Harry had been falling apart at the semes. His emotional baggage was exploding from within and he didn’t know if he would be able to reign it back in, but Fleur just seemed to relax him. Her presence was calming, and her fingers interlocked with his it sent a warm tingle through him. And he didn’t want to let it go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my BIRTHDAY!!! Yay!  
> I was so excited for today...but all my plans were cancelled because of where I live...Melbourne, Australia...has just been put back into Level 4 Quarantine because a new outbreak occurred of COVID19! *insert sobbing here*
> 
> So instead of going out, we are staying home and not leaving the house. However, that does mean that in the next few days I should get some good writing done.
> 
> Anyway...here is the next chapter and enjoy the emotional roller coaster because it is a bit...WOW...I cried while writing...

# December 26, 1995 – Part 1

Harry woke up feeling heavy. The weight of everything that had happened the day before felt like it was suffocating him. He had spent the night in a restless sleep; all he could see were flashes of Harvey being thrown across the yard. Harry hoped Harvey wasn’t badly hurt, he had never meant to hurt him. All he wanted was to get away from it all. There had been plenty of moments that he had wanted to yell or scream at his younger brother, but he never wanted this. He could only imagine what James had said to his mother about him, and she probably wouldn’t even argue.

Sitting up, Harry looked over to the desk that sat in front of the windows to the left of the bed and spotted the parchment, ink, and quill. As much as he didn’t want to go home, he couldn’t stay in Paris. No matter how much he found himself wanting to be around a certain blonde-haired beauty.

Fleur had certainly surprised him. Harry wouldn’t say that it wasn’t her looks that had first caught his eye, it was but as soon as she touched him, everything felt like it was going to be okay. He had thought that maybe her magic had unique healing abilities, because logically, it made no sense. He hardly knew her, yet she made him feel better than anyone else ever had.

Harry moved over and took a seat at the desk. He could write to either of his parents, but he wasn’t ready to face them yet. Carlisle was another option, both Lucius and Narcissa would allow him to stay at Malfoy Manor; but he didn’t want to share this family crap with them. The only person who wouldn’t ask questions and could perhaps help him focus on other things was Snape.

He knew that over the breaks Snape normally stayed at Hogwarts, but this year Snape had returned to his own residence. He could simply tell Snape that he wanted to return to his apprenticeship today and hopefully Snape would agree. It wouldn’t be the indefinite solution to his problems, but it would be a distraction.

A soft knock at his door pulled Harry from his contemplation.

He said, “ _Come in._ ”

Fleur stepped through the door with a grey bird standing on her arm. She smiled at him and her face went read as she noticed his bare chest. She turned her eyes away and cleared her throat. “ _Good morning._ ”

Harry could help but chuckle. It pleased him to know that she seemed to be affected by him too. And her smile, it spread that warmth sensation in his chest again. “ _Morning._ ”

“ _How did you sleep?_ ” she asked.

Harry shrugged. “ _Fine, I guess._ ”

“ _Was the bed not to your liking?_ ” asked Fleur.

He shook his head. “ _No, it wasn’t the bed. Just bad dreams._ ” He didn’t want to explain it any further. He could imagine the look on her face if he admitted to her that he had attacked his own brother.

“ _I see. Well, how about some breakfast, after you’ve written your letter?_ ” She walked over to him and let the owl step off her arm and onto the small perch that sat on the desk. “ _This is my owl, Eagon. He will deliver your letter for you._ ”

Harry nodded his head. “ _Thank you. I appreciate everything you and your family has done for me._ ”

Fleur shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the edge of the bed. “ _As I said last night, it was the right thing to do. You weren’t well and I couldn’t very well leave you in that park._ ”

“ _Still,_ ” he said, “ _thank you._ ” He reached out his hand to her.

Fleur blushed slightly and took it. She squeezed his fingers and said, “ _You are very welcome…now, chop, chop._ ” She smiled and stood. “ _Breakfast will be waiting for you. Just go right, down the stairs and the dining room is on the right._ ”

Harry nodded. “ _I’ll be down shortly._ ”

He watched her walk out the room before turning back to the desk. Eagon was cleaning his feathers but paused and gave him a stern look. Harry smiled at the owl and reached forward to pet his chest. Eagon seemed to eye his finger—probably considering if he should bite Harry or not—before allowing the touch.

Harry said, “ _I don’t suppose you could intentionally get lost and not deliver my letter._ ”

Instead of delaying it any longer, Harry grabbed the quill and dipped it into the ink. He quickly wrote a short letter to Snape detailing his location and a request to come and collect him. Worst case scenario, Harry would just have to ask Allard to take him home, or at least to Hogwarts.

Harry sealed the letter and tied it to Eagon’s foot before standing. He waited for the owl to step onto his arm before opening the window and telling him Snape’s address. The owl seemed to pause for a moment, watching Harry closely, before taking off. Harry watched Eagon fly away for a moment before letting the dread set in.

Before heading downstairs, Harry dressed. He still only had the clothes from yesterday, and Fleur had found him a pair of pants to wear to bed, but at least they didn’t smell. He did a quick look in the mirror and noted that he wasn’t going to get any better, before heading downstairs.

The Delacour’s home was much more of a sight with the morning light streaming in through the large windows. The walls were white with grey wooden paneling; the floors were a dark brown, almost black, wooden floorboards; and thick dark grey curtains framed the large windows. The portraits that he had noted the night before, all seemed to be watching him as he descended the stairs. He tried to ignore their looks and found his way to the dining room. Allard and Fleur were the only two sitting at the table where a mountain of food was spread out. The table was a long wide table that was capable of sitting up to at least twelve people, but it had been set for five people, all at one end of the table.

“ _Good morning,_ ” said Harry. He nodded towards Allard before taking a seat beside Fleur.

“ _Good morning, lad,_ ” said Allard, “ _did you send that letter?_ ”

Harry nodded. “ _I reached out to one of my professors, he should hopefully be willing to come and collect me._ ”

Allard frowned. “ _One of your parents couldn’t make the trip?_ ”

Harry shook his head. “ _There are insinuating circumstances._ ”

Allard seemed to accept his response and didn’t question it further.

“ _Papa, if it is okay. I thought that I may take Harrison with me today,_ ” said Fleur.

Harry’s interest peaked as he reached for a croissant.

Allard nodded. “ _I don’t see any problem with that. No need for you to stay locked up inside. As long as you are feeling up to it, lad?_ ”

Harry nodded. “ _I feel great, considering what I somehow managed to do_.” They all knew that international apparation wasn’t common. In fact, it was highly recommended that wizards don’t do it. Even those who had learned and were successful at apparation were in danger of either hurting themselves or even killing themselves. Harry was surprised that all he had lost was his stomach contents.

“ _So where exactly shall you be taking me, Miss Delacour?_ ” asked Harry. He tore a piece of his croissant and ate it.

Fleur smirked. “ _You shall have to wait and see._ ”

Harry found himself excited to spend the day with her. Just the two of them.

* * *

Lily was pacing Severus’ living room. She had arrived with Sirius the night before and explained to Severus that Harry had disappeared. Sirius had practically begged his old school enemy to help them find his son because he feared the worse. Lily had seen the concern in Severus’ eyes for Harry; she knew he would never admit that he cared for the boy, but he wouldn’t have ever agreed to take on an apprentice if it was anyone else.

Severus had agreed to help them, he had a potion that he could brew that could reveal the location of blood relatives on a piece of paper. He just had to brew it first. Reluctantly, Sirius had returned to White Oak Manor and Lily went back to Godric’s Hollow. They could return the next day when the potion would be ready.

When Lily had walked in the door, she had found Remus half asleep on the couch. She had thanked him for staying before sending him off to keep Sirius company, he needed someone with him at the moment.

Lily had gone upstairs to find James asleep in Harvey’s bed with him. Harvey was snuggled into his chest and Lily felt her heart ache at the sight. She hated leaving him, knowing he would be so confused when he woke up, but she knew that Harry also needed her. Balancing the two of them had seemed simple, but really, she hadn’t realised how much she actually fucked it all up.

Kicking off her shoes, she climbed onto the bed and ran her hand over Harvey’s arm. She didn’t mean to wake him, but he rolled over and gave her a sleep smile.

“Mum,” he mumbled.

She let him shift over and snuggle into her chest. “How’s my baby boy?” she asked, her voice a whisper so she didn’t wake James. She really didn’t want to deal with the argument she knew was coming.

“My head hurts,” mumbled Harvey.

She pressed a kiss to his brow and asked, “Did your dad give you the pain reliever?”

He nodded. “Is Harry okay?”

Lily wanted to cry. He was more concerned about his brother. “I don’t know, baby.”

“Dad said you went to find him.”

“I did, but we’re still looking,” she explained.

“I hope he is okay.” Harvey tightened his grip around her. “He looked so scared, and I know he didn’t mean to hurt me.”

A tear fell down Lily’s cheek and she pressed another kiss to Harvey’s head and sniffed.

“Don’t be sad, Mum. Harry will come home.”

She hoped so, she needed to fix it.

When they had woken up the next day, Harvey had tried to come with her to find Harry. She had to explain that he needed to let his bump heal and keep his dad company. James hadn’t spoken to her, he had pressed a kiss to her head as she left but neither of them said anything. She loved James, she did. But Harry was her son, and he needed to become before James, just like Harvey did.

Lily had arrived back at Severus’ to find him drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. He had poured her a cup before telling her the potion would be ready soon. Sirius arrived not long after that and here they were, waiting.

Severus’ home was a place that she had only entered once before, and it had been before she married James. The home itself stood in the same location as the home that Severus had grown up in; from what he had told Lily—as children—she knew that the original home had been filled with traumatic memories. After Severus’ mother and father were both gone, he had torn down the original home before having a simple English cottage built for him. It was comprised of three bedrooms; two bathrooms; a half bath, downstairs; an open planned kitchen, dining and living area; as well as a library slash sitting room; and a potions lab in the basement. The interior was fairly modern and warm, and it would have been a great place for entertaining, but Lily knew that Severus rarely had people in his home.

Lily hadn’t been able to sit still and relax. She had tried making herself a tea to calm her nerves, but the liquid had grown cold on the table in front of her; she tried finding a book to distract her mind, but nothing could get her attention. She found herself pacing back and forth in the living space, unable to do anything but bite her nails and worry about Harry. Sirius stood by the window the looked out over Severus’ back yard, and he hadn’t made a sound since had arrived.

When Severus finally left his potions lab, she almost tackled him to grab the blue vial he was holding. He had quirked his eyebrow at her as she tripped over her own feet. He then said, “I just need a drop of blood, from either of you.”

Sirius stepped away from the window and asked, “How does it work exactly?”

Severus explained, “Once I’ve added the blood, I will place a quill into the potion. The quill will then write out the names and locations of all living relatives of that person.”

Sirius nodded. “Lily, did you want me to…”

Lily shook her head. “I’ll do it.”

She held up her hand and Severus took it. He used the pin to prick her finger before squeezing a drop of blood into the blue liquid. The liquid turned black and Severus moved over to the dining table. He placed down parchment and the potion before pulling a quill from his pocket. He placed the quill into the potion and waited. After a moment, the quill lifted itself and began to write on the parchment.

_Petunia Dursley, Surrey, England._

_Dudley Dursley, Surrey, England._

_Harvey Potter, Godric’s Hollow, England._

_Harrison Black, Paris, France._

Lily stared down at the parchment in shock. Harry was in Paris.

“He apparated to Paris?” asked Sirius. His face just as puzzled as hers.

“He apparated?” questioned Severus.

“We think so,” said Lily, “there isn’t really another explanation as to how he got to Paris.”

“We can figure out what really happened later, let’s go find our son,” said Sirius.

Lily nodded and both of them moved towards the door, but Lily paused. She turned back to Severus and smiled at him. “Thank you for helping, Severus.”

He returned her smile and bowed his head. “Anything for you, Lily.”

Sirius pulled open the front door and they were all startled as a grey owl flew in. It let out a squark before landing on the back of one of Severus’ dining table chairs. Severus frowned at the bird but stepped forward and removed the attach letter.

“That bird seems familiar,” said Sirius.

“I don’t recognise him,” mumbled Severus. He opened the letter and as he read, Lily caught his surprise.

“What does it say?” she asked.

Severus frowned. “It’s from Harrison.”

Lily’s stomach dropped. “What?” She walked over to him and snatched the letter from his hand. Normally she would never have done such a thing, but these circumstances were different. Her heart broke as she read over her son’s letter.

_Professor Snape,_

_I apologise for interrupting your Christmas holiday but I find myself in some troubling circumstances and I require your assistant. For reasons that I am not willing to explain, I find myself stuck in Paris with no way of legally returning to London._

_I find myself in the home of Mister Allard Delacour, and while he has been nothing but welcoming, I do have studies that I need to return for._

_If you find yourself wondering as to why I have not contacted my parents for assistance than please understand that at this current time I don’t wish to see them._

_Kind regards,_

_Harrison Black._

Tears were falling down Lily’s cheeks and her hands trembled. Her son hated her and didn’t want to see her. She truly had failed.

“Lily, it will be okay,” said Severus. His hands came to rest on her shoulders and led her to sit down.

“How? He hates me. He doesn’t even want to see me,” sobbed Lily.

Sirius had stepped forward and took the letter from her. His eyes were dark, and he dropped the parchment onto the table. “He can be mad with us all he wants, but if he thinks that I’m not coming to get him than he has another thing coming.”

“Sirius, we will have to get permission to travel to France via Floo and that will take at least a day. Your brash action won’t help anything right now,” grumbled Severus.

“Actually,” said Sirius, “I know the home he is staying at.”

Severus and Lily both looked up shocked.

“Allard Delacour is a French politician, we have met on several occasions. White Oak’s floo is linked directly to his. We can get there without having to wait,” explained Sirius.

Lily stood up and brushed the tears from her cheeks. “Let’s go then.”

Severus blocked her path and said, “Harry did ask that I be the one to collect him. Perhaps you both should wait at White Oak Manor while I collect him and bring him home.”

Lily shook her head. “No, I need to find him myself.”

“We are coming, Snape,” snapped Sirius.

* * *

Paris was just as Harry remembered. The streets bustled with life, the fresh scent of baked goods flooded the streets, tourists were everywhere experiencing the Christmas decorations and the sights. The weather was cold enough that Fleur had supplied him with a magically stretched coat that belonged to her father and a scarf too. The both of them had left the Delacour home and made their way through the city, Fleur pointing out different places as they went.

After about walking for twenty minutes, their noses were red from the cold and Fleur pulled him into a small café. She told him to find a table while she went up to the counter to order. Harry did as he was told and walked through the cozy café until he found a small booth. It was sitting in the back corner and it gave them a view of the whole sitting area. Harry slid in and pulled off his gloves and unwrapping his scarf.

It wasn’t too long before Fleur joined him, and as she sat down, he found himself reaching out to take her hand. He had done the same thing as they left her home, they had walked down the steps and he had caught her fingers and laced them together with his. Harry had waited for her to either object or pull her hand away, but instead, Fleur glanced at their hands before blushing and pulling him down the street.

Fleur squeezed his hand as he took hers and said, “ _They shouldn’t be too long._ ” She slid in next to him and nestled her shoulder against his.

Harry enjoyed how close she was. Her warmth seemed to be something he almost craved.

“ _Do you think you will have to wait long to hear back from your professor?_ ” Fleur asked.

Harry shrugged. “ _It depends on how busy he is. He may show up later today._ ”

Fleur frowned and Harry wanted to chase it away.

“ _Or maybe he will never get the letter and I’ll just have to stay here…with you._ ” He leant in closer. His face close enough to hers that if she turned her head, he could kiss her.

Harry’s experiences with girls wasn’t long a list. There had been very few, a couple of shared kisses, one or two hand jobs during a party, and the night he had lost his virginity to one of his older classmates after winning the quidditch cup the year before. He didn’t even remember who the girl was, but Carlisle had somehow managed to get him to consume way more fire whiskey than he had ever intended and fumbled drunkenly through his first time.

But now he was faced with something he had never really understood. Just being beside Fleur was calming. Her skin on his seemed to send tingles through his arm, her voice was soothing enough that he could almost let it lull him to sleep, and her eyes were captivating. And then there was the effect that he had on her; her red flushed cheeks when she blushed was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

A waitress approached their table and placed down two coffees. She smiled at Harry, just Harry, before winking and walking away. Harry cringed at her flirting attempt but was curious as to Fleur’s reaction. Her grip on his hand had tightened and her shoulders had visibly tensed.

He asked, “ _Are you okay?_ ”

Fleur seemed to snap out of her daze and her grip lessened. “ _Yes, I’m sorry._ ” She leant back against the cushioned seat and covered her face. “ _I just, um—didn’t like the way she looked at you._ ”

Harry bit down on his lip to keep in his smirk. She was jealous. “ _She couldn’t compare to you in anyway._ ”

Fleur’s face flooded again with red. She turned and buried her head into his shoulder. “ _I’ve known you for less than a day and here I am…losing it when another girl looks at you._ ”

Harry chuckled. “ _If a guy looked at you like that I would probably hex him._ ”

Fleur looked up at him and lifted her free hand to touch his cheek. He wanted to kiss her, so badly. He leant into her touch before moving closer, just an inch more and he could taste her. Harry waited for a moment to see if she would pull away, but she didn’t. He closed the gap between them and kissed her.

A spark shot through his body as their lips touched, nothing had ever felt so right. She tasted like strawberries, and something else that he couldn’t explain. Her lips were as soft as velvet and he couldn’t stop himself from sucking her lip into his mouth.

Fleur’s hand slipped up his cheek and into his hair, gripping the roots and pulling him closer. The small moan that escaped her mouth pushed Harry to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth to tangled it with hers. He released her hand and slid one hand around her waist and bought the other up to cup the back of her neck.

It was only when Harry found the need to breathe becoming desperate, did he pull back. They both let out a small gasp, and Harry rested his forehead against hers.

“ _Harry…_ ” Fleur’s voice was barley a whisper.

“ _Yes?_ ”

She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them again, he noticed how they had darkened. Desire seemed to fill them, and Harry couldn’t help but think his probably looked the same.

“ _I need to tell you something,_ ” she said.

Harry stroked her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “ _What is it?_ ”

Fleur tensed and said, “ _Don’t get mad…but I’m part Veela._ ”

Harry had heard of Veela’s before. They had been discussed in his defense class, for more of a warning about their hypnotic abilities, than to learn how to fight them. He knew that Veela’s were able to compel all men into doing strange things, and he could see from the fear in Fleur’s eyes that she thought he would believe that is what had happened. It would be easy to think that his emotions to her the past day could have been her Veela influence, but he didn’t believe that.

Harry smiled at her and said, “ _That explains your incredibly white-blonde locks._ ” He lifted his hand to run his fingers across a few strands.

Fleur sighed. “ _Do you not think that I tricked you?_ ”

Harry shook his head. “ _I have felt enough false hope in my life to know the difference between what is real and what is not._ ”

Fleur shifted and cupped both of his cheeks. “ _Why does everything about your life sound like a great tragedy?_ ”

Harry almost laughed.

“ _What happened to make your eyes so sad?_ ” she asked. “ _Was it your mother?_ ”

Harry nodded. It was too exhausting sliding around the truth. “ _I told you last night that my mother spent less time with me after Harvey was born._ ”

Fleur nodded.

Harry explained, “ _As we have grown up, I found myself overshadowed by Harvey. From my side, my accomplishments were all well and good, but when Harvey accomplished, they threw him a parade._ ”

Fleur frowned. “ _They pushed you aside and didn’t appreciate you._ ”

He nodded. “ _That’s what it feels like. And instead of complaining, I just pushed the feelings down. All the hurt, the pain. Every dismissive wave, every ‘not now’. I bottled everything up until yesterday when the bottle’s lid was cracked off and it exploded. Literally._ ”

“ _You fort with your parents?_ ” she asked.

Harry sighed. “ _Mostly my godfather. He was trying to get me to open up. When my mother heard me yelling, she came to check on us and that is when I fled._ ”

“ _And that brought you here?_ ”

“ _No._ ” Harry lifted his hand and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. “ _What bought me here was unintentional magic._ ”

Fleur took his fingers and kissed them. She said, “ _Unintentional or not, I’m glad you landed at my feet._ ”

“ _Vomit and all?_ ” he asked, a smile reaching his face.

Fleur giggled. “ _Vomit and all._ ”

It wasn’t something he had expected, feeling this overwhelming comfort that allowed him to open up. There was no judgement in Fleur’s eyes, only understanding. It didn’t matter that they had only met yesterday, and that she had Veela blood. Sitting in the café, with her snuggled against him, he had never felt more at home.

* * *

Lily was sitting in a large sitting room in the Delacour family home. Sirius had immediately reached out to Allard Delacour when they had arrived at White Oak, and Allard had let them step straight through. Sirius had been welcomed warmly but the older man, who had a large smile for them all. Allard had led them all to the sitting room and assured them that Harry was fine and that he was out with his daughter.

Lily had wanted to chase after them, but Severus had taken her hand and encouraged her to sit down. Allard’s wife, Apolline, had given her some chamomile tea and had joined them in the room. The tea had helped, somewhat, but she found herself listening for the front door, while Sirius and Severus spoke to the Delacour’s.

“Harrison is a charming young man,” said Apolline. “Our daughter, Fleur, is very taken with him.”

Lily noticed the smirk that appeared of Sirius’ lips.

Sirius said, “He has his father’s charms.”

Allard chuckled. “No doubt, my good man.”

“How is Harrison’s condition?” asked Severus.

Allard said, “He was fine, considering the distance he apparated. All in one piece.”

“Fleur was the one who found him in the park,” said Apolline. “She arrived home with him holding onto her and our younger daughter, he was barely coherent but after plenty of rest he has bounced back nicely.”

“Thank you,” said Lily.

She hadn’t really said anything since they had arrived, more because she found herself unable to think straight, but these people who were strangers to her son had taken better care of him than she seemed to.

“Thank you for helping him. I don’t know what I would have…” Her eyes welled with tears and as one fell down her cheek, Apolline was leaning over and holding out a tissue for her.

Apolline smiled kindly at her.

The front door opened with a click and the sound of laughter caught their ears. Lily found herself frozen in her seat, and Severus’ hand reached forward to grab her hand and squeeze it. She took comfort from her old friend and took in a deep breath.

“ _Fleur? Could you and Harry come here please?_ ” called Allard.

“ _Coming,_ ” came back a sweet voice.

A giggle echoed as the footsteps grew closer, and Lily felt like someone had punched her in the throat when a smiling Harry came around the corner. His face was flushed red from the cold and his fingers were intertwined with the beautiful blonde girl—Fleur.

Harry’s smile dropped when he noticed Lily and then Sirius. He stopped in the doorway and the happiness that she had just witnessed faded and stone-cold anger seemed to take over. Fleur moved closer to him and placed her hand on his chest. She whispered something to him that made the anger weaken before his shoulders sagged.

“Harry, you’re okay.” Sirius had leapt from his seat and yanked Harry into a tight hug. “I was so worried.”

Harry hugged his father with one arm, his other hand still held Fleur’s. “I apologise if I scared you. It was intentional.”

Sirius let Harry go and squeezed his shoulder. “None of this is your fault.” Sirius’s voice cracked. “It’s mine.”

Harry frowned.

Lily stood from the couch and tried to think of something to say. She opened and closed her mouth but she couldn’t find the words.

Harry looked at her but the love she was so used to seeing was missing, and that hurt. It was ripping her heart to shreds.

“ _Fleur, why don’t we give Harry and his family a minute alone?_ ” said Apolline.

Allard walked out the room, excusing himself. Apolline patted Harry’s shoulder before following him. Fleur looked up at Harry, and quietly said, “ _I can stay if you would like._ ”

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead, then said, “ _I will be okay._ ”

Fleur nodded and gave his hand one final squeeze before walking out and closing the door behind her.

“Professor Snape, I see that you received my letter,” said Harry. His arms crossed over his chest and he leant against the bookshelves that lined the wall.

Severus stood up. “Your parents arrived before your letter and requested my assistance in locating you. They were already planning on coming to Paris to find you when your letter arrived. I could hardly pretend that I didn’t know where you were.”

Harry glared at him.

“He tried to get us to stay at White Oak, but what type of parent would I be if I didn’t come and find you,” said Sirius. “I know that you are angry at us, but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to try and make it up to you.”

Lily’s lip trembled. If Harry should be angry with anyone, it’s her. She was the one who screwed up. She needed to apologise. “Harry…”

He looked at her, his eyes cold.

“I fucked up,” she said. A tear slipping down her cheek. “I know that now.” She took a step towards her son. “I have failed you as a mother and I am going to make sure that I spend the rest of my life making up for it.”

Harry’s eyes softened. “Mum…”

Lily stopped in front of him. “You were unexpected, yes. I thought that I would have three children with James and that we were going to have one happy family. I was so desperate to believe that I could still have that happy family, even after everything that happened between your father, James, and I, I ignored everything that could change that. And then when Harvey was born, and that Halloween night happened, and I thought I might lose one or both of you boys that fear that I could lose it grew.”

Harry’s eyes welled with tears.

Lily’s cheek were wet with her own, and she couldn’t help the sob that erupted from her chest as she spoke. “At the time, you loved your little brother so much. You wanted to spend all your time with him, keep him safe, and I thought that wouldn’t change—no matter how old you got—you would always be there to protect him. But because of me and the choices I made, I broke that bond. I pushed you to this point and if you want to hate me, then I will accept that. But I need you to know…” She reached up and cupped his cheeks. “I have never, not for one second, regretted having you. You are my son and I love you. I am going to make sure that every single day, that you know that I love you and that I am so, so sorry for hurting you.”

Lily wanted to hug him; to pull him close and never let go. But harry stepped away from her. He shook his head and without another word left the room. Her heart crumbled as he disappeared, and her legs gave way. Sirius was the one who caught her before she hit the ground, and he pulled her into his arms as she sobbed. Her son hated her, and he would never forgive her, and she deserved it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day! 
> 
> How much do you love me? HAHA!
> 
> Thanks for the birthday wishes, that is very sweet.
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than usual but I think it's important to see where everyone's mindsets are. Also, a lot of people really HATE Lily...I thought people would be mad but wow, you guys are extreme!!!

# December 26, 1995 – Part 2

Harry had struggled to focus. His head was pounding, his chest was constricted to the point that he felt like he couldn’t breathe, and his legs were struggling to hold him up. His mother’s words were screaming in his ears, but it hurt to much to hear them. She claimed that she was sorry that she understood what she had done and that she wanted to fix things. Harry desperately wanted to cling to those words and believe them, but how could he? After everything, he didn’t know if he could believe in that.

He had fled when his mother had stopped talking. She had been sobbing, begging him to forgive her. But he couldn’t stand there and look at her. Harry had run from the room, desperate to get away. As he left the sitting room, he went straight to the front door but before he could pull it open a warm hand stopped him.

Fleur appeared beside him, her hand taking his and the other reaching up to cup his face. Her hand caught his tears, and he could see her concern. She didn’t say anything, she just pulled him into her eyes.

Harry didn’t know how long they stood there. He buried his face into her shoulder, taking comfort in her touch and her warmth. At some point she had led him into another room and had him sit on the couch. She had left him only for a minute before coming back and sitting beside him. He had wanted to ask why she had left, but she wrapped her arm around him and just let him hold her.

At some point he had fallen asleep, and when he woke up on the couch, his head in her lap, he wanted to scoff at himself for being so weak. He could only imagine how his grandmother would berate him for weeping like a child and not holding himself together like a man would.

Fleur was running her fingers through his hair and seemed to be humming a soft tune. He didn’t know the song, but it was beautiful. Harry shifted on her lap and rolled over so that he could look up at her. Fleur’s features with sad, she was looking down at him, a small smile on her lips, but those blue eyes were worried.

“ _I’m sorry,_ ” said Harry.

She shook her head and leant down to kiss his forehead. “ _Harry, no. Never be sorry for being sad._ ”

“ _Are they still here?_ ” he asked.

Fleur nodded, knowing who he was speaking about. Harry didn’t know how long he had slept, but he didn’t think they would have left without him.

“ _Your mother, father and your professor are still in the sitting room._ ” She stroked his cheek. “ _Mister Snape provided that potions…_ ” she nodded towards a vile on the coffee table “ _…and suggested that you should drink it upon waking._ ”

Harry sat up and looked at the bluish potion. “ _Calming draught._ ” He picked it up and uncorked it before taking it.

“ _Do you want to talk about what happened?_ ” asked Fleur. She rubbed his shoulder.

Harry leant back on the couch and placed his arm over her shoulders. She slid into his embrace and nuzzled her nose against his chin.

Their morning together had been blissful. They had spent about an hour in the café, talking and kissing, before going into some of the muggle shops. Fleur had shown him her favourite book shop, they had purchased a few sweets from a bakery, and had just enjoyed the morning. He found himself happier than he could ever remember and for a few hours, he found himself forgetting about the hollow pain in his chest.

When they had returned back to the Delacour family home and he had seen his parents along with Snape waiting for him, everything that he wanted to burry again came right back. His heart had crumbled to ash, and the bile in his stomach churned as his mother spoke to him.

Looking down at Fleur made him want to go back to their morning and forget. He lifted his hand to cup her chin and smiled at her. He remembered her taste and wanted to taste it again. Harry brought their lips together; and just like every other time it felt right. He slid his hand to the back of her head to pull her closer, his tongue running along her mouth wanting her to open up and let him in. Fleur didn’t deny him. Their tongues met and a small groan fell from Harry. Her scent, her taste, it was enough to make him dizzy…make him forget.

Fleur pulled back from the kiss and smiled. Harry tried to pull her back in again, he was far from done tasting her, but she shook her head.

“ _Harry,_ ” she whispered. Her hand cupping his face. “ _You can’t bury this._ ”

Harry closed his eyes and bit back his argument. He could try.

“ _I know you want to, but it won’t be good for you to try and act like nothing is wrong._ ” She leant their forehead’s together.

“ _I don’t know if I can,_ ” he whispered. His words cracked and fresh tears welled in his eyes. He was scared of what would happen if he faced all of this. Harry didn’t think he could take anymore, not now that everything was overwhelming him. “ _I’m scared._ ”

Fleur kissed him again. It was gentle and caring. “ _I will be there for you. You can write to me as often as you want. Papa, even said that your home’s Floo is connected to ours so we can see each other as often as you like._ ” Fleur leant back and smiled at him. “ _I know you can do this. And you owe it to yourself to try._ ”

Harry didn’t know. His normal clear mind would believe her and take it in. But everything was a mess. His heart was pounding in his chest, just from being with Fleur. His sudden attachment to her was thrilling but uncertain. The muddle of emotions linked to his mother and brother were suffocating and weighing him down. The uncertainty of what would happen scared him more than anything.

The last twenty-four hours had been easy to forget, to focus on the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty that had helped him and made him feel more relaxed than he had in years. Fleur’s laugh had tickled his insides, her smile was infectious, and her lips were dangerously addictive. But reality had smacked him right in the chest and now he couldn’t pretend that he could hide away with Fleur forever, he couldn’t escape it anymore.

“ _Harry?_ ”

He looked at her and saw her tensed brow. He stroked her face before leaning forward to kiss her again. “ _Thank you,_ ” he said.

Not ten minutes later Harry met his parents and Snape at the Floo entrance. Fleur held on tight to his hand and without looking at his parents, he kissed her on the forehead before moving to Allard and shaking his hand. He gave a glance at his parents before taking the powder and returning home.

White Oak Manor was silence and his footsteps on the marble floors echoed. He didn’t wait for his parents or Snape to come through, he walked out of the room towards the stairs. He wanted a shower and some fresh clothes.

As he climbed the stairs, he heard Snape call out to him. He paused and turned to see Snape watching him.

“Yes, Professor?” he asked.

“Harrison, I know I am probably the last person you want to listen to right now but take some advice from a man who has made many stupid mistakes,” said Snape.

Harry bit down his response. Snape was right, he didn’t want to talk to him or anyone, but he still listened.

“Your natural response is going to lock yourself away, don’t. Talk to your friends, talk to Carlisle. I know your father and mother desperately want you to open up to them, but if you can’t talk to them then talk to Carlisle at least. It will help if you get it off your chest,” said Snape.

Harry looked at his professor and let the words sink in before saying, “I’ll see you on the first day of term, Professor.” He turned and continued on his way to his room.

He had told someone, he told Remus—yelled it at him—but that hadn’t helped. It ripped open his wounds. He had spoken to Fleur about it, not the whole truth, but some of it. He still felt torn, broken, hollow. Nothing would help, no one could.

* * *

Lily had gone straight upstairs and climbed into her bed when she had returned home. The house was empty, and she had been thankful for that. Her heart was broken, and she didn’t want Harvey to see her in such a state. Harry truly hated her, and she knew it was her fault. All of her mistakes had led to this moment and it felt worse than she had ever imagined anything could.

The anger, Harry’s broken eyes, the fears. It had all shown her how truly broken her son was, how lost his felt. She had wanted to pull him into her eyes and tell him that she could fix it, but Lily didn’t even know if she could.

Severus and Sirius had both tried to comfort her, tell her that he would open up sooner or later, they just couldn’t give up. And while she wanted to believe them, she wanted it to be true, Lily didn’t know if Harry would ever open his heart to her.

Lily pulled the comforter tighter around her and kept her face buried in her pillow. Her eyes were sore from crying, her cheeks sticky from dried tears, and her pillowcase was wet. She felt tired and her body heavy, but her brain wouldn’t let her drift of.

She heard the door open and the sound of Harvey’s laughter. James had probably taken him out to distract him, but what would he say when he found her. Lily knew that James had his issues, and she understood them and his reason behind them, but she wasn’t going to let him use his issues to create more of a gap between her and Harry. She knew that it was one of the many things Harry hated her for. She should have never given Harry to Sirius full time, but she only did it for James, so she didn’t lose him.

The bedroom door swung open and she spotted James. He paused and she watched his face fall as he took in the sight of her. James closed the door before kicking his shoes off and climbing in the bed beside her.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head before whispering, “I’m sorry.”

The words broke her, and her aching eyes produced more tears. She grasped at his shirt and buried her face into his chest as she sobbed. “He hates me.”

James held her close, his hand rubbing her back. “Harry would never hate you.”

“He does,” she sobbed. “I choose my own happiness over the importance of my son, and all I did was push him away and make him believe that I regretted having him.”

James kissed her head again. She felt him let out a heavy sigh. He said, “If anyone is to blame its me.”

Lily pulled back slightly.

“I have been the selfish one.” He cupped her cheek. “You and Sirius made a mistake, neither of you would have ever intentionally hurt me the way you did, but I refused to ever let it go. I should have been able to forgive you properly and accept that Harry was a part of our family. Instead, I have done nothing but push the boy away.” His thump moved across, wiping her tears. “I’m sorry.”

Lily shook her head and sat up. “Don’t say that to me.”

James frowned. “What?”

“You’re telling me that you all of a sudden want to let your resentment go?” she snapped. “You have spent the last fifteen years making snide and rude comments about Harry and Sirius, and now you want to change?” Her voice grew louder with every word.

James sighed. “I’m admitting that I was at fault. Isn’t that a good thing?”

“I know you were at fault!” shouted Lily. She climbed out of the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. “We both are. But it isn’t me who you should be apologizing to. It wasn’t me that you mocked, or pushed aside, it was Harry.” She wanted to scream louder. “Because of your hatred for my son, I tried to make you happy so that maybe, just maybe, you would love my son. But instead, all that happened was that I fucked up and pushed my child away. I have destroyed any chance to get him back!” Lily grabbed the book that was sitting on her nightstand. “Because of you!” She threw the book at James and he ducked as it flew over his head and hit the wall.

Lily didn’t want to look at him anymore. It was his fault! And hers. They had both ruined Harry’s life, because they were selfish. She walked away from James and into the bathroom. She flipped the lock and slid down the door. She didn’t deserve Harry, or even Harvey. They were both her responsibility, to raise and love, make sure that they felt safe in the world. But all she had done was ruin everything.

* * *

White Oak Manor was quiet, the only sounds were of the crackling fire in the main sitting room. Sirius was laid out on the sofa in front of the fire with a thumping headache and an empty bottle of fire whiskey. He was mentally exhausted but unable to find any sort of rest, he was restless, and wanted nothing more than to climb the stairs and find his son.

Harry had locked himself away since they had returned that afternoon and he hadn’t come out of his room. The house elves had assured him that Harry had eaten dinner and showered, and that he was asleep when they collected the dishes.

Sirius knew what emotional trauma could do to a young man, he had suffered under his mother’s physical and verbal abuse for years when he was Harry’s age. His copping mechanism was pulling pranks and being crude, he had tried to sleep his way through Hogwarts to forget his problems; but if it hadn’t been for James, Remus, Lily—and even Peter—he wouldn’t have made it through. There were still days where he struggled, but after so many years he knew how to deal with it in a healthy way.

Remus was normally the first person he would reach out to, talk about his feelings, and then work out what to do. But tonight, he wanted to be alone, he wanted to wallow and forget. Sirius had no doubt that Harry wanted to forget as well, and if that were the case, he feared for what would happen to his son.

Sirius already had to contact the ministry in the morning to deal with Harry’s use of magic underage, that would cause enough hassles, but school was second to Harry’s mental health. He just hoped that Harry would find the right person, whether it be Remus, Carlisle, or Allard’s daughter, Fleur.

Sirius had been surprised by how close the two had seemed. It was only twenty-four hours that the two had known each other, but Harry had clung to her like a lifeline. She seemed to comfort him, and he wondered if he had already opened up to her or not.

Footsteps caught his ear and Sirius sat up, thinking for a moment it was Harry, but Remus was standing in the doorway, a grim look on his face.

Remus said, “Severus told me what happened.”

Sirius nodded and dropped back onto the couch. “Did he tell you how I am a failure as a father?”

Remus walked over and sat down on the coffee table. He said, “You missed something that any parent could have. But you have only failed if you have given up on him.”

Sirius took in a deep breathe. “I don’t want to give up.”

“Then don’t.”

“What about Lily?” asked Sirius.

The look in his son’s eyes when Lily had wept and begged had scared him. His son was so angry at Lily, and he didn’t really know how Harry felt towards him, but he was clinging to hope that Harry still loved him.

“Lily needs to find a way to fix her bond with him. From what I say yesterday, what Harry said, this isn’t a recent thing. Harry feels like Harvey was his replacement in Lily’s life and that she never really wanted him. She will need to work hard to fix that, but Lily’s bond with Harry has nothing to do with your bond with Harry.” Remus reached over and gripped his shoulder. “Harry needs his father, show him that no matter what he is feeling, or what his mother has made him feel, that you are here and that you love him.”

Sirius sat up. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

Remus smiled and laughed. “Someone has to keep your head attached to your shoulders.”

“Thanks, Mooney.”

“Always, Padfoot.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 11 thousand story hits! That is insane! And I think I'm like 1 review away from 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for loving this story.
> 
> I do know it has been a few days but I really got into reading a story and became obsessed. While I wait for the next chapter to come out I made sure to get another chapter done for you all.
> 
> Enjoy!

# January 1, 1996

Harry was exhausted. His sleep had been horrid since he had returned home, and even after returning to Hogwarts, he also found sleep to be alluding him. He had considered a sleeping potion, but they could easily become addictive and he didn’t need that. There were many things that were keeping him away; his head was clouded with messy emotions about his parents; an ache was throbbing in his chest, that he believed was linked to Fleur; and then the stress of being expelled from Hogwarts.

His father had received a letter from the ministry regarding my underage use of magic. I would be expelled unless there was a valid reason for such an occurrence. Harry had heard his father leave White Oak Manor and didn’t return until late in the evening; Harry had sat down with him in the sitting room and had listened as Sirius explained that the ministry was concerned. Harry had two bursts of uncontrolled magic—according to his father—that had injured one person and rocked a house, and then there was his apparation. Travelling such a distance, without any training, and coming out unscathed led them to believe that Harry had potential to be immensely powerful. But power could lead to things that the Ministry feared, and they didn’t want another uncontrollable wizard on their hands.

The ministry decided that Harry would be suspended temporarily from Hogwarts, unable to attend classes or participate in school activities, until he could prove that he was mentally stable and in control of his magic. If he were deemed too dangerous than Harry knew they would snap his wand and he would not be allowed to complete his Potions Apprenticeship. He had been surprised that they were allowing him to even continue it, but he was glad because it was his only distraction.

He hadn’t returned to Hogwarts on the train, he had been met by Snape at White Oak, and then together they travelled via Floo to Hogwarts. Snape had explained to him that he would be given a private room temporarily and that if he wanted, he could also take his meals in there, the room was in the dungeon, next door to Snape’s personal chambers.

The room itself was bigger than his Ravenclaw dorm; you stepped into a small living space that consisted of a small love seat and a chair, a small dark wooden coffee table, and a dark green throw rug. Past that was a study area with a desk and a wall of empty bookshelves. To the left of the living space was his bedroom, it contained a small double bed, a side table on either side, and a large dresser and mirror at the foot. There was also a door leading to a small bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink.

It had been strange not seeing his friends or returning on the train, but from the moment Harry had sat down on the bed, he had been thankful. There was no chance of keeping anything in if he saw them, and the last thing he wanted to do was explain. He hoped that nobody would comment of his obvious absence but that was highly unlikely.

Before classes started on Monday morning, Harry had received a letter from Dumbledore. The headmaster had requested his presence in his office. Harry had finished his black coffee and dressed, and while everyone else was in the Great Hall, he made his way avoiding making eye contact with anyone who saw him.

Dumbledore had been sitting at his desk, a frown on his face and a quill in his hand. He looked up as Harry walked in and said, “You have had a very eventful break, Mr Black.”

Harry said, “I suppose that is one way to describe it, Professor.”

It irritated Harry that Dumbledore was privy to his personal life, but the ministry would have informed him of the suspension, and then Harry had no doubt that his mother would have shared the rest of the story with him.

“I won’t sit here and claim that I understand what you are dealing with, and while I would like to see the ministry lift this suspension and let you return to your studies, we both know that at this moment and time your magic isn’t stable,” said Dumbledore.

Harry wanted to argue that he was fine, but his magic was shaky. He hadn’t used his wand since before Christmas morning.

Dumbledore continued, “Professor Snape will be keeping a close eye on you during your studies with him, so I see no cause to restrict anything that he would like for you to do. I also have no quarry with you spending time about the castle, seeing your friends, having meals in the Great Hall.”

Harry knew all this already; Snape had already talked through all of this with him. “Professor,” he said, “I have already been told all of this, and with all due respect, can you just tell me what you want.”

Dumbledore smirked. “Of course.” He placed down his quill and stood from his seat. He walked around the desk and stood before Harry. “From my understanding you have suffered, and that silent suffering has damaged your magic core in ways that can cause unexpected consequences. Have you ever heard of an Obscurial?”

Harry frowned. “No, never.”

“Obscurial is what we call a young witch or wizard that develops a very dangerous, very dark force known as an Obscurus. This happens when a witch or wizard suffers heavy emotional and/or physical trauma,” explained Dumbledore.

“Do you think I am an Obscurial?” asked Harry.

Dumbledore shook his head. He placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “No, not yet. From what I was told, which was very little, you could develop an Obscurus if you cause any more damage to your core.”

“What kind of damage?” he asked.

“It is a tricky thing, there is no set explanation of what could lead this to happening, but I do believe that bottling up all of those emotions is what led to your first outburst. A second could be a lot worse, and more than just Harvey could be hurt.”

Hurting Harvey had been an accident, the magic just seemed to lash out. “I didn’t mean…I didn’t…” Harry shook his head and stepped away from Dumbledore.

“No one blames you for what happened, Harry.” Dumbledore said, “Your mother, father, and I just want to help.”

Harry didn’t want their help, he just wanted to be left alone.

“Harry, I can help you, but only if you let me,” said Dumbledore.

Harry turned back towards the door, he needed to get back to the dungeons before the first class started. He didn’t want to think about this. He had managed to shove it all in, keep it contained, he didn’t want it coming back out, not again.

By the time he reached the dungeon, students were heading in their first class. Harry avoided the other students and did catch someone yelling his name, but he made his way down to his room and slammed the door shut. He slid down the door and let out a heaving breathe. His hands her shaking and his head began to throb. Harry tried to calm himself down, he tried to breathe but it hurt, everything hurt.

A small hoot caught his ear and he looked up to see a familiar grey owl sitting on his desk. Eagon, Fleur’s owl, had a letter tied to his leg.

* * *

The hallways were buzzing with students as they headed to the first class of their day. Friends were laughing and talking, still catching up on everything that had happened over their Christmas break. It seemed that almost everyone had enjoyed the week home, and they were all complaining that they were back at Hogwarts too soon.

Harvey hadn’t been sure what to say to his friends when he had caught up with them on the Hogwarts Express. Ron had been incredibly nosy about why his family hadn’t been able to come over for Christmas lunch; it seemed that Molly Weasley hadn’t shared any of the details with her children. Hermione had asked about their break, and while she had seemed incredibly curious about what Ron was referring to, Harry was thankful that she hadn’t mentioned it.

After the events of Christmas day, the rest of the break was rather uncomfortable. Harvey’s head had ached for the better part of three days and the bump that was there was huge, but his mum had given him some pain reliving potions as well as a slave to put on the bump. By the time he got on the train it was barely there. But while the bump was uncomfortable, it had been the tension between his parents that was truly strange. Harvey knew that his mum had gone to find Harry after he disappeared, she was gone for most of the day, but when she did come home, she hadn’t come downstairs. His dad was the one who made them dinner, and when Harvey asked about what happened with Harry, his dad told him that he didn’t know. When Harvey asked about his mother, his dad seemed to tense up and told Harvey to let her rest.

It was the middle of the day, the next day, when Lily came downstairs. Her face was red, but she smiled at Harvey and hugged him. He did ask about Harry, but after seeing the pain that filled his mother’s eyes he decided not to ask again. All he knew was that Harry was dealing with a lot of sadness and pain, but he was back home now where he would hopefully get better. Harvey had wanted to ask if Harry was sad because of what happened to him, the burst of magic—that was what Uncle Remus had called it—that knocked him down. Because Harvey didn’t blame his brother, it wasn’t his fault.

Harvey thought perhaps he would have seen Harry before they got on the train, but Harvey only saw Sirius—who like mum—was sad. He didn’t say much beyond a ‘have fun’ before leaving. Lily had also asked Harvey to give Harry time, don’t push it, and only to go to him if something bad happened and a teacher wasn’t around.

And Harvey did do that. He did look for his brother, but he just wanted to see if he was okay, but no matter where Harvey looked, over the weekend before classes started, Harry wasn’t anywhere. Not in the library, or at any meals in the Great Hall; Harvey even went up to Jenna, Harry’s friend, and asked her, but even she didn’t seem to have any answers.

When Monday morning came round, Harvey was more than worried about Harry, but there wasn’t anything he could do. Harvey followed Ron and Hermione to their morning Potions class and waited outside. Hermione had been talking about books that might hold information on Nikolas Flamel, and Ron was busy complaining about having to red.

The door to the potion’s classroom swung open and Professor Snape stepped out. He glared at them all before gesturing for them to enter. As they filed in, Harvey caught eye of Harry for the first time since they had returned to Hogwarts. Harry wasn’t dressed in a Hogwarts uniform, instead he was wearing a pair of black pants, a dark grey button up, and was marking down something in a notebook. Harvey took his seat and looked at his older brother. His shoulders seemed tense, and the look on his face reminded him of Professor Snape; it was cold.

Professor Snape stalked to the front of the class and held out his hand. Harry handed him a clip board and Snape took attendance. When Harvey answered to his name, Harry glanced over at him. Their eyes locked and while the face was cold, Harry’s eye was something else. Harry looked away, back at his notebook before closing it and moving over to the wall of potion ingredients.

Snape dropped the clip board onto his desk and said, “Today you will be brewing a Sleeping Draught. This potion will put the consumer into an instantaneously deep but temporary sleep. Your instructions are on the board, you will have the whole class to complete an acceptable brew.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Get to work.”

The students bustled about, collecting ingredients, and prepping their stations. Harvey didn’t move immediately, he was still looking at Harry who had handed a jar of mixed herbs to Draco.

“Potter, that means you too.”

Harvey jumped, startled by Snape’s sudden approach. “Yes, Professor.” He glanced back at Harry and stood.

“Potter,” said Snape.

“Professor?” asked Harvey.

“Harrison will be okay, he just needs time.” Snape gave him a stern look that said ‘leave him be’ before turning and walking away.

Harvey didn’t want to make things worse for Harry, but he felt responsible for what had happened. If he had left Harry alone on Christmas day than maybe all of it would never have happened.

Hermione appeared back at their station and placed down their ingredients. She frowned, “You haven’t moved.”

“Sorry,” said Harvey. He quickly set up their brewing station and pulled out his notebook.

“Is it Harry?” Hermione asked.

Harvey nodded.

“Something bad happen over the break, didn’t it?” she asked.

Again, he nodded. “I’m not supposed to talk about it.”

She shrugged. “That’s okay. But maybe you should talk to Harry, if might help…the both of you.”

Harvey didn’t respond, he just started writing down Snape’s potion steps.

By the end of their class, Hermione bottled their dark purple potion into a flask and smiled at him. From the steps, it seemed they had done well. She handed the vile to Harvey for him to hand it, as she started cleaning up their space. Harvey walked over to Harry who was collecting; he waited as the other students handed up their potions, and Harry held out his hand but didn’t look up when it was Harvey’s turn.

Harvey couldn’t help but tense as he placed the vile into his brother’s hand. “Mine and Hermione’s,” he said.

Harry took the vile and looked up. “It looks good.” He marked the vile and placed it down on the bench with the rest.

“Thank you,” said Harvey.

Snape dismissed the class not long later. He stood beside Harry, the two of them looking over the potions, some were the dark purple they should have been while others were mix. Harvey followed his friends out of the room, but he couldn’t help but think about Harry. He hoped that soon things would get better, or at least go back to how they had been. Harvey preferred grumpy Harry over sad Harry any day.

* * *

Carlisle hadn’t heard a thing from Harry since Christmas Eve. He knew that something had been off with his friend slash cousin but had let it go. Harry was a private person who wasn’t a big fan of when anyone tried to get involved with his plans. When Harry didn’t show up on the train though, Carlisle knew he needed to find his friend. Not one person could tell him anything, no one had seen him since before break. And it was starting to make Carlisle nervous.

It was only on the first day of class that Carlisle spotted him. He couldn’t mistake Harry for anyone else, he yelled out after his friend as he walked past the Great Hall, but Harry didn’t stop, just rushed down to the dungeons. Carlisle went after him, hoping just to talk. He knew that he would be late for his first class but he didn’t really care.

Harry disappeared, again. Carlisle was walking through the main corridor again, trying to think of where his friend had gone when he saw Snape standing outside his classroom.

“Mr Malfoy, I believe you have a class that has already started?” Snape stepped towards him, his classroom door shutting behind him.

“Yes sir, I was just trying to find Harry,” said Carlisle.

Snape’s normal glare lessened, and he seemed to clench his jaw. “Mr Potter is currently not attending his normal classes. If he wishes to contact you I am sure that he will do just that. Now, get to class.”

Carlisle wanted to argue. As he turned to walk away, Snape stopped him.

“Harry is alright, Carlisle.”

Carlisle looked back at him and nodded. He hoped that Snape was right, but he still wanted to see his friend.

The day had been slow, in every class he was looking for his friend, and during lunch he hadn’t had any luck either. It boggled him mind that something so drastic had to have happened that was keeping him away; Carlisle knew that Harry didn’t share his feelings, not like the rest of them did, but he figured that Harry trusted him enough to explain what was going on.

As Carlisle walked out of Transfigurations, he felt fingers interlock with his. He stopped and looked at his girlfriend and offered her a smile. Amelia squeezed his hand, before pulling it over her shoulders.

She asked, “What is with you today? You look so sad?”

Carlisle shrugged. “I’m just worried about Harry.”

Amelia sighed. “Harrison is fine. He probably is just doing stuff for his apprenticeship that has him missing classes.”

Carlisle shook his head, that wasn’t it. “Harry doesn’t miss class, for anything.”

“Carlisle, why don’t you go and talk to him?”

He frowned. “I would, if I could find him. Dylan said he hasn’t been in the Ravenclaw dormitory and that his stuff was cleared out.”

“I’ve seen him a few times down in the Dungeons. Maybe he is staying in a room down there.”

It seemed plausible enough to him. Instead of heading to the Great Hall, Carlisle left Amelia with a kiss on her head, and headed down. He passed a few students headed up, and noticed Snape coming towards him.

“Where is Harry’s room?” Carlisle asked.

Snape stopped and frowned. “What makes you think that I would tell you?”

“Because I’m your favourite.” Carlisle smiled widely.

Snape rolled his eyes and turned back the way he came from. Carlisle followed and was surprised when Snape stopped near his personal chambers. “He is the next one up.”

Carlisle went to walk over but Snape stopped him.

“Harrison isn’t himself at the moment, do try and be understanding.” Snape left without another word.

Carlisle stood for a moment taking in the Professors words. What had happened to his friend? He walked over to the door and knocked. There was no answer, so he tried again. Carlisle was determined enough that Harry would have to come out sooner or later, so if he didn’t answer now, he would just wait.

He knocked a third time and was surprised by how fast the door swung open and a wand was pointed at his throat. He stumbled back, a little shocked, and took in Harry’s appearance. There was no school uniform to be seen, just a pair of black slacks and a crinkled white shirt.

“Harry, mate, what’s going on?” he asked.

Harry lowered his wand and glared at him. “I thought you would take me ignoring you as a sign that I didn’t want to talk.”

Carlisle hated the way he spoke. He didn’t sound like himself. “Harry, I’m worried about you.”

Harry scoffed. “And? Is that supposed to matter to me?”

The eyes of his friend were cold, no warmth. He looked angry, and it scared Carlisle.

“Harry, please. Just talk to me.”

“Go away, Carlisle.”

“Harry—”

Harry whacked his fist against the door. “I said, go away.”

Carlisle took a step forward, blocking the door. “No, I won’t go away. You’re my best bloody friend and I’m not going to let you suffer through whatever this is alone.”

Harry shoved him. “I don’t care what you think, now piss off.”

“Harry, mate…” Carlisle tried to reason with Harry.

Harry glared at him. He said, “Why don’t you go harass someone else? Maybe find that ice bitch of a girlfriend and trail after her like the good little puppy dog you are.”

Carlisle knew that Harry would never mean something like that. He wasn’t a cruel person. It worried him that Harry was trying to push him away, far away. “I’m going to let that go, since I know something is messing with your head right now.” All he wanted was to help. “But shutting yourself up in this room, avoiding everyone, is not going to help you.”

Harry shook his head. “The only thing that could help me right now is some peace and bloody quiet.” A smirk came over Harry’s face. “Or maybe I’ll take a crack at Amelia, I’m sure she could help me relax.”

He punched Harry before he even knew what he was doing. His fist smacked into Harry’s jaw and knocked him off his feet and back into his room.

“Carlisle!” Jenna appeared in front of him, giving him a very concerned look. He ignored her and looked down at Harry.

“Let me know when my best mate is back, then I might just want to see your stupid mug again.” He turned and walked away before he did something else.

Whatever had happened to his friend, had to be twisting him up inside. Those cold eyes were horrifying, and he knew that someone would need to get through to him. Jenna was with him now, the two of them had always had a strong bond, Carlisle only hoped that Harry would let her in.

When Carlisle got to the Great Hall to eat, he wasn’t hungry. His knuckles were turning a dark red, they were throbbing from the punch. He didn’t think he had broken anything, but then again, he’d never punch anyone before.

Amelia spotted his hand and frowned before carefully picking it up. “What happened?” she asked.

Carlisle didn’t want to admit that he was hurt, not physically, but emotionally. His best friend had lashed out and shown a side Carlisle didn’t like. “I punched Harry.”

Amelia looked at him shocked. “What happened to you being concerned? If I’d known you were going to punch him, I wouldn’t have mentioned him at all.”

Carlisle hissed as she ran her thumb across his knuckles. “Something is wrong with me. He was trying to shut me out, and when I pushed, he threatened me.”

“So, you punched him?”

“No,” said Carlisle. “I punched him when he mentioned that he would try to fuck you.”

Amelia mouth fell open slightly. “He what?”

Carlisle leant closer to her; he used his uninjured hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “Something has messed him up. I know he would never try such a thing but…”

“But it still hurt hearing it,” finished Amelia.

He nodded. “I’m scared for him.”

“All we can do is be here; if he needs us, I’m sure he will come find us.” Amelia took his good hand and kissed his palm.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in less than five hours. I am on a roll. Mostly because I REALLY wanted to write this chapter.
> 
> A few of the reviews from chapter 15 mentioned them feeling a little strange about Harry and how he was reacting. I just wanted to clarify that Harry is at his breaking point, he isn't acting like himself because he isn't copying AT ALL! I can remember my personal weakest moments and when I see that, I know that I wasn't being myself in any way. I have used that experience to help write this piece so in my mind that makes sense.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a big turning point for Harry and there is probably one moment that I tossed and turned about adding in, but it felt like it needed to be there.
> 
> But enough...go forth and devour!

# January 13, 1996

Harry didn’t feel well. His head was thumping loudly, his stomach was twisted and no food that he consumed would stay down. It had seemed that for the past two weeks, he had done nothing other than hide in his room and suffer. He had tried to help Snape in his lab, but the Potions Professor had shoved two potions in his hand and sent him back to his room.

There wasn’t any physical reason that Harry was sick. He didn’t have any sort of cold or flu symptoms, and there wasn’t any sort of logical reason that could have brought on these conditions.

He had taken him two days to accept that it was the guilt that had been eating him up inside. The guilt, and the shame over his actions. Ever since he had left Fleur’s side, he had forced his emotions back inside their cage, but he couldn’t allow himself to feel anything. Not only did he try and shove down his hate, his simmering bitterness, but the love he had for his friends, and the trust he had for them. He had blocked himself off from every feeling including those he had for Fleur. He made sure to stay away from anyone who might have him falling apart again.

After talking to Dumbledore and learning what could happen to him, he had started falling apart again. Harry had barely made it through the day but had managed to force himself to focus on his tasks and then after dinner, he went and researched what he could on Obscurials. It was limited information, and it didn’t elaborate any further than Dumbledore had, just included a few cases that had been recorded.

But if Harry couldn’t hold it all in, then he didn’t know what to do. His thoughts were everywhere, he struggled to breathe when an overwhelming sadness washed over him, there was no moment of peace. All he wanted was for it to go away.

The aches in his body made him wonder if this was how it began, him becoming an Obscurial. He knew that Dumbledore was keeping a close watch on him, no doubt that Snape—when he checked in—was reporting back to the headmaster. No one had bothered him; Snape had only checked on him, left fresh potions before leaving. Food appeared, for every meal, on his table and then would disappear a few hours later, no matter if he had eaten or not.

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and cradled his head in his hands. Even if he made it through all of this, he wasn’t sure if his friendships would. He knew that it was only a matter of time before someone came knocking, and it had been Carlisle. After the day, Harry had been through, he had snapped at his oldest friend, pushing him away. But when Carlisle had refused to leave him alone, he made sure to hit a nerve. Harry would never try and have sex with Amelia, he knew that the two of them would be together forever, and he would never ruin that. But suggesting that he would try was enough to get Carlisle to back off. His friend had socked him one, right across the jaw, and even though it had bloody hurt, he was glad his friend did it and left.

Jenna had appeared out of nowhere. As Carlisle marched off, she was suddenly beside me, checking my face and asking me if I was okay. She had the same worried eyes that Carlisle had beamed at him, desperate to help but concerned that something was really wrong.

Harry wasn’t able to scare her off like he did Carlisle. She had helped him off the floor and onto the couch in his small living space. He had asked her to leave which she ignored and sat beside him, holding an ice pack against his cheek.

She looked at him with some pity, her thumb had stroked his other cheek, and she said, “Why would you say such a thing to Carlisle?”

He didn’t want to admit the truth. “Because he was annoying me.”

“You don’t mean that, and that wasn’t why you said it.”

“Why do you think I said it then?”

“Because you’re hiding something, and rather than talk to your friends you are keeping it in. Probably have some deluded thought that by keeping it in you are saving us the trouble of helping you.”

“You think you know me so well.”

“I do know you. Better than you like, it’s why you like to pretend that your indifferent to me sometimes.”

Harry didn’t like hearing her say that. She did know him better than most, had always been able to read him when no one else could. “I apologise if I hurt your feelings.”

She sighed. “Don’t apologise when you don’t mean it.”

“What makes you think I don’t mean it?” he asked.

“Because every word that you said to Carlisle was a lie, why would anything that you say to me right now be any different?”

Harry wanted to argue, he had lied to Carlisle—to push him away—but not to her. Jenna wasn’t someone he was able to lie to.

He lifted his hand to grasp her wrist, pulling the ice pack from his face. She watched his hand as it held her arm, before she glanced back at him. Harry doesn’t know why he did what he did, but his head was spinning. His emotions were rattled, and nothing made sense. Leaning in towards her, his voice low, he asked, “Maybe for once I’m not lying.” He used his grip on her arm and pulled her closer, his other hand wrapped around the back of her neck and he kissed her.

Jenna’s taste, the feel of her lips on his, and her smell were all wrong. If she hadn’t pulled herself away as fast as she did, Harry would have pulled back himself. Her hand connecting with his cheek, smacking him hard enough that it stung, made him realise that he was truly fucked.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” she spat. “Why would you do that?”

Harry couldn’t look her in the eye. His head started to throb, not from the punch he had received from Carlisle, or the slap from Jenna, but from something else. He dropped his head into his hands and felt the pressure on his chest. He couldn’t breathe as the cage he struggled so hard to keep shut broke open and it all poured out.

“Harry?” Jenna grasped his shoulders, tried to make him look at her.

He pushed her hands away and stumbled towards his room. He shut the door before she could follow him in and slid down the wood as she tried to force it open.

“Harry! Let me in.” Her hand smacked against the door, it whacked into his back as she tried to push it open. “Harry, what the hell is wrong with you?”

He doesn’t remember how long she stood on the other side, but eventually she left. Harry was left allow to dwell in his emotions. The hatred was the heaviest of them all. It pushed against his throat, demanding to be let out. He could feel it burning a hole through him, wanting to find those who had hurt him most and make them hurt. The sadness and fear were there with it, trying to crumble him from within. But he couldn’t let them.

There are fragments that he can’t remember. Pieces of time that are black, and what he does remember is the pain, the weight. But when he had woken up that morning, something in his chest felt different. The weight seemed to have lessened and he was able to pull himself up. His head was still hurting, and he didn’t feel like he could stomach anything, but he felt lighter.

The door to his bedroom opened and Snape stepped in. He stared at him and said, “You feel better.” It wasn’t a question, more of an assessment.

“My chest, feels lighter.”

Snape nodded and placed two fresh potions on the nightstand, followed by a letter. “Your father sent me this. He asked that it be passed on to you.”

Harry hadn’t heard from his parents since he had returned to Hogwarts. He assumed that they were trying to figure out how to deal with him; not that he had wanted to speak to either of them. They only letter he had received was from Fleur, but he had never opened it. Instead, he had shoved it into the draw of his nightstand and tried to forget it was there.

Snape left him alone and all Harry could do was stare at the letter. It didn’t look very thick, which meant it was probably written by his father. Sirius wasn’t one for words, he tended to keep things short. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about what his father had written, and the longer he stared, the more he wanted to read it.

Harry managed to pull himself across the bed, his wand was sitting on the other nightstand, and he could have summoned them over, but he knew that he needed to move. It would be good for him. He groaned as he pulled his legs from underneath the covers and over the edge of the mattress. He quickly downed both potions, cringing at the horrid taste, before taking the letter.

His hands were trembled. Harry was scared and a tear slid down his cheek. He could shove it in the draw and pretend but what was the point, he was already being strangled by his emotions, how much worse could it get.

He tore open the paper and saw the messy, smudged letter. Words and sentences had been scribbled out and rewritten. It was a mess.

_Harry, my boy._

_I don’t know what to say to you. I feel like a failure. I am supposed to be your father. I am supposed to protect you, make you feel safe, love you, but all I have done is let you suffer alone. I, somehow, told myself again and again that you were fine and that you didn’t need me. You have always been a strong kid, never wanted to hold my hand or want me to guide you through anything. You liked to do it on your own, and no matter how many times you failed, you would never ask for help. I guess I thought it was the same thing, I told myself that you didn’t need me when you did._

_I know there is nothing that I can do that will change the past. I can’t go back and help you open up, listen to you when you needed it. I can’t change the selfish decisions I made but I want to tell you now that I am here. I want to listen. You can yell and scream, swear to your heart content. Break whatever you want, and if you want to cry then I will be here to hold you._

_Remus told me that I only become a failure if I give up. I am choosing to never give up, because I love you Harry. I will never give up on you and I will always be here from now on, I will find a way to make sure that you are never alone again._

_Take however much time you need, and I understand if you don’t reply._

_Just know that I love you._

_Your father._

Harry’s hand shook to the point that he could barely hold the page. Tears blurred his eyes and the pain in his chest throbbed. It was a different kind of pain then before. It was still despair and fear, but there was also desperation. Harry wanted to see his father, to grab onto him and hope that Sirius could help him stand. He pushed the tears from his cheeks and took a deep breath. He wanted to see his father.

Harry pushed himself to stand, his legs shaking as he walked around the bed, holding the frame to keep himself up. He grabbed his wand and sent a quick note to Snape. He was pulling on a clean shirt while holding onto his dresser as the man walked in.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Can you take me home, please?” Harry asked.

Snape nodded. “You read the letter?”

Harry didn’t respond.

Snape moved towards him and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist before helping him out of the room. It took a few moments to get into Snape’s chambers where he could Floo them back to White Oak manor. It was the middle of the day, so as Snape reached through the ask Sirius to let them in, it didn’t take long. Holding onto Snape, they were sucked through and on the other side, Harry stumbled. Snape kept him up but grunted.

Harry found his father waiting for them. He looked almost as terrible as Harry felt. He clearly hadn’t been sleeping and his clothes were a mess.

“Harry.” His name fell from his father’s mouth and Harry used what strength he had to push out of Snape’s grip and stumble towards him.

“Dad.” He sobbed the name and fell into his father’s arms.

Sirius caught him and then slowly lowered them both to the floor. Harry buried his face into his father’s chest, gripping his arms.

“My boy, I’m so sorry.” Sirius sobbed into Harry’s hair. He held him close as his body shook with tears.

They stayed there for some time. Snape left them be, and Harry found for the first time in a very long time the weight of fear being lifted from him. He felt safe in his father’s arms and he never wanted to forget that feeling again.

* * *

The sun was starting to set, and Harry was sitting in his bedroom, food in front of him and his father beside him. When the two of them had managed to stop sobbing and breath normally, Sirius had helped him upstairs. Harry explained his illness from the past two weeks but found that he left better after crying so much. It felt like they had talked forever, and Sirius did what he promised, he listened.

A house elf appeared with their dinner, something light for both of them, and Sirius pulled out a deck of muggle cards. It was game that he had learned from Remus and something they hadn’t played for years.

As Sirius dealt, he said, “I don’t know if you want to hear this but I just wanted to say that I am sorry.”

Harry smiled, and it felt good. He said, “I know. I’m sorry for running off.”

Sirius sighed. “Not exactly your fault, was it.”

“No, I suppose not.” He took the cards Sirius handed him. “Met an amazing girl though.”

Fleur had been the hardest thing not to think of. In the days after he had left her, without her beside him, he had tried to forget what it felt like. He had wanted to keep those memories free of the horror of his everyday life, but the feeling of Fleur’s touch would have most likely helped him if he hadn’t tried to be such a moron.

“Fleur Delacour is certainty that. Takes after her mother.”

Harry shook his head, the smile on his lips not fading. “Careful, Dad. Apolline will eat you alive.”

Sirius laughed. “That and she is married.”

“So, there is a line that you won’t cross.”

Sirius faked hurt and pouted. “I do have some standards, thank you.”

Harry laughed.

“It’s good to hear you laugh.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to say.

“I never realised how many things I was missing.”

Harry bit down on his lip, then said, “I know things are going to be weird, for both of us. But I am glad that you are here, Dad.”

Sirius smiled widely and reaches over to clasp his shoulder. “I like the fact that you’re calling me dad.”

“What do you mean?”

Sirius let out a small huff of a laugh. “You always called me father, it never really sat right. Dad seems just that more personal.”

Harry knew that calling his father had created a sense of distance between them. It was something his grandmother had expected of him, but when he realised the effect it had helped him separate himself from the feelings he didn’t want. But calling him Dad felt right.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Dad.”

Sirius squeezed his shoulder again.

“Now, tell me more about this girl.”

“I can’t explain it, but she is just amazing.”

“You sure it’s not that Veela allure?”

“Yes, that I am. It is more than just how stunning she is. From the moment she touched me everything inside felt different.” Harry missed holding her hand. “She found me at my weakest moment and saved me.”

“That sounds intense.”

Harry nodded. “It felt intense.”

“Have you heard from her since?”

“She wrote me a letter.”

“And?”

“I didn’t open it.”

“Why not?”

“I was scared that whatever was in it was going to bring everything rushing back.”

“You tried to lock it all away again.”

“Yeah. I thought that perhaps if I could just put it all away I could just go on like nothing had happened.”

“And it didn’t work.”

“Nope. I fell apart to the point that my body almost broke down.”

“I think you probably hit your breaking point. Physically and mentally, you just couldn’t take it anymore.”

Harry nodded. It made senses.

“I hit my breaking point about the same age as you.”

Harry looked at his father, curiously. He had mentioned his childhood trauma’s briefly but had never really told Harry much.

“Your grandmother and I got into the worst fight I think we ever had. She hit me so hard that I fell down the stairs and whacked my head on the railing. Instead of being worried that my head was bleeding, she screeched at me for getting blood on the wood.” Sirius took a shaky breath. “That was the night I ran away. Found myself stumbling through London, most people thought I was drunk or high. They crossed the street to avoid me. I felt worthless; in my head I didn’t think I was good enough for anyone.

“I found myself standing on a bridge, don’t remember which one, but I was tempted. So very tempted to just jump and end it.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. His father’s darkest days had pushed him to wanting to kill himself. Harry couldn’t recall a moment that he had truly considered suicide, but it terrified him that it could have led to that.

“What happened?” asked Harry.

Sirius started down at the forgotten cards in his hands. “I ended up at the Potter’s. James’ parents took me in, fed and clothed me. I lived with them up until…”

Harry knew what he was going to say. Up until they found out about him.

“I lost my best friend that day, but what I gained was probably the best thing I could ask for.” Sirius cupped his cheek. “And even though it hurt, I would never ever go back and change what happened.”

Harry felt a tear prick his eye, it did fall and his father brushed it away while smiling at him. It was another moment where Harry felt better, he didn’t feel like someone’s mistake or regret. The look on his father’s face told him that he loved him, and for now, that was enough.

“Did you keep Fleur’s letter?” Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. “It’s back at Hogwarts.”

“I think you should read it, might help more than you think.”

Harry nodded again. Once he got back to Hogwarts, he would do just that. But at that very moment he wanted to stay with his dad.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading how much you all enjoy this story.
> 
> I almost made myself cry again writing this chapter, it seems to be becoming a bit of a thing.
> 
> Anyway...enjoy

# January 15, 1996

Harry was sitting out by the black lake. Snow still stuck to everything around him, but the warming charm on his coat was keeping him warm. No one else was down at the lake as classes were currently in session and Harry was glad to find a quiet moment outside where he wouldn’t be disturbed.

It was peaceful sitting by the lake. The cold breeze coming off the water was almost soothing, but the hush of silences let his mind relax and settle. Harry had walked out here after replying to Fleur’s letter. He hadn’t read the letter when he had returned to Hogwarts, which had been the previous day. He had sat on the couch in his room, staring at the sealed envelope for more than an hour.

In the time that he had spent with Fleur, she had reached a part of him that he had thought no one would ever touch; and because of that, Harry believed that she had helped him open up to his dad.

Sirius had stayed with him all night; they feel asleep after eating and playing many rounds of cards. And when he woke the next morning, Sirius and he cleaned themselves up and spent the day going over photos. Harry had been surprised by so many things that he didn’t remember, but what he did notice was that his dad tried to avoid talking about his mother too much. Harry wasn’t ready to talk to his mum, or about her. And he was grateful for his dad’s understanding.

But the idea of reading Fleur’s letter meant that he would have to face the consequences of his actions. He had kissed Jenna. There was no emotional reason as to why he had done such a thing; Harry had considered that his resentment towards his family had driven him to want to hurt others. It was twisted, but if he was hurting than why couldn’t others hurt with him. He had wanted to throw away the thought and believe anything else, but logically, it made sense.

Harry wasn’t certain what his relationship with Fleur was. He has opened himself up to her in more than just friendship. The way she had clung to him as he kissed her told him that she felt the connection between them, just as he did. Kissing Jenna hadn’t come close to kissing Fleur, but without knowing exactly what their relationship between he and Fleur was, he didn’t know if he had done anything wrong regarding her. Harry knew he had wronged Jenna, probably hurt her and he would make sure that he fixed that, but he wasn’t sure about Fleur.

When he had finally opened the letter, he felt the same sensation in his chest that he had felt when he was sitting beside her, running his fingers through her silver-blonde locks.

_Harry,_

_Is it crazy to say that I miss you? I barely know you, spent only twenty-four hours with you, but when you left, I felt empty._

_I know that it was important for you to return home with your family, for we both know that you have many things that you will have to face. I know that it will be scary and that you might feel alone, but I want you to remember that I am here for you. No matter what it is that you need, I am here._

_I wish I could be by right next to you to hold your hand, but I know how strong you are. You will get through this, and you will be better for it._

_I hope to see you soon._

_All my love,_

_Fleur._

It felt like Fleur was sitting beside him, holding his hand and whispering the words into his ear. He could smell her perfume, taste her lips. It hurt to not be able to reach out and touch her, but he knew she was right, they would see each other soon.

Harry had moved to the desk to write back to her, and he told her the truth. He wondered if his lack of response had worried her, but he was glad that he was clear headed before writing back. It scared him to think what he would have said if he had opened it the day it arrived.

_Fleur._

_The last three weeks have been the worst struggle of my life. I did everything that I shouldn’t have done. I shoved everything away, tried to cram every emotion, every memory back into a cage so that I wouldn’t have to accept how broken I truly am._

_It didn’t last long._

_My walls came crashing down, just as they did on Christmas day. I avoided apparating to any distant lands, but I did hurt those around me. My closest friend, Carlisle, was victim to cruel words that felt like ash in my mouth._

_And my friend, Jenna. I could probably call her my sister; she has always annoyed me like one. But I think I hurt her in the worst way. I don’t really know how she feels as I shut her out just like everyone else, but when she was trying to help me, I kissed her. I can think of no logical reason as to my actions beside that of insanity, the desire to hurt others around me so that I was not the only one suffering._

_I regret every action that I have taken and wish nothing more than to take back the last three weeks. I want so desperately to return to the day I spent with you and stay by your side, for you helped me in more ways than I can describe._

_Your touch, your kiss. I crave it even now as I sit here writing and want nothing more than to run away from all of this and stay with you._

_I know now that I can’t do that, I have to deal with issues. Facing them will be the first step, and it is one that I have taken, and hopefully there will be more steps to come._

_The next time I see you I hope that you will be able to see a different person, not one that is broken, but one that wants nothing more than to be by your side._

_Until I see you._

_My love, Harrison Black._

It was probably the longest letter that he had ever written. And he meant every single word. After speaking with his dad about Fleur, he knew that their connection was one that he never wanted to lose. He did hope that one day it would become something more, he would just have to wait until then.

Harry had sent Hedwig off with his letter before making his way to the lake. And there he sat, watching as the water rippled as the Giant Squid would occasionally stick out a leg. He considered what he needed to do and he knew that one of those things was face his mother. It was probably going to get worse before it got better, but he knew there was no avoiding it. Harry also wanted to apologise to both Carlisle and Jenna, and also Harvey.

Harvey was truly innocent in all of it. His brother had simply been given the luck of the draw, born into a family that had issues. All Harvey wanted was for them to be happy, Harry knew that—he always had—but accepting that had been too hard. How could Harry be happy when no one had wanted him? He knew now that his father had no regrets and that Sirius loved him. His mother was a whole different story.

The feelings Harry had for his mother were a mix of hatred, love, yearning, desperation, and need. He had believed that his mother loved him, that thought had always been there. But it was the anxiety that she had never wanted him and wished that he hadn’t come into the world the way he had, was what had broken him. Lily Potter wanted the perfect happy family. But she didn’t get that; she had two children with different fathers, and instead, of trying to balance it, Harry felt like he was pawned off and put in second to James.

Harry didn’t know what was going to happen when he spoke to his mother, and it scared him to think of what she could possibly say. When she had sobbed before him, that afternoon in the Delacour’s home, it had hit a nerve. She had said that she didn’t regret having him, that she knew that she had made mistakes. But Harry didn’t believe her.

Sirius had told him the same thing. He had messed up, that he was sorry, that he loved him and never regretted his choices. Harry had been able to feel something that made him believe his dad, but when his mother had cried, begged him to forgive her, he couldn’t do it. And he didn’t know if he ever could.

What Harry did know is that he could fix his own mistakes, and that meant finding his friends. He just had to pluck up the courage.

* * *

Carlisle was the first person that Harry managed to run into. He found Carlisle walking out of the Potions Classroom as Harry was headed back to his room. Carlisle had looked up at him and Harry felt his stomach drop as he saw the hurt he had caused. For a moment, Harry believed that Carlisle would push past him, and not let him apologise but his friend—at least he had hoped they still were—stopped.

“Can we talk?” Harry asked.

Carlisle gripped his bag strap. “Are you still an asshole?”

Harry shrugged. “Possibly. I need you to tell me if I am. After all, I’ve never been good at knowing the difference.”

Carlisle’s face cracked into a smile. “That is very true.”

Harry just bit the bullet. Did what he had to do, what he wanted to do. “I’m sorry. I never meant a word I said.”

Carlisle surprised him by hugging him. In their whole friendship, Harry could count the number of times they had hugged on one hand. Neither of them were affectionate in that kind of way, but the tight grip let all of Harry’s concern about Carlisle hating him fade away.

“I know,” said Carlisle. “I know you were just trying to push me away.”

Harry hugged him back, just as tight. “And you were just trying to help me.”

“You would have done the same thing for me.”

When Carlisle released him, Harry couldn’t help but want to hug him again. He had fixed one friendship and needed to fix another, but for the first time in three weeks, he went with Carlisle to the Great Hall.

They got a few looks at the two of them walked over to the Slytherin table. They sat down and only a few minutes later were joined by Amelia; who hugged him and threatened him—telling him that if he hurt Carlisle again, she would remove his manhood—before sitting on Carlisle’s other side; and Will, who told him he looked like shit before filling his plate with food.

It had felt good to be with his friends, he hadn’t spoken to them in so long and Harry realised how much he really had missed them.

Jenna had been harder to wrangled. It seemed that his actions had hurt her far more than he had realised. Harry had bumped into Dylan, who after punching him in the arm and calling him a dick, had told him that Jenna was avoiding him.

He did catch her though. Jenna was walking back towards the Ravenclaw Common Room, and like a stalker Harry had waited by the portrait. When she spotted him, he saw tears in her eyes, and she did try and shove past him.

Harry hadn’t let her. He grabbed her and hug her against her chest, telling her he was sorry, over and over again. Jenna had cried, smacked her hands against his chest and told him he was an asshole before hugging him.

They seemed to stand there forever, but Harry was just glad that she had stopped hitting him. Together they sat on the floor outside of the Common Room, their time was running short before Jenna would have to go in, but neither of them moved.

“You know how I would always joke that you were in love with me and that you wanted to kiss me?” asked Jenna.

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

She scrunched up her nose. “Please don’t. Kissing you was like kissing my brother and it was just bloody awful.”

Harry laughed. “Gee, thanks.”

Jenna smiled. “I’m sure that other girls will enjoy your kissing skills, just not me.”

“Good to know.” Harry smiled. He did know one girl who seemed to enjoy his kissing, he only hoped she never changed her mind.

“Where did you go just then?” Jenna asked.

His smile widened. “I met a girl.”

Jenna’s face light up. “Oh my Merlin! Who is she?”

“Her name is Fleur Delacour.”

“Ohhh, she’s French.”

Harry nodded. “I met her Christmas day.”

“Go on.”

Harry paused. He hadn’t told anyone exactly what had happened, but he was tired of holding it in. He knew Jenna would probably tell him off from hiding the truth.

She nudged him.

Harry sighed. “I had an argument with my godfather on Christmas day. Some feelings got brought up and I accidentally apparated to Paris.”

Jenna looked stunned. “You _accidentally_ apparated to Paris.”

He nodded. “I landed in Paris, proceeded to empty my stomach contents all over the ground and pass out. Fleur and her sister happened to be right there as it happened and took me back to her parents’ home.”

Jenna smiled and a glint of something seemed to shine in her eye.

“She helped me, got me back on my feet, and something just clicked inside me.”

Jenna giggled. “Sounds like you’re in love.”

Harry groaned. “Probably, I don’t know. But from the moment I met her everything felt right. Just feeling her hand in mine was…”

“Like fireworks?”

Harry nodded. “Basically, yeah. And when I kissed her, by Merlin, it changed everything.”

Jenna giggled again. “Please tell me that you are seeing her again.”

“I hope so. She is in Paris, going to a different school so I probably won’t have a chance to see her until summer, but we have written to one another.”

Harry felt like a giddy boy, sitting with Jenna. Emotions he hadn’t felt for another person were tickling him from the inside and it felt good. But also seeing Jenna’s smile and knowing that she had forgiven him was just as good, and he hoped that he never hurt her again. He also hoped that his actions would hurt Fleur, he had no idea how she would feel once she read his letter. Harry could only hope that she would somehow understand.

There was still one person Harry needed to talk to and that was Harvey. He had noticed his younger brother as he moved about, but he hadn’t plucked up the courage to talk to him yet.

* * *

Harry had left Jenna at the Ravenclaw Common Room with a tight hug and a promise to talk soon. He had headed back towards him room, and was passing the library when he heard Filch grumbling.

“We will find them, Mrs Norris, no doubt.”

Harry rounded the corner and came face to face with the old caretaker.

“You! What are you doing out of bed?” Filch grabbed his arm.

Harry twisted his arm from Filch’s grip. Since he wasn’t a student—currently—he wasn’t bound to be in his room by a certain time, mind you he had always been back in his room before curfew.

“Don’t touch me,” snapped Harry.

“Students aren’t allowed out of bed after curfew,” said Filch, reaching for Harry again.

Harry smacked his hand away.

“Mr Filch, Mr Black has no requirements to follow the curfew as he isn’t a current student at Hogwarts.” Snape appeared behind Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Have you had any luck finding the other student?”

“No sir.” Filch stepped back slightly and seemed to cower.

“Then I suggest you keep looking.”

Filch nodded and turned around, walking back the way he came with Mrs Norris close at his heel.

“Harrison, even though you aren’t bound by the curfew, what are you wandering about for?” asked Snape.

“I was making amends with a friend, I was just on my way back to my room when the old man accosted me,” explained Harry.

Snape sneered at Filch’s retreating figure. “He’s useless if you ask me, but Dumbledore keeps him around.”

“Make’s you question Dumbledore’s sanity.”

Snape smirked. “Get back to your room, tomorrow you have studies to catch up on.”

“Yes, Professor.”

Harry left Snape and continued his walk back to his room. But he was stopped again when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like footsteps, but there was no one around. He glanced down the hall and waited, but he heard nothing. Harry wondered if it was the student out of bed, and if so, how were they sneaking around.

He decided to step around the corner and wait. He slid into an alcove and waited and listened. It took no more than a few seconds before her heard the sound of footsteps. Harry looked back around the corner but didn’t see anyone, he carefully followed the noise until he heard a door open and he spotted the door as it closed.

Harry approached the door and listen. No one spoke, or made any noise. It was silent. Harry cast a quick silent charm on the door before pushing it open and finding Harvey. He was sitting on the floor of the centre of the room looking at a large mirror. It was an interesting thing as there was nothing else in the room, but the mirror itself was a sight to behold. There was beautiful detailing around the frame, and words that looked like another language was carved into it.

Harvey seemed to be so enraptured by the mirror that he didn’t even notice Harry until he spoke.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

Harvey jumped and twisted around. He looked at Harry with a startled face and opened his mouth to say something before closing it.

“You should be in bed,” said Harry.

Harvey stood and scratched the back of his head. “I couldn’t help myself,” he mumbled.

Harry frowned and stepped closer to him. “What do you mean?”

Harvey turned back towards the mirror. “I found it, not long after school started. I was trying to find information of Nikolas Flamel, almost got busted by Filch and wound up hiding in this room. And…I…um.”

“You found a mirror?”

Harvey nodded.

Harry stopped beside his brother and glanced into it. “What so special about it?”

Harvey grasped his arm and took a step to the side, pulling Harry into the centre. Harry looked into the glass and saw his reflection, it was just him for a moment before he noticed that he looked older. He had stubble on his chin, age lines around his eyes, and a silver band on his ring finger. A blonde woman appeared beside him, her hair the same silver blonde that he could never forget. It was Fleur, older, but still as beautiful as he could picture; a silver ring adorned her ring finger too. And in her arms was a child; it had Fleur’s hair and his green eyes, the same eyes he got from his mother.

“What is this?” asked Harry.

Harvey shrugged. “I’m not sure. I think it shows you want you want.”

A family, that is what he saw. People who loved him. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away. Whatever the mirror was, it felt dangerous. He felt the pull to stay there in front of it.

Harry grasped Harvey’s shoulders and pulled him away from the mirror. “You can’t come back here, Harvey.”

“Why not?” Harvey frowned.

“Whatever this mirror is, it feels dangerous, and I don’t think it would be good if either of us returned.”

Harvey looked like he wanted to argue. He bit down on his lip and glanced at the mirror.

“What did you see when you looked in it that made you come looking for it again?” Harry asked.

Harvey dropped his head and said, “You.”

Harry’s heart dropped. “Me?”

Harvey nodded. “You were standing beside me, happy. You looked at me with something that just told me that you were actually happy to be my brother.”

Harry’s chest felt tight. He knew he had pushed his brother aside; his own emotional grief was too much to allow Harvey a place in his heart. But Harvey had done nothing other than want a big brother, he had tried so hard to get Harry just to like him but Harry had blocked him at every chance.

Harry pulled Harvey to his chest and hugged him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had done such a thing. Maybe when Harvey had been just a baby, he couldn’t picture it. But he pulled Harvey in tight and said, “I am so sorry.”

Harvey’s arms gripped onto Harry, and he felt a tear touch his head.

“I have been horrible to you when you haven’t deserved it. You have no idea how much I wish I could take back what I’ve done.”

Harvey pulled back slightly, he didn’t let go, but he looked up at Harry. “I know you were sad, I don’t really understand it all, Dad tried to explain but I think it was hard for him. I just wanted to help you.”

Harry smiled through the tears and cupped Harvey’s face, while kneeling to look him in the eye. “I know you did. And you’re right, I am sad, very sad. But things will get better.”

It was the first time that Harry had said it aloud. That things would get better. And hearing it felt good.

“And I was hoping that you would let me try and be the brother you deserve.”

Harvey smiled. It was that stupid grin he had whenever he got cake or a present, or whenever Harry had arrived. It made Harry see that his brother loved him despite everything he had done.

“I would like that.”

Harry took his brother back to his dorm. He had been surprised to learn that James had owned an invisibility cloak that he had given to Harvey for Christmas, no doubt expecting his son to get up to all sorts of trouble with it. Harvey had hugged him again, before going to bed, and leaving Harry to sort through his day. It had been long and tiring.

He also remembered that he had meant to look into the possibility that the Philosopher Stone was in the castle. With everything that had happened he had forgotten, but it seemed that Harvey and his friends hadn’t.

But he would worry about that tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new chapter and the story is going to be moving alone.
> 
> This one is a little bit of a filler, more exciting things will be happening in the next chapter!
> 
> And thank you for all the amazing comments, this story now has over 100 comments and that's insane!

# January 19, 1996

Harry didn’t like it when he was put in uncomfortable situations. He liked to know what was going to happen and be prepared. But the whole day had been filled with anxious nerves about this meeting. His friends had tried to offer support, as did Harvey, but he found himself becoming concerned that by the end of the day he wouldn’t be allowed to return to Hogwarts. His wand would be snapped, and his apprenticeship ended.

Snape had informed Harry a week before that a member of the Ministry would be coming to speak with him. It would be an assessment to determine if Harry was stable enough to continue his studies and be trusted with a wand.

He had felt like he had made large strides within the past two weeks; his relationship with his father was closer than ever, Sirius would send him a letter every few days just to check in; Harry was spending time with Harvey, finding that they could get along and enjoy being brothers; and he had never felt lighter, the weight on his shoulders seemed to have lifted. The only thing he hadn’t done—because he was still debating it—was facing his mother. No one had mentioned it, not even Harvey. In fact, Harvey seemed to try and avoid mentioning their mother all together.

Even his relationship with Fleur had seemed to flourish. She had responded to his letter and encouraged him to keep taking steps. She had also mentioned that she missed him as much as he missed her, and the agreed to see one another as soon as possible. Harry wasn’t sure when that would be, but they wrote to each other as often as they could.

But the assessment loomed closer and closer until it finally arrived. Harry was escorted to the Ministry by his father and met with Annabel Winters. Sirius shook her hand before introducing them. Annabel was a young woman, probably in her mid-twenties, long red hair—very similar to his mother’s—with blue eyes. She had offered Harry a wide smile, which she probably meant to be welcoming, but it just filled Harry with dread.

Annabel led Harry into her office, while Sirius waited outside. The room was a decent size; one wall was a large bookshelf that was overflowing, pictures were scattered about the shelves, and a few different plants. Her desk stood near the back, a large wooden L shaped piece that was meticulously organized with a hot tea steaming.

Annabel directed Harry to take a seat on the small sofa that sat in the centre of the room, and as he did, he watched as she collected a folder from her desk before taking a seat opposite him. She flipped it open, before looking up at him.

“So, Harrison—or do you prefer Harry?” asked Annabel.

“Both are fine, Miss Winters,” said Harry.

Annabel nodded. “Very well, Harry. You may call me Annabel, or Anna, if you’d like. No need to be formal.”

“I was raised to be respectful of those older than me.”

Annabel smiled. “Understandable, but while we talk, I don’t want you to look at me as some sort of authority figure. I want you to be comfortable.”

“I would be comfortable if we didn’t need to do this.” Harry looked around the room, he couldn’t relax into the sofa.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” she asked.

Harry frowned. “The unnecessary prying into my life is what makes me uncomfortable.”

“Is it unnecessary though?” questioned Annabel, “According to the report, you have two accidental bursts of magic on Christmas day, and then accidentally apparated to another country. A young wizard of your age should be more than capable of controlling your magic.”

“Accidents happen.” He clenched his hands together.

She nodded slowly and crossed her legs. “That they do. But cases like yours are rare, Harry. And I’m not here to make your life more difficult, in fact, I want to make sure that you are being taken care of. If you have another accidental burst, what’s to stop it from hurting someone you love, or some innocent bystander on the street. And if you expose yourself to muggles, it could cause all sorts of trouble. And then there is also you, what if next time you accidentally apparate you kill yourself?”

It had crossed his mind. He could have died on Christmas day, instead, he met Fleur. After doing so he finds that he would risk his life to see her again, without question. But then he had also hurt someone, Harvey.

Annabel tilted her head and watched him. She said, “Harry, all I’m going to do is ask you some questions. Let’s get through these and then worry about what’s next? Is that alright?”

His jaw tightened but he nodded. “Sure.”

“Tell me what happened before the incidents on Christmas?” she asked.

“I was playing chess with my Godfather.”

“Were you upset? Did something startle you?”

“He wanted me to open up about my feelings regarding my brother.”

“I take it that you and…” She glanced at her folder, “…Harvey aren’t close.”

“We have a difficult relationship.”

“Care to elaborate?”

Harry sat back. “We are only half brothers, we share the same mother. I was a by-product of her sleeping with her boyfriends’ best friend when they were drunk. I was the constant reminder that she messed up. Then she got married and had Harvey, and she had her perfect little family.” The sting of how his mother had treated him ached.

Annabel asked, “Are you saying your mother pushed you away and replaced you with Harvey?”

Harry said, “Felt like it. She gave me to my father to raise full-time, visited me when she could. That became less often once Harvey was born.”

“Do you feel resentful towards Harvey because of the relationship he got with your mother?”

Harry nodded. “I did. Until recently I hated the sight of him. It took me a long time, but I have learnt that I don’t hate Harvey, I was jealous of him. It was my mother who I really resented.”

“Is this what you and your godfather talked about on Christmas?”

“That was before my revelation. He was trying to get me to open up and managed to get me to do so, but instead of talking I kind of exploded.”

“I see. And that was when the accidents happened?”

“The first one was with my godfather, I knocked a whole lot of stuff over.”

“And the second?”

Harry didn’t want to say; he hated knowing that he had thrown Harvey across the yard. He knew that Harvey didn’t hold it against him, and that he was fine, but it hurt to know that he had done it. Annabel had already mentioned that he might hurt someone, it was too late for that.

“Did you hurt your godfather?”

“No. Not him.” Harry gripped his hands tighter. “Harvey. I was trying to leave, I didn’t want to stay at my mother’s house. I was desperate to get away, but my mum chased after me. She didn’t want me to leave, and neither did Harvey. He had no idea what was happening and just tried to get me to come back inside. Harvey tried to grab me; I just meant to smack his hand off me, but my magic threw him across the yard.”

Annabel’s face didn’t faulter. She asked, “Was he okay?”

Harry nodded. “He’s fine. Wasn’t even angry at me, he blamed himself.”

“You said that you exploded. Everything you felt was years of built-up emotion, emotion which I doubt you shared with anyone.”

Harry snorted out a laugh and rubbed his face. “Never was one to share my feelings.”

“Seems to me that you were raised to show a certain facade. After all, the Black family are a Pureblood family, there must be a heavy weight of carrying that name.”

“Not entirely. My father made it clear that I could be whoever I wanted. My grandmother was a little stricter and I will admit she did have some effect on me, however, I kept everything in because I didn’t want to be a burden.”

“To your family?”

He looked up at her. “Yeah. Harvey is the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’. Everyone knows his name and he needed to be kept safe. Mum told me that I needed to protect him, keep him safe. So, I did. I didn’t matter, Harvey did.”

“How old were you when your mother asked this of you?”

“Four, five. I don’t remember.”

Annabel frowned for the first time since she had spoken. “That’s a lot to ask of a child.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I think I know enough.”

Harry was surprised. That was it. “And? Am I a danger to my fellow witches and wizards?”

“No.” Annabel closed the folder and placed it on the table between them. “I think you have a lot of built-up emotion that you’ve never been allowed to express, or that you’ve never let yourself express. It was only a matter of time until you did explode, it is fortunate, however, that it was only on a small scale.”

“I apparated to another country,” he said.

Annabel’s smile returned. “Yes, I suppose that is impressive. And while you sound no attempt to do such a time until you have your apparation license, it shows that you have great potential. If you weren’t on the path to become a Potions Master, I would recommend you to the Auror program.”

“Is that it? I can go back to school?”

She nodded. “I will put my report through with my recommendation that you can return to your studies at Hogwarts. However, you will need to be careful, Harry. I don’t know if anyone has mentioned this to you as a possibility, but witches and wizards who suffer extreme emotional—and sometimes physical—trauma can devolve into—”

“Obscurial.”

Annabel nodded. “Correct. Someone has mentioned it then.”

“Professor Dumbledore did.”

“I think your emotional state would have to go through a lot more for that to happen, but it is good for you to understand what can happen if you don’t address what’s going on inside,” she explained.

“I want to. I’ve been trying.”

“That’s good. Just remember that you don’t need to do it alone, talk to your friends, family, a girlfriend if you have one. No matter how insignificant you think it might be, there is nothing wrong with opening up.”

“Right.”

Annabel stood and stepped around the table. “If you do want to talk to someone that isn’t bias in any form, I did do some muggle study on Psychology.”

Harry stood to face her. “What’s that?”

“I studied the human mind; I can help you work out your emotions and teach you to deal with them in a healthy way.”

Harry frowned. “That sounds odd.”

Annabel shrugged. “I suppose it does. But it’s just an offer. You know where to find me if you want to talk.”

“Thank you, Annabel.”

“You’re welcome, Harry.”

Leaving Annabel Winters office, Harry felt better. He hadn’t really explained in detail what had happened, but now he had and again it felt like more weight had been lifted. Harry was finding it difficult to understand what exactly Annabel assessed by asking him all those questions, but she was letting him go back to school and that was all he really cared about.

Sirius was waiting outside, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. He spotted Harry and seemed relieved. He met Harry in the middle and pulled him into a hug. It was something they did more often now, and it wasn’t a quick clap on the back; Sirius would hug him close and squeeze for a good few seconds before letting go.

“How did it go?” asked Sirius.

Harry sighed. “Fine. She said she will recommend that I can get back to school.”

Sirius smiled. “That’s great.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll have to play catch up. And hopefully, I can have enough time to get ready for Ravenclaw’s first quidditch match.”

“I thought that had already been played?” asked Sirius.

“Professor Flitwick had the dates changed with the Slytherin and Hufflepuff match. Games next week,” explained Harry.

Sirius directed them down the hall, arm still over Harry’s shoulders. “Great, I will make sure that Moony and I will be there. Now, another question, before you go back to school on Monday…”

“Maybe.”

“On Monday, positive thinking, why don’t I invite the Delacour family for dinner tomorrow night?” asked Sirius.

Harry didn’t remember the last time he felt so excited. He had to contain himself so that he didn’t start jumping up and down at the idea of seeing Fleur. “Really?”

Sirius smirked. “Really. You can introduce me properly to your girlfriend.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat. “I don’t know if that is what you would call her.”

“Whatever you want to call her, she is important to you, and I would like to get to know her.”

Harry nodded. “Alright, yeah.”

“Great, now, lets get out of this place and get something to eat, I’m starved.”

Things were getting better. When the year had started at Hogwarts, Harry had been dreading it because of Harvey, but now he couldn’t wait to get back to classes and get to know his brother better. And seeing Fleur again, so soon sent a chill down his spine. He couldn’t wait to see her, to hold her. And if he found a chance, kiss her again.

The weight of fear, of rejection, was still sitting with him. Harry could feel it there, but its hold had loosened and that was good for now.

* * *

The day had been rather slow for Harvey. He had woken up knowing that today Harry would find out if he was allowed to return to Hogwarts properly. Harvey had spent most of the day wondering what the outcome would be but didn’t know if he would see Harry before Monday. They had sat together in the library after dinner on Thursday night, Harry had been helping him with his Charms homework, when Harry mentioned staying at home for the weekend regardless of the outcome. Harvey had tried to stay positive and believe that his brother would be let back, after all, he couldn’t imagine that Harry’s _condition_ would get worse now that he seemed to be getting better.

Harvey’s friends had helped with keeping him distracted, they had learnt a lot about Nicolas Flamel and were thinking of ways to prove that Snape was the one after the Philosopher stone. Even if no one else believed them, not Harry, not Hagrid, not even his parents; it didn’t matter though, something needed to be done.

Since coming back to school, Harvey had tried to keep an eye on Snape. With him seeing Harry more often in the past fortnight, he saw the Potions Professor more often, but only ever in the Dungeons. He had tried using his invisibility cloak that his dad and gifted to him on Christmas to follow the man around, but he found it difficult to keep up.

It had been Hermione’s idea to try and talk to Hagrid and find out more about what was protecting the stone. After all, it seemed their half-giant grounds keeper wasn’t very good at keeping secrets. They didn’t want to go during the day, since they wanted to avoid Snape noticing their visit, so instead, they went after lights out.

Harvey met Hermione and Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room with his cloak. Ron seemed uncertain, but Hermione was determined. After nudging Ron out the door, Harvey threw the cloak over them, and they carefully moved through the corridors. Somehow, they managed to avoid any teachers and make it outside. Once they were far enough away from the castle, Harvey pulled off the cloak and they ran as quickly as they could to Hagrid’s hut.

The windows were glowing with light as they reached the hut, and while they tried to catch their breath Hermione knocked.

“Coming,” called Hagrid. He swung the door open and frowned when he saw them. “Sorry you lot, I’m not able to entertain you today.” He tried to close the door, but Hermione stepped up.

“We know about the Philosopher’s stone, Hagrid,” she said.

Hagrid sighed heavily and let the door swing open. “Oh. Come in.”

The hut, as always, was warm and messy. Fang was curled up by the fire, and Hagrid seemed to be cooking something over it. Hagrid sat down in a large armchair and said, “I don’t see why you three are so concerned about something that has nothing to do with you.”

Hermione stalked forward and sat across from him. “Someone needs to care; Professor Dumbledore is clearly trying to protect the stone, and Snape has made it clear that he wants it.”

“Hogwash! Snape is a Hogwarts teacher, has been for years,” said Hagrid.

“Maybe he has been biding his time,” suggested Harvey.

Hagrid huffed. “You lot are being ridiculous.”

“Hagrid, things just don’t add up,” said Harvey.

“Look, Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone. It is perfectly safe and even if he did want the damn thing, no one knows how to get past Fluffy beside me or Dumbledore,” explained Hagrid.

“Of course, there are other things beside Fluffy protecting the stone,” exclaimed Hermione.

Hagrid smiled. “Exactly.”

“I still don’t like it, Hagrid,” said Harvey.

A cracking sound from the fire startled Hagrid. He leapt up and grabbed mittens from the table and rushed over to the pot. From it he pulled a large egg that he rushed over and placed on the table.

“What is that?” asked Hermione.

Ron’s mouth dropped open. “Blimey! Where did you get one of those?”

“I won it off a stranger down the pub,” smirked Hagrid.

The eggs cracking grew louder until Harvey, Ron and Hermione all had to duck to avoid piece of the shell that shot across the room. A cry from the egg pulled them to stand, and there in front of Hagrid was a small—slimy—creature.

“That’s a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with them,” cried Ron.

Hermione looked concerned. She said, “A dragon? Hagrid, you can’t keep a dragon.”

Hagrid waved her off. “Nonsense, he just needs to be trained. I raised Fluffy, didn’t I?” He reached forward and scratched the dragon’s head. “Hello, Norbert.”

“Norbert?” asked Ron.

Hagrid nodded. “Yeah, he needs a name.”

Harvey wasn’t sure what to think, Hagrid seemed confident that the stone was safe but how did they know. Snape was a clever man, his mum had told him so, and Harry believed it too. Harvey just needed to work out a plausible reason as to why Snape would want the stone; once he had the why he would make everyone believe him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of those who love Harry and Fleur moments, this is definitely a chapter for you!

# January 20, 1996

Saturday morning when Harry woke up, he found himself feeling better than ever. He had an energy that was buzzing through him and he knew it had everything to do with a certain blonde beauty that he would be seeing that evening.

When Sirius and Harry had arrived home from the ministry the day before, Sirius had sent a letter straight to Allard Delacour and within a few hours they had a reply. The Delacour’s would be joining them for dinner.

Harry had been extremely excited, once again had to contain himself from jumping up and down and had found himself with more energy than he knew what to do with. It had kept him from sleeping, but when he had finally managed to drift off that night, he had nothing but pleasant dreams and felt better rested than he had in weeks.

Around noon, Harry was in the library catching up on classes that he had missed the past few weeks. Hedwig had arrived not long after he woke up with detailed accounts from all his teachers on what he had missed. He thought it was best to get a jump start on his readings rather then waiting till Monday, it was also a distraction from watching the time tick by as he waited for Fleur and her family to arrive.

Harry had books spread out over the long table that sat in the centre of the library and was flipping through a Charms textbook when he heard his father’s voice.

“Harry, can you come here please.”

Harry huffed and closed the book. His frustration was more to do with being interrupted mid hunt for the information he was after than his father calling him, but he made a mental check to try and relax.

He left the library and headed down the stairs when he spotted his father and the blonde beside him. His foot hit the bottom step and his throat jumped to his throat. Fleur was standing beside his father, her long silver blonde locks were shimmering under the sun that was glowing behind her, her eyes were wide with excitement, and she was dressed in a very pretty dress that made her look almost angelic.

“Fleur.” Her name fell from his lips and her face glowed.

“ _Hello Harry._ ”

His feet rushed him across the hall, reaching for her. Harry wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into his arms, spinning her slightly as he buried his face into her neck and inhaled her scent. She was here, she was really in his arms.

Fleur squealed with delight as he grabbed her, wrapping her arms around him. When he settled her feet back on the ground, she laid her head on his shoulder and used one hand to run her fingers through his hair.

Harry sighed at the contact and squeezed her.

“ _I missed you,_ ” said Harry.

“ _I missed you as well._ ” Fleur stroked his cheek.

“ _How come you came so early? I didn’t think I would see you until tonight?_ ” he asked.

She smiled. “ _I could not wait that long._ ”

A beaming smile graced Harry’s face, and he found himself wanting to kiss her. But his typical father chose to pop their bubble by clearing his throat.

“Harry, can I trust you two to behave yourselves?” asked Sirius.

Harry frowned at him.

“I assure you, Mister Black, we will be on our best behavior,” said Fleur.

Harry looked down at her. “Maybe.”

Sirius chuckled at his son. “I will leave you two be; pleasure to meet you properly Miss Delacour.”

“You as well, Mister Black.”

Harry kept hold of Fleur as his father walked away. Once he had disappeared, Harry cupped one of Fleur’s cheeks and looked at her lips. He wanted to kiss her, to taste her, but he didn’t know if he should.

Fleur smiled at him and said, “I have thought of nothing but you for so many weeks.”

“I think you are one of the few things that kept me going.” He stroked his thumb across her cheek bone. “I have wanted nothing but to be like this with you again.”

Fleur’s cheeks turned pink and she wrapped both arms around his throat and pulled his head closer to hers.

Harry couldn’t stop himself, he leant down and kissed her. It was soft, sweet, a test of the waters between them. He had missed her but didn’t know if this was what she wanted. It made his heart flutter when Fleur deepened the kiss, squeezing her arms and pushing her body against his. One of her hands tangled in his hair, and she moaned against his lips.

Harry couldn’t help the groan she pulled from him as she ran her tongue across his lips, before allowing her tongue to find his. He kept one hand on her cheek, caressing the skin, and used his other to slide around her waist.

When his lungs burned for air, he broke the kiss and smiled.

“I have wanted nothing more than to do that with you,” whispered Fleur. She kissed his brow.

“Fleur, I—” Harry struggled with his words. He didn’t know how to express his feelings for her, they were stronger than anything he had ever felt. He wanted her to know that she was everything to him and no matter what he wanted her as a part of his life.

“It is okay, _mon amour._ ” Fleur pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I know.”

It took another few moments before Harry released Fleur enough for her to be able to walk. He took her on a tour of White Oak, showing her the important rooms, dining, sitting, and living rooms, the library, his potions lab, and finally his bedroom.

As he opened the door and let her step in, he watched as she moved about the space. She stopped at his dresser and looked over the photos. One was of him with his parents, another of him and Carlisle, another of all his friends, and then a picture of him catching his first snitch. She smiled and reached out to run her finger of twelve-year-old Harry’s face.

“You were cute as a child,” she said.

Harry smiled. “And I no longer cute?”

She glanced over her shoulder at him and smirked. “Cute isn’t the right word. I would think handsome is better suited to you now.”

Harry said, “Careful, _mon amour_ , you may give me a big head.”

She shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

Fleur moved about his room, looking over his books, stopping to stroke Hedwig who was dozing on her perch by the window, before moving to sit on the edge of his bed. Harry let the door close behind him before moving to sit beside her. Their thighs touched as he sat, and he placed his hand on her knee, rubbing his thumb over the joint. She snugged into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his arm and placed her chin on his shoulder.

“How have you been?” she asked.

Harry nodded. “I’m okay. Every day I feel better.”

“That’s good. How is Harvey?” she asked.

Harry smiled. “Good, I think. I find myself surprised by him.”

“How so?”

“He is smarter than I realised, he picks things up quickly. And he is incredibly kind, to me anyway.”

“You sound surprised.”

“I kind of expected their to be an awkward barrier that we would have to get through. But Harvey is so open, I just didn’t know what to expect.”

“It sounds like to me he is excited about getting to know you properly. Enjoy it while it lasts.” Fleur chuckled. “Soon he will be an annoying little brother that you love but wish would stop talking.”

Harry chuckled. “Sounds like Gabriella has been chatting your ear off.”

“Has she ever. Mostly about you.”

“Me?”

She nodded.

“She hardly spoke to me, anytime she saw me she would blush and run away.”

Fleur shrugged. “She claims that you are the best boyfriend I could ask for.”

“Boyfriend? Is that what I am?” he asked. His tone was mostly teasing, but he was hopeful that she would say he was.

She tightened her grip around his arm and brought their heads closer. “I was hoping I could call you that.”

Harry smiled. “ _I would love nothing more._ ” He closed the space, kissing her. Kissing his girlfriend.

The simple kiss deepened, both shifting to get themselves closer. Harry moved his arm from her knee to wrap it around her waist. Fleur lifted herself up and managed to place her knees on either side of his thighs, straddling him, without breaking their kiss.

As she settled on his thighs, Harry found himself liking how close she was. Their chests rubbed against each other; he could slide his hands up her back, across her thighs; and he could easily slide his lips from her mouth to her throat. He wanted more, but he knew it was too soon. Their relationship was happening quickly and while he was thrilled by her, wanting to touch and taste her, hold her in his arms, his feelings were a mess.

Their kisses slowed and Fleur found herself smiling down at him, her hands on his cheeks. “What would happen if you father walked in on us?” she asked.

Harry shrugged. “He wouldn’t be too fussed. Are you worried he has concerns about you stealing my virtue?”

Fleur laughed and shook her head. “Your virtue?”

“Yes, my virtue.” Harry chuckled. “I am a very delicate person.”

Fleur, still laughing, kissed him softly. “Is it in my future to deflower my delicate boyfriend?”

Harry smiled. “I wish, but that ship has sailed.”

“Is it bad that I’m kind of glad, first times are always awkward and messy.” Fleur kissed him again.

Harry shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me. I do know that I will still probably be an awkward mess, just a forewarning.”

Fleur kissed him deeper this time, letting it linger. “I am all for you being an awkward mess.”

The two of them ended up tangled on his bed. Fleur was flipping through a potion’s books, on he had warn down the spine of, while she ran her fingers through his hair. Harry had he head resting against her chest, his arms around her waist, and listened to her hum. He didn’t know if she realised that tune that floated from her mouth, but it was relaxing.

“Is that a lullaby?” he asked.

Fleur paused. “Um…my mother used to sing it to me when I was little. If I ever had a nightmare it helped calm me down. She sings it for Gabrielle too.”

Harry smiled. “Can you sing it for me?”

She blushed and closed the book. “I suppose.” She ran her fingers through his hair and started to sing. The words were sweet, those that would be spoken between a mother and child. Harry let the sound of Fleur’s voice flow over him and it gently rocked him to sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke later that afternoon, alone on his bed. The sheets were still warm beside him which meant Fleur hadn’t left too long ago. He sat up and glanced around his room before moving towards the door.

As he stepped into the hall, he heard Fleur’s laughter echo from downstairs. He followed the noise and found Fleur sitting in the main sitting room with his father; Sirius had a photo album on his lap open.

“He was always very determined as a child,” said Sirius.

“I don’t believe that has changed,” said Fleur.

“What are you two doing?” asked Harry. His voice was still croaky from sleep.

They both turned to look at him. Sirius said, “Since you decided to take a nap and leave your lady friend alone—bad form, my boy, I thought I taught you better—I decided she needed to see what she was getting herself into.” He pointed to the other two albums stacked on the table.

Harry groaned.

Fleur laughed and said, “Your father has been telling me all about the trouble you and your cousin Carlisle caused.”

Harry sighed and sat down beside her, laying his arm behind her on the couch. “I didn’t do anything; it was all Carlisle.”

“Harry, we both know that while Carlisle is the troublemaker you did nothing to stop him,” said Sirius.

Harry shrugged. “It is what it is, now put those away.” He reached to take the album, but Fleur grabbed his hand.

“No, I like seeing pictures of you as a kid.” She held his hand against her chest. “You were adorable.”

He relented and leant his head on his shoulder. “As long as you don’t let him show your parents.”

Fleur giggled. “No promises, _mon amour_.”

They sat on the couch, flipping through photos. Harry provided his own commentary as Sirius seemed to explain elaborate tales, which were highly over exaggerated. Sirius did end up getting pulled away from them after he received a letter and left them alone.

Harry was pressing gently kisses to her shoulder and Fleur asked, “Can we go for a walk outside? I’ve never seen England before.”

He nodded. “Of course, you won’t see much other than fields, we are isolated out here.”

He led her out the room and towards the back entrance. He didn’t spend much time out in the gardens unless he was collecting potion ingredients, but it had been a place he had visited often as a child.

Stepping out the back door, they stopped on the patio as Fleur looked around. She smiled as she took in the well-manicured garden. Harry led her from the patio past the green house to the back pastures. They walked along the edge of the fence through the green grass.

“Did you family keep horses?” asked Fleur.

He didn’t know if any Black before them had kept any animals, but their home did have stables. “Possibly, I’m unsure. White Oak was left empty for a few generations.”

“Why was that?” she asked.

“Our family brought properties closer to London; White Oak was kept more secluded so that it could remain a safe house for any Black family members,” explained Harry.

“Is that why the wards are so strong?”

“Are they uncomfortable?” Harry knew that sometimes the wards at White Oak could be difficult to deal with, especially for people who stayed under them for extended periods of time. Normally guests never noticed because they weren’t around for longer than a few hours.

“Not uncomfortable, just heavy.” Fleur smiled. “You don’t mind them though?”

He shook his head. “I hardly notice it. I’ve grown up with them, its more comforting to feel them.”

“Sounds like White Oak Manor is your safe place.”

Harry nodded. “It is. Nothing bad ever happened here. And my father brought me here for the whole purpose of keeping me safe.”

“Did something happen when you were younger?” she asked.

It took Harry a moment to realise that she didn’t know. She had probably heard of Harvey Potter, the boy-who-lived, but she didn’t know that his brother Harvey was the same person. “I didn’t realise I hadn’t told you.”

She gave him a curious look.

“My brother Harvey, his surname is Potter.”

Her eyes widened. “Harvey Potter, as in the one who survived that dark wizard?”

Harry nodded. “He wasn’t the only one.”

“You?”

“The details are a little blurry, I don’t remember much just pieces. I remember waking up and my stomach hurt; I remember hearing Harvey fussing in his crib, so I went to check on him; I remember my mum screaming; and a flash of green light.”

Fleur wrapped her arm around his waist and leant into him.

“From what Dad has told me, he showed up after it happened, and somehow we were all okay. Harvey had a scar on his forehead and was dubbed the boy-who-lived, the one who survived the Killing Curse. After that Dad moved us here, determined to keep me safe, worried about retaliation from Voldemort’s followers.”

Fleur paused. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone say his name.”

“He’s dead, nothing to fear about a name,” said Harry.

He had always found it ridiculous that everyone was scared to say his name; there had been a time when it had been dangerous to say it, for fear that his followers would find you; but he had been dead for eleven years, there was no need to fear him.

“Why did he come after your brother?” asked Fleur, as they continued their walk.

“Some sort of prophecy, I don’t know a lot of the details. But this prophecy was spoken, somehow it got back to Voldemort and he got it in his head that it was talking about Harvey, their circumstances fit the prophecy, so he went after them.”

“Wow.” Fleur frowned. “What kind of horrible person attacks children?”

Harry shrugged. “A dark wizard.”

“I’m glad you both are okay.” She stopped them and turned to face Harry. “After all, I wouldn’t have met you if you didn’t survive.”

“That is very true, you would have missed out on all this.” Harry gestured to himself, giving her a playful smile.

Fleur laughed and her face seemed to glow. “I think your ego needs to be taken down a notch.” She nudged his chest.

Harry pulled her into his arms, his hands clasping her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Being with Fleur opened a different side to him, her beaming smile was what he wanted to see on her face every single second. He liked making her laugh and seeing the blush across her cheeks, he liked how she teased him.

“I like this side of you,” she said.

“Me too.” He pressed a kiss to her head. “I think I’ve talked enough about me, tell me about your childhood. Do you have traumatic events that have left you emotionally scarred and damaged or is that just me?”

Fleur let out a small snicker but placed her hands on his cheeks. “You may have some scars, but I don’t think your damaged.” She kissed him softly. “I think you just have some wounds that need to heal, and I am here to help them do just that.”

Harry smiled. “You’re the best medicine I could ask for.”

* * *

Dinner was to be served at seven. Fleur and Harry had returned to the house not long before six and headed upstairs to get ready. It turned out that Fleur had bought a dress with her for dinner, and his father had placed it in a spare room for her to get ready. She left Harry with a sweet kiss before stepping inside.

Harry readied himself in his room, dressing as he had been raised. He dressed in a black suit, with a dark navy-blue button up and a black tie. He combed his finger through his hair and slid on a pair of black boots. As he looked in the mirror, he could see the ‘Black’ glaring back at him. He felt like he should push his emotions in, put up the mask he remembered, and be the young man he had once been. But he couldn’t do that, he wouldn’t risk Fleur.

With a deep breath he left his room and found his father waiting near the entrance. Fleur’s family were due to arrive shortly, and Sirius was straightening his jacket as Harry reached him.

“You ready for a dinner with the family?” asked Sirius.

Harry nodded. “I am. Just don’t embarrass yourself and it will be fine.”

Sirius smirked. “If I embarrass anyone, it will be you.”

Harry smirked back. “You tell yourself that, old man.”

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder, as a click of heels caught their ears.

Harry turned towards the stairs and saw Fleur standing at the top of them. She was dressed in a lavender dress that fell just past her knees. It had delicate lace detailing along the hem as well as across the bodice, and Harry did notice the tasteful amount of cleavage that she was showing.

He had to remember how to breath before he approached the bottom of the stairs and took her hand. He kissed her palm and said, “ _My love, you look ravishing._ ”

Fleur blushed but smiled brightly. “ _You look very handsome yourself._ ” She moved to lean into him.

Harry slid his arm around her waist and escorted her towards his father.

“You look beautiful, Miss Delacour,” said Sirius.

“Thank you, Mister Black.”

“Are you two really going to keep up the surname thing?” asked Harry. He had listened to them chat comfortably in the sitting room earlier.

Fleur smiled. “It’s called being polite.”

Harry squeezed her hip. “My father is anything but.”

Sirius frowned. “Hey, that’s rude.”

Fleur and Harry laughed as the sound of the Floo activating echoed. Sirius stepped forward and they waited. The Delacour stepped out into the hall with a house-elf just in front of them.

“ _Sirius!_ ” cried Allard. He walked forward and shook Sirius’ hand enthusiastically. “ _Good to see you again._ ”

Sirius said, “ _You as well, Allard._ ”

Allard turned to his family. “ _You remember my wife, Apolline, and my other daughter, Gabrielle._ ”

Sirius took Apolline’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. “ _Yes, of course. Apolline, you look wonderful this evening._ ”

Apolline smiled. “ _Thank you, Sirius. You do clean up nice yourself._ ”

“ _I do try._ ”

Gabrielle stepped up beside her mother and twirled her pink dress. She asked, “ _Fleur picked out my dress for me, do you like it Mister Black?_ ”

Sirius smiled down at her and nodded. “ _I do, Miss Gabrielle, you look beautiful_.”

“ _Thank you._ ” She blushed.

Allard stepped toward Harry and held out his hand. “ _Harrison, you look well._ ”

Harry smiled at the man and took his hand. “ _I am, thank you. Things have certainly improved since our rather unusual introduction._ ”

“ _I’m glad to hear it._ ” Allard released his hand and stepped forward to press a kiss to Fleur’s cheek. “ _Fleur, I hope you behaved yourself today._ ”

Fleur frowned at him. “ _Papa, please. Don’t start._ ”

“ _Why are you getting the lecture?_ ” asked Harry. He had expected to be interrogated on his intentions for Fleur.

Allard chuckled. “ _Fleur was a little over excited to see you, I just hope that you both will be responsible with whatever decisions you make.”_

 _“Papa!”_ yelled Fleur.

 _“Allard!”_ Apolline smacked her shoulder’s arm.

Allard shrugged. _“What? They are teenagers. I remember what you were like at her age.”_

 _“This is not a conversation to have with company,”_ said Apolline.

Allard rolled his eyes. _“Women.”_

Harry, feeling Fleur’s annoyance, said, _“Father, why don’t we move to the dining room?”_

_“Of course, follow me.”_

Sirius led them all to the dining room. Fleur was tense, but Harry gave her hand a squeeze and tried to keep his laughter in. Allard wasn’t shy about anything, and while it was clear Fleur was embarrassed, Harry was just glad that Allard trusted him with her.

They took their seats, Sirius at the head of the table, Allard to his left, with Apolline beside him. Harry sat to his right with Fleur beside him, and Gabrielle next to her. The house-elf brought out entrees first.

The adults had quickly fallen into a political conversation, and Harry had no interest in trying to keep up. Instead, he took Fleur’s hand and drew his thumb across her palm as they ate. He noticed the small frown on her face.

“You okay?” he asked, quietly.

She nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

Gabrielle looked at them. _“French please, I’m not got with English yet._ ”

Harry smiled at her. _“My apologise, Gabrielle. I was merely making sure your sister was alright.”_

Gabrielle smiled. _“It’s normal. Papa often upsets Fleur. Mama told me that it’s because he embarrasses her, but I don’t understand why.”_

Fleur sighed. _“You will one day, little sister.”_

 _“Harrison, how have your studies? You mentioned your apprenticeship during out last conversation,”_ said Allard.

Harry nodded. _“My school studies were temporarily put-on hold but they will resume on Monday. As for my apprenticeship, it is going well. My mentor, Severus Snape, is doing his job in making sure I’m challenged at every turn.”_

 _“And you enjoy the challenge?”_ asked Apolline.

Harry smiled. _“Very much. If education isn’t challenging, then I find that I grow bored very quickly.”_

Apolline smiled. _“Fleur is the same with her studies. She is very bright and tends to aggravate her teachers.”_

 _“Mama, please.”_ Fleur frowned. _“I thought Papa was the only parent I had to be concerned about.”_

Allard chuckled. _“Fleur, we are having dinner with a boy that has every intention of courting you, if the way he looks at you tell me anything, of course we are going to warn him.”_

Sirius let out a laugh, as did Apolline. Fleur glared at her father, but it turned to Harry when he couldn’t hold in his own laughter.

 _“You are just mean,”_ said Fleur.

Harry bit his lip before leaning forward and kissing the side of your head. _“Forgive me, my love.”_

Fleur rolled her eyes. She didn’t say that he was forgiven, but she squeezed his hand.

Dinner continued in the same manor. The adults talked about several topics, most of which Harry and Fleur stayed silent and spoke quietly to each other, making sure to include Gabrielle. There were a few times that Fleur’s frown returned, but Allard was only teasing her. When the teasing was turned on Harry, he took it in good stride as Allard and Sirius enjoyed themselves, roaring with laughter over the silliest things.

By the time dessert was placed on the table, Fleur was holding of one Harry’s hand in both of hers in her lap. Allard was speaking to Sirius about Quidditch which had caught up Harry’s attention.

 _“Harry plays quidditch at Hogwarts, he is the seeker on his team,”_ said Sirius.

Allard asked, _“Wonderful, I would love to see you play, my boy. When is your next match?”_

 _“In a few weeks,”_ said Harry.

_“Fantastic. Apolline, did you want to come too?”_

_“Can I, Papa?”_ asked Gabrielle.

_“Of course.”_

Fleur said, _“I shall have to miss it; school is keeping me busy.”_

_“Nonsense, I’m sure I can convince your headmistress to release you for the day.”_

_“Papa, it’s not necessary,”_ insisted Fleur.

Allard frowned. _“Fleur, you have always enjoyed Quidditch.”_

 _“What’s wrong?”_ asked Harry.

Fleur shook her head. _“It’s nothing.”_

Allard sighed. _“Alright, fine. You can miss out. But we shall be there, cheering you on.”_

Harry nodded. _“I appreciate that, sir.”_

It was subtle but Fleur’s mood shifted. She seemed to poke at her dessert but not really eat it. Harry squeezed her hand before saying, _“Would you mind if Fleur and I left you?”_

Sirius nodded. _“Of course.”_

Allard said the same.

Fleur gave him a look but didn’t say anything. Harry just led her from the dining room, down the hall and into the sitting room. Instead of sitting on the sofa, he took her out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her as she shivered at the cool air.

“It’s beautiful up here,” she said.

Harry smiled and said, “Doesn’t compare to you, _mon amour._ ”

“Very smooth,” she teased.

Harry kissed her neck. “I thought so.”

Fleur leaned into him and started to hum the same melody from earlier. Her body seemed to relax, and he closed his eyes and listened for a moment longer. He knew that something had affected her as they had sat at the table, it seemed to happen around the mention of Quidditch.

“Do you not like Quidditch?” he asked.

Fleur shook her head. “No, I enjoy the game. It is fun.”

He kissed her shoulder. “Then why did you become tense when your father mentioned coming to watch me play.”

Her shoulders tensed.

“Like they just did.”

Fleur sighed and turned to look at him. “It’s stupid.”

“I don’t think so. If it bothers, you then it matters.” Harry tried to offer her a comforting smile.

“I didn’t want to watch you play because I don’t want to see you get hurt,” she said.

“Why would that be stupid?” he asked.

Fleur shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“I can assure you that I will be fine. I’ve played Quidditch for many years and have never fallen off my broom. In fact, the Seeker is the one position I’m less likely to get injured in,” said Harry.

“I know, I’m just being stupid. I’m sorry.” Fleur tried to bury her face in her hands.

He stopped her and cupped her cheeks. “I told you your not being stupid. I think its sweet that you care. But if you did come to my game, it would mean we could steal a few private moments.” A smile flooded Harry’s cheeks as he pictured stealing her away in a quiet corner and kissing her. “More moments like this.” His words dropped to a whisper and he pressed their lips together.

Fleur moaned into the kiss, her hands holding onto Harry.

As he pulled back, she said, “I think that sounds perfect.” She pulled him back for another kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed tissues for this one! Just a warning.

# February 10, 1996

Harvey was excited. He had woken up, ready to cheer on Harry as he finally played his first game of the year. No one had been surprised when Professor Flitwick had organized for Ravenclaw’s first game, which was supposed to be against Hufflepuff back in January, was swapped with the Slytherin and Hufflepuff game. Harvey had never seen his brother play before; there had been moments when he had seen Harry on his broom, but he was never able to come to the Hogwarts games when he was younger. But now, he would get to watch him play from the stands.

The game wasn’t till lunchtime, which meant that Harvey had to find things to occupy his morning. Usually, he would have tried to complete the homework he had been given, but he had spent so much time with Harry in the library as of late, he had almost nothing to do. Hermione had been impressed by his sudden increase in productivity—that was that she had said—that she tried to push Ron to go with Harvey. Ron had not only hated the idea of studying in the library, but Harvey knew that Ron didn’t like Harry.

Harvey had always assumed that Ron’s dislike for Harry was because of how Harry had acted around Harvey. He had been distance, cold, and Ron had always called him an ‘ass’. But even after Harvey and Harry had started to mend their relationship, Ron wouldn’t even give him a chance. It seemed his friend had his own issues that he needed to deal with. But Harvey wasn’t going to let that ruin the relationship he finally had with his brother.

Hermione and Harvey sat in the Great Hall, eating their breakfast. Ron hadn’t even stirred by the time they had left the common room, and instead of trying to wake him, they just left him. The whole walk down, Hermione had been trying to spin theories about Snape. After talking with Hagrid and being adamant that Snape was innocent of their accusations, Hermione seemed more determined than ever to come up with a plausible theory. But the more they spoke about it, the less likely it seemed.

“Maybe he’s sick,” said Hermione.

Harvey shook his head. “I feel we would have seen signs that he wasn’t well.”

She sighed. “He is a Potions Master; he probably has ways of covering it up.”

Harvey said, “I could ask Harry, but I still don’t think he is.”

Hermione stabbed at her bowl and said, “There has to be a reason; he can’t just want the stone for no reason.”

“Maybe it isn’t him,” suggested Harvey.

Hermione dropped her spoon. “What?”

“Maybe Hagrid and Harry are right; maybe Snape is innocent.”

She leant forward, smacking her hands on the table. “Snape jinxed your broom, Harvey. And he got bitten.”

“We assume he jinxed my broom; he could have been doing a counter-curse. Dad mentioned something about one after the game,” muttered Harvey.

“Then why did he go near the dog?” asked Hermione.

“Maybe he thought someone was trying to use the troll as a diversion.”

“What are you two talking about?”

The two of them jumped at Harry’s sudden appearance. He was dressed in his quidditch gear. It was the first time Harvey had seen him dressed in such clothes, and he looked intimidating. He felt sorry for the Hufflepuff seeker.

Hermione said, “Harry!”

Harry sat down beside Harvey and said, “Good morning, Hermione. Harvey. What’s got you both so excitable this morning.”

“We were just chatting,” said Hermione.

“About trolls and counter-curses?” asked Harry.

She nodded. “Yeah. We have a paper to write.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” She smiled widely.

Harry said, “You never mentioned another paper, Harvey.”

Harvey looked down at his plate. He didn’t want to lie to his brother. Not after everything else that happened that had kept them apart. Harvey worried that if he lied and Harry knew or found out, he might not want to keep up their ‘brotherly bonding'; again, that was what Hermione had called it.

He sighed and said, “It’s not a paper. We were talking about Snape and why he wants the stone.”

“Harvey!” cried Hermione.

Harvey said, “What? He isn’t stupid, Hermione.”

Harry said, “I thought I told you that Snape wouldn’t go after the stone.”

“I know you did,” grumbled Harvey. But Snape seemed like the only one who would do such a thing.

“We were trying to think of plausible reasons as to why he might want it,” said Hermione.

“And I suggested that perhaps we were wrong, and he isn’t after it,” said Harvey.

“But I was saying how I saw Snape Jinx Harvey’s broom at his game, and if he isn’t after it, then why did he go near Fluffy and get bit,” added Hermione.

“Fluffy?” asked Harry.

“Hagrid’s three-headed-dog,” clarified Hermione.

Harry nodded and crossed his arms, leaning them on the table. He said, “Right. Look, if Snape were after the stone, he would have probably stolen it by now and taken off with it. Why would he spend all year wasting his time? And for that, Snape would have been included in Dumbledore’s plan to protect the stone, just like all of the other teachers. Which means that he could have been making sure that the stone was safe when Fluffy bit him.”

He couldn’t argue with that. It made perfect sense. Harvey felt stupid and looked over at Hermione; he said, “It makes sense, Hermione.”

She huffed.

Harry said, “I know Snape can be a hard-ass, believe me. But why are you so determined to believe that he would try and harm Harvey? Why does he have to be the bad guy?”

Harvey shrugged.

Hermione furrowed her brow.

“It seems to me that you guys are making up a villain that isn’t there.”

“So, you think that Harvey’s broom was just his broom going crazy?” asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head. “No, I think someone didn’t like the fact that an eleven-year-old got put on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when normally students can’t try out till they are twelve.”

“What about the troll?” asked Harvey.

“Halloween prank.”

Hermione placed her elbow on the table and leant her head on her hand. She huffed again and said, “Wow, when you say it like that, I do feel like I went a bit mad.”

Harry smirked. “No, mad. Just your imagination running away with you.”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” said Harvey.

Harry reached over and squeezed Harvey’s shoulder. “It’s fine. If anything, I would say you should apologise to Snape. But that would just make him more of an ass and give him a reason to take house points. So, instead of that, how about you forget about the stone and just do what every other student does.”

“Sounds boring,” said Harvey.

Harry and Hermione laughed.

Harvey did feel a bit stupid after listening to Harry. It made perfect sense. But he also wondered about Dumbledore’s reason for hiding the stone in the school. There had been an article that had talked about the break-in at Gringotts, but surely there were more secluded locations that weren’t full of students to hide the stone. Harvey had been tempted to ask Harry, but his brother was quickly pulled away by his friends and left Harvey and Hermione to finish their breakfast.

Eventually, Ron came along, hair messy, eyes still sleepy. Hermione caught the redhead up, and Ron had surprised both of them when he had called Harry’s points ‘bullcrap’. It seemed that Ron was determined to believe that Snape was up to no good. Harvey wasn’t sure what to do, but maybe Ron needed to hear it from Harry. He knew that Ron could be impulsive, and he didn’t want Ron getting into trouble.

Once Harvey finished his food, he left his friends to go and try to find Harry. He walked out of the Great Hall to hear his name.

“Harvey!”

He turned to see his parents walking towards him. “Mum. Dad. What are you doing here?” Harvey met them halfway and hugged him, mum, around the waist. He had received letters from her since he had returned after Christmas, but he could see that she wasn’t doing any better. Lily looked tired, worn down. She was forcing a smile on his lips, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Your mum wanted to come and watch your brother play,” said James.

Harvey smiled. “That’s great. I’m sure Harry will like that.” Harvey hoped he would.

The two brothers hadn’t discussed their mother at all. Harvey knew it was a sensitive topic for his older brother and didn’t feel brave enough to bring it up. Harvey wasn’t even sure if Harry had spoken to their mum since the incident.

“Have you seen Harry?” asked Lily.

Harvey nodded. “Yeah. He joined my friends and me briefly for breakfast. I was just off to try and find him again.”

“You two are getting along?” asked Lily.

Harvey couldn’t stop his smile. “Yeah. We are.”

“That’s wonderful.”

Harvey spotted tears welling in his mother’s eyes. She swallowed down, what he thought, was a sob and then took a deep breath.

“Lily, you okay?” asked James.

She nodded. “I’m fine. Could you do me a favour, Harvey?”

He nodded.

She pulled a letter from her pocket. “Could you give this to your brother for me?”

Harvey took the letter. “Sure.”

“Thanks, baby.” Lily pressed a kiss to his head. “We better get going. Love you.”

Harvey hugged his mum. “Love you too.”

She pressed another kiss to his head before Harvey hugged his dad and then watched them walk away.

Harvey knew that things were tense between his parents. Before he had come back to school, he had heard them fighting. It had mainly been his mother yelling and his father apologising or trying to calm her down. He knew it was about Harry; he’d heard enough of it. Harvey could only hope that things would get better.

With the letter his mother had given him in his hand, Harvey decided to find Harry before the game.

* * *

Two hands covered Harry’s eyes as he sat on the bench, retying his arm braces. He smiled when he heard her laugh and smelt her sweet perfume.

 _“I missed you,”_ said Harry. He reached up to take her hands and pressed kisses to her palms.

 _“I missed you too.”_ Fleur allowed him to pull her around so that she stood in front of him.

Harry smiled up at her and squeezed her hands. It had been three weeks since he had seen her. He had woken up every morning wanting to see her, smell her, touch her, but he wasn’t able too. The closest he could get was her letters that he kept safe in his desk draw.

When he had woken up that morning, he had found himself alive with energy. Dylan had complained that he was too hyper and had thrown a pillow at him. Harry hadn’t been able to calm himself down; he was ready for the match against Hufflepuff and to see Fleur. He had tried to cheer up Dylan, who was struggling himself.

Before Harry had his meltdown, Dylan’s life had fallen apart too. His parents had divorced, leaving Dylan with a father who had never accepted his magic. It turned out that Dylan’s Christmas had been just as horrible as Harry’s, just no unintentional bursts of magic. Harry hadn’t noticed how withdrawn his friend had become. Once Harry’s probation had been lifted, and he was permitted to return to Hogwarts properly, Harry realised just how hurt Dylan was.

The thing that scared Harry was the thought that Dylan was trying to do what he had done. Dylan refused to talk about his feelings, locked himself away, and acted like he was fine. Harry knew what that would do to Dylan; he knew the toll of holding it all in. He just needed to find a way to get Dylan to open up.

That started by making sure that Dylan had breakfast with him. Harry had sat down with Dylan, Jenna, Carlisle and Cedric at the Ravenclaw table. Cedric and Harry had spent most of their conversation trying to ‘playfully’ intimidate the other. Dylan hadn’t really spoken, but Harry knew it was a start.

He did have to leave Dylan and head down to the pitch eventually. After he knocked some sense in Harvey and Hermione’s heads, Harry walked down to finish getting ready for the game. The rest of his team were inside the tent, still dressing. Harry had chosen to sit outside in the sun and try to focus.

But with Fleur in front of him, he didn’t know how he could do that.

 _“Where is the rest of your family?”_ asked Harry. He stood from the bench and pulled her close.

 _“They were distracted by your father. I used that moment to come and find you so that I could talk to you,”_ said Fleur.

Harry smiled. _“Remind me to thank my father later.”_ He closed the space between them to kiss her. It was a simple act, to press his lips to hers, but it was quickly becoming one of his favourite things to do.

“Get a room, you two.”

Harry pulled back and laughed. Carlisle was walking towards him with his arm over Amelia’s shoulders.

“Carlisle, leave them alone,” said Amelia.

Harry felt Fleur tense slightly in his arms. He squeezed her hands and said, “If anyone needs to get a room, it is you two.”

“Oh, we have, Black.” Carlisle winked.

Amelia smacked his chest and stepped out of his grip. “I’m sorry about him. Amelia Parkinson.” She held out her hand to Fleur.

Fleur released one of Harry’s hands and took Amelia’s. “Fleur Delacour.”

“Your French?” said Amelia.

Fleur nodded. “ _Oui._ ”

“Carlisle Malfoy.” Carlisle smiled. “Harry doesn’t shut up about you.”

Fleur looked at Harry, who smiled and didn’t look embarrassed.

“I hope they were good things,” said Fleur.

“Very good things,” said Amelia.

Harry pressed a kiss to Fleur’s shoulder and said, “You two should probably go find a spot to watch the game.”

“What are you talking about?” said Carlisle, “We have plenty of time.”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “You really are thick. Nice to meet you, Fleur. Good luck, Harry.”

Fleur giggled as Carlisle was dragged away, leaving them alone. “Your friends seem nice,” said Fleur.

“They are good company,” said Harry. _“Now, I believe we were in the middle of something.”_ He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

Fleur smiled but turned her head as Harry tried to kiss her.

He frowned. “What’s the matter, my love?”

Fleur took in a deep breath and pulled him to sit down on the bench. The look on her face wasn’t something he liked; he preferred it when she was smiling.

“You’re not still worried that I will get hurt, are you?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No, it’s not that.”

“Good because I will be fine.”

“I was never worried about you getting hurt, Harry.”

“What? But you said that was why you were hesitant to come.”

She nodded. “I know. But I wasn’t sure how to explain what I was feeling.”

“ _Mon amour,_ what is it?”

Fleur cringed. “I don’t know how…”

Harry felt fear simmer inside of him. He had done something wrong; he knew it. “What did I do?” he asked.

Fleur’s eyes flew open wide, and she shook her head. “No, no, no. Harry, no. You haven’t done anything wrong.” She took his face in her hands.

He didn’t believe her.

“I like you so much. You make my heart flutter just by touching my hand; being around you feels incredible. I miss you so much when I don’t see you. Every time I get a letter from you, I get so excited. Waking up this morning, I was so happy that I would get to see you today.” She stroked his cheeks.

“But,” he said.

She sighed. “I’m scared.”

“Of what?” he asked.

Fleur said, “What I feel for you is something I have never felt before. It came out of nowhere, and now everything is just happening so fast.”

“So, what’s wrong with that. I know how I feel; why bother going slow when I already know what I want.”

In the three weeks that he had waited in anticipation to see her again, Harry knew that the feelings he had were love. It was very sudden, but that was how he felt. All of his issues were because he didn’t express his feelings; he wasn’t going to turn around and not express how he felt about Fleur.

“Fleur, I love you,” said Harry.

Fleur’s mouth popped open. The look in her eyes wasn’t what Harry had expected. Shock was certainly there, but he didn’t see what he wanted to see shining back.

“Harry.” She closed her eyes and dropped her head.

“You don’t love me, do you.” Harry’s voice dropped to a whisper.

“I don’t know what I feel. That is what I am trying to tell you.” She stroked her thumb across his cheek. “We have spent a total of three days together, in person. I know that there is something between us, and I like being around you, but I don’t know if its love. Not yet.”

Harry pulled back. He didn’t want to hear it.

“Harry, please.”

He shook his head and moved back towards the changing rooms. “No, I get it. I don’t know why I thought you would be any different.” Pain swelled in his chest; the ache that had been slowly subsiding over that past two months was back and throbbing.

Fleur grabbed his hand, but he pulled himself away.

“Harry, please,” she said. He could see the fear in her eyes.

He shook his head. “No one has ever loved me, so why would you.”

“Harry!”

He ignored her and pushed open the door; he slammed it shut behind him and leant against it. How could he be so stupid? Of course, she wouldn’t feel the same way he did about her. Fleur was too good for me; she deserved someone who wasn’t a hopeless wreck.

“Black, you alright?”

Harry looked up at Roger. He nodded. “Fine.”

“Alright, let’s talk game plan.”

Harry stood beside his team but didn’t hear a single word that Roger said. His head was throbbing, his chest ached. He felt a fool.

* * *

Fleur tried to keep the smile on her face. She sat beside her parents, her sister on her other side, and she could hear her father talking to Harry’s father, Sirius. It hadn’t been more than a few minutes after Harry had walked away from her that she found them. They were all laughing and smiling, and she didn’t want to ruin their day. Fleur had hidden the pain and forced up her happy smile as she walked with them into the Quidditch stands.

It had been her last intention to hurt Harry. She felt so overwhelmed by everything. Her feelings towards Harry were strong; she missed him just as much as he had missed her. She would wake up every morning and think of him, wishing that she would be able to see him that day. Every letter that she received from him always made her smile. She kept them beside her bed, all bound together with a ribbon; she looked at them every day.

When they had seen each other the last time, Fleur had been so excited. She had called him ‘my love’ without really thinking about it. They had shared kisses that had not only electrified her but scared her. Harry was quickly becoming someone she didn’t think she could live without. And when her father had teased her about them having sex and being together, it hit her that it had happened very fast.

All she had wanted to do was explain to Harry that she was concerned they were rushing into it all. Fleur wanted them to get to know him, every little detail about who he was. Instead, all she had managed to do was somehow make him think that she didn’t want any of that. Hearing him say that ‘no one loved him’ felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest. It was so painful to hear because she knew that wasn’t true. She understood that his emotional trauma had left him vulnerable, but she couldn’t let him think that.

A hand squeezed Fleur’s, and she turned to see her mother looking at her. _“Are you alright, dear?”_ asked her mother.

Fleur sighed. She nodded because she didn’t want to discuss it with everyone else around.

A horn sounded, and a loud cheer went over through the crowd. “Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the third Quidditch match of the season. Today’s game: Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff.”

Another loud cheer.

It wasn’t long before both teams flew out onto the field. Fleur was easily able to spot Harry as he flew out, the blue and bronze colours of his uniform fitting him well. She stood with her family and cheered for Harry; even if he was upset with her, she wanted to support him.

Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field and released the quaffle. Fleur found herself unable to really watch any other player beside Harry. He was up higher than the rest of his team, moving around the pitch. He seemed to be watching his teammates dive about while also glancing about.

Fleur had listened to Sirius mention how good Harry was. Ravenclaw hadn’t lost a game since Harry had started playing. He had caught the snitch in every single game, making him possibly the best at the school. She didn’t know how accurate Sirius was; after all, his opinion was bias towards his son.

It was along before the points seemed to climb on the board. Ravenclaw scored the first goal. Then the second. Hufflepuff managed the third goal before Ravenclaw took the forth. The game was moving quickly, and as Hufflepuff’s attempt at another goal was blocked, Fleur watched Harry take off.

He shot across the pitch, flying past his teammates and towards the Ravenclaw goals. Fleur couldn’t see the snitch anywhere, but from his fast movement, she thought that was what he had seen. She noticed the Hufflepuff seeker, who she believed was a friend of Harry’s, follow him. The two of them weaved around the posts, then around two of the stands.

Harry was reaching out with his hand when he suddenly pulled back. A bludge swung past him, almost hitting his arm. The Hufflepuff seeker ducked and kept up the chase but slowed not long after. The snitch had slipped away.

Harry was closer to them now. He was glancing around, and Fleur could see the annoyance on his face. He pushed his broom closer towards where Fleur and their families were sitting, and it surprised her when they locked eyes. She didn’t expect him to see her in the crowd. The concentration faded from his eyes, and pain flashed in them instead. Fleur’s heart leapt in her chest, and tears brimmed her eyes. She had caused him so much pain. She had didn’t mean too.

Another Ravenclaw player passed Harry and yelled, “Get in the game, Black.”

Harry turned from her and frowned at the boy before taking off.

Fleur felt her mother’s hand take hers again. She squeezed it and gave her another concerned look. “What happened?” she asked.

Fleur shook her head. She needed to talk to Harry and fix it. He got her words confused. She would make it right, and it would be fine.

It was another ten minutes before anyone caught sight of the snitch. It was the Hufflepuff seeker who spotted it first, hovering down near the pitch. Fleur watched as Harry dove down to chase after the other seeker, his broom gaining distance quickly. Harry bumped the seeker, who bumped into him right back. Both of them were neck and neck right behind the snitch.

Fleur found herself sitting on the edge of her seat. They were very close. Harry seemed to get ahead, and just as they reached one edge of the pitch, the snitch did a sharp 180. Harry was able to turn his broom sharper. He spun around and shot after the small ball faster than the Hufflepuff seeker had managed. His hand was stretched out; he almost had the snitch. Before he could grasp it, Harry suddenly dropped and flipped upside down as another bludge swung over him. But instead of pulling himself back up, Harry fell off his broom.

Fleur cried out as he hit the ground with a hard thump.

The crowd seemed to freeze as they waited to see if Harry moved. When he did, he was holding up the snitch.

The crowd roared with excitement.

“Ravenclaw wins!”

Fleur wanted to cheer, but her heart was beating too fast. Her eyes were locked on Harry as he was surrounded by his teammates and helped onto his feet. She hoped he was okay.

 _“Mother, I want to go check on Harry,”_ she said.

Her mother nodded.

“Fleur, come with me,” said Sirius. “I know where they will take him.”

Fleur took Sirius’ outstretched hand and let him lead her from the stand. They walked around the pitch and ended up at the Ravenclaw changing rooms. Sirius knocked on the door before pulling her inside.

The changing room only had a few people inside. Harry was lying on a bunk with an older woman leaning over him. On one side was the Hufflepuff seeker; he was watching Harry closely. A very short man was standing at the foot of the bed, along with a man who Fleur recognised as Harry’s potion mentor.

“Sirius,” said the short man.

“Filius, is he alright?” asked Sirius.

“I’m fine, Dad,” groaned Harry.

“He will be,” said the older woman. “No doubt you will have some nasty bruising, and you do have a mild concussion. No broken bones, though.”

“See, I’m fine.” Harry tried to sit up but was pushed back down.

“Relax, mate,” said the Hufflepuff seeker.

“Cedric, I’m fine,” said Harry.

“Mr Black, take this for the pain and rub this on any bruises. Come see me if your headache isn’t gone by tomorrow,” said the older woman.

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey.”

Fleur waited as Madam Pomfrey, and the other two teachers left. Cedric was helping Harry sit up and only spotted her once he looked up to say something to Sirius.

“You wouldn’t be Fleur by any chance?” he asked.

Fleur smiled. “That I am.”

“Cedric Diggory.” He stood and shook her hand. “Harry talks about you a lot.”

Fleur glanced a look at Harry. His face was stone, but his eyes wouldn’t look at her.

“That he does,” said Sirius, laughing.

“Did you enjoy the game?” asked Cedric, “Besides Harry’s stunt?”

“It was hardly a stunt. And besides, you’re just whining cause I beat you again.” Harry nudged Cedric’s shoulder.

Cedric laughed. “Yeah, yeah.” He said, “I need to go and get change. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Harry nodded, and Cedric walked out.

Fleur wanted to talk to Harry, but she didn’t think he would want her too in front of his father. Sirius sat down beside his son on the cot and started talking about the game. She could see the pride he had for his son.

It was a few minutes later, though, when Sirius ended up leaving them alone. He winked at Fleur before stepping out. She had her chance to talk to him now, but she didn’t know how to start.

“Did you come to rub my emotions in my face some more?” asked Harry.

“Harry, please.” She sat down on the stool that Cedric had been sitting on. “I clearly did a terrible job of trying to explain myself; I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

“Yeah, well, you did.”

She reached over and grabbed his hand. He tried to pull away from her, but she didn’t let him. “Harry, I can’t imagine not knowing you. The moments I have shared with you, no matter how brief, have given me hope of what we one day could share.”

Harry closed his eyes; he wouldn’t look at her. She moved around the bed, taking Harry’s cheeks in her hands.

She said, “I think that one day I could love you.”

His eyes opened, filled with tears.

“I can see it so clearly, you and I.” Fleur caught a tear and wiped it away. “There is no need for us to rush into this, though. I’m not going anywhere, neither are you. We may live in different countries and go to different schools, but nothing is going to take me away from you.”

“You don’t know that,” he said, his voice cracking.

Fleur felt tears well in her own eyes. She moved over Harry, placing a knee on either side of his thighs and sitting on his lap. “Harry, you mean more to me than anyone ever has.”

“But you deserve better than me.”

She frowned.

“I am broken. I know that. I am so scared that at any moment, you will decide that I’m not worth it.”

Fleur pulled Harry’s head against her chest. She rested her chin on his hair and stroked his neck. “I swear to you, I will spend every day of the rest of our lives making sure that you know that you are worth it.” She pressed a kiss to his head.

Harry wrapped his arms around her back, holding her. She felt his body shake as he cried silently in her arms. Fleur knew that they had a lot to deal with. Harry’s scars were barely starting to heal, and there were ones that she knew probably wouldn’t heal completely. But she was going to be there for him and make sure that he knew she wouldn’t leave him.

“Fleur.”

She leant back, and he looked up at her. She wiped his tears and offered him a warm smile.

He said, “I’m sorry.”

She hushed him. “Don’t be. Just know that I’m here.” She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “And if you ever need me when I’m not, I will be there as quickly as I can.”

He nodded. “I think I understand. I didn’t mean to push so hard, but you’re probably the first thing that has made sense to me in a long time.”

Fleur’s smile widened. “Let’s just take every day as it comes.”

“Does that mean I should cancel your Valentine’s day surprise?” he asked.

She gave him a curious look. “What did you do?”

Harry smiled. “That would ruin the surprise.”

Fleur sighed and kissed him again. Things were going to be alright.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious question, it won't really affect the storyline, but I've been considering pairings for Sirius...does anyone have any thoughts of a possible Sirius/Remus relationship, or maybe we could even go with Sirius/Snape (I have always been fascinated with them). If you have any thoughts, leave a comment. Or if you have any other suggestions for a possible pairing for him!

# March 22, 1996

Things were quiet in the Potter’s home. Without Harvey running around, things were normally very still during the day until James would return home from work. Lily would normally find ways to occupy her day; cleaning, cooking, gardening, topping up the common household potions, visiting friends. The normal things that a housewife would do.

Lily had been happy with her life, never needing anything more. After all, since James’ parents had died—not long after Lily and James had married—the Potter fortune meant that neither of them had to work. James had become an Aurora after You-Know-Who had vanished; he needed something to do. But Lily wanted to be a full-time Mum, but now both of her boys were at Hogwarts, and she found herself in desperate need of a distraction.

Lily hadn’t spoken to Harry in three months. January, she had given him space, knowing that he would need time to work things out, and her crowding him wouldn’t have helped. February, Lily had hoped, would be a time when they could reconnect. She had gone to his quidditch match—James insisted on coming with her—and she had given a letter to Harvey to pass on to Harry. It had been with hope that Harry might reach out to her so that she might find a way to begin to mend their bond. But he never did. And now March; it was the third week in March, and Lily hadn’t heard a peep. Harvey’s monthly letter had arrived on the first Monday of the month, but nothing from Harry. She again went to his Quidditch match; James came too, but no sign that he wanted to talk to her.

It seemed to be hopeless. Unsure of what to do, Lily had tried asking Sirius to talk to Harry, but he had surprised her by refusing. Sirius had claimed that it was up to her to fix this. Lily had wanted to argue with him; parents should work as a team. But it wasn’t Sirius’ fault that their son hated her; it was hers.

Lily made herself a cup of tea and walked out into the garden. The sun was shining, and she tried to tell herself that a day in the sun would be good for her. Lily had laid out a blanket on the lawn, grabbed a few pillows and grabbed a book to read. She spent half an hour trying to read and drinking her tea. She closed the book as she finished the last of her tea and realised it wasn’t going to happen.

The back door opened and made Lily turn around. She hadn’t been expecting anyone. James stepped out into the backyard; he looked tense.

“You’re home early,” she said.

He sighed. “I left early.”

“Any particular reason?” she asked.

James walked across the grass and took a seat beside her on the blanket. Lily watched him as he slid himself right beside her. It wasn’t only her relationship with Harry that had been strained. She and James had barely spoken since their argument. She couldn’t remember the last time she had kissed him.

“I have been distracted. Thought it best that I come home and deal with what’s bothering me than go through mind-numbing paperwork,” he said.

Lily nodded. “The paperwork will still be there on Monday.”

He smiled. “That is Monday’s problem.”

“And what is today’s?”

“Today’s is you.”

Lily frowned.

“That didn’t sound quite right. What I mean is that you have been on my mind. Everything that has happened with Harry has created a rift between us, one that I know is partially my fault.” He reached over and took Lily’s hand. “I want to fix it if I can.”

Lily squeezed his fingers. It had hurt being cut off from him. Both of them were hurting in their own way, and instead of doing what a husband and wife should, they had both shut down.

“Do you think we can?” she asked.

It wasn’t just recent events that had caused the rift between them. It went back all the way to the moment she slept with Sirius. The one moment that she wishes she could take back while at the same time having no regrets about it because she had Harry.

“I think that we both have things to work on,” said James. “I have some old feelings that I need to work on letting go of. There is plenty of crap that I need to make up for, with you and with Harry.”

Lily smiled. Hearing him say that he wanted to fix things with Harry had been something she had waited to hear for fifteen years.

“I probably also need to sit down and have a proper conversation with Sirius,” he added.

Lily brought their joined hands into her lap. “He would love that.”

“You sure about that? I have been an asshole for fifteen years.”

Lily nodded. “He still calls you his best friend. Not once has he ever held anything against you.”

“Even after the way I treated Harry?” he asked.

Lily pursed her lips. “Okay. Maybe there were one or two things, but you know Sirius, he doesn’t hold a grudge.”

James sighed. “No. But apparently, I do.”

They both lapsed into silence. Lily held onto James’ hand, running her fingers across the back of it. She couldn’t help but feel a renewed sense of hope. It felt warm in her chest, and she felt like she knew what had to be done; she and Harry needed to sit down and talk. It was the only way Lily would be able to start fixing what she had broken.

James shifted from his spot and moved in closer to her. Lily smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to sit in between his legs with her back against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her covered shoulder and asked, “Is this okay?”

A few months ago, he wouldn’t have asked. Pulling her into his embrace was something he had always done. She had missed it.

“Better than okay,” she said.

Turning her head to look at James, she lifted her hand to touch his chin before pressing her lips to his.

* * *

The library was busy. Students were cracking down as exams grew closer and teachers just seemed to be giving out more and more homework. Harry had been concerned that he would struggle to catch up but had surprised himself. He had received high marks for all of his late work and was finally digging more into his preparation for his O.W.L.S.

Snape hadn’t given Harry any sort of break with his more than usual school load. Instead, he had seemed to try and push him harder. He had been making so many potions that Harry felt like he couldn’t get the smell out of his uniform. He had been taking extra showers to keep the grease from sticking to his hair, and Harry also found himself having no free time.

Between classes, his apprenticeship, Quidditch practices and the match against Slytherin, and the additional homework, he felt he only saw his friends at meals. Which was something that Carlisle had started to complain about, along with Slytherin’s loss to Ravenclaw.

It had been a close match; the Slytherin Chaser had done a great job scoring goals, but Harry had caught the snitch before they could get more than 150. 

Harry was only just finding the time to read Fleur’s letters and write back to her. After their misunderstanding during her last visit, Harry had been feeling a little uncertain. When he had managed to take a step back and look at things from Fleur’s view, he was able to comprehend why she had been scared. They really didn’t know each other all that well, and while they both agreed that they were in a relationship, they needed to slow down and get to know one another. Harry knew that Fleur didn’t want him to not share his emotions with her, but he figured that declaring that he was in love with her again would be pushing the bar. He kept things simple, and when they did see each other, they made sure to spend as much time learning about one another as they could.

But now that Harry had finally caught up and was where the rest of his classmates were, he found himself sitting in the library with Jenna and Dylan. Professor McGonagall had released them from their Transfiguration class early, and the friends had decided to work on other subjects until lunch. The three of them were going over notes for their Charms class, and Jenna and Dylan were also getting help from him for their Potions work. They kept their voices low, as to not disturbed other students studying, but they could still feel the eyes of Madam Pince watching them.

Harry flipped his Charms textbook closed and stretched out his fingers. He looked up at the clock that was hanging on the far wall and noted that it would be lunchtime soon.

“Harry?”

He turned and noticed Harvey weaving his way through the other tables towards him.

“Harvey, don’t you have a class?” asked Harry.

Harvey nodded. “We got let out early. Um…I forgot to give you this.” He held out a letter.

Harry took it and frowned. “Who is this from?”

“Mum.”

The letter burned his fingertips.

“She gave it to me on the day of the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff quidditch match, but I didn’t see you again until dinner, and I forgot all about it. I found it this morning,” said Harvey.

Harry swallowed. “Thanks.”

Harvey nodded his head slowly. Harry could see that his little brother wanted to say more, but he didn’t. He just waved before turning and walking back the way he came.

Harry put the letter down on top of his books, and Jenna’s hand reached over to grab his. She squeezed his knuckles and gave him a small smile. No words were needed; she was simply giving him the comfort of knowing they were here for him. And he appreciated it.

“You haven’t spoken to her since Christmas, have you?” asked Dylan. He didn’t look up as he spoke; his quill never even stopped moving.

Harry sighed. He knew that Dylan was suffering from his parent's divorce, abandoned by his mother and left with a father who despised what he was. The similarities in their circumstances were there, but unlike Dylan, Harry’s family was trying to help him. Dylan had confided in Harry that all he wanted was a letter from his mother, something to acknowledge that she cared about his existence; nothing had ever come. And now Harry had a letter, a letter from his mother that he had chosen not to contact since Christmas.

“No—I haven’t,” said Harry.

Dylan nodded but didn’t say anything further; he just kept writing.

Harry felt a small amount of guilt, but he hadn’t felt ready to face his mother yet. He knew that she had been at both of his Quidditch matches. James had come, as well. But neither of them had approached him; he only found out because his father had mentioned it in their letters.

And now he had a letter, one that was over a month old, but he had it. And Harry didn’t know if he could read it.

The letter ended up in his pocket. After he left the library, packing up his stuff, Harry and his friends all mixed together on the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall and had lunch. The topics were kept light; Carlisle complained about Slytherin losing, Amelia teased Harry about his new relationship with Fleur, Cedric mentioned his crush, which sent both Amelia and Jenna into interrogation mode. It was all rather enjoyable, but Harry could still feel the letter.

After lunch, Harry had a free period. Instead of heaving down into the dungeons to spend the next hour and a half brewing until Snape would have him focus on his evening potion study, Harry decided to head outside.

All traces of the snowy winter was gone; spring had brought with it sunny skies and warm days, everything smelled fresh and new. As Harry left the castle, his feet carried him down towards Hagrid’s hut. The caretaker himself was moving through his pumpkin patch, humming to himself. Harry paid him no mind as he walked past and soon found himself standing by the edge of the lake. The waters were overly calm; the giant squid seemed to be hiding in the depths that afternoon.

The letter in Harry’s pocket was heavy. He was torn between reading it and burning it. But what Harry was most uncertain of was whether or not he was ready to face his mother. The last time he had spoken to her, she had begged him to forgive her. It hurt to see her so broken; tears were never something he wanted his mother to shed. Harry preferred to see his mother smiling. But the tears were her acknowledgement that she had done something wrong, that she knew her choices had hurt Harry.

He wondered what she had written. Was it perhaps another apology? Or maybe it would be more casual; perhaps she simply wanted to know how he was. Either way, it shook his core.

Harry contemplated what he should do for so long that the sun started to set. The hour and a half that he had meant to spend considering his options turned into much longer. By the time he had realised how much time had passed, he had realised that he had missed his lesson with Snape. Biting his cheek, Harry could only imagine the tongue lashing he would receive. The Potions Professor had been strangely…kind wasn’t the right word, but he hadn’t been such a hardass. He continued to pile up work for Harry to complete, but there were no sneers or comments. That would no doubt change once he got back.

* * *

Snape was sitting at his desk when Harry entered, head down, writing hastily with a quill. Harry paused as he eyed the Professor, waiting for the quill to drop and that angry gaze to lock onto him. When Snape didn’t move, Harry closed the door behind him, hung up his bag and his cloak and rolled up his sleeves.

On the workbench were two bubbling cauldrons; one was standing empty with a notecard in front of it. It read: _Draught of Peace._ Harry glanced over to Snape, but he still hadn’t acknowledged his presence.

Instead of interrupting the Professor, Harry decided to make the draught. He knew that the Draught of Peace was the Potion that students were required to making for their O.W.L.S. It was one O.W.L.S that he wouldn’t have to complete because he no longer took potions, but it was also a potion he had yet to make.

The instructions were sitting beside the notecard. Before starting the potion, Harry took a moment to read through. One of the first lessons that Snape had ever ingrained into him was to properly understand what you were about to do. Make sure you have the correct space set up, enough time, all of the ingredients prepped and ready to be added, and also that you read and reread the steps that needed to be taken.

Snape’s scrawl was rather crude, and most would find it difficult to read, but Harry had learned to decipher his script.

_Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green._

_Stir three times counterclockwise; the potion should turn blue._

_Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple._

_Allow to simmer until the potion turns pink._

_Add syrup of hellebore until the potion turns turquoise._

_Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple._

_Shake powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they are ready and then add until the potion turns red._

_Stir until the potion turns orange._

_Add more porcupine quills until the potion turns turquoise._

_Allow to simmer till the potion turns purple._

_Add powdered unicorn horn until the potion turns pink._

_Stir until the potion turns red._

_Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple._

_Add more powdered moonstone until the potion turns grey._

_Allow the potion to simmer until it turns orange._

_Add more powdered porcupine quills until the potion turns white. Stirring_

_Simmering lowers heat. Add exactly 7 drops of hellebore._

Harry reread the instructions twice before picking up the parchment and moving over to the ingredient shelves. He collected everything, carefully lining it up alongside the cauldron, and once he was happy that he had everything, he started brewing.

Ninety minutes later, Harry smiled as light silver vapours lifted from the top of his potion. Each step had been carefully taken to assure that he didn’t add too much, and Harry felt confident that it was a good potion.

Snape appeared beside him and looked down into the cauldron. He nodded his head before finally speaking. “Perfect. Bottle it, and then you can deliver them to the Hospital Wing.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“And then perhaps you can explain to me why you were late to our lesson? Perhaps you have grown bored of your apprenticeship?” Snape sat back down at his desk and lifted his quill.

There was the sneer.

Harry said, “My tardiness is inexcusable, sir.”

“That it is,” said Snape.

“My mother sent me a letter,” he said.

Snape’s hand paused, and the sneer slid away. Harry might have thought he saw regret cross the Professor's face but would never dare to mention it.

“Did you read the letter?” Snape asked.

Harry shook his head. “I was trying to decide if I should or not. Two hours and I still don’t know.”

Snape nodded.

Harry knew that when his mother and Snape were at Hogwarts, they had been friends, close friends. They hadn’t lived far from one another as children, and even though the two of them had been sorted into separate houses and saw the world very differently, they had always stayed close. He had never pried into why Snape and his mother’s friendship had crumbled, but Harry found himself wanting to ask what to do when it came to his mother. After all, Snape had known her well.

“Your mother was never one to intentionally hurt another,” said Snape. “She was always the one who wanted to heal others hurts, make people smile.” A brief smile graced Snape’s lips. “I know that you feel like she has betrayed you. That she chose the Potters over you. But I could never believe that she did it intentionally. Your mother loves you; she was trying to make the best out of an awkward situation and didn’t make the best choices.”

Harry asked, “Are you saying that I should forgive her?”

Snape shook his head. “No. I am saying that you should at least give her a chance to explain.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you, Professor.”

With nothing else needing to be said, Harry bottled the potion into viles before carrying them all up to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey accepted them graciously before requesting two dozen Pepper-Up Potions as well as some Burn-Healing Paste. Harry dropped off the request back with Snape before making his way to the kitchens to get the dinner he had missed out on.

As he ate and then made his way back to his dorm, Harry knew that the letter in his pocket was something he needed to know. But he found himself wanting to hear it straight from his mother, not off a piece of parchment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot off the press!  
> I wasn't 100% certain about this chapter. Let me know your thoughts.

# April 6, 1996

Harry was alone for the first time in weeks. It seemed that his friends had always made sure that he was never alone. Not that they had admitted that to him, but even when he wasn’t expecting his friends to show up, one of them always did. It even seemed like Dylan was on board with it, even though he was struggling with his own issues. But Saturday morning, before the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match, the second last game of the year, Harry found himself on his own.

Harry hadn’t stayed in the Great Hall for breakfast like he usually did; instead, Harry grabbed an apple and a piece of toast before leaving. He made sure to wish both Harvey and Cedric luck and promised to cheer for both of them at the game. As he left, Harry had waited for someone to appear beside him; Carlisle, Jenna, Dylan, Will, but not one of them did. It made Harry stop and look around, but nobody materialized.

While Harry appreciated his friend's company, he did enjoy his time alone. And when he woke up that morning, he found himself needing the time to think. For the past few weeks, he had carried around the letter that his mother had written to him. Harry never opened it; the weight in his pocket reminded him that it was there and what he needed to do. Snape had been the one who had helped Harry decide; for months, he had avoided thinking about his mother, Harvey had never brought her up, neither had his father, and Harry had appreciated the support his family was giving him. But to completely heal and not find himself back at square one, Harry knew that he’d need to face his mother. A letter wasn’t going to fix their issues; they needed to have a conversation.

Harry knew that Lily was coming to the quidditch matches. Sirius and Harvey had both told him that Lily and James had come to the last two games but hadn’t wanted to bother him. Harry figured that Lily would do the same thing for Harvey’s game; since he was playing Hufflepuff that day, it made sense that she would show up. Harry decided that it would be the easiest way to catch her, and they could talk. He wasn’t certain what he wanted to say, but he didn’t think waiting until the school year was over would help. If anything, he knew it would only push them further apart.

Trying to decide what to say when he would see his mother left him stumped. There were so many thoughts and feelings towards her and about the situation they found themselves in that he didn’t know how to articulate them; he didn’t want to scream, he didn’t want to cry; what he wanted was to understand. Harry already knew that his mother had regrets, she had already cried in his arms and apologised for her choices, but nothing she had already said had helped. It only made Harry feel guilty that he was causing her pain.

The sun was shining outside, the perfect day for quidditch, but Harry found his feet wandering through the castle. He munched on his apple as he walked, not really paying attention to whom he passed or if anyone acknowledged him. He ended up in the courtyard and took a seat on the edge of the fountain. A few students were milling about, but they paid him no mind.

Harry didn’t know if the relationship between him and his mother would ever really heal. For so long, he has wanted to feel like he was the son that Lily wanted, that he had made her proud. But she had always been so focused on Harvey and keeping Harvey safe. He was the one who Voldemort had been after, and by some miracle, Harvey had survived; it seemed that Lily would forget that Harry had been in the room too; he survived the crazy Dark Lord the same as Harvey, he just didn’t have the scar. On some level, Harry wanted to believe that Lily had never forgotten about him, that she knew inside that Sirius was keeping him safe, that White Oak Manor was probably the safest place a child could grow up. But how did Mother hand her child off to be raised by someone else? Even if that person was the Father, wouldn’t the Mother want to be right there, helping?

Rubbing the heel of his palms against his eyes, Harry sighed. He wondered if it were possible for him to ever be a normal teenager.

“Harry?”

Harry jumped. He hadn’t expected someone to say his name.

“Hermoine.”

The frizzy brown-haired Gryffindor smiled at him. She had quickly become friends with Harvey after the troll incident, and Harry was glad she had been able to fit in.

“What are you doing out here all on your own?” she asked.

“Contemplating,” he said.

Hermione sat down beside him. “That sounds very serious.”

“I suppose it is.”

“Can I ask what about?” She tilted her head to the side.

Harry said, “My mother.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Oh. Harvey mentioned that you were upset with her.”

“That is one way to put it, but it’s a lot more complicated than that.” Harry sighed.

“Did she ground you?”

Harry laughed. “No. No, she didn’t ground me.”

“Well, if she did make you sad, she probably regrets it.”

“What makes you say that?” he asked.

She said, “I know not everyone has a great relationship with their Mum, I know that I am very fortunate to have my parents, but I feel like every Mum, no matter the choices they make, they are trying their best. What we kids forget is that their human like everyone else; we all make mistakes, we don’t always do the right thing, and people around us get hurt because of those choices. Everyone deserves a chance to make amends and to be given a second chance, sometimes even a third.”

Harry asked, “Are you sure you weren’t supposed to be in Ravenclaw?”

Hermione smiled. “Who knows?” She shrugged. “You coming to the game?”

Harry nodded. “That I am.”

“Okay, maybe I’ll see you after when Gryffindor wins. Bye, Harry.”

Harry watched her go and smiled. She was right; his mother had made mistakes, and she deserved the chance to make things right. It didn’t mean that Harry was going to forgive and forget, that probably wouldn’t happen, and if it did, it would take a long time. But he wanted to try.

Leaving the courtyard, Harry headed back towards the Great Hall. He would join his friends, and after the game, he would find his mum. But as he reached the entrance hall, he stopped.

Harvey was standing in his quidditch gear, talking excitedly with James, their mother standing beside him. Lily looked tired, dark circles were under her eyes, but she had a smile on her face. She reached over to stroke Harvey’s cheek before laughing at something he said.

His feet moved before he had a chance to second guess the direction; he made his way over to them. Harvey was the one who spotted him first; he froze mid-word, clearly surprised that Harry had come over.

“Harry,” Harvey glanced between him and Lily.

Lily’s mouth dropped open, and a few different expression crossed her face.

“Hi Mum,” said Harry.

Lily smiled at him, and she opened her arms to hug him. Harry might have hesitated if he had seen her sooner, but he didn’t. He stepped into her arms and hugged her. It was only a moment later that Lily’s body trembled, and he heard her sniff and then sob. Harry squeezed her in his arms and leant his head against hers. No matter how mad or hurt he was, he had missed his mum.

“Harvey, let’s give them a minute,” said James.

Harry noticed the two of them walk away, but Lily didn’t let go. She held onto him tightly.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.” She pressed a kiss to his head.

“I know,” he said. “But being sorry won’t fix everything.”

Lily nodded. “I know that. I have a lot to make up for.”

Harry pulled back to look at her. She cupped his cheeks. He looked at her red eyes and wet cheeks. He hated making her cry. He wiped them away. “Harvey gave me your letter.”

“And?”

“I haven’t read it.”

Lily’s face dropped. “Oh.”

“Mum, I understand what you were trying to do. You figured because I didn’t want to see you that writing it all down would help.”

She nodded.

“But what we need to talk about needs to be done face to face, hopefully without too many tears and both of us actually listening,” said Harry.

Lily took a shaky breath. “Alright. Then let’s talk. Maybe somewhere with fewer eyes.”

Harry glanced around and realised that there were a few students watching them. “Yeah, good idea. But after the game.”

Lily nodded. “Okay, great. But before you go, James did want to have a word with you.”

Harry frowned.

She squeezed his arm. “He wants to apologise.”

That wasn’t something he had expected. “Really?”

“Yeah. I think this whole situation has made all of us realise that we need to do better. James knows that he shouldn’t have been holding my mistakes and your father's mistakes against you. He has promised to try,” explained Lily.

“Will admit that I didn’t expect that.” Harry scratched the back of his head.

Harvey popped up beside them and grabbed both their arms. He smiled. “Are you two done? Cause I was hoping to steal my brother so that he can tell me all of Cedric’s weakness?”

Harry smirked. “We are done, for now, yes. But I’m not going to tell you anything about Cedric.”

Harvey pouted. “Why not?”

“Because if you’re are anything like your old man, you will have no problem kicking Hufflepuff’s butt,” said James. He placed his hand on Harvey’s shoulder.

“James, honestly,” chided Lily.

“What?” asked James. He smirked. “Potter men are just naturally gifted at Quidditch.”

“I don’t know about that,” said Harry, “Harvey did almost swallow his first snitch.”

Harvey gave Harry a look of surprise, as did James. Harry hadn’t really thought before he spoke; it was just the normal sarcastic comment he would have made to his friends whenever they talk about Quidditch.

“How did you catch your first snitch?” asked Harvey, looking at Harry.

“I believe he lept from his broom,” said Lily.

Harry smiled. “You remember that?”

She nodded. “Yes, I remember that. You ended up in the Hospital Wing, and I was so panicked that you had broken something that Sirius had to bar me from the room so that Madam Pomfrey could heal you.”

“I didn’t know that,” said Harry.

Lily sighed and shrugged.

Harry wondered what else he didn’t know.

“I think your worst reaction was still when Harry was two and swallowed that potion,” said James.

“What potion?” asked Harry.

Lily groaned. “I left a potion vial on the coffee table and went into the kitchen for not even a second, I came back, and you had popped it open and drunk the thing.”

“Seriously?” asked Harvey giggling. “Please tell me it turned him blue or something.”

Lily shook her head, a smiling taking over her face. “No. It wasn’t harmful, thank Merlin. He just had really bad gas for two days.”

“Stunk out the house,” said James.

They all laughed.

Harry had never had such a normal conversation with James, Harvey and their mother. They ended up walking down to the Quidditch pitch, just talking. Harry noticed that Lily had her arm linked with his the whole way down and only released him to hug Harvey and wish him good luck when they reached the changing rooms. It was nice to have a happy moment with them, but there was still a lot they needed to talk about.

“This is where we go our separate ways,” said Harry.

They were at the entrance to the stands, and Harry wanted to go find his friends.

Lily smiled and nodded. “After the game, you and I talk.”

Harry nodded. “Yes.”

“I love you,” she said and pulled him in for a hug.

Harry squeezed her. “I love you too.”

Lily stepped back and glanced at James; she gave him a small look before stepping away from them.

James hesitated and clenched his jaw. “Look,” he said, “I have been a complete asshole to you, I know that. And while it probably isn’t an excuse, I will admit that I have held onto a lot of anger towards Sirius and Lily; instead of blaming Lily, I blamed you, and that isn’t far.”

“No, it isn’t,” said Harry.

“I think it is about time that I let go of that anger and make up for how I’ve treated you if you would let me. I can already see that you and Harvey have gotten close, as you should always have been, and I know I can see how happy that has made him.” James adjusted his glasses. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry, I suck and thank you for giving my son a chance.”

Harry smiled and held his hand out to James. He took it and shook. Harry said, “I appreciate the apology. And there is no thanks needed when it comes to Harvey. He is my brother, and just like you, I let my anger control how I acted. So I get it.”

“You’re a good young man, Harry. You remind me a lot of Sirius when we were your age,” said James.

Harry snorted. “What? Emotionally damaged and crazy family drama?”

James snorted out a laugh. “Not quite what I meant.”

As Harry found his friends in the Quidditch stands, he noticed that he felt lighter. The weight had lifted just a bit more. Things he wasn’t expecting were happening, and while it was startling, they were welcomed changes. James’ apology was a surprise, but as he said to James, the tension between the two of them was the same as what Harry had held against Harvey. With Harvey forgiving Harry and the two of them finding that brotherly bond that deep down they both had wanted, Harry knew James deserved the same chance.

* * *

The game was probably the shortest one of the year. Hufflepuff just couldn’t seem to keep up with Gryffindor’s chasers. Harvey did have to race Cedric to catch the snitch, it was very close, but Harvey managed to reach it first, giving Gryffindor it’s third victory of the year.

Harry had clapped proudly as Harvey landed on the pitch and celebrated with his team before making his way out of the stands with his friends. Carlisle walked beside him and was commenting on how quick Harvey was on his broom.

“Honestly, I think the reason Harvey is so fast is because he’s so small,” said Carlisle.

Harry said, “Possibly. After all, Cedric is almost—what—six foot something.”

“I wonder how you will do against him? Nervous about competing against your brother?” asked Carlisle.

Harry shrugged. “No. I don’t get nervous. Besides, I think Harvey needs to lose, at least once.” He smiled and slung his arm over Carlisle’s shoulders. “Just like you. Losing makes you humble.”

Carlisle shoved him playfully. “If anyone needs to be humbled, it’s you.”

The boys laughed as they stepped out into the sunshine. Most of the crowd was headed back to the castle; some were diverting towards Hogsmeade. Harry stopped as they walked passed the changing rooms and tried to see if he could spot his mother’s head. When he didn’t see her, he separated from his friends and moved to the side to wait. It was almost ten minutes later that she appeared, Sirius beside her.

Sirius smiled widely when he noticed Harry. “There you are; we’ve been looking for you.”

Harry stepped forward to hug his dad. “Hey, I didn’t know you were here.”

“I got here late, just after the game started. Your Grandmother was causing grief as usual,” said Sirius.

Harry smirked. “What were you doing over there?”

Sirius didn’t willingly go over and spend time with his parents for no reason. Normally, the face to face visits only happened when Harry was around.

Sirius cringed. “She was complaining about us missing the Black Christmas Ball.”

Harry sighed. “Yeah, completely forgot all about that.”

“Given the circumstances, shouldn’t your mother understand?” asked Lily.

Both Sirius and Harry laughed.

Sirius said, “Lily, be grateful you have never met my mother. But unless you are physically dead, there is no excuse good enough.”

Lily frowned.

“She will get over it,” said Harry. “I’ll just visit her, and she will forgive me.”

“You maybe, but I’ll be hearing about it till she is dead,” said Sirius.

The three of them moved away from the Quidditch pitch. Harry found himself enjoying the few minutes that he had both his parents with him. Before everything that happened, it was moments like this he craved. No, Harvey, no, James. Just them. Harry wouldn’t have minded so much if Harvey was with them now, but he still liked feeling important to his parents.

They came to the fork in the path that would either lead towards the castle or to Hogsmeade, and Sirius stopped.

He said, “Lily mentioned that you two are going to talk, which I am very proud of you for doing, by the way.” Sirius squeezed Harry’s shoulder. “But I did want to ask you if you wanted me there?”

Harry hadn’t thought about it. The relationship between him and Sirius had been really good the past few months, Harry had felt comfortable opening up to him, and Sirius seemed to be really trying to be supportive and helpful.

“I only mentioned it to your father because I thought you might like to have someone you feel comfortable listening to us; that way, you have support,” said Lily.

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yeah, Dad, if you could stay, that would be good.”

Sirius returned the smile, and the three of them headed towards Hogsmeade.

As they walked towards the village, Lily and Sirius kept up most of the chatter. Harry dropped a few comments in, but the two of them seemed to ramble. Harry found himself thinking about what his mother said. Sirius was here to support him. It seemed that his mother was admitting that she wasn’t supporting him, not in the way he needed. He wondered if that was something that would change between them? Harry couldn’t picture himself sitting down and talking to her about issues that he was having if it related to James or Harvey; not that he expected there to be issues, it was certain that at some point, Harry and Harvey would argue or annoy one another, and there was a possibility of James and Harry disagreeing, but Harry never wanted to burden his mother with his issues that related to her family. How was he supposed to start doing that when things were supposed to be getting better? Wouldn’t that cause more chaos between them? And if he didn’t confide in her like he did his father, would that hurt her?

It was dawning on Harry that this would probably be a lot trickier to work out than he first thought. His mind had originally been focused on forgiveness and if that was possible. He still wasn’t sure. Harry was enjoying these moments with his mum, they felt like a normal family, but these moments couldn’t erase what had happened and how he felt.

The three of them arrived at Three Broomsticks Inn to find it busy, but Sirius managed to get them a table while Lily went to order them something to drink. They were huddled in the furthest corner from the door, and Harry happily noted that not many other Hogwarts students were nearby. He didn’t need someone overhearing and spreading his issues around the school.

The gossip train was bad enough at Hogwarts when everyone had learned that Harvey was Harry’s younger brother. He was bombarded by students asking him about what it was like growing up with ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’. If it hadn’t been for Jenna and Carlisle running interference with the other students, Harry probably would have knocked a few of them out.

As they sat down, Sirius leant against the table and asked, “How you feeling about this?”

Harry shrugged. “Honestly, not sure. I know this is a conversation Mum and I need to have. It isn’t going to just disappear. But I’m worried about what will happen.”

Sirius nodded slowly. “I get that.” He lifted an arm and placed it on Harry’s shoulder. “Just remember that you need to be honest with her. I know it’s hard expressing your feelings to her of all people; you have spent so long trying to protect her that it would be natural for you to just pretend it’s okay. But you can’t do that. It won’t fix things between you two, and it won’t help you in the long run, okay?”

Harry nodded. He knew his father was right.

Lily returned to the table with three butter beers. She smiled as she sat down and said, “I don’t remember the last time I had one of these.”

Sirius frowned. “Didn’t you bring Harvey here after his first Quidditch game?”

She nodded. “We did, but I didn’t have one.”

Harry took a sip of his drink and swirled the sweet liquid over his tongue. He didn’t know what to say or how to start the conversation.

Lily looked at him, and her warm smile grew sad. She rubbed her palms on her pants and sighed. She then said, “I want to start by saying that I want you to be completely honest. No matter how much you believe it might hurt my feelings, I need to hear exactly how you feel and what you think needs to change.”

Harry clasped his hands tightly around his drink. “Okay.” He took a long drink.

Sirius waited silently, his eyes on Harry. He nudged him when he didn’t speak after a moment.

Harry sighed. “I feel like you regret keeping me.” If he thought about it, Harry probably would have chosen something else to start with, but it had been the first thing to pop up.

Lily recoiled at the words but just nodded.

“Ever since I can really remember, Harvey has been the number one most important thing in your life. Everything you have ever done is about keeping him safe, making sure that he has everything he needs. And I understand why; that Halloween night scared everyone. Dad moved us into the safest place he knew.” Harry swallowed. “But what I don’t understand is why didn’t you care as much about me.” His voice cracked. His grip tightened even more against his drink, his nails digging into the metal. “I was in that room the same as Harvey. I survived that night, just like Harvey. But no one cared because I don’t have a scar.”

A tear fell down Lily’s cheek, which she wiped away.

“And it wasn’t just Harvey. Growing up, if James didn’t like something, you would go out of your way to change it. To keep him happy, you gave me to Dad to raise full time on his own. I know you took me on the weekends, but not every weekend like it was supposed to be. At the last minute, you would cancel because of James. And then when Harvey was born, it was like I was a nuisance that kept interrupting your perfect family.”

The words just poured out. Harry felt the anger and the sadness that had been calm for so long swell in his chest. He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t do that. His mother was already trying to stop her tears.

“I’m so angry, Mum,” said Harry. “I’m angry at you because you chose Harvey and James over me.”

Lily took a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.”

“I know that you’re sorry. You’ve told me a thousand times that you’re sorry. But that doesn’t change the fact that you shoved me aside, and then when it was convenient for you, I would get your attention.”

Sirius rested his hand on Harry’s arm. Harry looked at him with a silent question. Sirius said, “Watch your level.” His voice was low.

Harry looked up and noticed a few people close by were looking at him. He glared at them, and they quickly turned away. He hadn’t noticed his voice had gotten louder.

Lily said, “I know that saying I’m sorry doesn’t change anything. I have no excuse to give you that will justify what I did. When I gave you to your father so that you could live with him, I thought it would make everyone happy. James would be able to forgive me and that he would one day love you. I thought that being there on the weekends would be enough, just until James was ready.”

“But he never was,” said Harry.

Lily wiped her eyes. “No. He never moved on, just kept holding onto that anger. I kept telling myself, ‘one day!’ But that day never came. And because of that, I missed out on so much.” She picked up her drink and took a sip. She licked the foam from her top lip and said, “But I don’t want to miss out anymore. I am going to make sure that both you and Harvey are equal. Both of you will be my number one.”

“I want to believe you,” said Harry.

Lily reached out across the table.

Harry took her hand.

“I am going to make you believe by doing exactly that. And if I’m not, I want you to yell and scream and make sure I know that I’m fucking up again. I’ll tell Harvey the same thing.” Lily squeezed Harry’s hand. “I know that we might not get there soon. I don’t expect you to have forgiven me by the end of school or by next year. But I will never stop trying to make this up to you for the rest of your life.”

It is what he had always wanted to hear. He would be Lily’s number one priority, equal to Harvey. Neither one of them was more important than the other. Harry hoped that his mother could keep her promise; he hoped that one day the anger and the pain would be a faded memory that he wouldn’t need to worry about.

They left the Three Broomsticks together and walked back to the castle. Lily had her arm wrapped around Harry, a wide smile on her face. When they reached the castle, Lily let Harry say goodbye to Sirius before she pulled out a box from her handbag.

Harry took it and frowned.

Lily smiled. “Your birthday present.”

Harry sighed. He didn’t like celebrating his birthday. It was back in February, and he had made certain that his father and friends didn’t do anything. He hadn’t even told Fleur when it was. Every year before, it had been a horrid reminder of why his life was miserable, and that wasn’t something he liked to celebrate.

“Mum…”

Lily said, “Just open it. You might not like your birthday, but it’s important to me.”

Harry let out a hefty sigh and ripped open the paper. Inside was a leather-bound notebook. On the front, embroidered was his name; Harrison Regulus Black. It was beautiful.

“Thank you,” he said.

Lily smiled widely. “It is for your potions. It is spelled to never run out of pages. You can spend your whole life keeping track of every potion you make, create or improve and then maybe pass it down to your future children.”

Harry hugged her and kissed the side of her head. “Thanks, Mum. I love it.”

Lily hugged him back tightly. “You’re welcome, baby.”

As they said goodbye, Harry looked down at the leather journal. It gave him hope for his future. Gifts wouldn’t fix their relationship, but her consideration would. It was a small thing, but Harry was glad that things seemed to be looking up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter fresh off the press!

# May 1, 1996 - Part 1

Harvey was surprised by how quickly his first year at Hogwarts had been. It felt like only the other day he had hopped on the Hogwarts express and had arrived in Hogsmeade. He had been excited to finally learn proper spells and meet new friends, and then there were his hopes about Harry. Initially, Harvey hoped that being at school together would help bring them closer, but at first, it only seemed to push Harry further away. But then Harvey also didn’t understand what was going on with his brother, but now he did.

Harvey wished that the events that led to Harry finally opening up to him had been different. He wanted the hurt that Harry and their Mum felt to just go away, but he knew it would take a long time before it would. It thrilled him to know that even his Dad was putting in the effort to try and help Mum and Harry, and Harvey was going to make sure that nothing rocked the boat so that things could continue to get better.

But that meant dealing with Ron.

Ron had been his best friend for years; they had grown up together because Ron’s Mum, Molly, and his Dad, Arthur, knew Harvey’s parents from a group known as ‘The Order of the Phoneix’. Harvey had never been allowed to know the full details, something about him being too young, but from what his Dad had let slip, it was a group organized by Dumbledore to fight Voldemort. Even after Voldemort died or disappeared, Harvey realised it seemed to change depending on who he spoke too; Molly and Lily would hang out regularly.

Ron, along with his brothers and his sister, would come over to the Potter’s house, or Lily would take Harvey to the Weasley’s, and Harvey would find himself playing for hours with Ron. They bonded of Quidditch, Gobstones, their Chocolate Frog Card collections; Ron had even tried to teach Harvey chess as they grew up, but that one never really stuck.

Harry wasn’t always around when Lily and Molly would catch up with the kids, and when Harry wasn’t around, Ron always seemed to make it known that he didn’t think that Harry was a good brother to Harvey. The older they got, the more Ron seemed to dislike Harry. Harvey hadn’t really understood why Ron had always been so insistent about it; he seemed to constantly be telling Harvey that Harry sucked or that he was mean. Even when Harvey asked Ron, he never got an answer.

But since coming to Hogwarts, Ron’s dislike for Harry seemed to have only increased. Harvey had mostly ignored him for the most part, not wanting to cause a sense or have everyone learn that Harry was Harvey’s brother; at least, that was before everyone did find out. But now, it seemed that Ron was determined to prove Harry wrong.

After Harry basically made Harvey and Hermione realise that their obsession with the Philosopher's Stone was not needed and that they were seeing enemies where there weren’t any, they had been than happy to forget about it. Ron, however, was not. He had continued to ask Hagrid questions, tried to get Hermione and Harvey to help him watch Snape; he was relentless.

Harvey hadn’t told Harry because he didn’t want Harry to worry. He had his own problems. And since Ron was Harvey’s best friend, he was going to be the one to stop his nonsense. He just hadn’t worked out exactly how to do that.

When Harvey woke up that morning, Ron was already raving to Hermione about the trap door. It seemed that he believed the stone was hidden down there and that to keep it safe, they should go down and get it. The issue with that, of course, was getting past the giant three-headed dog that belonged to Hagrid.

“Why wouldn’t Hagrid tell us?” asked Ron.

Hermione sighed. She dropped onto the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room and pulled her legs up beneath her. “Hagrid isn’t going to tell you because the whole point of Fluffy being there is to protect the stone.”

“Yeah, but that’s what I want to do. Protect the stone,” said Ron. “Snape’s going to steal it and get away with it at this point.”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron spotted Harvey as he walked into the room. “Harvey, you have got to help me with the dog.”

Harvey frowned. “Ron, we agreed to leave it alone.”

“No,” snapped Ron, “You both gave up.”

“We didn’t give up; we saw sense,” said Hermione.

“Harry explained everything,” said Harvey.

Ron scrunched up his nose. “I don’t care what Harry said. Your brother’s a tosser, and he doesn’t know everything.”

Harvey glared at his friend. “Stop calling Harry names.”

“Why? Harry is a tosser, always has been.”

“Ron, I mean it. Shut it.” Harvey walked away from his friends and headed to the door. He didn’t want to listen to Ron anymore.

“Harvey, seriously? Harry has done nothing but ignore you forever, and now suddenly, because he is a cry baby, you are all about protecting him,” mocked Ron.

Harvey spun around. He didn’t think he’d ever wanted to hit someone so much before. He glared at Ron and pointed at him. “Say something mean about my brother again, and I will hex you.”

Ron went to bite back, but a throat-clearing stopped him.

Both turned to see Percy, one of Ron’s older brothers and their prefect, glaring at them. “Ronald,” he said, “what have I said about bullying other students? Do I need to write to mother again?”

Ron’s face went as red as his hair, but he shook his head.

“And you, Harvey, I expect better.”

Harvey sighed. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Don’t let it happen again, five points from Gryffindor each because of your behaviour.” Percy gave them one last glare before walking out of the Common Room.

Harvey adjusted the strap of his bag before looking back at Ron. He just shook his head and said, “Considering that you are supposed to be my friend, you have a funny way of showing it.”

Harvey left the Gryffindor Common Room to head downstairs to the Great Hall. Breakfast would be waiting, not that he felt like eating after Ron. But he walked through the halls, avoiding other students until he finally reached the hall. It took him less than a second to spot his brother. Harry was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth while he wrote in a book. With him were a few of his friends, Jenna, who Harvey thought was very nice, and Dylan, who was a bit odd but seemed fine.

Thinking for a moment, Harvey considered going over to join his brother. He knew that it wasn’t compulsory for students to sit at their house table during meals. Only during school feasts was it required. And he had often seen Harvey and his friends sitting at any table they wanted. The idea of sitting alone wasn’t fun, especially when all he wanted was to forget how much of an ass Ron had been.

Harvey decided to go over before he changed his mind. It was Jenna who spotted him first and smiled.

“Good morning, Harvey.”

Harvey returned her smile. “Hi.”

Harry glanced up. “Hey, you alright?”

Harvey nodded. “Yeah, I just thought that I could sit with you and have breakfast.” He gripped his bag strap; what if Harry didn’t want him to join?

Harry nodded. “Of course, you can.” He picked up his school bag that was sitting beside him and dropped it onto the floor at his feet. “Where is the rest of your gang?

Harvey quickly sat down. “Hermione and Ron are still upstairs.”

“They weren’t hungry?” asked Jenna.

Harvey shrugged. “Ron’s always hungry. But he was being a dick, so I didn’t want to eat with him anyway.” He reached to grab a piece of toast, an egg and some bacon.

“Just like his brother,” grumbled Dylan.

Harvey buttered his toast. “What’s wrong with Ron’s brothers?”

“The twins are great, funny as hell. Bill and Charlie are great company too,” said Jenna.

“It’s Percy that grinds everyone's gears,” said Harry.

“Percy is strick, but I just thought that was because he’s a Prefect,” said Harvey.

Dylan huffed. “That man child has a stick shoved so high up his ass that it is embedded in his brain.”

Harry chuckled. “What Dylan is trying to explain is that Percy is a wanker because he is a wanker. Prefect badge only made him even more entitled.”

Jenna nodded. “Maybe if someone slept with him, he wouldn’t be so stuck up.”

Harry frowned. “Alright, keep it clean. Harvey is eleven.”

Jenna shrugged. “If he has spent any time around your father, he has probably heard or seen worse.”

“She has you there,” said Harvey.

Harry shook his head and started writing in his book again.

“You’re obsessed with that thing,” said Jenna.

Harry smiled but didn’t lookup.

“Is it new?” asked Harvey.

Harry nodded. “Mum gave it to me as a late birthday present.”

Harvey frowned. “You said no one was allowed to give you anything.”

“That’s what I said,” added Jenna.

“I didn’t want anything,” said Harry. “Mum wouldn’t take no for an answer.” He laid down his quill and picked up his drink to take a sip. “But enough about me.” He looked at Harvey. “What did Ron do to piss you off?”

Harvey frowned. He didn’t want to upset Harry; Ron was just being stupid. Harry didn’t need to know about the name-calling, but with Jenna and Dylan here, he wondered if maybe they could help knock sense into Ron’s head.

“So?” promoted Harry.

“Ron is still going on about the stone.”

Dylan looked up. “Stone?”

“The Philosopher Stone,” said Harry.

“Does Ron want everlasting life?” asked Jenna.

“No.” Harvey bit into his toast.

“Harvey and his friends were convinced that Snape was after the stone,” explained Harry. “I made sure to explain that their imaginations were just being over-reactive.”

“Snape, interesting choice.”

“Why Snape?”

“He seemed suspicious. He disappeared the night the Troll got let in and came back with a bite on his leg, he made it seem like he jinxed my broom during my first quidditch match, and he is really mean.”

Jenna and Dylan turned to look at Harry, both of them confused. Harry chuckled. “I told you, crazy imagination.” He picked up his drink and took a sip. “I would kill for coffee today.”

“Sleep works just as well,” said Jenna.

Harry huffed. “I don’t have time for sleep.”

“Back to Snape wanting the stone. I need more details,” said Dylan.

Jenna asked, “Since when do you get so invested in other people’s business.”

“Yeah, unless it's academic, you never care,” added Harry.

Dylan shrugged. “I’m curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat,” said Jenna.

“But satisfaction brought it back,” said Harry.

Jenna threw a piece of crust at him. “Shut up.”

“No.” Harry threw it back.

“Are they always like this?” asked Harvey.

Dylan nodded. “Unfortunately.”

“You enjoy our banter.” Jenna smiled at him; she leant her head over and pressed it against his shoulder.

Dylan pushed her gently away. “No, what I enjoy is when you both get mad and leave, giving me utter silence.”

“That’s not very nice,” she said.

“You taught me well,” smirked Dylan.

“Harvey!”

The four turned to see Hermione rushing towards them. She looked flushed.

“Hermione, you okay?” asked Harvey.

She sighed. “I’m fine; Ron isn’t.”

“What did he do?” asked Harry.

“He tried to go to the third floor, bumped into Draco who acted like…well, Draco. Ron then punched him, and then he ran off.” Hermione huffed. “Can you help me find him?”

Harvey frowned. “No. If he wants to do something stupid, then he can do it on his own.”

Hermione looked shocked. “Harvey, he’s your friend.”

“Yeah, well, friends, don’t act like he did this morning,” grumbled Harvey.

Harry turned in his seat. He nudged Harvey’s shoulder. “Why do I get the feeling you didn’t tell me everything Ron said?”

Harvey fiddled with his food.

“Ron was being a jerk about you,” said Hermione.

Harvey spun around. “Hermione!”

“What?” she asked. “He asked.”

“I didn’t want him to know,” said Harvey.

Harry grabbed his arm. “Harvey, Ron calling me names doesn’t bother me.”

“It’s not just the name-calling,” said Harvey.

“Then what is it?”

“Ron has always had something against you. I don’t even know why. But he has always been on your case, calling you a bad brother and a tosser, and I’m just over it. He is supposed to be my friend, but all he does is call you names. I would never sit there and say those things about any of his siblings.” Harvey crossed his arms and huffed. He wanted to find Ron and punch him.

Harry sighed and gave his arm a squeeze. “It sounds like Ron has issues of his own.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t like it. And I’ve had enough. I don’t want to be his friend anymore.”

Harry nodded. “Okay, that’s fine. But even if you don’t want to be friends with Ron, we should probably make sure he didn’t find a way to go down that trap door.”

Harvey wanted to say no, but he knew Harry was right. If Ron did find a way down, he probably would end up doing something stupid. Ignoring Ron could come later, for now, he followed as Harry got up, and they followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to hex Ronald Weasley. The red-head had been nothing but trouble for as long as Harry could remember. Every single time he had been around, he was always getting in trouble himself by doing things he shouldn’t, and then sometimes, he got Harvey involved too. Then Ronald started the year off by picking on Hermione, the poor girl judged for being clever when Ronald was too thick to ask for help.

Now they were trying to find Ronald to stop him from hurting himself or someone else. He was really worried that somehow Harvey and Hermione would get dragged into his mess, and they would be the ones who would end up punished for it. And no matter how much he wanted to see Ronald smacked over the head, they couldn’t let the fool do something stupid.

The first thing Harry did was head to the third-floor corridor. Hermione and Harvey were both behind him. On their way, they bumped into Draco, who was holding his tie against his bleeding nose.

“Ouch, is it broken?” Harry asked.

Draco frowned. “I don’t know, but it bloody hurts.”

“Go see Madam Pomfrey,” said Harry.

Draco huffed and glared at Harvey and Hermione. “I’m going to make your friend regret this.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Draco, shut up and go.”

Draco did as he was told but grumbled as he went. His two toadstool bodyguards followed.

“How is Carlisle so nice when he is just a prat?” asked Hermione.

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, I’ve always wondered the same thing.”

The three of them continued up the staircase until they reached the third floor. Harry paused but didn’t walk down it. If they were caught on the third-floor, there was a good possibility they would all have detention.

“Fluffy is behind the door at the end,” said Hermione.

Harry frowned at the door; it seemed closed.

“But the sconces haven’t lit; does that mean Ron didn’t come here?” asked Harvey.

Harry sighed. “You said he was determined to go and get the stone?”

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

“Harvey, where is your invisibility cloak?” he asked.

Harvey frowned. “In my dorm room, why?”

“Does Ron know where it is?”

“Yeah, in my trunk. I don’t exactly hide it.”

Of course, he didn’t. Ron was his friend. You trusted your friends not to go and steal all of your stuff. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and said, “I think he has every intention of going through the trap door, just not when everyone is awake.”

“Harry?” said Hermione.

“Yeah, what is it?” he asked.

“We need to get to Potions.”

Harry’s jaw clenched. They all did. “Alright, let’s go. Harvey, when you have a chance, go and check your trunk for your cloak. If it's still there, I think it might be best if I keep it in my room so that way Ron isn’t tempted.”

Harvey nodded. “Okay, but do you really think he would just take it?”

 _Yes!_ Harry shrugged. “I don’t know, but better safe than sorry.”

The three of them headed back down to the dungeon. They arrived at the Potions classroom as Snape stood in the door, letting everyone in. He eyed the three of them but didn’t say anything. Harry walked past the students, and placed his bag in the very back of the room, removed his cloak before rolling up his sleeves.

Snape took the registers before waving his wand and pointing at the blackboard. “Your upcoming exams for the end of the year will require you to make a potion without instructions. There are five in total that you will be required to memories as I can ask you to make any of them on the day of your exam.”

Harry smirked. He remembered his first exam for potions. It hadn’t been as stressful when he got to work, but the daunting task of memorizing steps, ingredients and measurements was difficult. He spotted the anxious looks of the first years and held in a small chuckle.

“Today, we shall be going over the Forgetfulness Potion. To start, what are the key ingredients in the Forgetfulness Potion?” asked Snape.

Hermione was the first hand up.

Harry didn’t have to see Snape’s face to know his sneer had taken over.

“Granger?” said Snape.

“Lethe River water, mistletoe berries and Valerian sprigs.”

Snape nodded. “Correct.”

“The instructions are on the board; you will have twenty minutes to memorise the steps without writing them down. You will then need to recreate the potion by the end of our period.” Snape turned his back and moved towards Harry. “Get to it.”

The students scrambled and jumped up.

Snape walked over and said to Harry, “Late again.”

Harry said, “Technically, I wasn’t late.”

Snape frowned. “Don’t be a smartass. What were you up too?”

“Helping Harvey.”

“To do what exactly?” asked Snape.

“Hermione believed that Ronald Weasley was going to do something stupid.”

“Yes, like punching Draco in the face?”

“Of course, he told you.”

“I am his Head of House.”

“Is his nose still broken?” Harry couldn’t stop the smirk. Draco could be a good kid when he wasn’t surrounded by other children, but at Hogwarts, Harry knew what a tosser he could be.

“Madam Pomfrey attended to him. He should show up at some point. And for Mr Weasley, I have already sent word to Professor McGonagall about his detention.”

“Right.”

“Is there something else you wish to tell me?”

Harry knew he should tell Snape. Explain the whole thing. Snape would make certain that Ron kept his nose out of it, but somehow he felt that Harvey would feel the backlash. Snape wasn’t one to let things go. So he shook his head and played it off.

For the rest of the lesson, Snape seemed to watch him. It was clear that Snape didn’t believe him, but Harry just needed to find Ron and deal with him. He didn’t show up to Potions which concerned him; Harry hoped that he hadn’t been stupid enough to try and go into the trap door straight away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost at 100,000 words! WTF!  
> I'm a little mind-blown. This is my longest story and I haven't even reached the halfway point of the plot that I want to write.  
> Anyway...enjoy.

# May 1, 1996 – Part 2

Ron had just disappeared. Harvey had spent most of the day keeping an eye out for his friend, but he never found him. He didn’t come to a single class or the Great Hall, and he wasn’t in the Common Room. Harvey had sighed with relief when he found his invisibility cloak in his trunk, he stuffed it in his bag and gave it to Harry during lunch, but there was still no sign of Ron.

By the end of the day, Harvey had decided that it was time to tell a teacher. Harry hadn’t found him and told him that he had seen Ron, neither had any of Ron’s brothers. Harvey packed up his books and waited for one of his Ravenclaw classmates to finish with Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall was defiantly his favourite teacher. She had always been kind, firm, but kind. She smiled at him, warmly as he approached her.

“Harvey, what can I do for you?” she asked.

“It’s Ron, Professor.”

“Is he alright? I did notice that he was missing.”

“That’s the thing Professor, I haven’t seen Ron since this morning. We argued in the Common Room, and then he just never showed up again.”

Professor McGonagall frowned. “No one else has seen him?”

“I don’t think so. Harry promised he would keep an eye out. I asked Ron’s brothers too, and he has just disappeared.”

She nodded. “Thank you for telling me. I will find him. You should head to dinner.”

Harvey frowned. He wondered if he should mention the stone.

“Was there something else?”

Harvey decided not too. Ron would already be in trouble for skipping classes. “No, Professor.”

In the Great Hall, Harvey had no appetite. A few people had mentioned Ron’s strange absence, some even asked Harvey, but no one seemed overly worried about the red-head. They all chowed down their dinner happily. Harvey couldn’t really eat anything. He pushed his food around his plate.

He hadn’t been able to stop himself from wondering if he was at fault. Maybe if he had just agreed to go along with Ron, he wouldn’t have taken off? Harvey also felt bad for threatening his friend; in the moment, he had hated how Ron had spoken about Harry, which had made him want to hurt Ron, but all he could hear was his mother’s voice telling him that two wrongs don’t make a right.

Harvey sighed and dropped his fork.

“Harvey, Professor McGonagall will find him. She has all the ghosts searching as well as the Prefects,” said Hermione.

Harvey nodded. “I know. I just know he is gonna be pissed because I got him in trouble.”

“You didn’t do anything. Ronald got himself in trouble by being bone-headed.”

“You don’t think he went down on his own, do you?”

Hermione shook her head. “Ronald can say stupid things, but I don’t think he would. Besides, how would he even get past Fluffy?”

Harvey frowned, and his stomach dropped. What if he had tried and Fluffy had eaten him? Harvey suddenly felt like he was going to vomit.

A hand came to rest on Harvey’s shoulder, and he turned to see one of Ron’s brothers. One of the twins, George, he thought.

“Hey Harvey,” he said.

“Hi, George.”

The twin smiled. “Good guess.” George took a seat beside him. “I thought I would let you know that McGonagall found Ron.”

Harvey breathed a sigh of relief. “Where was he?”

George said, “He was not far from the Whomping Willow.”

“Why was he down there?” asked Hermione.

“Who knows. That boy has issues,” grumbled George.

Harvey wanted to ask where Ron was now. He wanted to talk to him and find out why he had just disappeared. He also wanted to know why Ron was so determined to prove Harry wrong.

“Harvey, don’t let Ron’s attitude get to you. Mum says he has little brother syndrome. Not that I believe it’s a real thing. I think he’s just after attention,” said George.

“You talking about Ron?” George’s twin, Fred, appeared behind them. He dropped down beside his brother.

“Yeah, just telling Harvey that the idiot was found,” said George.

Fred sighed. “Yeah, Mum’s going to kill him. Bloody idiot disappearing like that.”

“Where is Ron now?” asked Harvey.

“McGonagall took him up to Dumbledore’s office,” said Fred.

“Guaranteed he gets detention,” said George.

“And the loses us a lot of house points,” said Fred.

Harvey looked back to his plate of food. He hoped that Ron was okay.

* * *

Harry had heard that Ron had been found and taken to see Dumbledore. He knew that Ron would no doubt get detention for his disappearing act, and knowing the boy’s mother, he would get an ear full. But Harry felt the need to talk to Ron himself. From what Harvey had told him, Ron seemed to have some issues with him. Somehow, Harry had angered the youngest Weasley boy without even planning too. He would have understood if Ron was simply trying to comfort his friend; after all, Harvey and his relationship had been difficult until recently. But it seemed that Ron’s anger was related to something else because even though Harvey and Harry were fine, Ron seemed determined to turn Harvey against him.

It was an hour after dinner when most students had made their way back to their Common Rooms for the night that Harry waited for Ron. There couldn’t be much else that Dumbledore could say that would keep the boy much longer, so after parting with his friends, he waited not far from the Gryiffndor entrance.

Ron came down the hallway alone; shoulders hunched, his eyes red and puffy. The boy had clearly been crying and looked exhausted. Harry contemplated leaving the conversation for another day, but he was more worried about Ron trying to run off to the third floor, which could lead to Harvey chasing after him.

Harry cleared his throat, causing Ron to jump slightly and then stop.

Ron frowned. “What?”

Harry ignored Ron’s attitude and said, “I just wanted to have a chat about the stone.”

Ron huffed. “I don’t want to listen to anything you have to say.”

Harry crossed his arms and said, “And I don’t care if you don’t want to listen. Normally, if you were any other kid, I couldn’t care less if you did something as stupid as trying to go after the stone and get yourself killed in the process. However, you happen to be my little brother’s best friend, and we both know that if you go running off, Harvey will chase after you.”

Ron scoffed. “Like you actually care about Harvey. You spent most of his life wishing he didn’t exist.”

“The relationship between my brother and me has nothing to do with you.”

“Yes, it does. I have been a better brother to him than you ever have. For years, I tried to tell him to just forget about you because you didn’t care. But somehow, Harvey just couldn’t see what an asshole you really are. And now suddenly you want to be best buds, and he just accepts it. Like you have done nothing wrong.”

Harry sighed. This boy was getting on his nerves. He knew nothing. “I am sure that Harvey appreciates your friendship and knows exactly what you have done for him. And not that I need to explain myself to you, but the issues that Harvey and I have had aren’t because I disliked him. There is so much more to it.”

Ron stomped his foot on the ground and clenched his fists. “I don’t care if there is more to it. Harvey deserves better than you. He deserves a brother that cares about him, someone who includes him and wants to spend time with him. He doesn’t deserve to be ignored and left behind because he wasn’t the one you wanted.”

Harry frowned at the boy's words. “Why does it sound like you aren’t actually referring to Harvey?”

Ron’s cheeks turned a dark red. Tears were gathering in his eyes. “Shut up! You don’t know anything.”

“Enough. Stay away from the third floor, don’t go after the stone. If you do, and you drag Harvey into it, I will make you regret it,” snapped Harry.

Ron’s chest heaved, but he didn’t respond. A tear spilt down his cheek, and he turned away and walked over to the portrait. Harry watched him enter the Common Room before taking a shaky breath.

The conversation wasn’t what he had expected; it seemed that Ron had issues with his own brothers. He could understand why; he was one of six boys and the youngest of them. It was possible that Ron had felt excluded from them his whole life, and Harvey was the brother he so desperately craved. Seeing that Harvey had a difficult relationship with a sibling probably would have made Ron feel like he had found someone who would understand him, but when Harvey had forgiven Harry, Ron felt betrayed.

Harry considered asking Harvey about it. Maybe Ron had shared his feelings with his friend before, but he didn’t want to cause trouble for the boys. Harvey was already upset with Ron from their earlier argument; perhaps it was best to just stay out of it and let them work it out.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room was quiet as Harvey waited. Ron had never shown up to dinner, so once Harvey got back to the Common Room, he grabbed his Charms homework and sat on the couch. He wanted to wait and see if his friend was okay. A few other students hung about, some of them studying, others playing Exploding Snap or just talking.

It wasn’t till most of the students had headed to bed that Ron came in. Harvey frowned at the sight of his friend's puffy eyes and wet cheeks.

Ron froze when he noticed Harvey on the couch.

Harvey closed his book and said, “I was worried about you.”

Ron sniffed. “Were you?”

Harvey nodded.

“I figured you wouldn’t care where I was,” grumbled Ron.

Harvey shook his head. “Of course, I was worried. You’re my friend.”

“A friend you threatened to hex.”

“You were being a tosser.”

Ron fiddled with his tie. “I was.”

“Just because we argued doesn’t mean I hate you,” said Harvey.

Ron shuffled over and sat down on the opposite end of the couch from him. “I’m sorry for being a tosser.”

Harvey shrugged. “It’s fine. Just don’t do it again.”

“No promises.”

Harvey cracked a smile. He knew Ron was sorry and that his temper sometimes got the best of him. But he was his best friend.

“Did you get detention?” asked Harvey.

Ron nodded. “A week's worth.”

“That sucks.”

“And a letter got sent home to the parents. Mum’s going to kill me.” Ron rubbed his face.

Harvey chuckled.

Ron punched him lightly in the arm. “It’s not funny.”

“Yes, it is.”

The two friends stayed on the couch and hung out until everyone else had gone to bed. The fire crackled beside them, and went the room was silent; something seemed to go off in Ron’s head because he stilled and smiled.

Harvey frowned. “I don’t like that look.”

Ron smiled and said, “I just had a thought about the dog.”

Harvey sighed. “Ron, let it go.”

Ron said, “Oh come on, Harvey; Harry can come up with explanations if he wants, but something strange is going on. It makes no sense that Dumbledore would hide the stone in the school unless he had a reason.”

“Ron, the spells and enchantments alone that we would need to get past are well above our level of understanding,” said Harvey.

Ron looked at him with disbelief. “That’s what Hermione is for.”

“Ron, we aren’t getting her in trouble.”

“How much more trouble can we get in?”

“You are the only one who is in trouble, thank you very much.”

“Only because you dobbed me in,” said Ron.

That comment caused a jab in Harvey’s chest. “You shouldn’t have disappeared all day.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Even if we did go, how would we get past Fluffy?” asked Harvey. They had been thinking about it before Harry had knocked some sense into them and had come up with nothing.

Ron smirked. “We ask Hagrid.”

“He’s not going to just tell us.”

“Sure he is; we ask him enough questions; it will just spill out like it always does.”

Harvey sighed; this wasn’t good.

“Go get your dad’s cloak.”

Harvey paused. He didn’t have the cloak. “I don’t have it.”

“What do you mean?” Ron frowned.

“I gave it to Harry.”

“Why would you do that?” Ron’s voice got loud, and he cringed at his own volume.

“To stop you from stealing it,” said Harvey.

“I would never steal your cloak. Why would you think that?”

“Harry thought that you might be so determined to try and get the stone that you would take the cloak. So I gave it to him, so you weren’t tempted to just take it.” Harvey felt guilty, as he explained. He sounded like he didn’t trust his friend.

Ron sighed. “Thanks for the trust, mate.” He stood up and huffed. “We will just have to sneak down without getting seen.”

Harvey frowned. This was going to end badly.

Ron wasn’t taking no for an answer, and so Harvey found himself following Ron through the corridors, avoiding ghosts, teachers and Filch. They almost ran right into Flitwick, who was humming to himself as he pottered along, but they ducked behind a statue before he could notice them.

They somehow made it out of the castle and were running down to Hagrid’s as fast as they could. Both of them tripping as they couldn’t really see their feet in the dark. But they made it to Hagrid’s hut and were glad—Ron mainly—that their half-giant friend was awake.

Ron knocked on the door.

Hagrid opened it and frowned when he saw them. “You two should be in bed.”

Ron smiled widely. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Hagrid sighed. He never could turn them away, it seemed. “A cup of tea and then back to bed.”

Ron nodded. “Alright.”

Harvey wished Hagrid would just say no.

Inside, Hagrid had his fire going. Fang was stretched out beside it, and on a stool just above fang was Norbert. Hagrid’s pet dragon seemed to be content sitting by the fire with his eye’s closed. He did open them and give both Harvey and Ron a click look before closing his eyes again.

“Norbet’s getting big,” said Ron.

Harvey nodded. The last time they had seen the dragon was when it had hatched. Norbert seemed to have doubled in size.

“Yeah,” said Hagrid. “He’ll be too big to keep inside soon. Have to work out where to keep him.” He picked up his kettle and hung it over the fire. “So, what have you two been up too?”

Ron dropped onto a chair. “Honestly, I’ve been having nightmares.”

Harvey looked at Ron, confused.

“Ever since we ran into Fluffy, I’ve been scared.” Ron seemed to make his lip tremble as he spoke.

Harvey almost wanted to yell at him. Ron was lying. The boy slept like the dead, snoring so loud that it sometimes woke Harvey up.

Hagrid sighed. “Fluffy looks meaner than he is. After all, he’s just doing his job. Any other time he is perfectly harmless, especially if you know how to calm him down.”

Ron asked, “What do you mean?”

The kettle whistled from the fireplace. Hagrid grabbed a large mitten and picked it up before pouring three cups of tea. “Well, it depends on what you're dealing with. Fluffy might be a big scary dog, especially when he’s guarding something, but if you play him a bit of music, he calms right down. Play long enough, and the silly bugger goes right to sleep.” Hagrid chuckled to himself.

He was oblivious to the large grin of victory that Ron was flashing at Harvey, who was frowning back at him.

Hagrid handed them their tea and sat down. “It was like I told the fella who I won Norbert off. Every beast has a trick; you just need to know what it is.”

Harvey felt uncomfortable as they sat there with Hagrid. Ron looked so pleased with himself, but Harvey wasn’t sure how. He had lied to Hagrid, tricked him. Harvey knew that sometimes Hagrid tended to let things slip, he didn’t really think before he spoke, but Harvey hated how Ron had taken advantage of him.

They left Hagrid’s after their tea, wishing the half-giant a good night; Harvey ignored Ron as they made their way back to the castle. Ron’s proud grin all over his face.

“That was easy than I thought,” said Ron.

Harvey frowned at him. “I can’t believe you did that.”

Ron stopped. “What?” He seemed surprised by Harvey’s reaction.

“You lied to Hagrid; you tricked him.” Harvey shook his head and kept walking.

Ron reached out and grabbed him. “It wasn’t a complete lie. That dog is terrifying.”

“Not the point, Ron. Hagrid is our friend, and you used him because you are obsessed with the stupid stone.” Harvey pulled his arm from Ron’s grip.

“You are the one who wanted to find the stone in the first place,” accused Ron.

“No, I wanted to know what Fluffy was guarding. We know what it is, and now we can forget about it,” said Harvey.

“Why would you do that? We can find the stone now.”

“Ron, the stone isn’t some prize that we get for completing a riddle. Dumbledore is protecting it.”

“You said yourself that you thought something else was going on, that someone was after the stone.”

Harvey had, in the beginning. He had gotten himself so convinced that Snape was after the stone just because he went near the dog. But it made sense that Snape would check to make sure that the protections were still in place. There hadn’t been anyone else that had seemed suspicious, no other teachers or students that know about the stone or would want it. Everything Harry had said to him had made sense.

“Maybe someone is,” said Harvey, “but Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers will keep it safe.”

“But Harvey—”

“No, Ron. Please, just let it go.” Harvey gave his friend a pleading look before turning around to leave. He wanted to get back to the Common Room and forget he ever found out about the stupid stone.

Harvey gasped as he turned to see Professor McGonagall standing in the entrance. Her arms crossed. Behind her was the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. Harvey couldn’t help but sigh as he realised they were both busted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel my soul!  
> Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, kind of a filler. It's still important in moving the story along though.

# May 5, 1996

Harry was sitting beneath a tree in one of the courtyards. The sun was shining down on a Sunday afternoon, and he was planning on spending as much time outside in the nice weather that he could. The past few days, he had been stuck inside, cramming for his exams and finishing off his last assignments. Snape had him running around doing all sorts of extra jobs, marking first year essays, grading potions, brewing potions, scrubbing down the brewing lab. He had been exhausted on Saturday, sleeping in till almost eleven, and then spent the day lazing about.

But waking up on Sunday, he had felt refreshed. So after having breakfast, which he indulged in and had an extra waffle, he grabbed some parchment, his ink and quill, and headed outside to write to Fleur. It had been a week since his last letter to her, and he had been excited when she had replied the very next day. Their letters were a mix of talking about school, their friends, and then Harry’s issues. Fleur had been his rock, always encouraging him no matter how much his thoughts made him doubt himself. And then there was the picture. She had sent it to him a few letters before, a photograph of herself, dressed in her Beauxbatons uniform, twirling around with a cheeky smile before blowing him a kiss. He had loved it. He kept in safe in her potions journal, nestled on whatever page he had last marked.

Harry had Fleur’s picture resting on the top half of his parchment as he wrote, leaning against his Charm’s textbook. Her cheeky smile made him wish that she was sitting beside him; he could just imagine her giggle.

_Fleur,_

_Things have been busy this past week, so I apologise for the delay in my response. I am thrilled that your classes have been going so well, and please do assure Blanche that we shall meet once we have the time. I have no doubt she shall give me a suitable ‘best friend’ integration._

_I do hope that you are able to attend the final Quidditch match, but I understand if your studies keep you at school._

_Harvey has asked to meet you. That is the most recent development he has become insistent on after finding me reading your letter the other day. He said, ‘I want to know who made you happy again.’ And I couldn’t agree more, you have defiantly made me happy again._

_Things with my parents have been good; Dad still writes his weekly letter, and Mum has frequently been writing too. I did have to point out to her that Harvey seemed a little unnerved when he noticed how often she was writing to me. It seems that he too, now receives a weekly letter, something that he seems to enjoy. It gives me hope that if things continue to go the way they are, that maybe one day, I will be able to forgive my mum and have the relationship I always wanted._

_I miss you, and I look at the photograph you sent me every day, waiting for the day I can see you smile in real life._

_Take care and with all my love,_

_Harry._

Harry quickly dried the ink before folding the letter in half.

“Writing to your girlfriend?”

Harry looked up to see Carlisle walking towards him. “I am. What happened to spending the afternoon with your girlfriend?”

Carlisle frowned. “We were spending the afternoon together. Enjoy some quality time, getting the build-up of stress from all of the studying that we have been doing.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Why can’t you just say you were having sex?”

Carlisle smirked. “What’s the fun in that?” He sat down beside Harry. “Anyway, we weren’t even too the main event when Draco interrupted us.”

Harry couldn’t hold in his laugh. “Seriously?”

Carlisle nodded, the smirk gone. “The stupid git walked straight in, didn’t bloody knock and then stood there. Didn’t turn around and leave, just stood there.”

“What did Amelia do?”

“Screamed bloody murder. I had my mouth in between her thighs, and the next thing I hear is her screaming, and she knocked me with her legs off the bed.”

Harry burst into a fit of laughter. “Wow.”

“I have never wanted to kill my brother so much.” Carlisle leant his hand on his palm. “And instead of just kicking Draco out, I got kicked out too.”

Harry patted Carlisle’s shoulder. “That’s suck.” The laughter bubbled out again.

Carlisle frowned at him. “You suck.”

Harry took a few breathes to stop his laughter before tucking his quill and Fleur’s letter into his bag. “What did you do to Draco? What did he even want?”

“I never asked what he wanted. I just smacked him over the back of the head and then went and had a cold shower,” grumbled Carlisle.

Harry felt a little bit of remorse for his friend, but it was still too funny. Amelia would probably have a hard time letting it go.

“How is Fleur? By the way,” asked Carlisle.

Harry smiled. “She’s great. She should be coming for the game, so I should hopefully see her soon.”

Carlisle reflected his smile. “That’s good. Have you thought about taking things to the next level?”

Harry paused. “You mean sex?”

Carlisle nodded.

“No.”

“Why not? I would have figured you’d be chomping at the bit.”

Harry hadn’t really thought about it. His relationship with Fleur was still new to him. They had technically been dating for almost four months, but they had been separated for most of that. When they had been together, their emotions had been so high and uncertain that they had been figuring that out. If he considered having sex, Harry knew that he wasn’t going to say no, not if Fleur wanted too. But he wasn’t sure that she would be ready for that.

“We aren’t in a rush,” said Harry.

Carlisle nodded slowly. “Okay.”

Harry frowned. “Does it matter that we haven’t had sex?”

Carlisle shrugged. “I don’t know. Mate, relax; it was just a question. Amelia made me wait eight months before we had sex. Except she was being mean and just giving me blue balls.”

Harry sighed. He remembered those months, Carlisle hadn’t stopped complaining.

“Carlisle Malfoy!”

Carlisle froze, and his eyes went wide. He turned slowly and smiled at Amelia, who was standing at the edge of the courtyard looking very angry. “Hey, babe.”

Amelia marched over and grabbed him by his shirt. “Don’t you ‘hey babe’ me!”

“What did I do? I can’t control my brother,” said Carlisle.

She huffed. “Maybe you should try. That little shit is telling everyone he saw my breasts.”

Carlisle said, “Well, he did. You were naked.”

Amelia smacked him on the arm. “That isn’t the point. And if you want to get that cock of yours anywhere near me again, you will make Draco shut his mouth.”

Carlisle pouted as Amelia turned and stalked away.

Harry patted Carlisle's arm. “Don’t worry, mate. You got this.” Harry stood and slung his bag over his shoulder.

“What do you mean me? Aren’t you going to help?” Carlisle asked.

Harry smirked and shook his head. “Nope. I have a letter to send and a brother of my own to deal with.”

Carlisle huffed and slumped against the tree.

Harry chuckled to himself as he headed towards his dorm. Hedwig had been sleeping on her perch on his desk when he left this morning; he assumed she would still be there. It felt good for things to be so normal at school; watching Carlisle chase around after his girlfriend had always been a weekly thing, and it made Harry feel like this were back to normal. No one was fussing over him, worried that he was going to explode again; at least no one made it obvious.

* * *

The whole last week had sucked. Harvey was beyond angry with Ron; because of him, they had ended up with a week's worth of detention. They had been busted by Professor McGonagall as they made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room; it was after curfew, and Draco had been standing behind their head of house with a stupid smirk on his face.

To get back at Ron for punching him in the nose, Draco had waited and followed the two of them, only to go running to Professor McGonagall when he knew they were breaking curfew. The only silver lining was that Draco got slapped with detention too; after all, he was breaking curfew as well. That stupid smirk of his had disappeared quick smart.

The detention had consisted of multiple things over the week. Monday, they had scrubbed every cauldron in the potions lab; it took them three hours. Tuesday, Professor Sprout had them gardening. Wednesday, Filch had them clean the trophy room. Thursday, Professor McGonagall had them write lines. And Friday, Professor Quirrell had them cleaning up the defence classroom after a few pixies escaped in his class and made a mess.

Harvey thought it would be over, but Professor McGonagall gave them one last task. They had detention with Hagrid Sunday night. It seemed odd, but apparently, they would be accompanying Hagrid somewhere. The details had been vague. Harvey could only hope that because they were with Hagrid, it wouldn’t be too bad.

Sunday itself had gone pretty quickly. Even though Harvey was still angry at Ron, they had spent most of the afternoon playing chess. Harvey wanted to get better so that he could play with Harry, not that Ron knew that detail. Ron had been more than thrilled to help him practice and seemed to enjoy smashing his pieces over and over again. The set he had was one of Harry’s old sets; his brother had given them to him after he had received the set that Harvey had given to him on Christmas day. The chess set had been left at the Potter home after all the excitement. The pieces tried to be helpful; after all, they had played and won many times with Harry, and they seemed to know their stuff. Unfortunately, Harvey was still learning and didn’t always make the best choices.

When dinner came around, both Harvey and Ron weren’t looking forward to their last night of detention. They were grateful that it would finally be over, but it was still another night they had to deal with Draco.

Filch met Harvey, Ron and Draco just outside the Great Hall once they had finished their meals and led them out to Hagrid’s hut. The half-giant was sitting on the steps of his hut, a crossbow in hand and Fang sitting beside him.

“Here you go, Hagrid,” said Filch. “Make sure they don’t get eaten.” The caretaker snickered as he walked away.

Harvey frowned.

Ron asked, “Why would we get eaten?”

Hagrid sighed. “We are going into the forbidden forest.”

Ron turned white. “But—but—but there are _spiders_ in there.”

Draco sneered at Ron. “I’m not going in there,” he claimed. “My father wouldn’t hear of it.”

Hagrid rolled his eyes. “Listen. We have a job to do. Now shut up, stay close and keep an eye out.”

Standing up, Hagrid picked up two lamps. He handed one to Ron and kept one for himself, and he headed towards the thick woods that sat behind his hut.

Harvey is careful to watch his step as he follows Hagrid. The forest is just as he thought it would be, dark, scary and full of weird noises. He had heard stories of creatures that lived in the forest, mostly from his father. Harvey believed that they were just meant to be scary stories, but the further they walked, the more concerned Harvey became that his father hadn’t exaggerated.

Hagrid came to a stop and knelt down. He rested his lamp on the ground and ran his fingers through a pool of silver liquid.

Hagrid sighed. “Look here. This is not good. Unicorn blood, and from the amount of blood, its been hurt badly.” He stood up, lifting the lamp. “That’s why we are out here. I found one dead last week, and now we are gonna need to find this one.”

Harvey cringed. He didn’t like the idea that something was going about murdering unicorns.

“Alright. We are going to spilt up,” said Hagrid.

“What?” cried Draco.

Hagrid sighed. “As long as you either with Fang or me, you will be fine. Now, if we find the unicorn, send up green sparks—and if there’s trouble, send up red. Got it?”

They all nodded.

“Draco and Ron, you can go down that path. Stay on the path,” said Hagrid.

“Fine, but I want Fang,” snapped Draco.

“Yeah, of course. Just know, he’s a bloody coward.” Hagrid turned and lifted his lantern. “Come on, Harvey.”

Harvey gave Ron a quick look before following the half-giant. He was glad he wasn’t stuck with Draco but could only imagine what Ron would do being left alone with him.

As they walked, Harvey tried to look for the Unicorn, but the lantern wasn’t really helping. He just followed Hagrid instead.

“What do you think is killing the unicorns?” asked Harvey.

Hagrid sighed. “Not sure.”

“Werewolf?” offered Harvey.

“Nah,” said Hagrid. “Unicorns are way too powerful for that. Werewolves not fast enough. I’m surprised that anything was able to catch one at all.”

Harvey frowned. He didn’t like the sound of that.

Red sparks shot up, and Hagrid froze. “Crap,” he said. “Quick, follow me.”

Hagrid left the path and rushed towards the red sparks. Harvey tried to keep up, but it was hard, they climbed over roots and pushed through bushes, and there wasn’t much light. Hagrid moved too quickly, and Harvey sighed when he noticed that he was quickly falling behind.

“Hagrid, wait.”

The half-giant didn’t slow.

Harvey tripped over a root and fell down. He let out a groan, but by the time he sat up, Hagrid had disappeared. The trees around Harvey were suddenly a lot scarier. Looking around, he noticed that he had fallen into a small ditch that was surrounded by large trees. He pushed himself to stand and dusted off the dirt from his pants before looking for a way out.

On one side, there was a large root protruding from the ground that he could grab onto. Harvey walked over and grabbed onto it; with one big pull, he managed to heave himself up. Looking around, he spotted the flicker of a lamp; Hagrid was probably coming to find him.

Harvey pulled his wand from his pocket and went to set off some sparks when he heard a strange sucking noise. He turned his head and listened. Across the ditch that he had just climbed out of was more unicorn blood; it was dripping down the roots of the tree. Just above the trail was the head of the unicorn. It was dead. The eyes were wide open, and the look sent a chill through Harvey. The sucking noise continued, and Harvey noticed that a cloaked figure had its face pressed against the unicorn’s neck. It was drinking its blood.

Stumbling back, Harvey tripped over the roots and fell onto his back. The cloaked figure snapped up its head and looked right at him, the unicorn's blood dribbling down its front. The figured began to move towards Harvey. Panic set in, but Harvey was smart enough to shoot off the red sparks. The figure seemed to pause at the action, but only for a second.

Harvey scrambled to stand up, stumbling as he did. As he managed to stand, a searing pain flared on his head, in the same place as his scar, the one that he had always had. Harvey pressed his palm against his head but kept stumbling away from the figure.

“Harvey!” Hagrid called out to him.

Harvey turned and saw Hagrid’s lantern. “Hagrid! Help!” He ignored the pain and ran to the swing light. He kept running until he ran smack into the half-giant himself.

Hagrid caught him, not letting him fall again. Draco, Ron and Fang were right behind him.

Hagrid asked, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I found the unicorn,” said Harvey. “Something was drinking its blood.”

“What?” Hagrid asked.

“I don’t know; it was cloaked.”

Hagrid frowned. “Show me.”

“No,” said Harvey. “It came after me.”

Hagrid grasped his shoulder. “I’ll keep you safe, lad. I promise.”

Harvey nodded.

“Now show me?”

They found the unicorn with no sign of the creature that had killed it. Hagrid did a quick check on the area but decided there wasn’t anything more they could do. They walked back to the castle, Filch meeting them at Hagrid’s hut, and then he walked them back to their Common Rooms.

Once they were back in the safety of their dorm, Ron asked, “What did you see?”

Harvey sighed. “I told you. It was a big cloaked figure. That was it.”

“And it drank it’s blood?”

Harvey nodded.

“Maybe it was some kind of vampire.”

Harvey had no idea. He just wanted to forget the whole thing. Whatever that thing was, it could kill a unicorn which Hagrid seemed to think was impossible and then dranks it blood. Harvey wanted nothing to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed my motivation!  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
